Mystique Lake 2: The Saga Continues
by Allison Sweeney
Summary: The folks of Mystique Lake are back. Set in a beautiful small picturesque town where everything is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work of fiction using main characters from the Vampire Diaries world and I do not own ownership over them. The story and the town Mystique Lake are fictional that I'm creating here and are a work of my imagination and is for entertainment only.**

The folks of Mystique Lake are back.. Last year Damon was the embodiment of evil. Strangling his assumingly pregnant mistress and covered the crime up with the help of his equally evil mute henchman Jack. His actions almost caused him to lose his family. The Grants moved to ML and from there on things took a dark sinister turn. There was the high profile murder of plastic surgeon Edward Wiccomb who Bonnie, Caroline, Olivia and Kate caught looking at half naked pics of the daughters of ML. After a brutal fight for their life it was his wife Stella who planted a bullet in his head. They called in the big guns to investigate the murder of Edward and in walk detective West to solve the case... He was hot on the tale of the ladies. Highly obsessed with solving the case... To get them to confess he turned Stella who already have mental issues in to a nervous wreck...and who can forget the black mamba in Kate's basement... When he was removed from the case he snapped...his thoughts and actions more sinister and outright evil... So in a final act of wickedness in solving this case he kidnapped Bonnie's daughter Zoe and Stephen and killed ML's beloved old resident aunty May... With the help of Damon and his henchmen Jack, detective West was stopped just in time...

...The beginning of a new year...

 **Mystique Lake**

 **Deep in the woods**

The rain fell down hard and heavy, so much so, that the young woman could hardly see in front of her. With great difficulty she made her way deeper into the woods. Thunder roared hard in the grey dark sky. The young woman grabbed her pregnant belly as her tender body convulsed, making her lean against a tree. Her wet dress clinging to her body. She was breathing heavily.

"Not now. Please not now. I'm almost there." She said to herself out of breath. Mustering up her strength she pushed away from the tree stumbling further. A sudden sharp pain in her lower abdominal caused her to scream out and she fell to her knees. Her face consorted from agony. Her fingers dig into the wet muddy ground.

"Curse you." She muttered in pain. She lifted her face up to the heavens and screamed as the first contractions ripped through her body. With a sigh she fell on her back and prepare her young body for birth.

Never in a million years did she imagine herself giving birth to an illegitimate child in the woods of Mystique Lake. What will the moral town folks think of her now. She thought bitterly. She screamed again as another contraction ripped through her body. This is not how she imagined her life ending. So alone in the world. He should be here with me. He should bare this pain with me. I can't go through this alone but no, he is with his family. Warm in bed. Safe.

She felt a burning sensation and an urgent need to push. With all her might she pushed and pushed. Finally the little one came out crying red in the face. Already the splitting image of his father...

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"I'm late. Caroline? Where is my blue tie? You know the one I wore to last years medical seminar?" Stephen said as he hurriedly put on his black pants.

"That old tie? Really Stephen?" Caroline said and rolled her eyes.

"Its my lucky tie Care. You know I don't go anywhere without it." He had an annoyed look on his handsome face.

"Why do you have to leave? Hendy offered to go in your place Stephen. Its raining cats and dogs outside and you do know that the twins are leaving for college soon. I want you to be here Stephen, for them." Caroline said as she put her arms around her husband's neck.

Stephen tenderly placed his forehead against hers and sigh. "I know, I promise I will be back in time."

Caroline pushed Stephen away from her and walked to little Anna's baby crib. With sadness in her eyes she looked down at their beautiful little sleeping angel. "Just go Stephen. I will explain to Josh and Neil why their father could not be with them on their most important day."

"Dont do this Caroline. Not now. Please. I will be back in time." Stephen walked to his wife and kissed her softly before leaving their bedroom.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie lay with her head on Damon's bare chest. A soft smile on her face. Damon smiled down on his beautiful wife. What a beautiful sight she is, he thought to himself. He playfully poke the tip of her nose and smiled when she wrinkled her nose. He was about to do it again when her sweet morning voice stopped him.

"Stop it." She said eyes closed with a smile.

"Make me." He whispered to her with a naughty smirk on his handsome face.

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes to look at her husband. The two stare deep into each others eyes before Damon pull her closer and kiss her softly on her lips.

"I love you." He breathed against her soft lips.

"I know you do." She said and kissed him.

Damon pulled back and chuckled. "Your suppose to say you love me too." He said to her and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"That I do." She said and laughed when he playfully rolled his eyes at her.

Bonnie looked at the clock on their night stand and said. "Time to get up old man."

"No." Damon whined and pull Bonnie back on his chest. "Lets just pretend for one day that we don't have to get out of this warm bed of ours. We should lock the door and spend the whole day in bed."

"Is that what you want hmm?" Bonnie asked with a naughty smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact its what we both want." Damon said and kissed her on her mouth. Before he could deepen the kiss Bonnie's phone started to ring.

"No, no don't answer it." Damon said and kissed her again.

Bonnie playfully pushed away from him and picked up her phone. She looked at the caller ID and then at Damon before she answered. "Hey Stephen, oh Damon? He is awake and right here." Bonnie almost laughed out loud when Damon made crazy eyes at her. She handed him the phone and he took it with a loud sigh.

"Brother?" Damon said annoyed. He listened for a while before abruptly ending the call.

"Damon?" Bonnie said with wide eyes.

"My dear brother needs a lift to the airport. There goes our quality time."

Bonnie rested her head on Damon's chest. "We have a lifetime for that." Bonnie said and sigh.

"What's wrong babe?" Damon asked.

"I can't believe my baby is going to college. Feels like just yesterday when I held him in my arms. Do you remember how Alex cried the first day at school? His teacher Miss Lorna called me in tears. I had to sit with him in class for the whole day. He even shared his lunch with me. Oh and how can I forget about the first bike we bought him when he turned six. He looked so adorable and scared just staring at the bike refusing to get on." Bonnie said softly. Tears welding up in her eyes.

Damon kissed her softly on the head. "I know babe, but we knew this day was coming. At some point we need to let them go so that they can find their own place in life."

Bonnie sigh and said. "I know. I just don't know why he picked a college so far from home. I can't drive over just to take him some home made food or his favourite dessert or just to check up on him."

Damon threw his head back and laughed out loud.

Bonnie glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing babe." He said quickly and kissed her.

Bonnie gave him a look that said she does not believe him for one second. "Oh it better be nothing or its on Mr."

Damon gave her a sexy smirk and said. "Well I'm right here Mrs Salvatore. Let it be on." He rolled a laughing Bonnie under him and peppered her face with kisses.

...

Dylan found his sister Zoe in the kitchen sitting by the kitchen counter smiling sweetly while her thumbs typed away on her phone.

He rolled his eyes and said to her. "Mom and Dad should inspect your phone. I shudder to think of all the things you and lover boy Stewart say to each other."

Zoe smiled brightly and said. "Well good morning dear brother of mine and what grumpy mood your in. Need a cup of coffee to lighten up your day?"

Dylan rolled his eyes and said. "Whatever."

Zoe ignored her brother. Her big green eyes sparkling as she read the text on her phone. She had an adorable smile on her pretty face. Zoe then looked at her brother and said. "Some things just never change."

"And again whatever." Dylan replied. He was drinking juice straight from the bottle that he just took out of the fridge.

"You do know why they invented mugs and drinking glasses, right? Its what civilised people use to drink out of." Zoe said in disgust.

Dylan smiled wickedly at his sister. "I saw your Stewie looking very cosy with Larcy McDowall. You know the new foreign exchange student." Dylan said gleefully. "Yeah sis your right." He said as he leaned comfortably against the fridge door still smiling wickedly at Zoe. things just never change and not everyone are civilised."

Zoe's eyes gleamed furiously at her brother. "You can be such a pain in the...

"Kids." Bonnie said behind them who just entered the kitchen in her night gown.

"Oh please let her finish Mom. We were just getting to the best part." Dylan said with a wide mischievous grin.

"Do you guys know where Kenzie is? She didn't sleep in her room. Her phone is off. I dont think she even slept here." Bonnie said and looked at the two with a worried expression on her face.

Dylan walked to his mother and put his arm around her and said jokingly. "And the trophy for mother of the year goes to none other then my mother."

"Cut it out Dee. Her phone is still in her room and I know Kenz will never leave without her phone." Bonnie said to him and gave him a stern look.

"I can give Stacy a call maybe she slept over at her place?" Zoe said.

"I think I should drive over myself Princess. Look, Alex is still asleep, your dad is going to take your uncle Stephen to the airport can you two hold the fort. Look after the twins for me?"

"Yeah sure mom." Zoe said with a smile.

"Okay let me take a shower first and dress." Bonnie said and hurriedly left the kitchen.

Dylan looked at his sister and yawn. "Your on your own I'm going back to my room and dream about Larcy McDowall just like every boy in ML."

A laughing Dylan ducked just in time when Zoe threw a banana at him

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

The two brothers drove in silence to the airport. Damon noticed Stephen kept peeking at his phone and fidgeting in his seat.

"Worms little brother?" Damon asked with furrowed brows.

"Uh yes, I ...I mean no, no. I just dont want to miss my flight." Stephen said a little startled.

Damon looked at Stephen with a serious expression on his face.

"Eyes on the road Damon." Stephen said and loosened his tie.

Damon slowly turned his head back to the road and sigh. "What's eating Gilbert Grape? I'm here brother. Talk to me." Damon said to Stephen and patted him on his leg.

Stephen cleared his throat and looked at Damon's hand resting on his leg. He cleared his throat again and said. "Your still taking your pills Damon?"

"Damon stepped on the gas a little. "You coming down with something little brother? You look a bit pale."

"Keep within the speed limit Damon." Stephen said and looked at his wrist watch again.

"Oh- Kay! That does it. Something is definitely wrong with you." Damon said and pulled the car over.

"Damon? You are going to make me late for my flight." Stephen called out with his hands in the air.

"Not before you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you and who is Rachel?"

Stephen's eyes went wide with shock. His mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

"Now your brain must be going in overdrive, right little brother? How do I know Rachel? How long have I been on to you?" Damon said and rolled his eyes at Stephen.

"Its not what you think Damon." Stephen said and took his tie off and threw it aside. "Why is it so damn hot in your car?" Stephen said and rolled down the car window.

"So much for your lucky tie. Oh and its not hot. That's all you suffocating in guilt. Stephen I saw the woman's name on your screen when she called you earlier. You my dear brother switched your phone to vibrate and I'm guessing its Rachel who has been vibrating your phone on fire this whole time. Spill it out or do you want me to choke it out of you." Damon said and fold his arms infront of him.

Stephen sigh and rested the back of his head against the car seat. "Its complicated."

"Fuck! She's pregnant." Damon said with wide eyes.

"Jesus Damon." Stephen choked out. "How.. how could you even think such a thing?

"Take it from me Steph. The last thing you want to do is cheat on your wife with some random slut...

"Shut up Damon! You don't know what your talking about and Rachel is not some random slut. Like I said its complicated just leave it at that." Stephen said in anger.

Damon gave his brother a long hard look before starting the car again. "Word of advice Steph. Don't say I didn't warn you and please shave the beard. Caveman look went out of style ages ago."

Stephen closed his eyes and leaned his head back. A tired look on his face.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

"You are so getting it when mom gets home Miss I'm sleeping out and like hell I'm telling my parents." Dylan greeted his sister Kenzie when she entered the living room.

Zoe and Dylan was sitting on the soft white living room carpet each with a twin on their laps.

Kenzie plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Must have been a very long night for her." Dylan said and nodded his head in Kenzie's direction with a smirk on his face.

"Cut it out Dylan can't you see Kenzie is not feeling okay." Zoe said. The twin sitting on Zoe's lap took a bunch of her curls in his tiny hand and pulled. The little one laughed out loud when Zoe called out "Ouch." She tickled his belly softly and kissed him on his wet little laughing mouth.

"Aaargg just stop. Please just stop." Kenzie said and put her hands over her ears. "Zoe can you bring me two slices of toast and coconut water."

Dylan made wide eyes at Zoe and mouthed the word. "Hangover."

Zoe looked between her brother and sister. Her sis who looked clearly pale and under the weather. " Yeah sure." She said.

"Well that right there makes you an accomplice." Dylan said to Zoe.

"I'm already picturing the duct tape over Dylan's mouth." Kenzie said with sarcasm.

"Whahahaha. Like your in any position to threaten me." Dylan said with a smirk. Feeling complacent with himself.

"Don't get me started on your browser history little brother." Kenzie said and winked at him.

"and to think he wants mom and dad to inspect my phone." Zoe said with a raised brow before walking to the kitchen with her little baby brother on her hip.

Dylan got up and went to the window when he heard a car door being shut outside. "Yup. One parent is here. You still have time to make it to your room you know. I will cover for you."

"No thanks. I can face my own battles." Kenzie said and closed her eyes again.

"Its not dad. Its mom." Dylan said and made wide eyes. The little twin in his arms started to giggle. Dylan looked at his little brother's face. He smiled and said. "Aren't you happy its not you in the dog box."

"Shit" Kenzie muttered and got up quickly. Ignoring the dizziness. On weak shaky legs she made it to the stairs just to be stopped by her mother's voice. "Not so fast young lady."

At that moment Zoe came out of the kitchen. The twin on her hip and Kenzie's toast and a glass of coconut water on a tray. "Hey mom your back." Zoe said nervously.

Bonnie took the tray from Zoe and looked at Kenzie with a raised brow.

Zoe looked at her mom and sister and fiddled nervously with her hair. "Mom Kenzie is not feeling okay." Zoe said softly.

"Off course she's not feeling okay. Because that little ones is what happens to you when you do stupid grown up stuff. Like drinking like there is no tomorrow." Bonnie said.

The little twin on Zoe's hip clapped his little hands. Zoe bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh.

"Told you so." Dylan said behind Bonnie as he looked at Zoe.

"Mom .. I can explain." Kenzie said softly.

"Eat. Sleep and then you can try to explain yourself out of this one." Bonnie said and held out the tray for Kenzie to take. Cautiously she walked to her mother.

Kenzie carefully took the tray from her mom and quickly walked to the kitchen.

Bonnie turn to Zoe and Dylan and before she can say something Dylan already started his nervous babbling. "There is absolutely nothing suspicious on my phone mom. Like I can bring it right now so that mom can see. I mean sure I have a pic or two of a girl on my phone. Fully clothed of course but that's about it. Just saying before some people start to make up things."

Bonnie's phone started to ring and Dylan sigh out loud.

"Its your aunt Caroline." Bonnie said when she looked at the caller ID. Bonnie walked to Damon's study to answer Caroline's call.

...

Stephen's phone beeped just when he was getting comfortable in his seat on the plane. He barely slept the previous night. The caller was Rachel. He sigh before pressing the answer button.

 **Rachel: She is awake. She keeps asking for you.**

...there was a long pause before Stephen replied...

 **Stephen: "I'm on my way just keep her calm ... and the baby?"**

 **Rachel: "Stable."**

 **Stephen: "I will call you as soon as we landed."**

Stephen switched off his phone and closed his eyes. He felt and looked utterly tired.

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystique Lake**

Its the month of January and the inhabitants of Mystique Lake have long prepared themselves for the new year. Businesses were doing business as usual. Plans for a new modern mall were in the works. Tourists still flock to Mystique Lake but this was nothing new for the folks of ML. This only means good business and keeping their small beautiful little town that's surrounded by majestic mountains on the map as one of the best tourist attraction places in the world. The zoo and the history museum were being upgraded. This was long overdue people said to each other. The town of ML pride themselves on their long rich history...and then there was the Lake. A natural wonder with crystal clear turquoise blue water during the day and at night it glowed like a silver mirror in the moonlight, sinisterly beautiful.

 **The Salvatore Home**

"Hey Stewart, uhm just calling to say I miss you and I can't wait to see you at school tomorrow. First day right? Call me back when you get this message." Zoe ended the call and hit herself on her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Urgh stupid."

"Hey Princess is mom here?" Her father said behind her with a smile.

A startled Zoe turned around and blushed. She just hope her father didn't hear her message to Stewart or what she did afterwards. "Hey dad." She said cheery. "Mom and the twins are at aunt Caroline's home I don't know when she'll be back.

"Well those two will be chatting up a storm, want to help your old man cook up something?"

Zoe giggled and said. "As long we do things by the book and by that I mean aunt May's old trusted recipe book. We can't go wrong if we follow her instructions, right?"

Damon looked at his daughter's hands who tenderly traced the cover of aunt May's hand written cook book. "So right princess." Damon said and kissed his daughter on the head.

"Okay let's start with something simple dad and leave the heavy duty ones for mom. She is good with it."

Damon put his hand on his heart and fake hurt. "Are you saying that mom cooks better then me? And here I thought you kids can taste the difference between take outs and home made food."

Zoe threw her head back and laughed. "You are going to get it from mom when she hears you, but let me say this no one makes a mean mouth watering banana split like you dad and your waffles are to die for."

Damon laughed as he walked to the basin to wash his hands. "Thank you Princess and you know what? I'm in the mood for banana split and waffles for dessert." He said over his shoulder.

"Yay! I'm in." Dylan said as he entered the kitchen.

"That's the spirit Buddy. You can start peeling the potatoes but first wash your hands." Damon said and smirked.

Dylan rolled his eyes and said. "Dad even I know there are no potatoes in waffles or a banana split."

Damon fake a surprise look and looked at Zoe. "You hear that Princess? He is skipping straight to dessert. No Buddy your helping us with dinner."

Zoe laughed when she looked at her brother's shocked face. It was priceless. "Here let me show you how it's done." She said to Dylan laughingly.

...

 **...Somewhere in an undisclosed location...**

It took Stephen half an hour to drive to his destination. It was a small hospital with state of the art medical equipment and a few doctors and nurses. All highly qualified. Lately the hospital is more being used as a research facility for sicknesses but a section of the hospital is left for patients who would rather prefer to stay anonymous.

Stephen walked the long white painted empty hall with its shiny white tile floor. Everything in here blended in with the decor of this place. Even the staff with their white uniforms. Going about their business quietly and orderly. The disinfectants the hospital use makes it clean and free from bacteria and viruses but today the smell irritated Stephen. He had put his mask on the minute he stepped foot in this place.

The smell is too much I should bring this up with the next board meeting. No, wait. It was me who asked them to use more disinfectants. Stephen thought to himself.

He stopped at room C12 and looked through the glass at the fragile young woman in the hospital bed. Rachel was with her. Checking her vital signs. Quietly he pushed the door open and went inside.

Rachel turned and looked at a tired looking Stephen. She smiled encouragingly at him. Rachel, a woman in her mid thirties. A heart shaped face with big doe intelligent blue eyes.

"Her progress looks good. I sedated her, she needs to rest." Rachel said to him.

Stephen nodded his head. His eyes still on the seemingly lifeless woman on the hospital bed.

Rachel took Stephen's hand and pressed it lightly. "You want to see the baby?"

"Later." Stephen mumbled behind the mask.

Rachel let go of Stephen's hand and took her file to leave but Stephen reached out his hand to stop her. He took her hand and said. "Stay with me for a while. Please."

Rachel looked down at their hands and silently took a seat next to Stephen.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

It was a pleasant bunch around the dinner table. Pasta and pizza. For once Zoe was teasing her brother with her father as back up.

"To think they made me peel all those potatoes and they never used them, not even one." Dylan said and stuffed his mouth with a fork full of pasta.

"At least now you know how to peel potatoes Buddy." Damon said with a smirk and winked at Dylan.

Zoe laughed out loud.

"My poor baby." Bonnie said and pinched his cheek playfully.

"It was horrible mom. I was their kitchen slave." Dylan said.

Alex smiled and said. "Peeling potatoes is not so bad try chopping up an onion."

"That's where I draw the line." Dylan said quickly. "A kitchen is not a mans place."

"Its not a women's place either. I'm not going to slave myself in the kitchen for a man where I could be out there making a name for myself as a strong independent woman of the modern world." Kenzie said with a raised brow.

"A starved strong independent woman of the modern world. You go sis." Dylan said mockingly.

"I wouldn't mind cooking for my man." Zoe blurted out and blushed beet red. "I mean one day like really far, far into the future. That is if I ever want to get married." She said softly.

"Uh good luck with that. You will end up looking older before your time." Dylan said to Zoe and Kenzie laughed out loud. "Me," he said. "I'm going to jet set the world with a beautiful model on my arm every month. Dine and wine in the finest restaurants all over the world. Sailing my own yacht on the seven seas. Visiting all the exquisite holiday sights that some of you can only dream of. Hell I will own my own island." Dylan said with bright eyes and a wide smile.

There was a second of silence before everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh all you want just don't beg me for a sneak peek of my island." Dylan said to them.

"Okay. I think its time for dessert everyone." Damon said and wiped the laughing tears from his eyes.

"Let me help you dad." Zoe said with a smile.

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner the kids went to their rooms. Bonnie walked to the twins nursery and found Damon in there. Reading the two little cuties a story. Their eyes staring intensely at the colourful pictures in the book. They babbled when Damon's voice got excited and try to mimic some words. Damon was reading them the story of Pinocchio making wild funny gestures with his hands and pulled funny faces at the twins. Their cute adorable laughter filled the room.

"Show daddy where is that naughty little Pinocchio."

Their little fingers pointed at Pinocchio and they looked back at their dad babbling and laughing.

"My clever boys. There is Pinocchio!" Damon said and tickled them.

Bonnie couldn't help but to laugh happily. She wished she had her phone with her for a picture but the image of Damon with the twins on his lap and their story book in front of them will be forever edge deep in her memory.

Damon looked up at Bonnie standing in the doorway. He smirked and said. "Show daddy where is mommy."

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." the twins called out and pointed at Bonnie.

"Yes, there is Mommy and Daddy thinks Mommy would also love to hear the story of Pinocchio. Right little ones?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes" the two squeal in delight.

"Mommy would love to hear that story." Bonnie said with a bright smile and joined her husband and little ones on the soft couch. The twins immediately started babbling mimicking normal speech and pointed at the pictures in the book. When they were done they turned the page skipping some pages and started babbling again. Bonnie ooh and aahh and ask them questions much to their delight and enjoyment telling the story of Pinocchio their way.

...

 **Doctor Stephen's and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Caroline was already in bed. After dinner she breast fed baby Anna and bath her, now the little one are soundly asleep without a care in the world. Safely in her baby dream world. Sophi and Amber wanted their mom to watch a movie with them but Caroline felt tired. It feels like some invisible source is draining all her energy tonight.

Stephen's phone is still on voicemail. He always let her know the minute he arrived safely at his seminars but not this time. He is hiding something from me. Caroline thought for the umpteenth time. A soft knock snapped her out of her depressing thoughts.

A head with soft blond long curls peeked around the door. "Mom?" Sophi said softly.

Caroline smiled softly and patted the side of the bed next to her. Sophi walked to her parents bed and crawled in next to her mom. She rested her head on her mother's lap just like she did when she was a little girl. Caroline lovingly ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Mom? Is everything okay between you and dad?"

Caroline's hand went still for a moment. "What makes you say that sweetie?"

"You looked off and worried today not like you use to when dad is leaving. Is it because his phone is off?" Sophi asked softly.

"Sweetie everything is fine between me and your dad, yes I am worried about why his phone is still off but I know there are a good reason for that." Caroline said cheery.

"Okay mom." Sophi whispered.

"You must be excited for school tomorrow maybe you will meet a cute boy on your first day." Caroline said and smiled.

Sophi giggled. "I just hope they place me and Zoe in the same class."

"Yup. You two were together since grade one. Thick as thieves." Caroline said with a soft smile.

"Since kindergarten" Sophi corrected her mom and giggled.

The door opened and Amber came in with her pillow. "Soph if your sleeping in the middle, no kicking okay?" She said and crawled in beside Sophi.

"I can't help it. I'm a vivid dreamer."

Caroline smiled as her two daughters playfully poke fun at each other.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

"Stop it Damon." A laughing Bonnie said. Damon was on top of her tickling her all over.

"Not before you tap out babe. You know the rules." Damon said and smirked devilishly at her.

Bonnie hit the side of the bed with her hand. "I'm tapping out! I'm tapping out." Bonnie said and laughed.

Damon stopped and kissed his wife on her mouth. He deepened the kiss when she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He could feel himself getting hard. His hand moved lower and lower. Bonnie moaned when Damon's fingers lightly moved over her rose bud.

A hard knock on their bedroom door snapped them out of their lustful bubble.

"This better be the fucking police or the SWAT squad." Damon whispered against Bonnie's breasts.

Bonnie giggled and motion for him to go look.

Damon rolled his eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. He walked to the door and opened it halfway.

"Hey dad!" Dylan said with wide eyes.

"Buddy its school tomorrow. What are you doing still awake?"

"Thing is I can't sleep, I'm like wide awake I was thinking we can do something" Dylan said with a wide grin. "Play a game of chess? No, wait too boring. You still have to check out my new PS game dad we can play it now."

"We have a scared little birdie outside our door Bon Bon." Damon said over his shoulder to Bonnie.

"Oh its all on you honey." She replied.

Damon sigh. "What did you do Buddy?"

"Walter dared me to watch The Nun. I didn't want to but he kept daring me. So here I am. What do you say dad, you, me and a game of football on my PS?" Dylan said with a nervous smile.

Damon closed his eyes for a brief minute and push the door close but Dylan stopped it quickly with his hand. "Okay fine I'll settle for a bedtime story." He said to his dad.

"Goodnight Buddy."

"Dad wait. Give me some of your bourbon then, just to calm my nerves."

"Go wait for me in your room." Damon said.

"I don't mind waiting here. Everything is already set up in the living room." Dylan said and grin wider.

Damon closed the door and leaned against it. "Its not just my son alone you know." He said to Bonnie with a smile.

"I know but I can't play football like you." Bonnie said and winked at him. She turned around in bed. Giving Damon a sexy view of her backside.

Damon smirked and said. "Temptress."

Bonnie slowly ran her hand down her leg and moan.

"You little witch, wait till I get back." Damon said and left the room.

 **...somewhere in an undisclosed location...**

The young woman on the hospital bed slowly opened her eyes. She blinked her eyes to focus on the person sitting beside her hospital bed.

"Stephen." She mouthed the words over dry lips.

Stephen took her cold hand in his. "Shuush, you need to rest."

"Don't leave me, please." The young woman pleaded.

Stephen knew he couldn't stay here but telling her that might send her into a coma. "I'm not going to leave."

The young woman looked at Stephen. Searching his face for any signs of deception but could not find it. He looked and sounded honest. "You should have aborted it. You should have done it." Tears rolled down her face.

Stephen looked away unable to answer her.

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

The beginning of a new school year for the children of ML and for others the beginning of a new future. Little ones starting school for the first time and the graduates of last year looking forward to their independence. A cloud of excitement and nervousness hanged over ML. Some excited to see their friends again, others nervous of what this year will be like for them. Will they get a higher rank in popularity or will they fade away like some of ML's students in the yearbooks.

 **Doctor Stephen's and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Sophi stood in front of the mirror busy brushing her soft wavy golden hair. "I'm going to let you hang loose." She said to herself and smiled. She picked up school her bag and phone and walked to the kitchen. Her sister Amber and mother were already in the kitchen. Amber sitting by the breakfast table eating breakfast and her mom Caroline behind the stove.

"Morning mom, morning sis." She greeted with a cheery smile. "Something smells nice in here."

Caroline turned and smiled proudly at her daughter and said. "Wow. Someone is going to break hearts on the first day of school."

Sophi blushed beet red. She and Zoe decided to wear their formal school uniforms today. A white sailor blouse with the school logo on it and a navy blue plaid skirt. A natural blush covered her cheeks and Caroline could see a hint of pink lip gloss on her lips.

She took a seat next to her sister and started to eat. Her phone beeped. It was a message from Zoe. Sophi opened it and started to laugh.

"Is it dad?" Amber asked with a smile and bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

Sophi was laughing uncontrollably.

"Is it your dad?" Caroline asked and looked at her daughter.

"No, its Zoe, here take a look." Sophi said and handed her phone to her mom and sis who almost jumped at it.

It was a picture of a drooling Dylan sleeping in his Father's arms with the caption. **Don't they look Cute** **what a wonderful start to my first day! Lol! See you in a bit.**

Amber and Caroline laughed. "They do look cute. Dylan is looking more like his father everyday." Caroline said and handed Sophie's phone back to her.

 **The Salvatore Home**

In her white sailor blouse and navy blue plait skirt Zoe looked adorable. Her wild untamed curls framing her face beautifully. She had a smug smile on her face, making a show of eating her breakfast all the while smiling at her brother.

Dylan was sitting opposite her. Glaring at his sister. "Delete the pic."

"Nope." Zoe said popping the P. She stood up and walked to the sink rinsing her glass.

"Morning kids." Damon said as he entered the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and took a bottle of water.

"Good morning dad." Zoe said with a bright smile. "and how did you sleep my dear father bear?" She asked sweetly. Giving Dylan a side look.

Damon smirked and said. "Princess, behave."

"No Princess needs to delete that pic. Dad tell her to delete it." Dylan said with fuming green eyes. He was wearing his forest green polo shirt with school logo on it and khaki pants.

"Why? You look like an angel. A drooling sleepy angel." Damon said and winked at him.

Zoe giggled at that.

Dylan sit back in his seat looking at his father and Zoe. "When did this conspiracy pact against me begin?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"When you started watching movies your not suppose to watch. No internet for a whole week Buddy." Damon said.

"Two weeks." Bonnie said she as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Uh exactly. Two weeks. You heard your mom." Damon said startled and swallowed his bottle of water quickly.

"Come on you can't do this to me! Its illegal. I have rights." Dylan called out.

"Oh you have rights. One of them is the right to remain silent anything you say will make it another two more weeks against you." Bonnie said with her hand on her hip looking at Dylan with a raised brow.

Dylan looked at a smiling Zoe and said. "Mom isn't Zoe's skirt a tad bit too short for school policy. I will hate to break a guys nose, you know how vulgar guys can get when they see a girl dressed like that."

Bonnie and Damon looked at Zoe's school skirt. It was an inch short. It was totally out of her mind to buy Zoe a new skirt Bonnie thought to herself.

"Where's your khaki pants Princess? We don't want you to catch a cold in that." Damon said and cleared his throat.

Dylan was smiling inwardly. "Payback little sis." He whispered.

"What? No dad I can't wear my pants. We always dress in our formal school uniforms on our first day. Mom tell dad. Its tradition." Zoe said with wide eyes.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip.

"Mom?" Zoe said almost near hysteria.

"Its tradition Damon. I'll call miss Ella to make you two new skirts." Bonnie said.

"She's half naked." Damon whispered to Bonnie.

"No I'm not dad." Zoe said upset.

"Oh you heard. Good." Damon said with wide eyes.

The twins started crying upstairs and Bonnie rushed with their bottles out the kitchen.

"Okay guys grab your stuff and let's roll don't want to be late on your first day. Where's your sister? Kenzie! McKenzie Ariana Salvatore!" Damon yelled up the stairs.

"I'm here. Geez dad, what the hell?" Kenzie said annoyed. She rushed down the stairs with a displeased look on her pretty face. She was wearing her forest green polo school shirt and long khaki pants. Her long black hair was tied up in a loose bun on her head.

"Did you pack your lunchbox?" Damon asked Kenzie.

She just rolled her eyes and mumbled "as if."

Damon and the kids left for school and in the meantime Bonnie had her hands full with the twins Aiden meaning little fire and Caden meaning spirit of battle.

"Caden don't pull your brother's hair." Bonnie said over her shoulder. She was busy searching for clothes for them in their drawers. The twins were crawling and walking around their room and playing with their toy bricks.

"Okay let us see what did Daddy buy for you." Bonnie said and opened a pack of cute toddler onesies.

"Daddy. Daddy" Aiden and Caden said with excitement.

"Yes daddy. Daddy." Bonnie said mimicking them. She took out the onesies and sprawled them out on the bed. She laughed out loud when she read what was printed on them. Bonnie picked up a white onesie and laughed. Printed on it was. **If you can read this you're close enough to change my diaper** and on the other white onesie was printed. **I'm already smarter than the president.**

"Okay let's get dress." She said with a laugh. She looked at the twins and smiled. No wonder they went all quiet. They were busy scribbling on the bedroom wall with their crayons. Fascinated with the different colours on the wall. "Okay Da Vinci and Van Gogh you two can finish your master work later." Bonnie said with a smile and picked them up.

...

Zoe and Sophi greeted each other like long lost friends who haven't seen each other in years. Zoe was so into her and Sophi's conversation that she didn't see where she walking. She bumped smack into a tall handsome boy. Pale with striking dark blue eyes, a sizzled jawline and messy jet black hair. His strong arms went around Zoe to keep her from falling face down on the concrete steps of the school. Their eyes locked and for a minute Zoe was knocked off her equilibrium.

"Watch it." He said in a cold voice. She could feel his cool minty breath on her warm cheeks.

She snapped out of her daze. "Let me go." She seethed.

He smirked coldly and said. 'As you wish."

Zoe caught herself just in time to save herself from embarrassment. "Jerk." She said behind him but he was already on his way.

Zoe fixed her blouse and skirt. She pushed her cheeky curls back but they just kept falling back.

Sophi stared mouth agape at the senior guy her fortunate cousin just bumped into. "You are so lucky cuz." Sophi said to her.

Zoe took Sophie's hand and said. "Lets go."

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

All the students gathered in the student hall. The seniors sitting at the back. Zoe looked back and saw Kenzie sitting next to Stacy. She smiled at her sister and gave her a little wave. Kenzie smiled back at Zoe. Zoe's eyes caught the guy she bumped into earlier. He was sitting one row from Kenzie. He was staring straight at her. She did something silly. She looked at him cross eye and stick out her tongue. She immediately turned back and touched her cheeks and giggled.

"What's the joke?" Sophi asked next to her.

Zoe just shook her head and bit her bottom lip not to laugh out loud. "Its nothing just feeling jittery"

Principal Hector walked over the stage to the mike. Some clown at the back yelled "wooh ooh look at Principal Hector he must have been working out this festive season!" Followed by a clap of his hands. The whole school erupted in laughter. Some teachers hid their smiles behind their hands.

Principal Hector cleared his throat hard over the mike. The students quiet down.

"Thank you young man. That is detention for you after school. Anyone else want to join our little comedian?" Principal Hector said in a strict voice. "As you know the head girl and head boy are announced every year at the beginning of school. This years head boy for 2019 is Oscar Smith. A short nerdy freckled face senior guy stood up from the back and walked to the stage with a bright smile. The student hall filled with claps and Cheers. Principal Hector shook Oscar's hand and motioned for him to stand next to him. "Our head girl for 2019, McKenzie Salvatore. The hall erupted with cheers and clap of hands.

Zoe looked back at a horrifying Kenzie who got wish from all the seniors except the jerk Zoe bumped into earlier. Zoe blew Kenzie a kiss. Her sister smiled weakly at her. Kenzie walked to the stage and took her place next to Oscar and Principal Hector.

"This is your leaders for this year students so please give them your support and the respect they deserve." Principal Hector's voice boomed over the mike. He gave a speech about leadership, introducing new teachers.

Zoe looked back and saw that the senior guy was no longer sitting in his seat. He was gone. Cant blame him, Principal Hector's long speeches do get boring sometime.

...

Damon went to the Supermarket after he dropped off the kids to buy fruits and something sweet for Bonnie and the twins.

He was standing in the queue when he heard a woman's voice behind him. "Damon Salvatore is that you?"

Damon turned back and his eyes went briefly wide for a second. "Jade Milan. Never thought I lived the day to see you again. Thought your done with Mystique Lake." Damon said with a smile.

"Well we all come back one way or another. All the children of ML. You look good. You weren't kidding when you so boldly declared your ML's eternal hunk." Jade said. Her eyes scanning every inch of Damon.

"Speak for yourself. You look like a million bucks. You never aged since I last saw you." Damon said and gave her a sexy smirk.

Damon was Jade's first boyfriend. They were thick as thieves back then when they dated and boy oh boy what a lover he was in bed. Damon would fuck her on any surface and everywhere. He didn't care where they were or who could walk in on them but most importantly was, he loved her...but all that faded when the green eyed witch crawled into his life. Jade thought to herself.

Jade smiled sweetly and said. "How are Bonnie and the kids?"

"Great. What about you? Any kids? Husband?"

"Me? A mother? Can you imagine." Jade said jokingly. "I'm in the midst of divorcing from my husband."

"Sorry to hear that." Damon said.

"Oh don't be sorry. Best decision I have ever made in my life." Jade said and touched Damon's arm briefly.

"Mr Salvatore your next." The cashier said with a smile.

"Oh sorry there you go." Damon said and put his shopping down. The cashier quickly scanned his goods. Damon took out his card and handed it to the girl.

"So are you staying permanently or did you come to turn ML upside down like in the old days?" Damon asked Jade with a smirk.

"A bit of both." Jade said and winked at him. They both laughed.

"Uhm sorry Mr Salvatore but your card has been declined" The cashier said with red cheeks.

"Excuse me? What do you mean declined? Are you sure you did everything right?" Damon asked surprised.

"Uh y... yes I .. I don't know why the transaction can't be approved Mr Salvatore." The girl stuttered out. Right about now her whole face was red.

"You poor thing." Jade said and smiled at the girl. She took out her card and said. "You can use my card for Mr Salvatore's things."

The girl gladly took the card.

"You don't have to do this." Damon said with a smirk.

"But I want to, just remember you owe me a bottle." She said and poke him in the ribs.

"Yup still the same Jade that can drink any man under the table. Except me." He said and poked her lightly back.

Jade threw her head back and laughed. "Dont make me bring up that night."

"See you around." Damon said as he took his bag from the cashier.

"We'll see." Is all Jade said to him.

...

When Damon got home he almost dropped the grocery bag when he closed the front door behind him. Bonnie was on him in seconds. He wrapped his arm his wife and kissed her passionately back. He dropped the back and picked up his wife, with his one arm under her bum he unzipped his pants with his other hand.

"Damon wait." Bonnie said and giggled.

"No I can't wait any longer. I want you here and now." He said and kissed her again.

"Honey wait." Bonnie said after she stopped the kiss. "The twins are not asleep. In fact I told them that if they behave daddy will bring them something nice so put me down."

Damon closed his eyes and sigh and leaned the back of his head against the door. "We should break away for a week."

Bonnie touched his cheek tenderly and kissed the corner of his mouth. "We should do that. What about Vegas? Or New York? No, wait we should go to Paris. The city of romance." Bonnie said with bright green eyes.

"What's wrong with the mountains of ML. Outdoor fucking, skinny dipping in the lake. Hell no one will hear you scream of pleasure and pain when I make you cum over and over again until you collapse with my dick still buried deep inside of you."

Bonnie quickly covered Damon's mouth with her hand. "Do you want them to hear you."

Damon shook his head no, Bonnie took her hand away form his mouth. He smiled sweetly and said. "Your hand smells nice. Smells like my pussy, have you been playing without me?" he asked with a naughty smirk.

Bonnie laughed and pick up the grocery bag and handed it to him. "Their all yours. I have to go to the flower shop. They're delivering new flowers and plants today."

Bonnie quickly kissed him on the mouth before leaving.

Damon walked to the living room. Finding his two boys sitting in their chairs watching a cartoon. "Look what daddy bring you." He said, holding the bag in front of him.

The twins excited little screams and saying daddy, daddy, made Damon's heart swell with fatherly pride and happiness.

...

Caroline was in the kitchen busy baking a cake and singing to little Anna who had a spot of flour on the tip of her nose.

"Now how did that get there." Caroline asked with a smile.

Her phone ring. It was Stephen.

 **Caroline: "Hi"**

 **Stephen: " Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't call you sooner just been hectic here with all the new equipment arriving everyday."**

 **Caroline: "I'm used to it by now Stephen."**

 **Stephen: "Looks like I'm coming home sooner than I expected. I miss you guys. I miss you."**

Caroline silently swallowed her tears back.

 **Stephen: "Care please don't cry."**

 **Caroline: "I'm not crying."** Tears rolled down Caroline's cheeks. Little Anna watched her mom with big green eyes.

 **Stephen: " I'm sorry hun. I love you. No matter what. I will always love you."** Stephen said and ended the call.

Caroline swallowed hard and wiped her tears away with her hands. She smiled at baby Anna and said. "Right Anna bear, time to put our cake in the oven."

 **...**


	7. Chapter 7

**... Somewhere at an undisclosed location...**

"I'm glad your going home." Rachel said softly behind Stephen.

They were outside taking in the glorious scene in front of them. Lush green trees surrounded the hospital. The garden was something out of a fairytale book. Bonnie and Zoe would love it here in this garden Stephen thought countless times.

"Me too." He said and smiled at her.

"Its not the end of the world Stephen. You should tell your wife she will understand." Rachel said with pleading eyes.

"A wise man once told me, some secrets are meant to be buried away. Forever." Stephen said and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well who ever that man was he is wrong."

Stephen looked at Rachel with an unread expression on his face. "I have great respect and admiration for your father, Rey." Stephen called her by her nickname.

"I know " Rachel said softly. She touched Stephen's face and said. "They are in good hands. Go home. Rest. Be the man that you are. A good man. So when you drive away from here you leave all of this here don't take it with you." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"A name." Stephen said softly.

"A name?" Rachel asked confused.

"My .. he needs a name. He cant be without a name. We name him after your father." Stephen said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Rachel rested her forehead against Stephen's head. "We will." She said before walking away.

...

Bonnie came back from the flower shop with a dozen orchids in her arms. "Dont they look beautiful?" She said when Damon came out of his study.

"Did you pay for them." He asked with a raised brow.

Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes. "Where's the twins?"

"Taking a nap. Come here there is something I want to show you." Damon said and walked to his study.

"Sounds important. Let me just put the flowers down and my bag." Bonnie said and rushed to the kitchen.

She walked to Damon's study, he closed the door behind her.

"So what is it?" Bonnie said and looked at him.

He walked to his desk and pointed at something under his desk. "I can't reached my pen down there. Do you mind getting it for me?" he was the epitome of innocence.

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie said and bend down. Her perfect voluptuous behind on full display.

Damon's arms immediately went around her waist. "Now where were we" he said seductively.

"I should have known." Bonnie said and smiled naughty. She lift her dress up and took off her panty. She spread her legs and bend over his desk. Damon looked on stunned. His dick getting harder and harder.

"Hun the kids will be home soon, are you just going to stand there and gawk at me?" she asked with a naughty smile.

Damon needed no second invitation. He unzipped and dropped his pants. Jerking his dick before entering his wife with one hard thrust. They both moaned when Damon was fully deep inside of her.

"Fuck" he breathed in her neck. He grabbed her hard by the hips and thrust in and out of her heat with deep quick strokes. "Fuckit babe. When did you shave your pussy." Damon said and closed his eyes praying that he didn't spill his cum too quickly."

Bonnie took his hand and put it on her pussy. "Make me cum." She said out of breath.

Damon rubbed her button and played her clit like a master violinist. He knew exactly how to make Bonnie flow like a fountain. She moaned and pushed herself back on his dick.

"Yes babe just like that." Damon moaned. His eyes fixed on Bonnie's ass. She was fucking him, pushing back in chasing her orgasm. His hands that rested on her lower back clenched into fists. "Fuck. This feels so good babe." He said. Followed by a spank on her left butt cheek.

Bonnie's orgasm ripped trough her body, her walls clenched Damon's dick tight. That was his undoing.

Damon grabbed her by her shoulders and pounded hard and wild from behind. His hands then went to her breast, he squeezed them hard before grabbing her by her waist. He fucked his balls empty inside of her.

Sweaty and breathing hard he rested his head on his wife's back. "Fuck I almost passed out. I could literally see black spots in front of my eyes." Damon said out of breath.

Bonnie giggled. "I should know by now not to tease you with her. This was hardcore."

"Babe did I hurt you?" Damon asked concerned.

"No, I wanted it hard." Bonnie said and blushed.

Damon spanked her again and rubbed over her cheek. "My naughty little wife. Seconds?" Damon asked and smiled when Bonnie looked back at him with wide eyes. "The kids Damon."

"Can walk home. Damn I can't even feel my own legs babe."

They both laughed at that.

...

 **Mystique Lake High School**

The bell ring for end of school. "Thank goodness I almost fell asleep in Mr Wilkers history class." Sophi said and yawned.

Zoe giggled. "I saw a few that slept with their heads on the desk.

The two girls made their way to the front doors of the school. Zoe laughed at something Sophi said when she suddenly felt a kiss on her cheek. It was Stewart.

"Hey." He greeted them. "Hi." The girls greeted back.

"I am so sorry I neglected you these past two weeks." Stewart said and smiled apologetic.

"Was Larcy keeping you that busy?" Sophi asked with a raised brow.

Stewart's cheeks turned bright red. "No, just showing her around town you do know I'm her buddy. I just wanted her to feel welcome in our town."

"By ignoring your girlfriend for two weeks?" Sophi asked.

"Soph just let it go please." Zoe said softly.

Sophi smiled at Zoe and nodded her head.

"So can I take you out later?" I have a lot of catching up to do." Stewart asked Zoe and playfully pulled one of her curls.

"I'm sorry not today. I have to do the books with my mom this afternoon." Zoe said and smiled sadly. She really wanted to spent time with Stewart.

"Lets make it tomorrow then okay? I want to treat my girlfriend like the queen she is." Stewart said and kissed her again on the cheek.

The guy Zoe bumped into walked pass them at that moment. Oblivious to the girls staring at him.

"Jerk." Zoe whispered as she looked at him.

He turned his head slightly back in her direction but kept on walking. Zoe's heart almost stopped beating. What the hell. There is no way he could have heard me, she thought to herself.

"I still have to go to the library. Call you when I'm done okay" Stewart said to Zoe and smiled charmingly.

"Yeah, can't wait." Zoe said and smiled sweetly.

 **...**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Salvatore Home**

It was around six in the evening, Bonnie and the girls were busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. Dylan performed a comedy act for the twins in the living room and Alex was once again out with friends. Damon decided to check up on his emails in his study.

His phone ring. It was his lawyer calling from New York.

 **John: "Thank God I finally found you. What's wrong with the reception in that small town?"**

 **Damon: "Do I pay you all that money to ask me shit?"** Damon said annoyed.

John cleared his throat and apologized.

 **John: "Damon I don't know how to tell you this. I have been putting out fires all day but its more serious then I thought."**

 **Damon: "Spill it out."**

 **John: "Early today the top dogs from the IRS came with a court order. Your company is under investigation for tax evasion. For now things are quiet they still investigating. This could mean a lot of things mainly, your financial manager screwed you over or he fucked up really bad."**

Damon's face went pale.

 **Damon: "Did they seize my assets and freeze my money?"**

 **John: "They froze your bank accounts. All of them. Your assets? Not yet. We just need to sort this out and pay back what we owe them and if we can't we need to sell some of your assets, cars, expensive jewellery, vacation homes. They can take your company and home to pay off your Dept."**

Damon leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

 **Damon: "Stop telling me shit I already know and sort this mess out John and don't let it go to the papers."**

 **John: " I'm on it boss."**

 **Damon: "Keep me updated on every little thing and I mean everything. You hear me?"**

 **John: "Loud and clear. They will contact you tomorrow.**

 **Damon: "I know."** Damon said and ended the call.

He immediately logged into his financial manager's account but access was denied. "What the hell?" Damon said. His anger growing by the minute. He called Mrs Thorn, the secretary of his financial manager.

 **Mrs Thorn: "Good evening Mr Salvatore."**

 **Damon: "Good eve. I'm trying to log into Ryneke's account but access is denied. When did the fucker change the password and how? Why was it not run by me?"**

 **Mrs Thorn: "Oh dear, I thought you knew Mr. Salvatore, even I can't access his account like I used to. He said he already discussed it with you and I took his word for it Mr Salvatore."**

Damon sigh and said.

 **Damon: "Very well Mrs Thorn. Have a pleasant night."**

 **Mrs Thorn: "Is everything alright Mr Salvatore?"**

 **Damon: "No, it's not but its nothing to worry about. Good night Mrs Thorn."**

Damon ended the call and dial his financial manager, Ryneke's number. It went straight to voicemail. "That little fucker." He seethed. Damon ran his fingers through his hair and bit his bottom lip. He jumped out of his chair and walked to his cabinet. At the back hidden behind books was a full bottle of bourbon. He poor himself a glass full and swallowed it all down. Savouring the taste in his mouth. He pour himself another one and swallowed it down quickly. He hid the bottle again and walked to his bathroom where he rinsed his face. He could feel himself relax.

"This is not the end. This is not the end Damon. You have been through worse but God help that fucker when I get my hands on him. No one messes with my company that I alone build from nothing" Damon said to himself. He rinsed his mouth and wiped his hands and mouth with his towel.

Passing the cabinet he stopped and opened it again. He took the bottle and drink from it.

...

Damon found his wife and daughters in the kitchen looking at something in a magazine.

"Hun you got to see this!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"I thought dinner is ready I am starving." Damon said with a smirk.

"We are eating out dad with uncle Stephen and aunt Caroline and the whole gang." Zoe said cheery.

"Like tonight? Why? What's wrong with eating at home?" Damon asked.

"Pasta every night? I know we have Italian blood flowing through our veins but I'm sick of pasta." Kenzie said and turned the page of the magazine. "Mom look at this. Isn't it beautiful?" Kenzie said.

"It is. I think we should order it before it goes out of stock." Bonnie said to Kenzie and Zoe who nodded their heads.

Damon stepped closer to take a look at what the women are gushing over in the mag. His eyes went wide. "Curtains? We don't need curtains. Twenty five thousand dollars for curtains? What are they made of? Moon dust? Or the queen's royal panties?" Damon asked and looked at his wife and daughters waiting for an answer.

Zoe couldn't help it. She laughed out loud until her belly hurt. "Mom show dad the tree houses? " she said with bright eyes.

"Oh there's more. Show me." Damon said with glassy eyes and a smirk.

Damon felt his knees getting weak when he saw the prices of the tree houses. It started from eighty thousand dollars and upwards.

"For the twins Hun." Bonnie said and kissed Damon on his mouth. She smelled the Bourbon on his breath but decided not to bring it up in front of the kids.

Damon looked at them dumbfounded. Zoe was laughing uncontrollably until her mother looked at her. She bit her bottom lip still shaking with laughter.

"Geez get with the times dad." Kenzie said and rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I don't invite my friends over to our home anymore?"

"Is it because your mom still cleans your room?" Damon asked with wide eyes.

Zoe doubled over with laughter.

Kenzie glared at her dad and Zoe.

"Oh Kay, that is enough Princess. You two go get ready we should be leaving soon." Bonnie said and closed the home style magazine.

After the kids left the kitchen Damon took Bonnie in his arms. "Babe let the kids go. The two of us can stay here and do this" he kissed her on her nose "and this" he then kissed her in her neck, "and than this." His lips moved to her mouth. He moaned in her mouth when he slip his tongue inside hers.

Bonnie stopped the kiss and rested her hands on his chest "Later okay? Right now we need to get ready for dinner."

Damon groaned and said. "Fine. Later than."

...

 **Doctor Stephen Salvatore and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen took his wife in his arms and kissed her like there's no tomorrow. "I love you Caroline Salvatore." He said softly. Stephen decided to leave early from the hospital. He really wanted to see his family and most of all he needs to find a way to find himself again.

"And I love you." She traced his lips with her finger.

He captured her finger between his teeth and smiled sexy wickedly at her.

She pulled him closer and kissed him again.

Stephen's phone ring. His heart skipped a beat.

"You should get that it might be important." Caroline said and walked to their dressing table to touch up on her make up.

"Its Damon." Stephen said to her.

 **Stephen: "Brother."**

 **Damon: "Who on Gods green earth eats out on a weekday. You should spend time with your family. You just got home you little idiot."**

 **Stephen: "Uh thank you for asking Damon I'm good. Yeah I missed you too even tho its only been like what two days?"**

 **Damon: "Seeing that I'm your joke. I'm going to make this nice and sweet. You invited me and my family. The bill is on you."**

Stephen chuckled and said.

 **Stephen: "Hard times brother. Hard times."**

 **Damon: " Hard times my ass."** Damon said and ended the call.

"What did he say?" Caroline asked with a smile.

Stephen just shook his head with a smile and said. "Told me not to be late in Damon style. You ready to go hunibunch?"

Caroline laughed and said. "Ready and starving." The two of them walked out hand in hand and deep down inside of Caroline she knew her husband is hiding something from her and she is going to find out what exactly he is hiding.

 **...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Salvatore Home**

"Dinner went pleasantly." Damon said as he took off his tie.

"Yes it did." Bonnie replied. She took off her heels and sigh relieved.

She walked to their bathroom and softly closed the door behind her. Damon dropped down on the bed and sigh. His mind was working overtime thinking of how he can solve this major problem quickly without worrying Bonnie or the kids. He must have slumbered in cause when he came to it he found his wife straddling him. She was naked and wet. Her wet hair cling to her head and face. She smiled down him oh so sexy and naughty.

"I promised you something didn't I?" she whispered seductively.

Damon swallowed hard. He wanted her badly but his mind was on the mess his company is in. She lowered herself and slowly lick him, starting from his chin to his ear. She whispered dirty filthy things in his ear.

Damon swallowed hard and rolled them over pinning Bonnie underneath him.

"Make me your sex slave. Your dirty little slut." Bonnie purred at him "Can you smell my wet little kitty? Its all just for you."

Damon closed his eyes briefly and said "Jesus Bonnie."

Bonnie started to unbutton his shirt but Damon stopped her hands and kissed them. "Babe as much as I want to fuck you so bad there are things I have to sort out first. I have a lot of catching up to do with work. I'm sorry okay."

"What? Can't you do it tomorrow?"

"It can't wait babe. I have been necglecting my work and I need to catch up on it."

Bonnie pushed Damon off of her. "Catching up on work my ass. Don't think I don't know." Bonnie said and walked to her walk in closet to get her gown.

"And that is what?" Damon asked following behind his wife.

"How many glasses of Bourbon did you have tonight?"

Damon ran his fingers through his hair and sigh. "Only four."

"What about the shots you and Stephen took at the bar? And speaking of Stephen when did he started drinking like you?" Bonnie asked with her hands on her hips.

Damon chuckled and said. "Come on babe it was just a good old drink between brothers." He walked to her and wrap his arms around her. "You have nothing to worry about promise?" He gave her a kiss on her forehead before walking out. Time to call Jack , Damon thought to himself.

Zoe was still up tossing and turning around in her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before kicking the sheets off of her. She walked to her dressing table and took out her diary in one of her drawers. Back in bed with her diary and pen she started to write.

 **Dear Diary**

 **I hate that moment when you're tired and sleepy but as soon as you go to bed, your body is like JUST KIDDING! LOL!**

 **Okay my dear diary here we go**

 **Larcy McDowell. Now you wonder why I start with her. Well she spent more time with my bf than I do. Am I jealous? Yes I am. What should I do about it? I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to act a jealous fool. Sophi asked him why he neglected me for her. She asked the questions I should have. Wish I was more like my cousin. Oh and she looked absolutely GORGEOUS TODAY! You know diary what I realised today? We are not the young giggling girls anymore. We are growing up so fast!. I blush (how embarrassing lol) when boys compliment me. Anyway speaking of embarrassing moments today I bumped into a total jerk of a guy. Those pale vampire looking guys that I read of in books but you know what diary, he smelled really good, for that few seconds he held me in his arms I smelled him in every pore. He smelled like the earth when it awakes in the morning and dare I say it I thought he wanted to kiss me lol... I'm so silly for thinking that right? He can get any girl he wants why would he want me and I have Stewart. I'm happy.**

 **On to good news! Kenzie my big sis is our new head girl! So proud of her hugs and a thousand kisses Kenz! I know she will lead our school to new heights! High point of my night dear diary? Spending it with all my family. Love to uncle Stephen and aunt Care Bear, My sister from another mother Sophi, cousin Amber and little queen Anna thanks for the night out guys!**

 **My ending thoughts for the day...**

 **The best things in life are free. Smiles, hugs, kisses, family, friends, sleep, laugh, laughter, and of course good memories.**

 **Love Zoe**

Zoe closed her diary and kissed it. She put it under her pillow and turned on her side. With a soft smile on her beautiful features she fell asleep.

...

 **Doctor Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"So when are the Grants coming back to town?" Stephen asked and yawned. He was already in bed waiting for Caroline.

"Liv said in two weeks time. I think she's working on a case and Fitz have seminars and speeches lined up." Caroline said and smiled. "Keira and Connor can't wait to come back."

"I thought Keira is going to Howard or was it Yale?" Stephen asked.

"They both accepted her but Liv said she is taking a gap year and to argue about it won't help. She's already made up her mind. Liv said she gets that from her dad." Caroline said and crawled into bed next to Stephen. His arms immediately went around her.

"Education is important, looks like the young people of today don't realise that." Stephen said.

Caroline kissed him on his cheek, slowly her lips moved his mouth. Their lips connect, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned when his strong hand moved to her thigh. Her hand moved to the front of his sleeping pants but he stopped her.

"We should get some rest hunibunch. Anna will wake up soon screaming her little lungs out." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Stephen." Caroline said softly.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Half past seven in the morning and Damon is still up in his study doing calculations and wrecking his brain on his company's mess. He hired a hacker to hack in his financial manager's account and what he found on his financial manager's account left him furious. The people from the IRS called him early this morning and he has to leave for New York as soon as possible. His phone beeped. It was a message from Jack.

 **Jack: Found the package. Have it wrapped in the warehouse.**

Damon send him a blank message. Putting down his phone he leaned back in his leather chair and pour the last of the bottle bourbon. He closed his eyes when he felt the liquor on his tongue.

A soft knock on the door snapped him out of his relax bubble. He quickly hid the bottle and glass just in time.

"Damon?" Bonnie said softly as she stepped inside his study.

"Hey morning Babe. What's up?" Damon said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's up? Apparently you. Damon did you even sleep?" Bonnie asked with concern. She walked to the windows and opened the curtains.

"I was up working all night babe."

"Want me to bring your breakfast or are you going to take a shower first?" Bonnie asked.

"Shower first then eat. I have to leave for New York. Everything is falling apart over there." Damon said and sigh.

Bonnie walked back to his study door and locked it. "You better tell me everything." She said to him with a no lies or nonsense look on her face.

 **...**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon pour two glasses of Bourbon. One for him and one for Bonnie. "Babe?" Damon said and held out the glass for Bonnie.

She was standing by the window looking out at the grey rainy day. Its raining hard outside. Where will they go when they lose everything? To Stephen and Caroline. No, Damon have too much pride in him to for something like that.

Bonnie felt her husband's hand on her shoulders. "Drink up."

Like a sleep walker Bonnie took the glass and empty it. "You do know alcohol don't solve problems it only makes it worse." She said to him.

"Yeah but it does make things look less gloomy." He said and took her empty glass.

"Pour me another glass." She said to him.

"You do know alcohol dont solve your problems it only makes it worse." He said to her with a smirk.

"Well it do make things look less gloomy." Bonnie said and took her glass from him. Together husband and wife looked through the window each with their own thoughts.

"Eighty nine million dollars. Fuck." Bonnie said and took a drink from her glass.

"The fucker intercepted the mails I received from the IRS. I had no idea of all the warnings. How could I be so fucking stupid." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"This is not your fault Hun. Look at me." Bonnie said softly. "We are going to find a way out of this. I have a bit of money saved up we can use that as a start and borrow the rest."

"Bonnie I can't take your money."

"Our money Damon. What's mine are yours but first we need to pay Alex's tuition fees and accommodation, then there's the children's school fees, their books, the twins pre school money and the bills. I will have to sit down and work things out. We will get through this." She said and smiled and him.

Damon smirked. "I should have made you my financial manager instead."

"Well its never too late." She said and winked at him.

He kissed her on her lips. "I love you Bonnie Bennet."

"And I love you Damon Salvatore." Husband and wife smiled at each other.

...

Stephen met Damon half way outside ML. By now the rain was coating the small town with soft misty rain drops.

Stephen got out of his jeep and walked to his brother. Blue jeans pairing it with his green rain coat brought out the colour of Stephen's eyes beautifully. Damon waited for him wearing a long black coat and black jeans. His eyes clear and intense.

"Morning brother." Stephen greeted. "You look like the grim reaper. Here to collect my soul?" Stephen asked when he stepped in front of Damon.

"I feel like the grim reaper little brother." Damon said with all seriousness.

Stephen was about to asked him what's wrong when a driver on his bike drove by them at a high speed. The unique sound of the Harley's powerful engine filling the air around them. Water splashed from side to side as the driver sped down the road on the powerful bike.

Damon watched in awe. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He said and smirked.

"His going to break his neck." Stephen said with concern.

"At least it will be worth it little brother." Damon said still with that devilish smirk on his face.

"You called me out here for?" Stephen said and looked at Damon for a reply

"I'm in trouble."

"Story of my life." Stephen said. "What did you do?"

"Can you believe it I'm innocent Stephi. Like so totally innocent on this one. I feel like jumping up in church this Sunday and scream Hallelujah all Gods innocent children jump up with me." Damon said mockingly.

Stephen smirked and said. "Imagine that."

"Yeah imagine that." Damon started telling Stephen everything. Stephen listened the whole time attentively at what his brother is telling him.

"Did you tell Bonnie?" Stephen asked when Damon was done.

"Wifey is working out our financial plan as we speak." Damon said with a smirk.

"That's Bonnie." Stephen said with a laugh. "So how much do you need?"

"Eighty nine million. Could be more."

"Shit." Stephen muttered.

"Shit indeed." Damon repeated.

"Damon I can help you but I don't have that kind of money. I can at least help with twenty million, have to talk with Caroline first I don't think she will have a problem with it."

"Brother I can't take your kids money. Your hard earned money. That's why I was thinking of the Salvatore's family jewels."

The Salvatore's jewels dated back from the 1600's. It is said that one of their aunts who was married to a rich Italian noble man had two sons, named, Damon, who was the eldest and Stephen the youngest who mysteriously disappeared in 1846. Grief stricken and heartbroken over her two boys she placed all her finest jewellery inside a heart shape black box and locked it away. It was two days after her suicide that her husband found the box with a note.

Written on the note: **My two boys will return even if its not in my lifetime. I leave this for them and for the grandchildren I will never get to hold and shower my love upon. Sorry my love.**

The box was locked away all these years until the birth of Damon and Stephen who remarkably resembled the looks of the boys.

Stephen looked deep in thought. "Damon I don't know what to say."

"I know. Its madness. How can I possibly do this to our kids inheritance." He looked on his watch. "Hey I have to leave for New York. I will sort this out I have a few people that still owes me money so forget what I've said." He patted Stephen on the shoulder and got into his car.

Stephen stood by the road looking greatly worried. "What's wrong with the Salvatore men are we cursed." Stephen said to himself before slowly making his way to his jeep.

...

"Almost there." Zoe said to herself as she hurriedly walked to school. She stopped when she heard the powerful sound of the Harley. She looked in awe as the powerful black beast sped to the school parking lot. It took her a second to snap out of her daze and realise that she got splash with water.

"What the hell?" she said and touched her wet curls that's clinging to her head. Luckily her school uniform was spared only a few wet spots here and there.

With renew anger she walked to the culprit who took his time taking off his helmet.

"Uhm excuse me but what the hell were you thinking driving down the road like a maniac splashing people with water?"

He took out his ear phones and turned back to face the little green eyed spit fire.

Zoe's eyes went wide. "Oh no its him. Not just a speed freak but one with a death wish."

He climb off his bike and stood in front of her. "What?" he asked with a raised brow.

Zoe stepped back a little and glared up at him. "I'm wet." She felt like kicking herself when the words left her mouth.

He looked her up and down and smirked. "I can't help you there we both know that." He walked to the school gate leaving a fuming Zoe with hot red cheeks behind.

She rushed after him. When she caught up with him she kicked him on his leg but he barely felt it. He just kept on walking. He even started to whistle much to her annoyance.

"Jerk. Yeah that's your name. I nicknamed you that." Zoe said and glared at him.

He looked at her and said. "You just keep on walking the kindergarten is down the road. Its that big building at the end of the street painted in all the colours of the rainbow." He said mockingly.

"Your not worth my time." Zoe seethed.

"Like wise." He said to her with a cold smirk.

The two got to the gate it was closed and locked. The boy at the gate put the keys in his pocket. He turned back when he saw Zoe and a senior guy outside the gate.

"What do we have here? Two lost little lambs." The boy said and looked at his wrist watch.

"Open up." He said to the boy.

"Uhm no." The boy said gleefully.

"Aha in your face that's what you get for splashing people and not even apologising for it." Zoe said smiled mockingly.

The gate boy looked dumbfounded at Zoe. "You do know your on the other side with him." The boy said to Zoe.

"I am going to enjoy breaking every bone in your body. Starting with your big toe." He said to the boy and winked at the scared looking boy.

"I know a way into the school come with me." He said to Zoe before he started walking.

"No wait I will open the gate for you please don't break my legs. I was just kidding." The boy called out. He looked at Zoe with pleading eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders and followed behind him.

 **...**


	11. Chapter 11

"I blame this on you I just want you to know that. I have never like in never been locked out of school in my life." Zoe said as she followed behind him.

The two of them walked to the back of the school. Zoe following closely behind him. It was rather quiet on this side of the school.

"So sorry to hear that, my sincerest apologies your highness. I will also take the blame for you standing by the road admiring my bike." He said and Zoe could swear he was smiling.

Zoe glared at the back of his head and stick out her tongue at him.

"If you do that again your face will stay like that, forever." He said over his shoulder to her.

"Do what again?" Zoe asked confused.

"Sticking your tongue out." He said.

Zoe's jaw almost dropped to the ground.

It was quiet between them for a while only the sound of their footsteps could be heard.

"Tell your teach you went to the sickbay first to get warm and dry." He said to her.

"Why should I lie?"

"Careful." He said to her.

"What?" Zoe asked and almost landed flat on her face if it wasn't for him catching her. She didn't even realise she stepped into a hole.

"You should stop." He whispered to her. Their faces inches away from each other.

"Stop what?" Zoe whispered back.

"Ending up in my arms." He said and looked at her lips.

Zoe pushed him away, roughly. "You wish." She said and fixed her blazer.

He looked at her for a moment with all seriousness before turning around and walking again. "Almost there your highness." He said with sarcasm.

Zoe cleared her throat. "So, do you have a name." She asked and blushed.

"Yeah I do. Even dogs have names you know. My name is Jerk. What's next? What my favourite colour is? Where I'm actually from? What turns me on or off?" he said and stopped to look at her.

Zoe looked away uncomfortably. "Dont flatter yourself." She said softly.

"Again my apologies." He said and bowed mockingly.

When they came to the wall he kicked against it and a loose piece of concrete fell out. There was a hole big enough for them to go through. He stepped back so that she can go through first.

Once inside the school yard she started walking but turned and bumped straight into a hard chest.

His arms immediately went around her and for seconds they stare deep into each others eyes.

"The boy at the gate please don't hurt him." She said softly.

"What is he to you?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"He was just kidding you don't have to hurt him." Zoe said with wide green eyes.

Slowly his hand moved to her face. He ran his fingers softly over her wet curls his eyes intensely fixed on what his doing. He suddenly turned his head side ways and stepped away from her. "Go." He said harshly before walking back the way they came.

"Why?" Zoe asked in a daze.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" A senior girl ask with a smile behind Zoe.

Zoe quickly turned around to face the girl. She knew the senior girl she always patrols the school grounds in the morning. "Yeah, was just on my way."

"Okay come along I'll walk with you." She said with a cheery smile.

Zoe smiled at the girl and briefly looked back. He was gone.

 **The Flower Shop**

Bonnie and Zoe both decided not to change the name and keep it May's Flower shop afterall the shop will always belong to aunt May in their hearts even tho Zoe is now the rightful owner.

Caroline and little Anna was there with Caroline helping Bonnie out with the new flower deliveries.

"Aiden don't put your finger in Anna's mouth." Bonnie said to her little twin boy. "No, no Aiden don't put it in your brother's mouth."

Aiden looked at his mom with wide blue innocent eyes.

Bonnie smiled softly and said. "Look what mommy have. Mommy have marshmallows. Oh yes, yummy. One for you and one for your brother." Bonnie said and handed him two puffy white soft marshmallows.

Aiden took it and put both in his mouth. He took one out and clenched it tightly in his little hand while chewing away on the other one.

"Share with your brother Aiden." Bonnie said.

Aiden shook his head and said. "No."

Caroline who was busy wrapping a dozen pink roses started to laugh. "He gets that from me. Didn't I warn you to stop making fun of my marshmallow addiction. Told you one of them will inherit it."

Caden who was playing with his green little truck got up from the floor and walked to his mom. He looked at her and then at his brother who was enjoying eating his second marshmallow.

Bonnie handed Caden two marshmallows. He dropped it on the floor and pointed at the pink roses his aunt Caroline held in her arms.

"Oh no sweetie you can't eat these." Caroline said with a laugh.

"Mommy." Caden whined.

Bonnie picked him up and said. "Mommy have something better. You want some milk?"

Aiden picked up the two marshmallows from the floor and was about to put it in his mouth when Bonnie took it from him. His bottom lip quiver and he started to cry.

"You can't eat off the floor my little angel." She softly said to him.

Caroline smiled and said. "Go to the work room me and Anna will hold the fort."

"Thanks your a lifesaver." Bonnie said and took her two little boys to the work room to breast fed them.

Caroline looked around the beautiful Flower shop. Not too big but not too small either. You have enough space to walk around and admire the beautiful flowers and plants

A painting of A Parisian Flower Market hanged on the wall where the tulips are on display. It smelled heavenly in here. The customers always compliments the shop's decor and smell. Zoe came up with the idea to also sell gift baskets, fruits, chocolates and gift cards with witty, aspiring, motivational and silly naughty quotes on them.

Caroline picked up the beautiful wedding bouquet of cymbidium arranged by Bonnie. "Your aunt is a natural." Caroline said to little Anna who lies peacefully in her baby pod.

The shops door bell ring and in comes none other then Jade dress in the latest winter collection straight of the runway. Her hair was cut in a cute pixie style. Her mocha skin looked flawless, no make up just a dark auburn colour lipstick that's beautifully in contrast with her green eyes.

She stood still and looked around her with a soft smile. She walked to the counter to a clearly surprised looking Caroline.

Jade smiled and said. "Hey Caroline, boy do you look surprised."

"Jade? Never thought I'd see you again." Caroline said.

"Well I didn't left ML on the conventional way. Smashed Damon's car and slashed his tyres and boy was he livid. Nobody touches his baby." Jade said and chuckled.

Caroline laughed at the memory. She was there that night when Jade came over to Damon's hotel room where she, Bonnie, Damon, Stephen and some friends partied to give Damon a piece of her mind and baseball bat.

"I heard about aunt May, so sad." Jade said. "I remember how she used to scold us when we skipped classes and on rainy days we would come here cause aunt May made the best homemade pies."

"That she did." Caroline said. "The shop belongs to Bonnie's daughter now with Bonnie managing it for her." Caroline said and watched Jade carefully.

Jade just smiled and said. "I want to order flowers. I'm throwing a little party. Will it be ready by tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure." Caroline said.

Jade took out a pink piece of paper and handed it to Caroline. "This is the flowers I want."

Caroline took the paper and looked at it briefly. "We will deliver it for you early tomorrow night."

"Thanks. Oh and can you ring up two of these gift baskets for me? They look deliciously cute and crafty."

"Bonnie and Damon's daughter, Zoe makes them herself." Caroline said proudly.

"Oh. Where is Bonnie?" Jade asked faking interest.

"Breast feeding the twins at the back." Caroline said as she rings up Jade's order.

"How many kids do they have?"

"Six." Caroline said and handed Jade the two gift baskets.

Her eyes went briefly wide.

Caroline smiled inwardly. Not so cool and collective after all Jade. Caroline thought to herself.

"Thanks" Jade said and walked out with her two gift baskets.

 **...**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie came back with the twins. They walked peacefully beside their mom.

"Thought the three of you took a nap back there." Caroline said with a laugh.

"Me? Yes but these two? Not a chance of that happening." Bonnie said and ruffled their hair playfully.

"Guess who is back in ML?" Caroline said and folded her arms in front of her.

"Who? Oh my God. Is Stella back?"

"Nope. You better sit down for this one. Here, I made us some coffee." Caroline said and handed Bonnie her cup.

"Thanks, so who is it?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Jade is back and looking like she haven't age in decades. The things money can buy." Caroline said and rolled her eyes.

Bonnie looked down at the cup of coffee in her hand.

"Bon you don't have to worry about her. Damon will never you know leave you or sleep with her. What they had are long over. He chose you. Your the mother of his kids the woman he married and I'll be damned if that bitch starts something. Lately I feel like giving some one a good ole fashion beat down like we used to in high school." Caroline said and laughed.

Bonnie smiled and said. "Good times."

"She placed a huge order for tomorrow night. Apparently she's having a welcome home party for herself. How pathetic."

"Well we can't turn down business. Not now." Bonnie said.

"Have you heard anything from Damon?"

"His still in the meeting. He will call me when his done." Bonnie said and lovingly looked at her little boys playing with their little trucks on their blanket.

"Maybe Damon should use some of the Salvatore gems to settle his dept. It's a lot of money." Caroline said.

"No Care, I wouldn't allow it I can't believe Damon would even think of that."

Caroline's eyes went wide and she almost jumped at the thought. "Ask Liv and Fitz to borrow you the money just to get the IRS off your backs. You guys can work out a pay back arrangement."

"Why didn't I think of that." Bonnie said deep in thought. She looked at Caroline and smiled brightly. "Liv and Fitz will help us I just have to discussed this with Damon first." Bonnie said happily feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. "You know what will go oh so heavenly nice with the coffee?"

"Muffins." They both yelled and laughed.

...

It was a long school day and Zoe was glad it came to an end. "Cant wait to get home and rest before starting with my homework." Zoe said to Sophi.

Sophi's eyes were fixed on the two young people that stood outside the school yard near the parking lot. It was Stewart and Larcy.

Stewart looked in their direction and said something to Larcy who smiled and nodded her head.

Stewart greeted Zoe with a kiss on her cheek. She blushed when he did that.

He took her hand and said. "Larcy this is my girlfriend, Zoe I have been telling you about."

"So nice to meet you Zoe." Larcy said in her British accent and extended her hand to Zoe.

Zoe took her offered hand in greeting and said. "Likewise Larcy and welcome to our town I hope your stay will be pleasant and that you will enjoy it here at our school."

Larcy giggled. "All thanks to Stewart. His been such a sports and interesting guide. He makes it worthwhile." She said and playfully bumped Stewart with her shoulder. Her eyes alive and cheeks red.

This didn't go unnoticed with Sophi who felt like rolling her eyes.

"Stewart is a great guy." Zoe said and smiled softly.

"Yes he is." Larcy said and smiled at Stewart.

Stewart cleared his throat and smiled shyly. He took Zoe's hand and said. "Can you ladies excuse us? I want to talk with this sweet little lady of mine."

"Yeah sure. We will wait." Sophi said and smiled sweetly.

"Just make it quick Stewart I have loads of homework." Larcy said and flipped her hair back.

"So do we can you believe it." Sophi said with wide eyes, clearly mocking Larcy.

Stewart walked with Zoe to a nearby tree for some privacy. "So what do you think of her?" He asked Zoe and looked back at Larcy who looked bored or annoyed at something Sophi just said.

"Uhm she's okay." Zoe said and looked down at her feet. She looked up again when Stewart took her hands.

"I know we have tons of homework but I really want to take you out tonight Miss Zoe. I really do miss our times together and currently I'm the worst boyfriend in ML not spending time with his girl. Promise you wont be late for bath time." Stewart said and smiled softly at her.

Zoe threw her head back and laughed. Her sweet melodious laughter filling the air.

"Is that a yes?" Stewart asked with excitement.

"Its a yes. I miss you too Stewart." She said and spontaneously kissed him on the cheek. A figure caught the corner of her eye. It was him. Staring at her with cold eyes. Zoe smiled gleefully at him and put her arms around Stewart and hugged him.

Stewart kissed her on the mouth this time. "Call me when your ready okay?" he said and tenderly touched her cheek.

"I will." Zoe said and blushed adorably .

 **Dr Stephen's and Dr Henderson's Doctor Office**

The doctors were having coffee in their small kitchen. It was a welcoming break after a long day of dealing with the sick and those who just needed to talk about their health or complain.

"Nice. Not too sweet and not to bitter." Dr Henderson said to Stephen.

"Rachel called me early today." Stephen said and looked at Henderson with intense green eyes.

"How is she?" Henderson asked.

Henderson, Stephen and Rachel met at university where they all studied hard for their doctors degrees in their respective fields. Rachel's father professor Seymour was Stephen's mentor and the closest thing he had as a father. He greatly idolised the old professor and went with him on many seminars and lectures. He was thirsty to learn more and Prof Seymour ever willing to teach Stephen who he considered a son. He grew close to professor Seymour's only daughter Rachel and the two formed a closed bond together with Henderson. To him, Rachel was the sister he always wanted.

"You know Rey, work, work, work. We should send her on a well deserved vacation." Stephen said with a laugh.

"Good luck with that." Henderson said and they both laughed.

Stephen leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face. His brooding expression back.

Henderson looked at Stephen with concern. He greatly cared for his old friend and colleague. "So, did you tell Caroline about your son." He asked Stephen.

"Not yet, I don't know if I can tell her Hendy." Stephen said and sigh.

Henderson took a seat next to Stephen. "My friend the longer you postpone the harder it will get on you. This is hard but sooner or later Caroline will see something is up with you. You have a clever observant wife."

"She is already suspecting something is wrong." Stephen said.

Henderson patted Stephen on the shoulder. "Things may look dark now but you will get through this my friend. I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know Hendy and I really appreciate it."

"I wanted to ask you, does Damon know?"

Stephen's eyed went wide. "As much as I love my brother I don't think he should know. His got enough problems of his own."

"Lets lock up and call it a day." Dr Henderson said.

"You go ahead I will lock up. I still have to go through some files."

"Oh no you don't Steph. Your going home to your sweet wife and children and that's doctors orders." Henderson said and folded his arms in front of him with a smirk.

Stephen shook his head and smiled. "Doctors orders. Yes doc, think I should do that."

 **...**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Salvatore Home**

It was after dinner. Bonnie was in Damon's study busy skyping with him.

"What are the kids doing?" Damon asked. He looked tired. His hair was messy. The top buttons of his shirt was undone and his blue tie hanged loose around his neck.

"Well, the twins are peacefully asleep. Kenzie and Alex are busy cleaning up in the kitchen, Princess is out with Stewart she should be back soon and Dee is waiting for me in his room. I have to help him with his homework."

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you too honey." Bonnie said and touched the screen.

Damon smirked sexy and said. "Seeing that were alone. Flash me. Show me your boobs babe."

"You will just have to wait for that. We still have a paid for reservation at the mountain lodge. I booked us a weekend and guess what I'm packing?" Bonnie said seductively and leaned closer to the screen.

"That black sexy see through number of yours with your black high heels. Your white short sexy lace lingerie. Looking all hot and sexy like a sweet innocent virgin that I just want to take advantage of." Damon said with a sexy smirk.

Bonnie laughed and said. " Not even close. I'm talking about chains, whips, ball gags, nipple clippers." She laughed at Damon's shocked face.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with my wife?" he asked with a smile.

"You down with that Mr Salvatore." She whispered seductively.

Damon leaned closer to the screen. His eyes smouldering. "Question is, will you be able to handle it."

Damon's voice send a pleasant warmness to her core she closed her legs and shifted in her seat.

Damon licked his bottom lip and said. "Yeah, you keep my pussy nice and warm for me babe."

Bonnie cleared her throat and in a hoarse voice she asked Damon how the meeting with the IRS people went.

"Things are starting to look good. There are no concrete evidence that I knew anything. My financial manager fucked up but their still suspicious of me. I mean I'm the boss I'm suppose to be aware of what's going on in my company. We asked them to give us a week to come up with the money."

"And?" Bonnie asked with wide eyes.

"We have a week. Don't worry babe. Some people still owes me a few favours. We will get the money babe." Damon said.

"What is Ryneke saying? Did you find him." Bonnie asked and bit her bottom lip.

"No sign of him babe. He must have fled the country with my money." Damon said and sigh.

"I wonder what drove him to do that."

"Greed, babe. People get greedy when they already have so much." Damon said with intense eyes.

"Speak soon and call me later okay. Got to go honey." Bonnie said and kissed on the screen.

"Will do" Damon said and winked before logging off. He closed his laptop and stood up. Stretching his arms and legs. He walked to one of the rooms and opened the door. He smiled wickedly at the man that's tied up squirming in his chair in the corner of the room. Jack stood silently on the other side of the man.

The man shook his head wildly when Damon walked to him.

Damon ripped the duct tape off his mouth and said. "Ryneke, Ryneke. You have been a very bad boy. To think I trusted you with my company. Remember how happy you were for me when I got voted most successful young business man for the year in the Times magazine and who can forget when Rolling Stone did that article on me. Hell Ryneke I even bragged about what a formidable team we make."

Ryneke was shaking with fear. "Damon I'm sorry. Please I was going to pay it all back I promise. I just wanted to pay my gambling dept. and loan sharks. Believe me I was going to pay it all back. I have a wife and two small little boys. Please don't hurt me. I will go to the police I will confess."

"You bought your mistress a new mansion of five million dollars. You two went on a week long vacation to Las Vegas where you spend more money. My money. All that hookers you paid to suck to your tiny little dick. Every single dollar you paid to your hookers and on gambling tables belonged to me." Damon seethed in his face.

"Please Damon I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Oh God I'm sorry." Ryneke pleaded. His tears and saliva running down his chin. "Look I have some money put away I didn't use it all. I will pay the rest."

Damon's fist hit Ryneke hard on the nose.

"Fuck!" Ryneke screamed in pain. His face consorted in agony. "You broke my nose Damon." Ryneke said as blood ran down his mouth.

"Thats just the beginning you fucking liar. There are no money Ryneke. Do you think I'm that stupid that I didn't check all my bases."

Ryneke looked dumbfounded. He hanged his head and mumbled the word sorry over and over again.

"Shut the fuck up!" Damon yelled. He took off his tie and tied it around Ryneke's neck and started to strangle him from behind.

Ryneke struggled. His legs kicking wildly in the air.

"I should fucking kill you right now." Damon said with wide crazy eyes. He loosened the tie around Ryneke's neck and walked out to the balcony. Outside he took in a deep breath and looked over the city. He closed his eyes and think of Bonnie. Her smile. Her green eyes that enchanted him from the beginning. He slowly exhale. "I love you Bonnie." He said as he looked up at the night sky.

Feeling himself under control again, he walked back inside.

Ryneke was still gasping for air. His eyes wide with fear when Damon came back.

"Take him to the police station. I want a written confession from him. Let the law deal with him." Damon said to Jack who nodded his head.

...

 **Dr Stephen's and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen came out of the shower feeling fresh and rejuvenated. Towel wrapped around his lower body he walked to his closet but stopped. "Thought your going to join me kept the shower running extra long." He said and walked to Caroline who was sitting on their bed. He leaned down and kissed her. "I can still go for another shower with you." He whispered.

Caroline pushed him away. She stood up and straightened her dress. "I want the truth Stephen. Is there someone else that you've met and fallen in love with? Is it Rachel? Do we have money problems? Are you sick? Is there going to be a zombie apocalypse? Give me something Stephen! The truth. I deserve it after all these years. I deserve it. Remember our vows Stephen? No secrets. I can't work with this. Something is bothering you and I don't know what it is. I can't work with that. I can't deal with you like this." Caroline said as tears rolled her cheeks.

Stephen walked to her but Caroline hold her hands up for him to stop.

"Don't. No more lies." She said softly.

Stephen sigh and closed his eyes.

Caroline wiped her tears with the back of her hand and said. "Fine. If this is how you want things don't say I never gave you the change to open up to me. I will not ask you again." Caroline said and walked to the door but Stephen stopped her.

"Wait." He said softly with sad eyes. "Come sit with me and let us talk."

 **...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dr Stephen's and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Caroline sit there stunned next to Stephen.

In a heavy voice Stephen continued. "I gave the green light for the experiments. I'm to blame. I had so much hope and we worked so hard and long on the new drug. It surpasses our highest expectations. Only to fail us at the end."

Caroline put her arm around her husband's back. "How could you have known Stephen. Your just human not God."

"I should have known better Caroline. I took this profession to save peoples lives not kill them or to worsened their fate." Stephen said and ran his fingers through his wet hair. He felt utterly sick for telling lies to his wife.

He lied and said the drug they developed and worked on for years to counter the progress of Alzheimer's did not work and worsened the patient's condition but he knows that's far from the truth.

Caroline kissed him softly on the head. "My poor baby. Come here." She said and let him rest with his head on her chest.

"I love you Caroline." He said and kissed her.

Their lips locked in a heated kiss, Caroline's hand loosened the towel around Stephen and she gently took his dick in her hand. He immediately got hard in her hand.

"Make love to me Stephen." She said softly.

Stephen took his time undressing his wife. Worshipping her naked body with his hands, tongue and lips. Just like his brother he loved to go down on his wife. This must be an unspoken thing with the Salvatore brothers. He took his time to pleasure her sweet spot. Slowly he kissed her and ran his tongue over her belly.

He bit her nipple softly and moaned when his mouth swallowed her nipple. Sucking on it gently.

Caroline's back arched of the bed. "Yes." She breathed.

His strong hands moved slowly up and down her thigh. His fingers teasing her clit. Making her whole body yearn for him.

"I want you now Stephen." Caroline said with lust.

He looked up at Caroline and a different face flashed in front of his eyes. It was her. Pleading brown eyes. Stephen's eyes went wide and he almost bit Caroline's nipple off.

"No." He said, staring at Caroline with glassy eyes.

Caroline concerned. Took Stephen by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Stephen?" she said softly.

Stephen shook his head and rolled off of her. He closed his eyes and rested his arm over his face. "I'm sorry."

Caroline rested her head on his chest. "Hey its okay. I'm here for you."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He let the flood gates go and cried his heart out.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie was making her rounds checking up on the kids, making sure their in bed. She knocked on Alex's door.

"Yeah its open." He said.

She opened the door and walked in. "Good to see your home early. Lately we don't get to see much of you." She said with a smile.

"After all these years and you guys are still not fed up with me?" He said and they both laughed.

Bonnie gave him a hug and playfully ruffled his hair. "My baby is leaving for college. Boy did the years fly by."

"Yup, soon I'm starting a new chapter. Meeting new people. Like a girl. Start a relationship. Bring her home, marry her and buy her a house and have lots of kids." Alex joked and moved away when his mom picked up his pillow to hit him.

"I'm just joking Mrs Salvatore. Geez I know what you will do to me mom." He said and laughed.

She touched his cheek tenderly and said. "Life there is different. You will meet nice people and not so nice people just stay focused on your goal and look after yourself. Stay my Alexander that grew up with strong morals and principles. I know you will make us proud my son." Bonnie said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Alex put his arm around his mom. "Are that happy tears? That better be happy tears for me mom." He said with a smile and kissed her on the head.

"Its happy tears and I'm going to miss you tears." Bonnie said and laughed.

"I will not disappoint you guys. Promise."

Bonnie looked at her eldest son. He looks so much like Damon but so different from his dad. Where as Damon would rather fight things out and ask questions later. Alex would find a peaceful diplomatic way to solve conflicts or walk away. He gets that from me, Bonnie thought proudly.

"That's my boy." She said softly and kissed him on the head. "Goodnight." Bonnie said as she stood up from his bed "and pick up your shoes from the floor Alex one can trip over them and break a leg or your neck."

Alex smirked and said. "And that's my mom."

...

"Go away." Kenzie said as she heard a knock on her door.

"Open this door or I'll break it down." Bonnie said and knocked again.

Kenzie quickly opened the door for her mom. "I didn't know it was you mom." She said and smiled sweetly.

"Kenz you know how I hate locked doors."

"What about you and dad? You lock your bedroom door. What if something bad happens and we all rush to your room just to find out that its locked. I mean it would have been safer to stay in my room behind my locked door don't you think mom?"

Bonnie kissed her daughter on the cheek and said. "I think your walking on thin ice."

Kenzie sigh and said. "Geez I'm not a little girl anymore. Don't you think I want my own privacy without everyone invading my personal space. My room. My sanctuary. You gave it to me now its mine."

"Am I welcome in your sanctuary?"

"Off course but not tonight mom I'm really tired. Being head girl of ML High brought a new shit load of do's and don'ts and chores and meetings and complains. So at the end of the day I would really like to lick my sore wounds in peace." Kenzie said upset.

"The school chose you to lead them Kenz. Its a great honour and for some a privilege to represent their school on such a high level of leadership. Not many get that opportunity you know."

"Like you mom." Kenzie said and looked at her mom with intense blue eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Last year I wanted to quit the cheerleading squad as captain. You almost jumped down my throat for deciding that. Not even taking my feelings in consideration. This year I'm head girl. Lord knows why me? But there I am. You cheered mom and you were so good probably the best but you were never made captain. You came close to being chosen as head girl but lose out to Elena. Feels like you want to relive and achieve that, that you lose out on in the past through me." Kenzie said with wide teary eyes.

Bonnie was taken aback. Shocked. She looked away from her daughter to hide the pain and sadness in her eyes. "Goodnight Kenz." She said softly and walked to her room.

"Mom." Kenzie whispered before going inside her room and locking her door.

...

Zoe who's bedroom was next to Kenzie's heard everything. Her heart went out to her mom. She felt her mom's pain. How can Kenzie be so heartless or did she conveniently forget that she came out of the womb of a black woman. A woman that had to fight for opportunities in life. A woman who nurtured all her children and showered them with all the love and kindness that only a mother can give. She that is Kenzie should know the history of ML. How it was in the old days. Zoe thought sad and upset.

Zoe sit up in her bed and took out her diary.

 **Dear diary**

 **LIFE- is a four letter word that is complicated enough that no one will ever decode its true meaning. Whether you were born into a wealthy family or a poor one, your life will be full of ups and downs. The goal in life is to minimize the down's and live a happy and inspiring existence. #atKenzie**

 **Easy said than done right old friend? Today I (jumped the broom lol) just kidding! Sneaked in to school with none other then my mysterious jerk. I'm not sure if everyone can see him or is it just me that can see him? Oh M Gee I'm going mad!**

 **But hold up not so fast!**

 **I finally met Larcy ... I lied to Stewart when I said she's okay. Well she's not. I sense something off with her and I noticed how cosy she looked with Stewart. Like she knew him as in forever or something that I don't know.**

 **Newsflash Larcy he took me out tonight and treated me like his Queen. I have my Stewie back.**

 **Mom and Kenzie are in a bad place at the moment. I hope I never fight with my mom. She's love, fire and peace. The glue that binds this family together. Every girl/woman needs her mom in her life. Blessed and my deepest admiration for those without moms who still come up on top. Lord knows it's not easy and I for one I can't imagine my life without my mom.**

 **...my ending thoughts for the day...**

 **How can I not love my mom when.. she carried me first in her body, then in her arms and for a lifetime in her heart.**

 **Love Zoe**

She closed her diary, kissed it softly and put it under her pillow. "Goodnight mom, goodnight dad, Alex, Kenz, Dylan and my two little cutie pies. Love you guys so much." She murmured sleepily.

 **...**


	15. Chapter 15

**New York**

Damon decided to go to bed after calling Bonnie several times and no answer.

"Just one last glass and I'm of to bed like a good little boy." He said to himself and smirked.

The doorbell ring. Damon sigh out loud. He walked to the door checking the camera monitor first. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Well I'll be damned." Damon said when he opened the door.

"Damned you are." Enzo said with a bright smile.

Damon looked at the smiling woman next to Enzo and raised his brow.

Enzo smiled gleefully at Damon and said. "Let me introduce you to my fiancé. Cleopatra. Doesn't she look familiar? Like someone's sister."

Damon looked at Enzo then at the woman and laughed out loud.

Cleopatra's smile faded from her face and she looked confused at Enzo.

Enzo just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Told you he is of his bonkers."

Damon wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and said. "Where are my manners. Do come in Cleo and Marc Anthony."

Enzo rolled his eyes at that comment.

Damon stepped away from the door so that the two can enter. He closed it after them again.

"Wow. It looks really nice in here Damon." Cleopatra said to Damon.

"Thank you Cleo. What can I say I'm a man with good taste." He winked at her. "Unlike some who have absolutely no taste." He said and looked at Enzo.

Cleo giggled and looked away when Enzo cleared his throat.

"Believe me love, do not touch anything in here. You will end up getting herpes." Enzo said as he looked around Damon's luxurious suite.

Damon smirked and said too late for that mate. He nodded his head in Cleo's direction who had a glass of Bourbon in her hand and drinking from it.

Cleo's eyes went wide.

Damon smirked and said. "Don't mind him love. His just feeling left out. Poor thingy. Here you can drink from my glass." He said to Enzo sarcastically.

"No thanks. I can still remember all that cold sores you had on your lips. Quite disgusting. Bonnie is a brave woman to still kiss you after all that nastiness on your mouth but we both knew where you got it from." Enzo said with a mischievous smirk.

Damon took his sweet time to finish his drink. He looked at Enzo and smirked. "Definitely not from Tara. You know that tall ebony chick who almost bit your ...

Enzo interrupted Damon and said. "Love, I know you would love to take a tour of Damon's suite and I'm sure Damon wouldn't mind. This is nothing new to him." Enzo said.

"I would love to have a look." Cleo said with wide green eyes full of excitement.

"Sure go ahead." Damon said.

The two men made sure Cleo was out of ear shot before they could take off their gloves.

"You really took your sick obsession with my wife to a whole new level of sickness. Putting your fiancé under the knife so that she can look like the woman you will never have. That you can just dream of." Damon said to Enzo with cold eyes.

Enzo snickered. His eyes just as cold as Damon's. "Well let's just say I cum so much harder nowadays imagining its my sweet little Bonnie's pussy." Enzo said and blocked Damon's fist who would have crushed his jaw.

"You leave my wife's name out of your filthy mouth." Damon seethed.

"Or what? Can you afford a lawsuit Damon? Matter of fact can you even afford paying me what you still owe me?" Enzo said and pulled his blazer straight.

Damon narrowed his eyes and said. "I do not owe you shit."

"Half of that company belongs to me Damon. I stole half of the money from my dad to help you with your start up cash and this is the thanks I get for all these years I worked for you. Swallowing your insults day in and day out. Watching you whore behind Bonnie's back. Living the high life like you own the damn world." Enzo seethed.

Damon clapped his hands. Mocking Enzo. "Passionate little pity me speech Enzi. Now I really regret not throwing you out of my plane like I wanted to so many times."

Enzo threw his head back and laughed. "The irony. I was thinking the exact same thing. I even came close to throwing your ass of your own jet. Business and family man ends up in the Atlantic ocean with his mistress."

Damon laughed and said. "You sick fuck."

Enzo laughed harder and said. "You can say that again, you crazy fuck."

"Get out." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Gladly." Enzo called his fiancé and she came rushing out. "Time to go love. Its Damon's wanking time." He said to her with a serious face. His eyes coldly fixed on Damon.

"Yeah, Enzi here use to give me a hand but he got too greedy and we all know what happens to greedy little fuckers don't we Enzi?" Damon said in a menacing voice.

Enzo put his hands around his throat and made choking sounds. "That is what happens to them." He said and winked at Damon.

Damon smiled wickedly. His eyes turned ice cold.

"Oh and good luck with your company owing the IRS a shit load of money. What can I say. Karma's a bitch." Enzo said and walked out whistling with his fiancé on his arm.

...

 **Mystique Lake**

 **The Salvatore's Home**

When Bonnie came down to the kitchen she stopped in the doorway and smiled tenderly at her daughter. Zoe must have waked up early to prepare breakfast for everyone. She was still dressed in her sleeping gown moving around swiftly in the kitchen.

"Morning mom" she said with a cheery smile.

"Morning Princess. What a lovely surprise this is." Bonnie said with a warm smile.

"Well I waked up early. I couldn't fall back to sleep again so I thought why not start with breakfast, that way mom can take her time getting ready for work and speaking of work why don't you take the day off? Dorothy and Elsa can managed." Zoe said as she put the dirty dishes that she used in the dishwasher.

Bonnie walked to her daughter and gave her a hug and a soft kiss on the forehead. "Is that coming from my daughter or my boss?"

Zoe giggled and said. "From your daughter."

Bonnie smiled and ran her fingers through Zoe's hair. "You know what? its been a while since I took the twins out and paint ML red."

"Now your talking mom." Zoe said and giggled happily.

"Go get ready for school I will finish up in here."

Zoe quickly gave her mother a kiss and ran up the stairs feeling so much better now that her mom is smiling again.

...

 **Mystique Lake High School**

Zoe, Sophi and the rest of their class mates was in the gym for their LO period. They ran laps around the basketball court dressed in white shorts and forest green t-shirts. White shocks and white sneakers.

"I know his name." Sophi said as they slowed down their pace.

"What? Who's name?" Zoe asked confused.

"Your mystery guy." Sophi said and giggled.

Zoe smiled. "He is not my guy Soph."

"Cayllum." Sophi said and giggled. "Beautiful name don't you think?" Sophi said.

Zoe stopped dead in her tracks and took Sophie's arm to stop her.

"Wha ... what's the matter?" Sophi asked.

"Its a beautiful name but so is Stewart's name." Zoe said with a smile.

Their LO teacher cleared her throat behind then and said. "Ladies its still my period. Jog along your falling behind."

"Sorry Miss Spencer." Both girls said at the same time and hid their smiles.

 **...**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie placed the last of the shopping bags on the table. She looked at all the bags and laughed. "Damon is going to be so pissed when I tell him." She said to herself. She opened one of the bags that's from a lingerie boutique shop and took out a sexy black lace one piece.

"Wait till you get back Mr Salvatore. What a feast awaits you." She said and giggled and suddenly sigh. "Question is will I fit into this." Bonnie turned her head side ways and bit her bottom lip as she studied the little black number in her hands.

"What the hell he will rip it off anyway." She said and opened the bag to put the item of clothing back in it that's when she saw a gold coloured envelope in it.

"What is this? A voucher? Can do with one." She said as she opened the gold coloured envelope. In it was a card. She opened the gold coloured card and written on the inside was two words.

 _ **I Know**_

"I know." Bonnie said with furrowed brows and looked on the other side of the card but it was blank. Just the two words _**I Know**_ was written on it. She put the card back in the envelope and put it back in the bag. One of the sales ladies must have written this down for some reason and put it in here, forgetting all about it. Love the colour of the card tho. Bonnie thought to herself.

...

 **ML Park**

Stephen, Caroline and little Anna together with the family's Sheppard dog Max spent the day at the park.

"Give it up Stephen just throw Max his Frisbee." Caroline said and laughed.

Stephen smiled. "Not before he sits down like a good dog."

Max looked at the Frisbee in Stephen's hand. He tripled on his legs with excitement. Tail wagging from side to side.

"Come on buddy. Your making us look bad in front of the ladies." Stephen said and rubbed Max's head.

Max licked his hand and looked up at Stephen's hand holding the Frisbee in the air.

Caroline threw her head back and laughed. "Between you and Max. I don't know who I feel sorry for the most."

"See how she's laughing at us? Look I make you a deal, if you sit for one second just one second I'll throw you this Frisbee, you will feel like your in doggy heaven when you run after it." Stephen said and smiled.

Caroline bit her lip not to laugh. She cleared her throat and said. "You heard the man Max, sit."

Max immediately sat down.

Stephen's mouth went open and closed. He looked at Max in surprise. "You must be kidding me right now Max." Stephen said.

"Its actually you giving the command Steph I just said it to Max and he listened." Caroline said and smiled sweetly.

Stephen was about to answer back when Max took the Frisbee from his hand and ran away with it in his mouth.

"Max come back here." Stephen yelled.

In his excitement Max ran over people's picnic blankets and jumped over a lady's head.

Stephen ducted and shrieked. "Shit. That was close."

Caroline was doubled over with laughter. "That's what you get when you torture him with his Frisbee."

"Its not my dog its wife's." Stephen apologized as he ran after Max.

Caroline gave Anna a kiss on her wet little mouth. "Look at daddy running after Max."

A young smiling boy holding a red balloon by a ribbon walked to Caroline and said. "For you." He handed Caroline the balloon and walked away.

"Thank you." Caroline called out after him. "Look what that nice little boy gave you Anna."

Caroline put the ribbon in Anna's little hand and said. "Oh wow what a beautiful red balloon." Caroline said and lightly poked the balloon with her finger. When the balloon turned in the air there was two words on it. _**I know**_ but Caroline paid no attention to it and neither was she aware of the person who watched her from the other side of the park.

...

 **ML High School**

"So have you decided what after school activities your going to take? Me? I'm thinking of adding drama class." Sophi said to Zoe.

The two girls were on their way to the school cafeteria. The halls filled with students going about their ways. Standing by their lockers putting their books away.

"You will make a wonderful actress someday Sophi and please remember my words cause you will have to mention my name and what I've just said in your Oscar acceptance speech." Zoe said and laughed when Sophi said pinkie promise.

"And what about you hmm? gracing all the sports magazines cover photos in your sexy two piece swimming bikini looking all hot, lean and sexy someday." Sophi said to Zoe and the two girls laughed.

Sophi lightly bumped Zoe in the ribs and made wide eyes. Pointing her head at Cayllum. He was casually leaning against his locker, arms folded in front of him staring at what looks to be a bored expression on his handsome face at the bubbly girl in front of him.

He slowly turned his head in Zoe's direction. His eyes intensely fixed on her.

Zoe swallowed hard and for the life of her she could not look away from him.

"Oh my God he is looking at you Zoe." Sophi whispered.

Like a movie playing in slow motion. She walked past him both of them unable to look away from each other. It felt like they were the only two people in that school hall.

Zoe looked away first. Her mouth felt suddenly dry. What is with Cayllum that's pulling her to him. Why can't she walk past him like she walk pass any other boy in school and not pay attention to them.

"I saw that." Sophi said and smiled brightly.

"You saw what?" Zoe asked confused with red cheeks.

"The moment your eyes locked with his you were a goner. It was like no one else existed other then him. I think he was smiling at you or it could have been my imagination." Sophi said. She suddenly stopped and clapped her hands. "Oh how romantic. The dark handsomely mysteriously new guy enchanted by ML's sweet green eyed princess. How will their paths begin and where will it end." Sophi said with sparkling blue eyes.

Zoe laughed and said. "The drama class are so lucky to have you as their new member. You can conquer the whole world with your imagination."

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

It was around seven in the evening with all the Salvatore's around the table except their father. Dylan just finished saying grace when they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it. Its probably Stewart." Zoe said and stood up from her chair.

Stewart greeted her with flowers and a box of her delicious chocolates. "Sorry I'm late."

He looked so cute at that moment standing there all awkward and shy with red cheeks.

Zoe smiled and said. "Is that for me?"

"Yes it is ." Stewart said and handed Zoe her flowers and chocolates with a smile.

"Come on in we just started with dinner." She said. She closed the door and when she turned around Stewart pulled her softly to him and kissed her on her mouth.

Her eyes went wide for a brief moment.

"Hi." He whispered.

Zoe giggled softly. "Hi. We should go before my mom comes and check up on us or worse, Dylan." She whispered back.

Stewart took her hand and together they walked to the dinning room.

 **...**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Salvatore Home**

After dinner Stewart and Zoe cleaned up as the rest of the family retreated to their rooms.

He looked deep in thought for a moment and he barely heard what Zoe was telling him.

"Hey you okay Stewart?" Zoe asked softly.

"Yeah I'm okay." He said a bit startled and looked away from her.

"Sophi is taking drama classes this year. Did you add anything this year." Zoe asked.

"Still deciding but you know what I can't wait to start with swimming try outs and competing again. Coach said were going to travel to Germany this year to compete against their best."

"I've heard that. Its great news." Zoe said with a cheery smile.

"Unlike the rest of us you don't have to worry. You are already on the team. You don't even have to worry about try outs." Stewart said.

"Oh its not like that and you know it. There are so many great swimmers competing in my league this year and to be honest I'm terrified of not making the team."

"At least you don't have to play second fiddle to a guy named Chad, Zoe."

"Chad and you are both great swimmers representing our school." Zoe said softly.

"Not when we are competing against each other."

"You almost had him last year Stewart. It just shows you can beat him." Zoe said.

Stewart sigh and said. "Almost doesn't count." Stewart said sadly.

"Dont be so hard on yourself Stewart. Start giving yourself more credit and you'll see how soon your mind-set will change to more positive thoughts of yourself." Zoe said and touched his cheek softly.

Stewart swallowed hard. He took both her hands and cleared his throat. "Zoe you are one amazingly sweet person. There is something I have to tell you."

"What is it Stewart." Zoe asked. Her green orbs glistening.

A car honked outside.

"That's my sister. I should go." He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Stewart? Is something wrong?" Zoe asked concerned.

Stewart smiled and said. "I just wanted to say how lucky I am to have you in my life. Tell your mom I said goodnight and thanks for inviting me over for dinner."

"Sure. Goodnight Stewart." Zoe said and closed the door behind him.

Zoe leaned against the kitchen counter and closed her eyes.

"Why the sad face. Trouble between you and lover boy?" Kenzie asked and walked to the fridge.

"Nope. Everything is just peachy between us. Stewart is just worried about swimming try outs."

Kenzie snickered and said. "Well he should be considering the fact that he gets his ass whip every time.

"Stewart is a talented swimmer stop being so mean." Zoe said with a frown on her pretty face.

"Chill out okay, was just stating the facts." Kenzie said and licked the yogurt from her finger.

"You know there are spoons." Zoe said.

"My fingers are clean." Kenzie said and smiled at her sister.

Zoe folded her arms in front of her and looked at her sister with all seriousness.

Kenzie sigh and put her bowl of yogurt down on the table. "Look I know you heard what I said to mom."

"What I want to hear is did you at least had the decency in you to apology to her. Mom does not deserve this. What you said to her was mean and disrespectful." Zoe said and took a step closer to her sister. Looking her in the eyes.

Kenzie bit her lower lip. Her blue eyes tearing up. She sigh. Wipe her eyes with her hands and looked back at Zoe who was staring at her with stormy green eyes.

"You know what Zoe, I was like you and you know what happened?" Kenzie asked in a soft hoarse voice.

Zoe's facial features softened when she looked at her older sister who looked so utterly sad at that moment. "No, I don't." Zoe said softly.

Kenzie stared at her sister deep in thought for a few seconds before answering her. "I grew up Zoe." Kenzie picked up her bowl of yogurt and walked out but not before looking back over her shoulder and saying goodnight to Zoe.

...

The sweet voice of Celine Dion filled the kitchen mixed with the delicious aroma of the breakfast Bonnie was cooking. She was humming softly with the melody of the song.

Dylan entered the kitchen and smiled mischievously. He tip toed to his mom and put his arms around her from the back.

Bonnie smiled.

"I see someone is feeling the month of love. Is the old man on his way home, Missy." Dylan said in a deep voice.

Bonnie throw her head back and laughed. She looked back over her shoulder and said. "Your father is far from being an old man and yes he is coming today."

Dylan kissed his mom on the cheek and said. "No wonder."

Bonnie laughed and said. "Can you take out the juice and put it on the table please."

"You got it mam." Dylan said.

Zoe rushed inside her cheeks flushed. "Sorry I overslept. Don't know why my alarm didn't go off."

"Probably having candy dreams of lover boy Stewie." Dylan said with a smirk.

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't want to laugh and upset her daughter. Dylan can be such a tease.

Zoe just smiled sweetly and said. "When are you going to introduce Liz to mom and dad?"

Bonnie looked at her son curiously. "Liz? Who is Liz? Dee you know you don't have to be shy if you met a girl. Invite her over we would love to meet her." Bonnie said.

"She is not my girl okay. We just working on a school protect together. She is not even my type." Dylan said with a frown.

"Invite her over I want to meet her. I always meet your partners who you do projects with why not her?" Bonnie said and put their plates infront of them.

"I'm not inviting her over and that's it. Working on our project at the library works fine for the both of us. "Dylan said and stuffed his mouth with egg omelette.

Zoe and Bonnie made big eyes at each other.

Kenzie came in and greeted everyone with a "hey."

"Morning Kenz." Bonnie said with a smile and looked at her three children who was all seated at the breakfast table.

Dylan cleared his throat and said. "Mom I feel like you want to say something."

"Alex already know." Bonnie begin with a sparkling smile but Dylan interrupted her.

"Your pregnant? Again? You do know uncle Stephen can stock you up with birth control pills for the rest of your live. Some married couples do use condoms if they don't want another baby not to mention the injection? Then there's the withdrawal method but that's fool proof. Halo? Need I say more."

The three women looked at him in shock.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders and said. "What? Its true."

"Oh Lord." Bonnie said and cleared her throat. "Last year we went to ML's care village for the needy and we handed out hampers and toys in Silver Lake. This year we are going to the do the same but before we do that we are going to visit grams house first."

A adorable smile lit up Zoe's features. "Black history month." Zoe said and smiled. "While we there I want to help out cleaning up our history museum and library. Me and Sophi volunteered but the rest of the class just shook their heads no. Little do they know how much they can learn and appreciate our rich tradition and the history."

Kenzie looked at her mom and said. "One of the projects we came up with for this year is raising funds every month for disadvantage kids who can't afford fees for college next year and also helping with school fees for their books, stationery and stuff."

Bonnie smiled softly at her and said. "That's very good Kenz."

"Thanks mom." Kenzie said softly.

"I dont know why life doesn't come with a reset button." Dylan said with a sigh.

...

 **Aunt May's Flower Shop**

After dropping the kids off at school Bonnie and the twins made their way to the flower shop.

She was busy preparing an order when Caroline came in carrying a sleepy little Anna in her arms.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna." The twins yelled.

"Quiet boys. Anna is sleeping." Bonnie whispered with a smile. She put her finger on her lips.

The twins mimic their mom and made wide eyes. Bonnie and Caroline laughed.

"Here take a seat. Looks like our little angel is getting heavy by the day." Bonnie said and helped Caroline sit down on the comfortable chair aunt May use to sit in.

Caroline kissed Anna softly on her rosy cheek and said. "One of these days mommy will have to visit the gym again if I want to carry my little angel."

"I am so done with the gym right now. Gary from the gym called me the other day apparently I have to come in and renew my membership. As if." Bonnie said and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bon I need to shed these extra pounds I feel round. Like a round beach ball. Let's go tomorrow night. I need to get my sexy back." Caroline said and looked pleadingly at Bonnie.

"Okay Mrs I need my sexy back." Bonnie said with a laugh.

 **...**


	18. Chapter 18

Bonnie put a hot cup of coffee and soft sweet buns on the counter.

"Yes, smells nice." Caroline took a bite and said. "Taste good. You baked it?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded her head yes.

"I am so proud of you. Already a pro like me."

"All thanks to you my wonderful teacher and mentor."

Caroline smiled and said. "Well thank you. You should think of selling it here."

"I have too much on my plate and things at home are not okay at the moment." Bonnie said and rubbed over her face with her hand.

So how is life on your front?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Well, I didn't know my oldest daughter, I don't know resent me and angry at me." Bonnie sigh. "Care, Kenzie thinks I'm dictating her life for her. I'm trying to live my life through her, making up for all my failures in life. Do I make any sense?" Bonnie said and looked down at the beautiful white Lillie's in her hands.

"Of course you do sweetie. Kenzie is in that phase where they hate the world and unfortunately we are included. All you can do is and I know your doing it is let her talk. Let her vent herself out but do not walk away thinking she's right or wrong. Correct her. Talk to her. Bon they don't know what you went through, maybe you should tell her."

Bonnie looked away. "How I was pregnant with Alex in high school with a father who cared more about partying and drinking himself into a coma. How I stayed alone in my grams house pregnant without a penny. Worked two jobs and still finished high school. I can't Care. They, she idolize Damon. The time is not right." Bonnie said as tears run down her cheeks.

"Bon look at me." Caroline said softly. "You don't ever have to be ashamed or frightened to tell your kids what you went through. It only made you the strong fierce woman who you are today and I am blessed to call my friend. We both know it was not easy for you on high school. Share that with Kenz and maybe she will understand things better and start to appreciate the finer things in life more."

"I should do that?" Bonnie asked teary.

"Yes you should." Caroline said and squeezed Bonnie's hand comfortably.

"Thank you Care I needed that. Motherhood made me soft." Bonnie said and laughed.

"It made you the woman you were destined to be." Caroline said with a soft smile.

"How are things with Steph? Bonnie asked softly.

Caroline leaned back in her chair. "Well, Stephen and his team worked on a drug to counter Alzheimer. It didn't work and now he is blaming himself." Caroline said and bit her bottom lip.

"And?"

"I feel like there's more. I know Stephen better then he knows himself and I'm so afraid to find out but I have to Bonnie. Bonnie?" Caroline said and looked at Bonnie who was staring wide eyed at the twins.

Bonnie pointed at the object the two were playing with. Silently she stood up and walked to them. She grabbed the red balloon and looked closer at the words. She let it go and rushed to her handbag with shaky hands she took out the gold card.

"Bonnie? What's the matter? You don't look okay." Caroline said and walked to Bonnie. She stood next to her friend and read the words "I know" out loud.

"Care where did you get that balloon?" Bonnie asked in a serious voice.

Caroline looked all confused. "A small boy gave it to me. We were at the park and he just walked up to me and said for you."

"I found this in one of my shopping bags." Bonnie said and handed the card to Caroline.

"Its the same that's written on the balloon but how? I mean." Caroline said with furrowed brows.

"This is no coincidence." Bonnie said deep in thought.

"We should contact the others."

...

Bonnie and Caroline closed the flower shop and the two of them made their way over to Kate's house with the twins and baby Anna.

Kate opened the door with a smile and invited the two women in. "I have Stella on Skype." She said to them before entering the living room.

A lively Stella looked healthy, happy and rocking it with her new shorter hairstyle. She was seated in her luxurious private sitting room on her and her new husband's yacht.

"Hey ladies! Boy do you still look the same." She said with a laugh. "I just told Kate she's missing out and do I have the same advice for you two. It will amaze you what sunlight, the open air and a full bank account can do for the body and soul."

"We aren't all that lucky like you." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Heard your new husband is pushing for seventy." Caroline said and smiled sweetly.

Stella smiled back sweetly. "He is fifty seven and still a tiger in bed." She said and winked at them.

Bonnie cleared her throat and said. "As much as we would love to catch up on your new life there is something very important we need to find out Stella.

Stella rolled her eyes. "I knew it. I should have blocked you all out just like my psychiatrist suggested. No more negativity in my bubble."

"Well embrace yourself. Bubble is about to burst." Caroline said and also rolled her eyes.

"What is she babbling about?" Stella asked with furrowed brows.

"Did you get any mail lately? A card or something?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't handle my mail. I stopped doing that after I left ML. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we received cards and written on it is this." Bonnie said and showed the cards to Stella. Kate's card was green. She got hers delivered to her on her doorstep with a small basket of muffins.

Stella looked at the cards and started to laugh hysterically.

"Do you guys think she stopped taking her meds?" Caroline whispered to Bonnie and Kate.

"Stella this is serious." Bonnie said hard.

Stella wiped her eyes delicately with a tissue and said. "Oh its serious all right. What's next the line? What you did last summer?" Stella said and laughed out loud. "You should see your faces. You guys look ridiculous."

The three women stared at Stella dumbfounded.

"Its the air around you in ML. That's what happens when you breath that toxic air in. Hallucinations but seriously you guys are in dire need of a vacation. No kids, no husbands. Go away and spoil yourself. I mean Kate look at your nails. Do you dig up dead people at night? Care still the same hairstyle for the past five years. Yes I have noticed and counted the years down and Bonnie the leader of the rat pack. You look more tired then Atlas who carries the heavens on his shoulders. I really care about you guys that's why I'm sponsoring the trip. You don't have to pay for anything." Stella smiled brightly at them. Showing off her pearly whites.

"Are you on crack?" Caroline said surprised.

"Stella thanks for the invite and we will consider it but you need to listen to us. Your life might be in danger." Kate said with a pleading look.

Stella looked at each of them and sigh. She called her maid and asked her if anything was delivered to her when they stopped at the harbour yesterday. The maid mumbled something and left. She came back and handed Stella a white envelope. Stella immediately handed it back to her and said. "What is this?"

The maid looked at the white envelope with a confused expression. "Its a white envelope Miss Wiccomb."

Stella rolled her eyes and said. "Your lucky I did my nails otherwise I would have thrown you overboard myself. Now open it."

The maid hesitantly opened the white envelope. She handed the white card to Stella.

Turning pale in the face and in a shaky voice she told the maid to leave the suite. "Tell me this is some kind of sick joke you three are playing with me. Maybe just maybe I will look this over. Stella said in a shaky voice.

"We were hoping you were behind this to be honest." Caroline replied.

"Now why would I do such a crazy thing?" Stella whispered hard and looked around her.

"Your the expert on everything crazy so maybe you got bored with your life and decided hey let me freak out those boring housewives. See how far I can play them." Caroline whispered back hard.

"Come on guys we need to stay focused. This thing is freaking us all out and the last thing we need is to fight amongst each other." Kate said.

Bonnie in the meantime was walking up and down. Deep in thought.

Stella whipped her back and said. "Look first of all I'm enjoying my life way too much to do something so utterly time wasting and sick. Me? Really? The one who swore to leave this all behind her and lastly you really are boring housewives."

"You skipped secondly." Caroline whispered with sarcasm.

Stella's mouth went open and closed. "Oh you want secondly?" she said and leaned closer to her screen. "Secondly is you. Your the most boring one of them all. Kate, Caroline took your first place."

Kate hold her hands in the air and said. "Okay you two need to stop. Fighting with each other will not get us anywhere and why are you two whispering."

Caroline pointed at Stella and said. "She started it."

"Did not." Stella replied quickly.

Bonnie joined them again and said. "Stella did you tell anyone? And please be honest with me."

Stella put her hand on her heart. "I will take this to my grave with me Bonnie."

Bonnie slap on the kitchen counter and looked at the women. "The cards." She said.

"Cards? What about it?" Kate was the first to ask.

"White, green, red, gold and I'm sure Liv's colour is black. Doesn't it ring a bell?

"Uh no. Our bells are taking a detour at the moment." Stella said and rolled her eyes.

"Caroline was wearing a red dress that night. Liv black, Kate in green. You white and me." Bonnie said and left the sentence hanging in the air.

"So whoever this is was there that night." Caroline said with wide eyes.

"Or could have found out somehow about what had happened that night and I think I might know who that someone is." Bonnie said with a serious determined look on her face.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon arrived home and threw his bags on the floor in the living room. He looked at his wrist where his watch use to be and gritted his teeth. Enzo' s fiancé took her sweet time stealing from Damon. His watch, money out of his wallet and two blue ties.

The door bell ring. An annoyed look came over his face. He was in no mood for visitors. He have to pick up the kids from school cause Bonnie is out with the girls something about helping Kate shopping for an outfit for the mayor's ball now that she is the mayor's personal assistant.

He opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.

"Didnt expect to see me right." Jade said with a smile.

 **...**


	19. Chapter 19

Damon was stunned for a few seconds before finding his words. "Uh yeah as you can see."

"So how are you by the way? You look tired and worried." Jade said with concern.

"Oh I'm just fine. Just came back from New York sorting out business and stuff." Damon said and wondered what will Bonnie do when she comes homes now and find her husband and his ex chatting on her front doorstep. Probably shoot them both but not before torturing him. He bit his bottom lip.

"Your nervous aren't you?" Jade said and smiled.

"No I'm not. I'm just really surprised to see you here at my home where my wife can come home any time."

"Thinking I want to fuck her man." Jade said softly and looked at Damon with hypnotic big green eyes.

"Something like that." Damon said and looked away.

"Look I've come in peace." Jade said and opened her handbag. She took out a blue envelope and handed it to Damon.

He took it and said. "What is this? A handmade bomb. They do come in small packages these days." He said with a smirk.

Jade laughed. "No silly. Its for your wife I was hoping to give it to her myself as for the blue colour. Well it reminds me of someone's eyes." Jade said and winked at him.

"Your ex husband." Damon said with intense eyes.

"Yes, my ex. Good day Damon." Jade said and walked back to her black Ferrari on her high spiky heels.

Damon closed the door and immediately opened the envelope. In it was money and a thank you card written to Bonnie.

...

 **ML High School**

Last period before end of school and Zoe and Sophi rested their heads on their desks. They were suppose to watch a documentary on Shakespeare but the two were softly whispering to each other.

"I know what I'm going to take this year. Dancing. Contemporary dancing." Zoe said and covered her mouth when Sophi made a funny face.

"What? I can't act." Zoe said and smiled.

"And I can't dance. I have two left feet." Sophi said and the two girls giggled.

"So did you see Cayllum again?" Soph asked.

"No, why?"

"You two have this habit of being at the same spot at the same time which I think is so hot." Sophi whispered with a smile.

"I haven't seen him since that day in the hall maybe he left town." Zoe said and shrugged her shoulders.

"And leave you behind? Don't think so."

"You should seriously stop. You know I have Stewart. I thought you like him." Zoe whispered back with a smile.

Soph furrowed her brows and said. "Cayllum is hot and mysterious and Stewie needs to wake up or else he is going to lose you."

"I do wonder where he is. Cayllum." Zoe said and closed her eyes.

...

 **The Henderson's Home**

"So who is it?" Stella asked nervously.

"Its Jade Milan." Bonnie said to them.

"What? The women asked all together.

"Jade is back? But when and how?" Kate asked.

"You can reached Mystique Lake by car or plane or a fucking bus or just simply walk to the damn place barefoot anytime of the goddamn day Kate! Stop asking silly questions." Stella said and bit her nail. "See what you made me do." She said and pointed her chipped nail at Kate.

"Bon are you sure? I mean Jade was not even here when it all happened." Caroline said.

"Can someone please smack that dumb blond for me." Stella said and pointed at Caroline. "Did you forget Jade and Lee were close buddies in school and they must have been in contact all these years up to Lee's tragic end which by the way she can only blame herself for that. She fucked that black mamba, no offence Kate, named detective West and thinking she can outsmart us all just for a good juicy story. Taking down the elite of Mystique Lake. What can I say other than the bitch had it coming one way or another." Stella leaned back in her sofa and closed her eyes. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." She whispered to herself.

"Just think about it why is she here? And why are we all getting this message? What's her hidden agenda." Bonnie said and looked at the women.

"Oh boy." Kate said.

Stella sigh out loud and said. "She is here to put your ass in jail together with ours. Take your man and send your kids off to some boarding school in the desert Bonnie."

"Uh fuck you Stella." Bonnie said.

"Your welcome Bonnie. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts." Stella repeated.

"Jade is here to revenge Lee's death. She blames us. Lee must have told her everything making sure someone knows in case something bad happens to her." Bonnie said and folded her arms in front of her.

"So what do we do now." Kate asked softly.

The women were quiet for a moment before Stella cleared her throat. "Well seeing that no one wants to say it I will be the one to say it."

"We are not killing anyone Stella." Kate said upset.

"Do you have a better plan? Put her to sleep like forever and you will see all this sick mind games will stop or do you want to find out what she has in store for you next? Clearly a black mamba was not enough for your nerves." Stella snapped at Kate.

"Clearly you have developed a blood lust with all the killings Stella." Kate snapped back at her.

"Enough." Caroline said and looked at Stella.

"I will go to Jade and see where we stand." Bonnie said.

"Yes you do that Bonnie. Caroline and Kate can help you get rid of the body but not in the mountains this time. I will help but as you can see I'm not even in ML." Stella said and waved around her "and you guys got to take into consideration how fragile my health is."

"Not fragile enough for planning a murder in cold blood." Caroline mumbled.

"Stella we will talk soon." Bonnie said.

"Don't make it too soon." Stella said and waved them goodbye before logging off.

"Stella still have a long road to recovery or she might never recover." Kate said with sad eyes.

"Dont worry Kate. Stella is one strong bitch underneath. She have mastered the habit of surviving. " Caroline said with a laugh.

"I will go to her place tonight." Bonnie said.

"Not alone you won't. We are coming with you Bon." Caroline said quickly.

"Care it has to be me. Me and her alone. I promise I won't do something stupid."

Bonnie's phone beeped. It was a message from Damon.

"I have to go. I will call you guys later okay?"

Kate helped Bonnie with the twins to the car. She closed Bonnie's car door she touched Bonnie's arm lightly and said. "Bon please be careful."

Bonnie smiled and said. "Thanks Kate I will."

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

All the kids helped their dad cleaning up the kitchen and playfully teased each other. Their laughter filling the kitchen.

"Well I can have a glass or two from dad's bottle I mean I'm just as tall as he is. Right dad, tell them." Alex said with a smirk.

"I can still put you over my lap and show you what Mr right hand can do." Damon said and raised his brow.

Dylan and his two sisters doubled over with laughter.

Damon washed the dishes. Alex and Dylan rinsed it and Zoe and Kenzie dried it and put it away.

"I can't wait to see grams house again." Zoe said excitedly.

"Me too. I wonder if my little yellow wagon is still there." Alex said.

"Did your mom gave you guys permission to go?" Damon asked.

"Mom said we are all visiting grams house tomorrow." Kenzie said to her dad.

"Oh. That's good." Damon said.

The front door open and Bonnie came in with the twins who was immediately scooped up by their two sisters. Peppering them with kisses.

Bonnie kissed her husband on the cheek and said. "Hey stranger."

"Kids can you give me and Mrs Salvatore privacy please. I need to remind her who I really am." Damon said with a smirk and put his arms around his wife and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay we get it. Time to swop saliva." Dylan said with a laugh.

The kids left the kitchen and Damon immediately kissed Bonnie. His hands moved all over her body. He bit her bottom lip and smirked when she softly moaned. He undid the button of her jean and slipped his hand inside.

Slowly he entered her with two fingers.

Bonnie leaned closer to him and said breathlessly. "Damon we can't. The kids are in the living room."

"Then let's take this upstairs." He said and slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"No, later." Bonnie whispered in his open mouth.

"Are you going to wear something sexy for me?" he said and nibbled on her ear lobe.

Damon's fingers were working her to her orgasm hitting all the right spots. Soft little moans escape over lips and she found it difficult to form a coherent sentence.

"You know what looks sexy on you." Damon whispered seductively and licked and sucked her neck. "When you wear absolutely nothing. My fingers can move freely over every contour of your body." Damon said and pushed his fingers deeper. She felt so wet and warm.

"Damon." Bonnie softly moaned.

"Come for me babe." He whispered softly and bit her neck.

"Mommy juice. Mommy juice." Aiden whined from the kitchen door.

Damon and Bonnie moved a little bit away from each other flustered and breathing hard.

Alex came in and said. "Just getting the little ones juice."

"Yes juice." Aiden said and clapped his hands.

"Its the small blue bottle on your left. The red one is Caden's." Bonnie said to Alex.

"Thanks mom. They will beat me up if I get confused and gave them the wrong bottles." Alex said and smiled at his mom. He suddenly coughed and looked away uncomfortably. "Lets go little man." He said to Aiden and picked up his little brother and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Damon?" Bonnie said softly and bit her lip.

"Yeah?" Damon replied and lovingly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Where is your other hand." Bonnie asked. Still not looking back at him.

"Shit. Fuck." Damon said and covered his mouth. "Why didn't you say something." He whispered wide eye at her.

"How was I suppose to know." Bonnie whispered back.

"Babe my hand is on your you know what and my fingers are still in your you know where." He whispered.

The two of them stared at each wide eye and burst out laughing at the same time.

 **...**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Salvatore Home**

Damon whistles as his coming out of the shower naked.

"Oh Bonnieee, ready to get your freak on babe?" He asked with a naughty smirk. He walked to their bedroom only to find his wife's not there. "This is awkward." He said to himself and looked around the room.

"Okay babe I'm always up for a game of hide and seek just remember the rules if I find you I can do whatever I want and I'm really, really in the mood to get down and dirty with you." Damon said and walked to Bonnie's walk – in closet. She was not there either.

"Naughty little girl your just making your punishment that more sweeter for me." Damon said and walked to his closet. He didn't find her in there. He spotted his phone on the nightstand. There was a message from Bonnie.

 **Bonnie: Sorry hun forgot something at Care will be back soon.**

Damon sigh and threw his phone on the bed. "What the fuck can be that important at this time of the night." He said and dropped down on the bed staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face.

...

Jade opened her front door and smiled slowly when she saw who her late visitor was.

"Why am I not surprised to see you." She said and looked Bonnie up and down.

"Can I come in?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

Jade opened the door wider and stepped a side for Bonnie to enter.

Jade stayed in one of ML's new upscale apartments. There was unopened boxes all over the living room floor of her apartment. The only furniture was a big white sofa and an antique coffee table which must have cost a fortune.

"Stuff arrived today there are still more coming as you can see I haven't got the time to unpack, so excuse the mess Bonnie. Shall we go the kitchen? I want to offer you something to drink but I'm sure you won't take it." Jade said with a cold smile and walked to her kitchen with Bonnie following behind.

"Why are you here Jade?"

Jade turned around from the fridge to look at Bonnie and said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Oh excuse me I didn't know ML belongs to you. Is there a permission list? who can enter ML and who can't?"

"Let me put it straight to you Jade." Bonnie said deadly calm.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Bon and you know it." Jade said and leaned back against the fridge door.

"I'm going to rip you apart if you come near my man and family and friends so with whatever hidden agendas you came here with or whatever ulterior motives you have just be warned bitch, It will not work. It didn't work back then and it sure as hell wouldn't work now."

The room was dead silent. Cold animosity settled between the two women who glared at each other.

Jade suddenly laughed hard and cold. "Well you came here and your warning has been dully noted." She walked to Bonnie and stood in front of her. "Now get the fuck out of my house."

Bonnie gave her a cold smile and said. "Bitch you must think I'm just playing with you." Her green orbs shooting daggers at Jade.

"Oh I know your dead serious Bonnie and don't think for one second I'm intimidated by your threats and if you think you can come here to my place and warn me just because your still that insecure little poor bitch from the wrong side of ML then you have another thing coming."

Bonnie laughed coldly. "That coming from the poorest bitch from Silver Lake. Don't say I didn't warn you and here take your money I don't want it." Bonnie shoved the blue envelope with the money in it against Jade's chest.

Jade ripped the envelope in half. "I feel sorry for you Bonnie I actually pity you. It must hurt knowing that I share a history with Damon. To think you and me were once friends. Remember how I shared all the sexy things with you about me and Damon. The way he ate my pussy. What makes him come harder. How he liked to fuck me from behind after school in the school's parking lot. The love we shared." Jade smiled wickedly when she saw Bonnie getting upset "and all that time you lusted after him Bonnie."

Bonnie smacked Jade hard across the face. "We were never friends all I can remember is a sad girl who couldn't take it when Damon chose me. Running after a man that didn't want you claiming she aborted his child when we all knew how you serviced the guys from ML."

This time it was Jade, smacking Bonnie hard. "He was the father you stupid bitch! Where do you think he went to for love when Miss Bennet claimed to be a virgin. Her no sex policy but still got knocked up. Damon came to me and we fucked Bonnie. He is a man with needs do you really think satisfying him with words of love and a hand job will be enough for a man like Damon? A warm blooded man?"

"Liar!" Bonnie yelled.

The two women grabbed each other and started hitting each other with their fists. Jade pushed Bonnie and she landed hard on the floor. Bonnie grabbed Jade's foot when she wanted to kick her and pulled her leg. Jade fell and landed hard on her back. Bonnie was ontop of Jade hitting her. She pulled Jade up by her hair and shoved her against the fridge. Her hand went around Jade's neck. "Pathetic that's what you are." Bonnie hissed in her face.

Jade kneed Bonnie in her stomach. She then grabbed Bonnie by her hair and walked with her to the kitchen sink. She pushed Bonnie's head in the dirty dish water.

"Time to wash your sins away Bonnie. You should know better then to come to me and threaten me." She said as she held Bonnie's head under water.

Bonnie elbowed Jade. The blow caused Jade to release her grip on the back of Bonnie's head and Bonnie took this to her advantage. This time it was Jade who's head was under water. "And you should know better then to take me on bitch." Bonnie said and elbowed Jade on her back when she tried to push herself up.

"Mommy?" a little girl said from the door.

Bonnie released Jade and turned around.

"Is my mommy okay?" The girl asked Bonnie.

Jade lift her head up and wiped her wet hair from her face. "Mommy is okay sweetheart. What are you still doing up?"

The girl looked at her mom and than at Bonnie with wide eyes green eyes.

Both of the women's noses were bleeding. Their clothes ripped. Bonnie's left eye started to swell and there was a small cut on her lip. Jade had a bruise on her right cheek and a cut on her head.

"Sweetheart this is mommy's friend and we were just, we were just washing each others hair. Right friend?" Jade said and elbowed Bonnie hard in her ribs with a smile.

Bonnie grabbed her side and smiled. Hiding the pain from the girl. She elbowed Jade back just as hard and said. "Yeah we were just goofing around."

The little girl looked at Bonnie with curious green eyes. She must be six or seven. Her mother's splitting image.

"You go on to bed mommy will join you later." Jade said.

"No, I'm waiting for you."

Bonnie looked between mother and daughter and said. "Well this was fun. We should do it again some other time. Goodnight I will see myself out."

"Yeah we should definitely." Jade said with a cold smile.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

It was around eleven o' clock in the night when Bonnie arrived home. She sneaked up to her and Damon's room hoping he is fast asleep by now. She just wants to grab her night clothes and sleep in the twins room.

On tip toes she walked to her closet glancing at a sleeping Damon in bed.

She was just putting on her nightgown when Damon spoke behind her.

"I called Caroline she said that you are there. I ended the call and called Stephen and you know what he said? Bonnie's not there unless she's hiding somewhere in the house I should just hold on a minute he is going to take a look and I'm still waiting."

"I thought you were asleep." She said with a fast beating heart.

"That's what you call pretending to sleep just like you pretended to be at Caroline's." He switched on her closet light and his eyes went wide. "What the hell happened to you. Bonnie were in an accident?"

"No, I'm fine Damon."

"Fine? You have bruises all over you and look at your eye. Babe who did this to you?" Damon asked hard.

"I said I'm fine now can you drop it." Bonnie said and walked pass him but he grabbed her by the arm.

"My wife comes home with bruises a swollen left eye and a cut on her lip and she tells me she is fine and to drop it. What the fuck happened who did this to you?" Damon asked through gritted teeth. "Just say the fuckers name Bonnie."

"Look things got out of hand between me and Jade." Bonnie said and walked to their bathroom.

A stunned Damon followed her. "What the hell were you doing there Bonnie?"

"I just wanted to thank her for the extra tip she gave me for the flowers and boy was I in for a rude awakening. The bitch was on me in seconds."

"Is that so Bonnie?" Damon said with a raised brow.

"Fine I know you wont believe me."

Damon sigh and said. "What does it matter I'm going to bed."

Bonnie closed and locked the bathroom door behind him. She leaned against it and closed her eyes.

 **...**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Salvatore Home**

The kids were excited for todays activities. First their going to visit the old age home than ML's care village and than Silver Lake.

Bonnie looked sexy and cute in her green short dress, a yellow sun hat and big designer sunglasses.

Zoe wore blue cut off jeans and a short – sleeved green shirt with white polka dots on it. Kenzie went for black cut off jeans and a red short sleeved – shirt.

"Okay fam gather around its selfie time." Alex said with a charming happy smile.

The whole family looked beautiful on the pics making funny faces at the camera. "This is going on Facebook." Alex said after they were done.

"Hey I want to see it first before you upload it." Kenzie said quickly.

"Too late." Alex said and laughed when Kenzie jumped on him to get his phone. He swing a laughing Kenzie on his back.

"Okay kids let's get this show on the road." Damon said and helped Bonnie strap in the twins.

...

ML's house for the elderly were pleasantly surprised to received so many gifts and joy from their families and the families of ML. They were thoroughly entertained with a live musical performance and Dylan doing a stand up comedy. The crowd roared with laughter at his jokes. He even received a standing ovation.

...

Back on the road to ML's care village Dylan could not stop smiling.

"Gee Buddy if I knew you were that funny I would have let you go to school part time and take you on the road full time." Damon said and smiled proudly at his son.

Bonnie laughed and said. "Now that's a nice one Damon now I see where he gets his jokes from."

Damon touched her leg and smiled. "Are you being serious babe?"

"Uh no. School first than he can do whatever he wants after that." Bonnie said and smiled sweetly.

The kids laughed at the funny face Damon made in the mirror.

...

ML's care village is a shelter for the homeless and abuse women and children. Its one of the charities and causes that's very close to Bonnie's heart and so it was to aunt May's and her Grams.

There was not a dry tear when Zoe handed a donation over to the house mother of the shelter. "Thank you for keeping up the good work and never losing hope. I know my grandmother and aunt May is smiling down on us this very moment." Zoe said teary.

The house mother hugged Zoe. "Thank you dear. Its good to know and to see that there are still good people who cares about the wounded souls of this world and who have not forgotten us. Thank you very much."

The kids helped handing out hampers, food and Zoe's special gift baskets. Damon put on the music and opened the dancefloor much to the laughter of the small kids.

"You joining me Alex?" he called out to Alex who was busy painting the kids faces.

"Sorry dad I'm so busy right now." He said and sigh relieved.

Damon did a silly dance step and looked at Dylan. "What do you say Buddy? Want to tango with your old man."

Dylan's eyes went wide. "Uhm mom." He called out before rushing away.

Bonnie was watching her husband with a soft smile. By now Damon was surrounded by small kids who danced with him. She felt a hand on her arm and looked at the woman standing next to her.

The woman's bruises on her face were beginning to heal. Her left eye was black and blue.

"Thank you so much I have never seen my little girl so happy. For the first time I feel like we belong that we have come home." The woman said softly.

Bonnie touched the woman's hand. "You are home and you will never have to fear for your lives again."

Tears rolled down the woman's cheeks. She kissed Bonnie's hand that was holding hers before walking away.

They had so much fun and everyone was enjoying themselves and when it was time to leave they all came out to wave the Salvatore's goodbye. The Salvatore's left the shelter promising to visit again soon.

...

 **Silver Lake**

Silver Lake or as its been refer to Sister Lake of ML or simply the location was situated 5 kilometres away from ML separated by an old rail road. The community of SL is a multi cultured working middle class and those who can barely make ends meet. The town had a few small businesses a library, doctors office and a church. Most of the town folks worked in ML . The high school was located in the heart of SL surrounded by the town peoples houses.

There was only one school. A primary school who stopped at grade six so it was essential for the children of SL to study hard and get good grades to be accepted into ML High School despite frequent strikes from teacher who fought the system. Over load class rooms and bad elements hanging around the neighbourhood and school.

Bonnie's grandmother's house was in the first street of the housing blocks. A lime green house with two bedrooms a living room a kitchen and a bathroom and toilet.

"We are here guys let's get operation spring clean started." Damon said excitedly.

"Antwone!" Kenzie called out with a happy smile and rushed out of the car. She flung herself into his arms.

"Shouldn't he be in college?" Damon asked and narrowed his eyes at the two young lovers who could not stop smiling and holding hands.

"He is but he came for the weekend when Kenzie told him about us visiting grandmother's home. He is here to help us." Zoe said with a cheery smile.

"Antwone my man." Dylan greeted and high five him. Antwone hugged Bonnie and Zoe and shook Damon's hand who gave the kid a stiff smile and crushing handshake. Alex greeted him like a long lost brother.

The kids cleaned the garden outside. Damon was sitting on one of the chairs on the porch.

Zoe smiled as she looked at her sister who were enjoying herself flirting and joking with Antwone. "She should smile and laugh more." Zoe said to Dylan. The two of them were busy planting new flower seeds.

"The joys of being in love." Dylan said and looked back at his dad who was sitting comfortably back enjoying a glass of lemonade with the twins "and the joys of being the boss." He said with a smirk and nodded his head in his dads direction.

Zoe laughed.

Bonnie walked from room to room. Her fingers trailing the wall and the pictures that's hanging on the walls. She walked to Grams room and inhaled deeply. She took of her glasses and walked to Grams bed. Slowly she ran her fingers over the handmade knitted blanket.

"I have stayed away for too long Grams. How I still miss you." She picked up a picture of her and Grams. She was ten years old when that picture was taken. She had her arms around Grams from the back and smiled brightly at the camera. Grams held her arms with a soft smile on her face. They didn't had much but they had each other.

Damon knocked softly on the door. "Babe the boys and I are going to start with the barbeque. Kenz and Zoe is already preparing the salads in the kitchen."

Bonnie just nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey come here." Damon said softly. He crouched down infront of her and hugged her. "She was a remarkable woman who will forever live on in your heart and that of her grand children." He said and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"I just wish she was still here. I miss her sharp tongue. Her smell. Her comforting words when everything around me suffocated me. I miss her Damon." Bonnie said teary.

"Mom are you going to make the" Kenzie said but stopped when she saw her mom crying in her dads arms.

"Your mother will join you girls later Kiddo." Damon said over his shoulder.

"Mom are you okay?" Kenzie asked softly with concern.

"I'm fine Kenz just missing your grandmother." Bonnie said and wipe her tears away.

Kenzie stood there silently looking down at her feet. "You know I have heard so many great things about Grams I wish I could have met her."

"Me too Kenz. Me too." Bonnie said and bit her bottom lip.

Kenzie walked to her mother and hugged her before leaving the room.

"This is not a day to be sad and I'm sure Sheila wouldn't want her fierce little Bonnie to cry over her although she knows that her Bonnie misses her so much. No she wants her daughter and grand kids to be happy." Damon said and kissed his wife softly on her head.

Bonnie pulled him closer and kissed him on his lips. "I love you Damon." She said and trailed her finger over his lips.

"I know." He said with a smirk and winked at her.

He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. "Its me and you till the end Bonnie Salvatore." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

They set up a table outside under one of the big trees.

"What can I say I'm a bad mother F when it comes to barbecuing meat." Dylan boasted.

"Hey language Buddy." Damon said and bit his bottom lip not to laugh out loud.

"Your lucky you sitting too far from me." Bonnie said to Dylan who looked all innocently all of a sudden.

The other kids hid their smiles from their parents.

It was a joyful group enjoying lunch and cracking jokes.

"So how is college life so far? Did you meet any college girls yet Antwone?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Dad? What the hell?" Kenzie asked with a raised brow.

Bonnie kicked Damon under the table.

"What? Just curious." He said to them.

Antwone smiled and said. "I can honestly say not one that can even come close to your daughter's beauty, class and intellect."

Kenzie smiled lovingly at him.

After dinner the kids took a walk around the block with Antwone. Bonnie went to her childhood room to go through albums and to look for her diary.

Damon came in looking worried. "I'm going to take the car and go look for the kids they should have been back by now."

"They are fine Damon its good that Antwone is showing them around. I walked these streets remember? we are not animals." Bonnie said as she looked through her albums.

"That's not what I meant Bonnie."

She smiled at him and went on unpacking her box with all her personal belongings from her childhood in it.

"Is that a diary?" Damon said and pointed at a small pink book next to her.

"Uh no, just a book I used to take notes down." Bonnie said and put the book back in the box.

"Let me see." Damon said and walked to her but Bonnie quickly closed the box.

"You kept a diary? How cute." Damon said and smirked.

"Its not a diary." Bonnie said and stick her tongue out at him. She laughed hard when he picked her up and together they landed on the bed with him on top of her.

"Do that again." He said with a smile.

"Do what?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"That trick you did with your tongue miss cheeky." Damon said and poked the tip of her nose.

Bonnie looked over his shoulder and her eyes went wide and serious. "Damon my grams she's .. she's here behind you."

His eyes went wide. "Fuck!" he yelled and jumped off of her.

Bonnie grabbed her tummy and laughed out loud. "Got you!" she said with a laugh.

Damon ran his fingers through his hair. "That was not funny babe."

"I'm sorry hun I couldn't resist it." Bonnie said and laughed again.

"Did you see that Sheila? She is still using you to scare me." Damon said with a laugh and dropped down next to his wife. The two laughed. "Your sleeping on the couch tonight Mrs Salvatore and don't think you can seduce me in changing my mind I'm not that easy."

"Okay. Couch it is in my sexy black two piece with my fingers buried deep in my warm little." Bonnie said and sucked her finger.

"Just changed my mind back. Our bed with my dick buried deep inside of you." Damon said and rolled onto of her.

"What happened to I'm not easy hmm?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Babe when it comes to you I'm easy like a Sunday morning." Damon said with a smirk.

He peppered a laughing Bonnie with kisses.

 **...**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. Her head rested on Damon's naked chest their naked bodies tangled together.

"Damon wake up." She said in a sleepy voice and closed her eyes again.

Damon wrapped his arm around her and pulled her on top of him.

"No we have to get up Damon what's the time?" Bonnie said and looked at Damon who was snoring softly.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly ran her fingers down his sizzle muscular abs. She smiled up at him when her hand wrapped around his hard dick.

Slowly Damon opened his eyes. He looked hot with his black hair all messy and partly hanging over his eyes. He had a devilish smirk on his handsome face when he said to her "now you have my attention babe." Before Bonnie could move off of him he quickly lift her up and thrust all the way deep into her warm heat.

They both moaned at the sudden intense contact. He had both his hands firmly on her behind.

"This feels so good Babe. Do you have any idea how incredibly good it feels inside of you especially in this position. Deep. You ontop of me. Your soft velvet pussy wrapping around my dick." Damon said and slowly moved his hands sensually over her smooth behind. "Fuck don't get me started on you ass Babe. It can make me cum so hard and curse in different languages I do not even speak or understand."

Bonnie giggled. "You are such a freak Damon."

"Yeah, I'm Bonnie's freak. You were such a obedient little slave last night Babe. I should dominate you more." He said and lightly spanked her left cheek.

"Well I got so fucking turned on when you turned all fifty shades of grey with me." Bonnie said in a soft hoarse voice.

This time Damon spanked her a little harder and thrust up into her. His arm around her waist keeping her down on his rock hard dick. "You have no idea little slave to what pleasures and pain I can take you." Damon whispered in her neck and lick her neck with the tip of his tongue.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Damon we, we should get out of the bed."

Another blow landed on her behind. This time on her left cheek. She shut her eyes. Her body stiffened ontop of him. That blow send little volts of electrifying pleasure straight to her core." "Oh God." Bonnie breathed out the words.

"Fuck." Damon grunted. Bonnie's pussy clamped so tight around his dick that he almost came hard. He closed his eyes and kept still his hands firmly on her waist.

"Damon?" Bonnie whispered.

Slowly he opened his eyes. His gaze fixed on her with so much lust.

"I see what your trying to do little slave and just for that I'm going to fuck you hard and make you cum harder." He pulled her head down and kissed her hard on her lips.

...

Alex dropped his brother and sisters off at school after that he took the twins to their day care.

He decided to drop in at his uncle and aunts house and see what his cousins are up to.

He found Josh working on his truck in the garage.

"Hey cuz are you making any progress with this thing?" Alex greeted Josh and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm thinking of selling Shelby but I have too many fond memories of her and besides the girls love my truck." Josh said with a sexy smile.

"Need I have to know more?" Alex said jokingly and made wide eyes.

"I'm still waiting for my dad to buy me a new car like that's going to happen. My father believes that every man have to work for what he wants in life." Josh said and wiped his hands clean.

"Well can't argue with uncle Stephen there." Alex said.

"Let's go down to the diner and grab a bite to eat. Get in." He started his truck and yelled. "Oooh yeah! Here that X? My baby is burning! Get in what you waiting for?" Josh said with proud happy smile.

"Just so you know I'm not pushing your truck in the middle of the damn road or anywhere else." Alex said and laughed.

"I know that's why we're taking Neil with us." Josh said and they both laughed.

 **Salvatore and Henderson's Doctor office**

Stephen listened intently to old Mrs Hailstorm talking non stop. This time it was not her that's coming to see him but Misty and boy did Misty sound gravely ill but that's old Mrs Hailstorm for you. She was born with a wild imagination and mastered the art of exaggerating to perfection.

Stephen leaned back in his chair and said. "I can't diagnose Misty without examining her first is she in the waiting room Mrs Hailstorm?" he asked politely.

"Oh dear no Stephen my boy. I cant mention the word doctor and she makes a beeline for the door and with my old legs and my arthritis I can't run after her. Lately she's so moody and aggressive. She barely looked at my special baked fish cakes and its her favourite and just this morning she was vomiting. So I said Misty we are taking you to see doctor Stephen as in today, yes doctor Stephen who I used to babysit and oh was he a sweet little boy not like his older brother Damon. Remember that time Damon screamed and said you've fallen down the stairs and broke your neck."

Stephen chuckled and said. "I do. He caught you sleeping on the couch."

Mrs Hailstorm blushed and said. "I did not sleep I was meditating something your brother Damon knew nothing of. Now where was I?"

"Misty's pregnancy symptoms." Stephen said and picked up a file on his desk to hide his face.

"Who's pregnancy?" Old Mrs Hailstorm asked confused.

Stephen cleared his throat and said with a charming smile. "I can come over let say around twelve and see Misty. Will she be home?"

Mrs Hailstorm almost jumped out of her chair with happiness. "Oh don't you worry about that I will make sure she stays indoors and besides she usually takes her catnap at that time but we have to wait for her to wake up or else she's going to be very grumpy."

Stephen's mouth went wide. He turned his head to the side and shook his head. "Mrs Hail you lost me there at catnap. Is Misty a person?"

Mrs Hailstorm giggled and said. "Dont be silly now. Misty is my cat. I was so lonely after Arthur passed away four years ago and than Misty walked into my life . A small little white kitten. Her sad blue eyes begging me to take her home."

"Mrs Hail we treat sick people here I'm not a veterinarian. You should take Misty to see one I can refer you to a good doctor. This guy is very good with animals." Stephen said and scroll down his contact list on his phone.

"Wait, a what? What is a veter vet or whatever that was that you said? Is my Misty seriously ill?"

"Its a person qualified to treat injured and sick animals. Misty will be in good hands I promise you Mrs Hail. Stephen said softly in a calm voice.

"Well I don't know Stephi. People say that, that doc got his degree of the internet. He is injecting the people's animals with horse tranquilizer. Rosy's dog stopped barking. Horse tranquilizer. Nurse Sellie's tortoise was found out like a candle on her shell. Horse tranquilizer.

Stephen sigh inwardly. The wild stories people of ML can come up will make you want to go hang yourself with a thread in the tallest tree. He smiled charmingly a smile that he knew will win her over and said. "I will come over and take a look at Misty and if she needs to see a vet than we are taking her. I'll go with you and I will make sure no horse tranquilizer comes near to her."

"Thank you Stephen I always knew you would turn out to be a good man with a heart of gold." Mrs Hailstorm said and reached into her handbag. "A sweet treat for you for valentines day." She said and waved him goodbye.

Stephen closed the door behind old Mrs Hailstorm and ran his fingers through his hair. "FUCK." He screamed softly and bit his fist. "Caroline is going to stake me. How can I forget valentines day."

 **...**


	23. Chapter 23

Stephen walked to the front desk and tap on Lisa's shoulder.

"Hey sorry I need a really big favour from you." Stephen said.

"Sure anything Doc." Lisa said with a smile.

"Can you book a table for two at that little intimate restaurant The rose and send my wife flowers and a card over to Aunt May's flower shop please?"

"Sure I'm right on it doctor Stephen."

"What did I miss out?" He asked Lisa and bit his nail nervously.

Lisa laughed and said. "Well doctor Stephen can always drop in at the jewellery shop."

"Thanks Lisa I'll keep that in mind." Stephen said and patted her good-heartedly on the shoulder.

"Ah Lisa to the rescue." Dr Henderson said and walked to them with two cups of coffee in his hands and handed Stephen a cup.

Stephen smirked and said. "Thanks and as I can recall just the other day Lisa had to rescue a certain someone who have forgotten his wife's birthday."

Dr Henderson made wide eyes at Stephen. "So how did Mrs Hailstorm's appointment go? She looked really worried must have brought a hailstorm of words down on you."

"I'm surprised I'm still standing." Stephen said and chucked. He told them about Misty her cat and his going over to her home later to examine Misty.

Dr Henderson almost choked on his coffee when Stephen told them. He was laughing so hard out of his belly. "This profession is not for the faint hearted." He said and wiped his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Your always welcome to join me." Stephen said and smiled innocently.

"I'm allergic to cats." Dr Henderson said quickly.

Stephen shook his head and laughed.

"Lisa looked at the empty waiting room and said. "Wow we are not busy today usually we are swamped at this time of day."

"With all the saliva swopping and exchanging of bodily fluids that's happening today. You will sing a different tune tomorrow." Dr Henderson said with a knowing smile.

"Yuck." Lisa said.

"Nice, can't wait." Stephen said and walked to his doctors room whistling the theme song of love boat.

"Steph I want to hear how it went with Misty." Dr Henderson said and walked to his doctors office still laughing.

...

Stephen closed the door behind him and dial Damon's number from his cell phone. He ended the call when Damon's phone went to voicemail.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

The whole bathroom was steamy and hot. Damon moved slowly in and out of his wife's heat. Taking his sweet time to make her cum again.

He forgot how intimate and passionate you can get and feel when you have missionary sex. He looked down at the brown goddess under him with love in his eyes and kissed her again. He was close so close and Bonnie's warm wet tight tunnel didn't make it any easier on him.

Slowly her hands moved down his back her nails drawing blood along the way. She gently sucked on his neck while doing all this.

"Bite me you little witch." He breathed against her smooth wet shoulder.

Bonnie's teeth clamped softly on the skin in his neck.

Damon spread her legs wider and said. "Bite me harder Babe."

Bonnie bit him harder and harder. The harder Bonnie bit him. The harder he fucked her. The sounds of their wet bodies slapping against each other and his balls slapping against her clit mixed with the smell of sex drove him mad with lust. His thrust was fast and deep and when Bonnie kissed him and he taste his blood he lost it.

A few more quick thrust and he spilled his seed in her. Grunting and moaning, breathing heavily. The whole sensation of pleasure over came him and he collapse ontop of her still pounding slowly in her. A feeling of utter satisfaction and pleasure beyond settled in him and feeling his dick still pumping Bonnie with cum made him pass out in sexual bliss.

...

 **Mystique Lake High School**

The school was decorated in white and red celebrating Valentine's day. The student body decided to allow the learners to wear their home clothes for the day and there was going to be a valentines dance for the night.

There was the cheerleaders looking like young models in the latest fashion designer clothes hanging around the football team guys. Some dressed conservative and some learners didn't bother. They came with their school uniforms. Zoe and Sophi decided that for this year they are going to wear their school uniforms.

It was lunchtime and they were headed to the cafeteria as usual.

"I can't believe the high heels that some of these girls are wearing. When did they stop loving their ankle's and feet?" Sophi said and made a face when a girl on high heels almost tripped and fall.

Zoe laughed and said. "And here I was thinking of ordering me a pair. What do you think will red look good on me?"

Sophi smiled and said. "Dont you dare."

"Oh you will be there to catch me. Hey I got to return this book back at the library before I forget again." Zoe said to Soph.

"Okay I will get our lunch ready. See you at our spot." Soph said and waved Zoe goodbye.

Zoe walked to the school library with the book in hand. She smiled sweetly at the librarian behind the desk. "Hi Mrs Stone." Zoe greeted politely. "I am so sorry I know its a day late."

Mrs Stone smiled and said. "How can I give a book fine to such a sweet girl like you. Never in my life." She said and winked at Zoe.

"Thank you Mrs Stone have a lovely day." Zoe said.

"You too and enjoy being spoiled today by your valentine." She said and winked playfully at Zoe.

Zoe blushed and walked to the door. She stopped when she saw Stewart and Larcy walking up with the stairs heading for the second floor. She looked at the door and back at the two of them. Stewart is my boyfriend and its valentines day and we haven't seen each other today. I'm just quickly going to say hi to him don't want to disturb his study time with Larcy. I will see him tonight and I can't wait to see what he planned for us. Zoe thought to herself.

She followed them to the third floor and was about to make her presence known when someone's arm went around her waist and pulled her back. A hand covered her mouth to stifle her scream.

"Shuush. Promise you won't scream if I let you go." Cayllum said softly in her ear.

Zoe calmed herself down and nodded her head yes.

He slowly took his hand away from her mouth.

She turned back to face him. Her green orbs shooting daggers at him. "How dare you. Put your dirty paws on me again and I'm reporting you." She whispered angry.

He gazed down at her. His eyes soft and what was that, sadness? Zoe thought.

He looked over her shoulder and his eyes turned ice cold. Zoe followed his gaze confused at what could have made him so angry.

Everything in her went numb. There it was. Stewart handing Larcy a red rose and kissing her on her lips. Like two lovers they whispered to each other and he kissed her again on her cheek.

It felt so unreal. This whole picture that's playing in front of her eyes. Why are my cheeks so wet. Why is the picture blurring? Is it really me gripping Cayllum's hand for dear life and most importantly of all... Is that really Stewart and Larcy. Zoe thought in a daze.

Like a sleep walker she let Cayllum lead her out of the library and to the back of the school where she can rethink and replay everything over in her mind.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Zoe asked him if he knew about Stewart and Larcy.

"Would you have believed me?" He said and looked away from her sad eyes. The pain and hurt so evident in them.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Zoe said and glared at him.

He didn't move or say a word.

"I said leave me alone! Go away!" Zoe yelled as tears welled up in her eyes.

She started punching and kicking him. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cayllum calmly took her in his arms and held her tightly. "Let it out and if you want to take it out on me do so just let it out." He whispered soothingly.

Tired and exhausted Zoe calmed down in his arms and cried her heart out.

"He is not worth your tears Zoe. They both are not worth it." He said softly.

 **...**


	24. Chapter 24

Zoe sigh relieved when the bell ring for end of school. She put her books away in her school bag and joined Soph who was waiting for her by the door.

Sophi took her hand and together the two walked down the hall to the main exit door of the school.

"Zoe is everything okay? Did something happen to you?" A concerned Sophi asked.

Zoe bit her lip and swallowed her tears back. Not now please not now don't make me cry in a crowded school hall. Zoe thought to herself. She looked at her cousin and smiled sadly. "No I'm not fine just give me time I will tell you just not right now."

Sophi put her arm around Zoe's neck and kissed her on her cheek. "Hey I'm not going anywhere I've got all the time in the world for you whenever your ready cuz."

"Thanks." Zoe said softly.

Dylan jumped on them from behind and put his arms around the both of them.

"If I didn't knew any better I would have thought you two are lovers." He said to them and smirked.

Sophi giggled. "You are so disgusting and aren't you and Walter getting a bit too old to still have sleep overs?"

"Walter and I are game fanatics and the major one fans of comic books like in the world something girls wouldn't understand."

"Well." Sophi said and flip her hair back. "I like The Joker I can see myself as his girl Harley Quinn just imagine all the fun we will have."

Dylan smiled and said. "I can see potential in you but that still doesn't put you on our level."

"Boys will be boys." Sophi said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Zoe I have a message for you from your lover boy Stewie. He said his coming over later so make sure you look all nice and pretty for him." Dylan said and left them.

Alex was waiting for them in the parking lot in their father's jeep. Kenzie was already in the passenger seat looking highly upset. Dylan was still chatting with his friends and Kenzie yelled at him to get in the jeep.

Sophi chuckled and said. "I'm going to see you. Kenz looks like she can explode anytime."

"One of those days again." Zoe said and sigh.

"See you at the dance tonight." Sophi said before walking to where Josh and Neil was waiting in Josh's truck. They waved at Zoe and she waved back.

Zoe took a deep breath and walked to the jeep. She got in and closed the door.

"Just look at my hair! You know dad does not like it when the twins eat in his car but no, no one listens. Look at the mess they made ice cream everywhere and in my hair! Now I have to schedule my hair appointment earlier disrupting my whole schedule." Kenzie said and glared at Alex.

"Its hot and I took the two out for ice cream dad will understand I mean look at them don't they look cute." Alex said and smirked at the two twins.

Their cute little faces were covered in ice cream dripping all over their clothes and the car seat."

Kenzie glared at Alex. "Just start the damn thing I've got a million things to do and you all are really starting to give me a headache."

Aiden giggled and threw Kenzie with his cone. The ice cream landed on the side of her head and dripped down her face.

"Bulls eye! Nice." Dylan yelled and laughed.

The boys were laughing much to Kenzie's dismay.

Alex started the jeep and carefully reversed out of the parking space, soon they were on the main road heading home.

Zoe stared out the window deep in thought. Alex and Dylan were talking about the new players in this years football team and his new PS games.

Kenzie busy on her phone yelled at them to shut up.

"This is not your car you can't tell us what to do." Dylan said upset.

"I'm going to make a call. A very important call so shut your damn mouth." Kenzie said to him.

Dylan rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Whatever."

"Hey Sue." Kenzie said over her phone and laughed at what Sue replied back. "My hair is a major mess can I come early I will pay you extra." Kenzie said sweetly and rolled her eyes.

Sue must have agreed to do her hair first cause Kenzie ended the call with a happy smile. "The things money can buy." She said and leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed.

Zoe felt small sticky fingers on her face. She took Caden's little hand and kissed it. "Hey was your ice cream nice?" She asked and kissed him softly on his rosy cheek.

"Yes. Nice." He said and clapped his hands. Soon Aiden joined in clapping his hands too.

Kenzie sigh and said. "Here we go again."

...

The kids find their dad alone at home. He called them all to his study.

Kenzie stood there looking upset. "I do not have time for this. Do you people have any idea how many things I have to get done before tonight? The band who was suppose to play tonight? They can't play anymore because the lead singer's girlfriend dumped him today. Like I care! The decorations have not arrived yet and that's not even half of my nightmare."

I promise I will make it quick Kiddo." Damon said. He took out a small black box and put it on his desk. The kids walked closer to take a better look. Damon took a small silver key and opened the box carefully. "I know you guys have never seen the Salvatore diamonds here is a necklace of your great, great, great aunt Gretha." He opened the box and looked at children's amazed faces.

"Can I touched it. Its so beautiful." Dylan said and cleared his throat.

"Not before me." Kenzie said and softly ran her fingers over the white gold necklace with a emerald gemstone shaped like a heart.

"Look guys the colour is the same colour as Mom and Zoe's eyes." Alex said.

"Yes it is" Dylan said amazed and looked in Zoe's eyes.

Zoe stood there silently staring at the necklace with glistening green orbs. She could feel her tears coming.

At that moment the sun shine through the window. It rays reflecting on the stone and Zoe's eyes. They all stared at her amazed and in wonder.

She looked like an ethereal magical being not from this world. The twins walked to Zoe and stared up at her. Zoe looked down at them and smiled.

"Green the colour of spring a symbol of love and rebirth as the gem of Venus." Damon said and closed the box gently and locked it again.

"Awesome! Can my eyes do that? Zoe looked like a mutant goddess from planet Venus" he said excitedly.

"Mom will be so happy with your gift dad. Its priceless." Zoe said softly and swallowed her tears back.

"Thank you Princess." Damon said and smiled fondly at her.

He looked at the others and said. "With your permission guys can I give this to your mother. This is your inheritance and I can't use it for myself without your verbal and written consent?"

"My man." Dylan said and patted his dad on his shoulder "and just between the two of us you are so going to score big time tonight and any other night." Dylan said with a smirk and winked at his dad.

"Buddy do you want us to have the bird and the bees talk again." Damon said and patted Dylan back on his shoulder.

"Where do I sign dad?" He asked and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, it will look so beautiful on her." Kenzie said and wiped her eyes.

"Dad you have my full blessing." Alex said and shook his dad's hand.

"All righty than can you guys all just sign here for me please." Damon said and put a paper in front of them.

"Why do we have to sign dad?" Dylan asked.

"Its just precaution so that one day when your old and wiser you don't come back and lay claim on your mother's necklace. Its hers forever until the day she gives it to one of her daughters." Damon said and leaned back in his chair.

Dylan narrowed his eyes and said. "You know from one business man to another. I have to call my lawyer first him and I have to go through this. What do I know? I might be signing all my inheritance away. Like my dad always say, never put your damn name on a paper you haven't read only a fool will do that." He tipped his head at his dad and smiled happy with his performance.

Kenzie shoved him out of the way and said. "Well this fool wants to sign where do I put my name dad?"

All the kids signed and Damon carefully placed the contract in his file. "All done. So you all are going to the dance tonight. Zoe, Dylan I want you guys back by ten is that okay. Its still a school night."

The kids left to go do their own things. Damon picked up the twins and said. "Bath time."

 **...**


	25. Chapter 25

Kenzie came down the stairs looking hot and beautiful in her knee high tight red dress. Her long black hair was styled in a beehive. She wore her white diamond necklace with a blue ruby stone around her neck. Her make up was minimal only dark black eye liner bringing out her blue orbs perfectly and gorgeously and a touch of red lipstick on her lips. Her cheeks had their natural rosy colour.

Damon, Bonnie and Zoe waited with Antwone in the living room. Bonnie gasped as her eyes took in her daughter's beauty.

"Oh Kenzie, you look amazing. Beautiful." She said and walked to her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Kenzie said and hugged her.

Zoe walked up to her and said. "You look really and I mean really beautiful Kenz."

Kenzie smiled softly. "Thanks." She kissed Zoe on her cheek.

Antwone stood there feeling all nervous and at a lost of Kenzie's beauty. Not that she isn't beautiful but damn she took his breath away. He thought.

"I think the cat got your date's tongue Kiddo." Damon said with a smirk. He patted Antwone on the shoulder and whispered behind him. "Go give the flowers to her. This is starting to get awkward."

Antwone remembered he had legs and started to walk towards Kenzie.

He smiled shyly. He looked oh so handsome in his black tux.

"For you, man you look beautiful." He said and quickly apologized. "What I meant is McKenzie you keep on taking my breath away." He kissed her on her cheek.

Thanks for the flowers its beautiful." Kenzie said in a soft voice.

Antwone took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Together the two said goodbye and left hand in hand.

"Don't they look cute together." Bonnie said and watched the two from the window getting into Antwone's car.

"I'm going up to my room." Zoe said and picked up the book she was reading.

"Wait Princess, do you want me to help you pick out a dress for the dance. I can do your hair?" Bonnie said with a cheery smile.

Zoe mustered up a smile. "I'm going to take a bath first."

"Okay cool. You will leave Stewart speechless when I'm done with you." Bonnie said with excitement.

Zoe picked up her book and walked out quickly.

Bonnie turned to Damon who was sitting there quietly on the couch.

"I don't think Princess is okay Damon." She said and took a seat next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I know."

Bonnie gave him a kiss on his lips and said. "We should probably get ready for tonight."

"You go ahead I have to check some mails first it won't take long."

...

Alex came out of his shower and find Zoe in his room looking through his books.

"Shouldn't you get ready for the dance?" He asked her with a smile.

"I'm not going." Zoe said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Me too. The boys and I are going down to the lake. I would take you with me but mom will probably end my college career before it even started. So what's your pick for tonight?" he said.

Zoe looked at all the books on her brother's bookshelf. She and Alex and their mom were the only book lovers in the house and they usually exchange books with each other or recommend books to one another.

"Well I'm in the mood for a mystery something that will keep me guessing up till the end."

"Interesting. I might have something for you. I know you need no introduction to Edgar Allan Poe the father of this genre but this time I have something different I don't think you had this one under eyes. The Eye of the Beholder by Marc Behm, now this plot resolves around a female serial killer who has an intense dislike in men, however it's somehow validated. There is this male private detective who follows her around and they begin a intriguing relationship." Alex said and handed her the book.

"I'm already intrigued. What else you got?"

"Cant you be a normal teenage sister who worries more about make up and fashion and drooling over cute Hollywood hunks?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Zoe laughed and shook her head no. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

Alex took another book from the book shelve and said. "And Then There Was None. They made a movie about it but believe me it does not even come close to the book. Ten people stranded on an island they die off one by one so you can imagine how the accusations are flying between them. Big question is?"

"Who is the suspect." Zoe said.

"Smart mouth and that's all the time I have the guys are waiting for me." Alex said and walked to his closet.

Zoe walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Thanks."

Alex smiled and said. "Anything for my favourite little sis."

...

 **Aunt May's Flower Shop**

Caroline was busy cashing up. The doorbell ring and she cursed softly. Why people always enter a store when its already closing time.

She looked up and saw Stephen standing there.

She smiled and said. "Can I help you sir?"

Stephen smiled and looked around the shop. "As a matter of fact you can. You see I'm looking for a particular special flower. This is not just any flower. This flower has the smiling face of a beautiful woman. The light of my life. Her fragrance soft, light, purifying and forever satisfying."

There eyes locked. Caroline's eyes welled up with tears.

He took her hands in his and kissed them softly. "Caroline Salvatore you are that flower."

"Oh Stephen." Caroline said and kissed her husband.

He gently stopped the kiss and took out a long black box with silver speckles on it. He opened it and when Caroline saw what was in it her knees went weak.

A diamond necklace with a big Grandidierite gemstone with a yellow – bluish colour.

Delicately he hanged it around her neck. The colours reminds me of your hair and eyes. This was one of my aunt Gretha's most beloved and favourite piece of jewellery." Stephen said and stepped back to admire her.

Caroline was at a lost for words.

"Let me help you close up so I can go spoil my wife." Stephen said and picked her up.

Caroline laughed happy. "I'm already thinking what I'm going to wear. Where are you taking me?"

"My sweet Care bear you dont need anything but your sexy self. I've got it all sorted out." Stephen said and kissed her.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

"Come in." Zoe said when she heard someone knocking softly on her bedroom door. She was sitting comfortably in her hanging chair.

"Hey you busy?" Damon said.

"Nope I'm not. Dad if this is about the dance I'm not going. I have a lot of home work to do anyway."

Damon closed the door and walked to her bed. He leaned back comfortably against her pillows and patted the side next to him.

Zoe joined her dad. She rested her head on his chest. Damon put his arm protectively around her.

Silent tears rolled down Zoe's cheeks wetting her father's shirt.

"When your mom gave birth to Alex I was not even there. I stayed away from her for a month I think." Damon said in a sad voice.

Zoe looked at her dad with wide teary eyes. "Why?" She whispered in shock and confused.

"I was not a good man back then. I was so scared that what I am that demon I was will be passed on to Alex. I didn't want to taint that pure little being. I was ashamed of what I have become of what I was. I remember waking up the morning exactly one month after Alex was born. In a rush I put my clothes on. I had no idea why I felt like I have to go or be somewhere and when I stepped out of my door I just walked and walked. Your uncle Stephen came rushing after me. He thought I was high on drugs. I shoved him away from me and I ran. I was in sweat and tears but I kept on running.

I stopped running when your mother opened your grandmother's front door with little Alex in her arms and when she said Damon something is wrong with him. I just took him in my arms and I ran Princess. Your uncle Stephen and your mom caught up with me near the hospital and for the life of me I could not let go of him. For the first time in my life I saw the errors of my ways and it brought me to my knees.

Zoe hugged her dad. "But everything turned out okay after that right?" She said teary.

"I had to prove my worth as a man to your mom and father to my new born. I was learning new meanings in life just as Alex was learning new things as a baby. So your mom had to take care of two babies." He said and Zoe giggled.

"Than Kenzie came and I felt like my life was complete. We were still living in your grandmother's house."

"Really?" Zoe asked surprised.

"Yup. We moved here on Kenzie's first birthday. The day I finished building this house. Bonnie's dream home."

"Did you build it yourself?" Zoe asked surprised.

Damon smirked and said. "Well I can't take all the credit. Your uncle Stephen helped. Uncle Rick and Enzo and a few builders but it felt good laying brick by brick feeling tired at night knowing you worked hard on building your dream."

"I love our home. I think now I love it even more knowing my dad build it." Zoe said and smiled.

Damon chuckled and said. "It went hard most days. There were days when we wanted to throw each other with hammers or drown each other in cement."

Zoe laughed and laughed even harder when Damon tickled her.

"Don't laugh princess it was really tough." Damon said and kissed her on the head.

There settled a comfortable silence between father and daughter.

Zoe sigh and said. "Dad can I ask you something?"

"Always Princess."

"Do... do you think I'm pretty and don't just say yes cause your my dad and you want to make me feel good."

Damon was a bit shocked at her question but didn't show it. "Zoe Orabelle Salvatore don't you ever, ever doubt yourself. You have a rare beauty that not many women possess. A beauty not just from the outside but also from in here inside of you. For your age you have mastered the grace of showing these two gifts to everyone around you, even strangers you greet along the way you touch their lives just with a simple smile and being yourself, sweet and beautiful. That's why you are so being loved and adored. You treat everyone as your equal." Damon said and hugged her tight.

"Dad promise me you will let me deal with the situation my way and as parent you will step back."

Damon quickly sit up straight and looked seriously at her. "You are asking a lot Zoe. My job as your father never stops. What situation are you talking of?"

Zoe sit up too. She looked away as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know but please promise me."

Damon took her hand and with a heavy heart he promised her.

Zoe took in a deep breath and slowly released it. She started telling her dad about Stewart and Larcy.

Damon was red in his face from anger when she was done. "That little fucker if I get my hands on him." Damon seethed.

"You promised me dad. I know it hurts and you probably want to do something horrible to him but you will only make it worse and I do not want things to turn ugly. I don't think I can handle that."

Damon rubbed his hands over his eyes and sigh. "I'm here. Always. I will respect your decision Princess as hard as it is I will respect it."

Zoe hugged her dad and said. "Thank you and please do not tell mom. I will tell her myself."

"Okay Princess." Damon said softly.

Zoe sigh and leaned back against her pillows.

Damon walked to her window and stare out deep in thought. He turned back and held out his hand to her with a smile.

Zoe smiled back and walked to her dad. She took his hand.

Father and daughter sit next to each other watching the glorious scene in silence. Mystique Lake's beautiful sunset.

The colours in the sky changing subtly from blue to various shades of red, orange and yellow. The last golden rays gave ML heavenly beauty.

"It never cease to amaze me." Zoe said with a soft smile unaware of how the golden rays of the sun reflected beautifully in her emerald eyes.

"This Princess is one of the most amazing things in our world that we can appreciate everyday."

A soft knock on her bedroom door made the two look back.

"Hey there you are Bonnie said to them. You have a visitor down stairs. Its Stewart and does he look handsomely cute." She said and smiled cheery. "So? We have to pick out a dress. I'm going to get my make up kit and hair pins okay?"

"Mom I want to talk with him first." Zoe said.

"Uh okay. I'm going to tell Stewart your coming." Bonnie said and left the room.

Damon looked at Zoe and smiled. "Leave your mom to me. You go handle your business with that boy."

Zoe mouthed the words thank you before leaving her room.

 **...**


	26. Chapter 26

Stewart waited for Zoe in the living room with a bouquet of red and white roses in his hand. His smile faded slowly when he saw her not dressed up for the dance.

"Hey, are you feeling okay? Your mom did mention that your feeling a bit under the weather."

"I'm okay." Zoe said softly.

The two looked at each in silence. Stewart looked away first from Zoe's heated gaze.

"Let's go talk outside." She said to him.

He silently handed her the flowers but Zoe just looked at it without taking it. She could feel her tears coming again. Stay strong Zoe. Stay strong don't cry in front of him. She thought to herself.

Zoe walked with Stewart to their outdoor patio. It looked magical decorated with red and white roses blending beautifully with the white and dark green décor. The floor of the patio was tiled in blue Bahia granite.

Zoe stopped and turned around to look at Stewart.

"Zoe can you please tell me what's wrong? I don't want to see you like this. Please tell me." He stepped closer to her.

Zoe took a step back. Her eyes shiny with tears. "La confiance commence par la vérité et se termine par la vérité."

Stewart looked down. "Zoe please." He said her name softly.

"Trust starts with truth and ends with truth Stewart."

Stewart looked up quickly. Guilt and shame in his eyes. He quivers under her intense gaze.

"I think it would have hurt less if you would have told me. If you would have been honest with me Stewart. I deserve your honesty. I deserved the truth Stewart no matter how hard it would have been but at least, at least you could have walked out with a clear conscience."

"Zoe I never intend to hurt you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please do not cry." Stewart said in a broken voice.

"I'm not crying because of you Stewart, your not worth it. You and Larcy are not worth it. I'm crying because my delusion of who you were was shattered by the truth of who you really are."

Stewart looked away in shame.

Zoe looked at the white bracelet around her wrist. She and Stewart gave each other these bracelets as a symbol of their commitment and love for each other. Their promise bracelets. "I wore this till the end that's how much I value what we had." She took it off and walked to Stewart. She took his hand and put the bracelet in his open palm and closed his hand again.

Stewart's eyes welled up with tears. He looked at her in disbelief. "Dont do this Zoe. I beg you do not do this. I'm sorry, Larcy was a mistake. I was flattered by her attention and I turned into this guy that I'm not but that is no excuse for what I did." He bend down on one knee in front of her. "Please forgive me I am so, so sorry I did this to you. I'm a jerk, a two timing snake, I'm not worth it! I'm all that and more, Zoe I do not want to lose you."

"When you give this to a girl in the future, make sure your heart is at the right place Stewart. Its not nice being on the receiving end and I hope and wish you do not ever have to go through it like me. It hurts. I'm walking away. I won't bad mouth you to anyone, I'm simply walking away. We are done Stewart." Zoe left Stewart on his knees crying softly.

Bonnie and Damon were cuddling on one of the soft white sofa on the front porch . He was feeding her grapes and explaining her the constellation of the stars.

Bonnie laughed and said. "Damon you just made that up."

"Babe there is a star named after you." He said and put the grape he was about to let her eat in his mouth.

"Hey my grape." Bonnie said and poke him.

"That's what you get when you act cheeky with me." Damon said and smirked at her. The juice of the grape running down his chin.

"Ooh gross." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"You like it gross so don't act all innocent now." He whispered seductively in her ear. He leaned back his gaze smouldering hot on her. "How you can sit in church every Sunday looking all innocent and stuff is beyond me." Damon said and quickly grabbed Bonnie's hand that was aiming for his head and kissed it.

They both saw Zoe coming from around the corner of the house. She wiped her eyes and walked to the front door without noticing them.

"Princess are you Okay? Where's Stewart." Bonnie asked concerned.

Zoe looked at her mom with teary eyes. She smiled and said. "Stewart went home mom, as for me I'm down but I'm not out."

At that moment a great display of fireworks in different colours lit the sky. Followed by fireworks in bright red with a text that spelled out.

I LOVE YOU CAROLINE SALVATORE. Big red hearts displayed between the words.

The three of them looked on in awe.

It was Bonnie who yelled out loud. "Oh my God! Did you guys see that?"

"Yeah we did. So did everyone in ML." Damon said and leaned back and smiled. That sneaky little brother of me took my idea and made it his. The whole romantic boat trip on the lake. The fireworks. No wonder he casually asked me what I'm planning for Bonnie. Damon though to himself. He threw his head back and laughed.

"It was beautiful." Zoe said as she gazed up at the sky. "I'm going to bed." She said and hughed her parents. "Goodnight dad, goodnight Mom." She said.

"Goodnight Princess." Damon said and blew her a kiss.

Zoe pretended to catch the kiss and put her hand on her heart.

"Love you." Bonnie said to her and took one grape from the bowl but Damon playfully hit her hand softly.

Bonnie quickly took her hand away. "Hey what was that for?"

"My job is to feed you, my Aphrodite goddess her grapes." Damon said with a smirk and wink at her.

Zoe laughed and said. "Love you too my Aphrodite mom." She walked in and closed the front door softly behind her.

...

Dressed in her PJ's and in bed. Zoe rested her head on her pillow and open the river she's been holding in this whole time. She cried her heart out as memories of her and Stewart played like a movie in her mind.

The first day they talked to each other. That sunny day at the lake in Dylan's boat with Sophi and Dylan's friends. They only had eyes for each other. Shy glimpses. He was the first guy to have the courage to walk up to their front door and ask her dad if he can take her out for pizza. Her first crush. Her first kiss.

Her rock when she got kidnapped by detective West. The relief on his face when she got out of the car unharmed. He ran to her and hugged her and in the days after that she leaned on him. Yes, he was her rock.

Zoe wipe her eyes and sit up straight in bed. She took out her diary and pen from under her bed.

"Its always good to cry it out or write your feelings down never keep the hurt inside because at the end of the day it will only make it worse." Zoe said and sigh.

 **Dear old friend**

 **Behind my smile is a broken heart, behind my laugh I'm falling apart. Behind my eyes are tears at night, behind my body is a soul trying to fight.**

 **I can write so many mean things about Larcy.**

 **I can write so many mean things about Stewart but you know what? I'm better than that. Yes, my friend, you know my mamma taught me better than that.**

 **Does it hurts? Hurts like Hell.**

 **Was he your first love? Yes dear friend. He was.**

 **Your young you will find love again. Isn't it so? Only time can tell my friend but I will love again stronger than before!**

 **This chapter was closed tonight. Do not look back. Do not open it. Move on. Keep up your head and most of all do not let this change the person you promise yourself to be Zoe.**

 **Thank you, and you know what. I wish them happiness and joy. I wish that for me too my friend. For me too.**

 **My ending thoughts...**

 **When love is lost, do not bow your head in sadness; instead keep your head up high and gaze into heaven for that is where all broken hearts are being sent to heal.**

 **Love Zoe.**

Zoe closed her diary and kissed it softly.

Her diary was her one piece of treasure that's she's not going to share with anyone but herself. All her thoughts and dreams are in it. Her hurt and pain. Over the years she has develop a close bond relationship with her diary. She sees it as her friend hence the reference to calling her diary my dear old friend. She can literally have a conversation with her diary. Some would say that sounds weird or what the hell? But for her it works.

A soft knock and Kenzie peeked inside. "You still up." She said with a smile. "You missed out. Sophi and Amber was there but Sophi left when she saw that you are a no show."

Zoe put her diary away and took a sip of water from the glass that was on her nightstand. Her hand was trembling lightly.

"Zoe are you okay? You want me to call mom?" Kenzie asked concerned.

Zoe put the glass down and said. "I'm fine. I'm not dying." She said softly and tried to smile.

"Good, I don't want to lose you. I mean who will I share my chocolate toffees with." Kenzie said and touched her cheek softly. She could see her sister had been crying must be that no good Stewart. Kenzie thought.

She walked to Zoe's drawers and took out pajama pants and a white T-shirt. She walked to Zoe's bathroom to change.

"Can you believe it we made five thousand dollars tonight. Principal Hector and his wife made a turn on the dance floor. I didn't know Principal Hec got moves." Kenzie said behind the door and laughed.

Zoe smiled.

Kenzie came out. The pajama pants too short and the white T-shirt too tight on her.

Zoe put her hand over her mouth and laughed.

Kenzie smiled. "Do not tell anyone." She said and got into bed with Zoe.

Zoe laughed and said. "Okay."

"Pinkie swear it Toffee." Kenzie said and playfully poke her.

"I pinkie swear." Zoe said and took a chocolate sweetie from the box.

"Mom and dad is in a love mood tonight. They still outside on the porch like two young lovers whispering in each others ears. Mom can't stop giggling and dad can't keep his hands to himself." Kenzie said and the two sisters laughed.

It was way past twelve and Zoe was still awake. Kenzie spooning her sister was fast asleep snoring lightly. She took Kenzie's hand and wrapped it tighter around her. She was feeling better. "A new day has come." Zoe said softly and closed her eyes.

 **...**


	27. Chapter 27

**From Author...**

 **This story started on a blank piece of paper last year. I created this fictional beautiful small town called Mystique Lake. I had my characters and a story written half way to be honest (blushing embarrassingly) lol but I've made it to the end but even so, having all of that would have mean nothing if it weren't for YOU GUYS. You guys really helped me to complete her.**

 **I made these characters and town come alive and it warms my heart that you all have become such a part of them and the story.**

 **So thank you to each and everyone of you who has taken time out of their day to read it and continuing reading and following it. You give me the courage to do this again. Your honest, kind and funny reviews. It means more than you know but most of all thank you for coming back.**

 **If you guys have any questions for me? You can ask me now and I will answer them.**

 **Love ... A.S**

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie was busy helping Damon with his tie. Breakfast was ready and it smelled really good.

Damon had a worried look on his handsome face. He got an urgent call from the mayor's office something about the water problem in Silver Lake threatening to get out of control and as the head of the founders council he was involved in all laws of ML and SL.

Bonnie kissed him on the cheek and said. "All done."

"Thank you babe but do you think I should wear this tie? Or should I go with the dark blue one?"

"Hey stop stressing. You go in there and you do what you do best. Its not your problem that Mayor Brixton screwed up."

"His fucking up and I have to fix it and this is not the first time." Damon said and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Bonnie walked to him and took his hands in hers. "The people see that Damon that's why they consult and talk with you first."

"Jonathan is out to get me Bonnie. That guy never liked me. What did he used to call and still calling me? A privilege white boy with no morals." Damon said.

"Look Jonathan is just jealous that the people didn't choose him to serve as head of the founders council now his just a member on the council representing Silver Lake. You have more say than the Mayor and its about time you use that and get things right." Bonnie said and put her arms lovingly around his neck. "You can make a change I believe in you."

"That's why I love you so much Bonnie." Damon said and kissed her slowly.

Bonnie pinched his cheek playfully and said. "Take a seat breakfast is ready."

"I can't I want to get there early before the pack of wolves arrive." Damon said and kissed her goodbye.

...

 **ML High School**

"I'm glad you broke up with Stewart he doesn't deserve you Zoe. I just wish I was there would have love to practice my head kick on him." Sophi said and hugged Zoe.

"You two at the back please pay attention. You can hug your friend all day but not in my school period." The young English substitute teacher said and adjust his glasses. Their English teacher was at home with flu and Zoe missed her.

Sophi smiled sweetly and said to him. "Vous avez également besoin d'un câlin quatre yeux." **(You also need a hug four eyes.)**

The class roared with laughter.

"Quiet down!" The teacher yelled and looked at Sophi. "What did you just say?"

Sophi just stared at him with wide vacant eyes.

"You sitting next to her what did she just say?" He asked Zoe.

Zoe looked at Sophi who was sitting there like a statue. She bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh.

"I believe I have asked you a question Missy." The teacher said impatiently at Zoe.

Zoe looked back at the teacher with a confuse look on her pretty face and said. "Excusez - moi monsieur? Quelle était la question encore?" **(Excuse me sir? What was the question again.)**

The class erupted with laughter. Sophi was doubled over with laughter.

"This school period is my English school period no other languages allowed Missy is that clear?"

A boy who was sitting infront of the class loudly yelled. "Oui Monsieur." **(Yes Sir.)**

This time the noise level laughs hit the roof. The substitute teacher turned scarlet red in his face. It took quite some time for him to silence the class.

The teacher cleared his throat and took off his glasses. He looked at it and put it back on again. "Looks like all of you are desperately asking for detention."

The bell ring and he sigh relieved. "Please leave the class room orderly." He said but it was no use.

The learners rushed out only Zoe and Sophi walked out orderly and even smiled and waved at him.

...

The two girls laughed on their way to the school cafeteria.

"Oh you are a bad influence." Zoe said jokingly at Sophi.

"I know that's why you love me so much." Sophi said with a laugh.

...

Stewart and Larcy was sitting together at a table in the cafeteria. It looked like they were having a deep conversation. Larcy looked upset but when she saw Zoe and Sophi entering the cafeteria her whole demeanour changed. She placed her hands over Stewart's hands and smiled at him.

Sophi rolled her eyes and said. "Ignore her cuz. I wouldn't brag over another girl's left overs especially when that girl is ten thousand times hotter. I have no idea what Stewart saw in her. We should beat their asses up after school. You take Larcy I will take Stewart."

Zoe giggled and said. "The swimming team are getting together for a meeting after school and beside its better to ignore them."

"Hey my drama class are also meeting after school. Wow I'm not sure what to expect I'm starting to get nervous already." Sophi said.

"Just be yourself and you will see they will all come to love you." Zoe said with a soft smile.

 **...**


	28. Chapter 28

Damon was waiting impatiently for Mayor Brixton in his office. He looked around the office and spotted the big changes Mayor Brixton made to it. The office was bigger with big windows. The old furniture was removed and replaced with new expensive furniture.

Damon looked at the photo of Mayor Brixton and his family that was on the desk. He was a black man in his early fifties. He grew up in Silver Lake finished his high school as one of the top learners of ML high. He went on to finish his law degree at university and came back to Silver Lake where he participated actively in the struggle of SL and politics. He worked hard to become ML and SL second black Mayor following in the legacy of the late Mr Will Jackson who was beloved by all.

The door open and in comes Mayor Brixton. "Sorry Damon you had to wait. This is one of those day where everything is going wrong." He said and took a seat behind his desk.

"I thought the water problem was handled. What's the problem this time."

"The contractors we last used screwed up big time. Turns out they weren't even qualified to fix Silver Lake's water system now we have to hire new people for the job and redo the job all over again fixing the pipes not to mention we need new equipment. Now I explained all this to Jonathan. He claims I was well aware that the workers were not competent for the job. He claims I gave this guy who did the job special preference because I'm getting paid on the side lines. I mean can you believe it." Mayor Brixton said and leaned back in his leather chair and waited for Damon's reply.

Damon looked deep in thought. He ran his fingers through his hair and sigh. "Is the guy related to you in any way?"

Mayor Brixton shook his head no and said. "Not to me to my wife but that's got nothing to do with the false claims Jonathan is making. My office have the papers to prove that he was the right man for the job."

Damon tapped his fingers softly on the desk. "By now the whole of Silver Lake knows and its not just a water problem anymore. The people are upset and it won't stay there. Its coming to us. You see Mayor Its not just Jonathan's claims anymore."

The mayor's phone ring. It was Kate telling him that Jonathan and the other representatives have arrived.

...

 **ML High School.**

The school halls were buzzing with excited learners heading to their after school activities and others who couldn't wait to get home. The school's marching band was practicing and testing their instruments right infront of the music class. Zoe wondered where the teacher was because they were loud and the new ones who joined made more noise than the rest.

She saw her sister Kenzie and the other cheerleaders heading to the field for practice. The new girls trying out for cheering followed behind. They carried the stuff that are being used during practice.

Zoe bumped into a freckled face boy who said. "Hey I know you."

Zoe looked at him confused.

"I was the boy at the school gate who wouldn't let you and your boyfriend in. My name is Jason. I was like really totally joking with you two but thanks. He told me that you asked him not to break my legs. I owe you a big thank you I mean I was out of excuses for staying at home from school. Anyway you joining our band? It would be great to have you on our band." Jason said with a bright smile.

"Maybe next year. Look I'm late for my swim team meeting. Take care." She said and waved him goodbye. She rushed down the hall to the swimming gym.

Jason's friend came over to him and said. "Dude you know Zoe Salvatore?" He asked Jason with puppy eyes that's following Zoe down the hall.

"Yeah we hang out at the gate sometimes. You know she keeps me company." Jason said casually trying to sound cool.

"Hanging out with one of the hottest girls in school. Awesome!" The boy said.

...

 **ML's high school drama class**

"Wiggle your fingers. Shake your head from side to side. Stick out your tongue and swirl it around and around. Swirl it like you just don't care where your drool is dripping. Kick them legs. Let go of your body for you are no longer in control." Their drama teacher said as he walked between his students.

The class was having fun and laughing at each other.

"Stop and give yourself a round of applause." The teacher said with a smile.

The students clapped their hands with enthusiasm.

"Take a seat on the carpet ladies and gentlemen for we are about to take a short journey on Aladdin's magical carpet." The teacher said and bowed deeply at them.

He looked at them deep in thought and said. "Who am I. What am I. What is my identity in life. Where do I fit in to the big picture.? Am I even in the picture? What is the picture? because you see my brothers and sisters my picture might not look the same as yours. Who am I? I am whatever I want to be. What am I? I'm air. I'm alive. What is my identity in life? My identity is blurry but if you look closer you might spot the picture. The picture I created."

He walked to the board and drew a big smiley face.

"Emotion that comes naturally like the rest. Hate, love, fear etc. And you will come to see its easy to show emotions to oneself and others for we are after all humans but its a way different story portraying it infront of an audience. Example. You never lost a person close to you. You have never experienced grieve or lost. How do I show my audience my inner pain. My inner torment through my eyes without shedding a single tear. Ladies and gentlemen I'm Mr Bryson and you are all welcome to my class. Till next time." He said and waved them goodbye before leaving.

"He is really good." A plump girl next to Sophi said.

"Yeah he is." Sophi said in wonder.

The girl giggled and said. "I'm Suzy and you are?"

"Hi I am Sophia."

"Nice to meet you Sophia. Your hair looks really nice. Like a lions golden mane." Suzy said with a smile.

Sophi laughed and said. "That's a first. Thanks Suzy."

Suzy smiled glad that she made such a pretty friend in class.

 **...**


	29. Chapter 29

Zoe was welcomed back like a local hero by her coach and team. The girls were all excited to get back in the pool and compete again.

Coach hugged Zoe warmly. She had her arm around Zoe and called the other girls to gather around them.

"This year girls we are kicking things up to the next level. You showed your best last year but this year I want to see more. I want your very best. Dedication and commitment. That means showing up in time for practice and if you can't make it let me know in advance. Dedicate yourself by finishing your laps to the best of your abilities. Nothing has changed on our time table so we will practice on the same days we did last year and everyday after school for the next two weeks. If it clashes with your other activities come talk to me and we will sort things out okay? And if you have any transport problems tell me. I will take you home myself."

The girls nodded their heads.

Zoe looked over where coach Carter was talking with his boys. She quickly looked away when she saw Stewart looking at her.

Larcy was sitting at the podium with a book on her lap. Zoe saw her and Larcy gave Zoe a small wave and a smile. Zoe looked away and concentrate on what her coach was saying to them.

"Coach are we really going to Germany this year?" One of the girls asked excitedly.

"That is the plan and coach Carter and I are still in the talks with Principal Hector for funding the ones that didn't qualified. It would be a great learning experience for everyone." Their coach said with a smile.

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

Coach laughed and said. "Its still not final so cross your fingers and toes."

"Okay boys let's join the girls and go over things one last time." Coach Carter said to his boys.

Zoe ignored Stewart's eyes on her. She was standing in the middle of the two coaches in the front. How the hell did I end up here. When have I been promoted to be a coach. Zoe thought to herself and giggled adorably.

She quickly covered her mouth.

Coach Carter asked her if he said something funny. Zoe just shook her head no. The girls giggled.

"Hey Zoe nice to see." Chad said to her with a charming smile.

Zoe blushed and said. "Nice to see you too Chad."

He winked at her ands the girls all went crazy.

"Okay Chad you had your moment now on to important things." Coach Carter said.

If looks could kill. Stewart was glaring at Chad who was still smiling at a blushing Zoe.

...

 **Dr Stephen's doctors office**

Stephen was glad it was almost time to go home even tho he didn't feel like going home. Rachel called him earlier and the news upset him. He closed his eyes and played their conversation over in his head.

 **Rachel: "She demands to go back to Mystique Lake. She wants to leave the baby here."**

 **Stephen: "She's insane. What mother leaves her sick baby behind in hospital."**

 **Rachel: "The kind that does not care about anyone but themselves. Stephen I think the only reason she wants to leave is to see you."**

 **Stephen: "Its impossible for me to leave now. I am swamped with work. I can't leave now and hand over my patients to Hendy."**

 **Rachel: "I know. I will do what I can this side and keep her calm. The last thing we need is for her to show up at your doorstep."**

 **End of call**

"Earth to Stephen." Doctor Henderson said and waved his hand in front of Stephen's face.

Stephen's eyes snapped open. "Geez I didn't hear you come in."

"Time to go home Steph." He said and patted Stephen fatherly on the shoulder.

"About time I would say." Stephen said and stretched his legs.

...

In his car on his way home he sent Damon a message to meet up at the club for some much deserved drinks and Damon don't have to worry its on him."

 **Damon: yeah you should pay. You stole my valentines idea.** Damon replied.

Stephen opened the message and laughed softly. He replied back to Damon.

 **Stephen: Bite me! With a sticking out tongue emoji.**

His phone beeped. It was Damon.

 **Damon: You wish! Don't keep me waiting little brother.**

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie welcomed Kate at the front door and said. "Hey Kate come on in. We are just waiting for Stella to log in and Caroline can't wait for that.

"Hey sorry I'm late. My day was hectic at work." Kate said.

The two women went to the kitchen where Bonnie pour Kate a glass of Apple juice.

"Damon called me earlier and told me about the water crisis in SL." Bonnie said and handed Kate a cold glass of apple juice.

"Thanks this is just what I need." Kate said and took a big sip of juice from the glass. She put her glass down and said. "Yes, he and the mayor went down to Silver Lake. Those poor people have been without water for a whole week."

"I just hope and pray they fix this problem soon otherwise Mayor Brixton will be in a shit load of trouble." Bonnie said.

Caroline joined them and greeted Kate with a cheery smile.

"Hi Care." Kate saw the diamond necklace on Caroline's neck. Her eyes went wide. "Is that, is that?" She said in wonder. She walked closer to Caroline to admire her necklace. "Its beautiful."

"Yes it is. You should see Bonnie's." Caroline said.

Kate looked at the white gold necklace with the dark green gemstone around Bonnie's neck and she was rendered speechless.

"Damon gave it to me and let me tell you this it was the only thing I was wearing in bed." Bonnie said and winked at them.

"Oh don't get me started sister." Caroline said and the three women laughed.

"The Salvatore men have good taste. Period." Kate said with a smile.

Bonnie walked to her laptop that was on the kitchen counter and said. "Ladies we have contact. Its Stella."

Stella was sunbathing in a wine red bikini on the deck of the yacht. A tan young muscular man pour her a glass of champagne and handed it to her. She gave him a sexy smile. Stella said something in Portuguese and the man kissed her softly on her cheek before walking away.

She looked at them with a happy smile and said. "That you three stooges are my massage therapist with all the stress and dead threats hanging around my head I desperately needed Pablo and let me tell you bitches this. He comes highly recommended." Stella said and winked at them.

Caroline was the first to find her words. "Does your husband allow a stallion like Pablo around you and his not there? Is your husband even with you." Caroline asked in shock.

Stella finished her glass of champagne and nonchalantly threw the glass overboard.

Kate made a small sound through her mouth and said. "Now I have seen it all."

Stella smiled sweetly and said. "When I said don't make it too soon I actually meant it. So are you giving me good news or what? I hope Jade is sent of to an eternal rest and we are no longer part of this I Know What You Did Last Summer shit."

"Jade is alive Stella. We are not killing anyone. I can lose my job if any of this gets out. Plotting murder? Not to mention everything we will lose." Kate said and threw her hands up hopelessly.

Stella rolled her eyes and said. "You are already a bona fide femme fatale my dear. Remember how we all tag teamed my ex paedophile may his soul never rest in peace husband to death? You even offered to hide the body in your big ass fridge and up the hill like Jack and Jill you and Liv went but not to fetch a pail of water." Stella leaned back in her sofa slightly out of breath.

There was silence before Bonnie, Caroline and Kate started to laugh.

Stella looked at them confused. Slowly she smiled and than started to laugh with them.

"So far" Bonnie said. "We did not received any cards from this sick maniac. Did you receive any Stella?"

"I told you I don't check my mail." Stella said. "Do you know how depressing all of this is listening to you guys when everything around me is so perfect. Perfect weather, sipping expensive champagne. Sunbathing with diamonds around my neck, hell I'm getting served by the god Poseidon himself!"

"Stella we understand and believe me we don't want to make things harder than it already is but we need to work together. All we ask is let us know if you see hear or get anything suspicious." Bonnie said to her.

"I'm out on the open sea if a fucker wants to get to me he or she better drop a nuclear bomb on this fucking yacht to get to me. Bonnie I have a shit load of ammunition with me so who ever tries to swim here or get close within an inch of this yacht will be blown sky high." Stella said with glistening eyes.

"Just keep safe Stella." Bonnie said after stunned silence.

Stella looked at Caroline's hand that's fiddling with the necklace around her neck. "What is that around your neck?" Stella asked and leaned closer.

"Oh this. Salvatore necklace. It was one of their great aunt Gretha's favourite necklaces. So is Bonnie's." Caroline said and smiled sweetly.

Stella's eyes went wide. "I thought the Salvatore diamonds was a myth."

"Doesn't this look real to you Stella?" Caroline said and walked closer to the screen to show Stella.

Stella touched the screen in awe and said. "How much for the necklace?"

Caroline stepped back clutching her necklace. "You must be out of your damn mind."

"Worth a try." Stella said and shrugged her shoulders.

"We will keep in touch Stella and remember what I have said okay." Bonnie said with soft smile.

Stella flipped her hair back and said. "Yeah, yeah now if you three gorgon sisters will excuse me its time for Poseidon to work his godly powers on me." She waved at them and logged off.

Kate and Caroline left shortly promising to let each other know when the mysterious maniac make contact again.

 **...**


	30. Chapter 30

Damon came home late. The kids were already in bed and Bonnie was up watching a movie in the living room.

"Hey" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey how did it go?"

Damon plopped down beside her on the sofa and rested his hand on her knee. "Food first woman and a glass of wine." He said with a smirk.

Bonnie laughed and said "Okay Mr caveman you will get your food and wine just don't beat me with a stick on the head." She got up but Damon stopped her.

"Before you go and can you please take my shoes off and socks my feet are killing me. Pretty please." He asked and looked so cute.

Bonnie smiled and bent down. She took off his shoes and socks and put his feet on her lap. She started massaging them.

Damon leaned his head back and close his eyes in ecstacy. Bonnie was working her magic on his feet with her hands.

"My baby must have been up on his feet all day." Bonnie said.

"You have no idea Babe and you have no idea how good your hands feel right now." Damon said with a smile.

"You like it?"

Damon opened his eyes and looked at her. "I like it so does my dick." He said seductively.

"Damon." Bonnie said and stifle her laugh.

"Its true Babe I'm rock hard." He said with a smirk. His hands starting to unzip his zipper. "Seeing that your already down there you want to work your magic with that sexy mouth of yours on him."

Damon laughed when Bonnie picked up a cushion and hit him with it.

...

Bonnie was in bed reading a book. Damon came out of his walk in closet. He put on his black leather jacket and roughly combed his hair with his fingers.

"Stephen is waiting for me Babe. I won't stay out late or get too wasted." Damon said and kissed her.

Bonnie put her book down and sigh.

"What is wrong? You don't want me to go?" Damon asked and sit down on her side of the bed.

"Zoe told me what Stewart did. I feel like going over there and teach him some manners Damon. How dare that boy do that to my baby." Bonnie said upset.

"I know babe and believe me I'm feeling the same as you but we promised Zoe to step back and let her handle it." Damon said softly.

"No girl or woman have to go through that. I know how it feels." Bonnie said in a sad voice.

Damon hugged her. "Your right I can only thank my lucky stars that I still have you after everything I did."

He kissed her softly on her lips.

"Stephen is waiting for you. Go and enjoy." Bonnie said and smiled tenderly at him

"Yes mam." Damon peppered her with kisses before leaving to meet up with Stephen for drinks.

...

 **The Blue Lagoon Bar**

"Hey sorry I'm late." Damon said as he joined Stephen at their usual table.

"Yeah I started the show without you." Stephen said. He was on his second beer. Stephen waved a waitress over and ordered a beer for Damon.

"Bring us thee most expensive bottle in the house sweetheart no beer." Damon said and winked at the blushing young waitress.

"So how did it go in Silver Lake?" Stephen asked once the waitress left their table.

"We have one week to sort this mess out or else we have a media circus on our heads. I called in a few favours today. They're starting on Silver Lake's water system tomorrow." Damon said.

"Did Jonathan give you a hard time today." Stephen asked and smirked.

Hearing Jonathan's name got Damon upset all over again. "I was this close in pushing the fucker down the first borehole we looked at. He had the nerve to ask me how my wife was doing."

Stephen smirked. "Same old Jonathan. You two never liked each other."

"and still don't." Damon said quickly.

"Is it because he dated Bonnie for what, was it? four months?" Stephen asked and said ouch when Damon kicked him under the table.

The waitress came with their bottle and two glasses.

Damon pour himself a full glass and Stephen's glass half.

Damon smiled sweetly at him and handed him his glass.

"Oh its like that now?" Stephen said.

"Now don't get greedy doc, I don't want your wife down my throat. I'm being a responsible good brother." Damon said and smirked. He took a drink from his glass and made delightful noises. "Now this is what I'm talking about Stephie. This is the shit." Damon said and laughed when Stephen rolled his eyes at him.

...

 **Somewhere in ML ...**

On a black wall hanged the photos of Bonnie, Caroline, Olivia, Stella and Kate. In some pictures their eyes were cut out and their mouths making the faces on the pictures look gruesomely mutilated.

A figure was silently sitting in a chair staring with hatred at the pictures. "Your day will come and its coming soon."

A hand with black leather gloves picked up a photo from the table. The black figure stared intensely at the photo in its hand. It was a photo of a smiling Zoe taken after she won gold at the finals.

 **The Blue Lagoon Bar**

"I was just close in killing Ryneke, Stephen. I could have lost everything. I almost lost everything." Damon said and pour the last of the bottle for him.

"Let this be a lesson for you. Do not trust anyone with your most valuable shit and why the hell do you get the last glass. Its not fair." Stephen said with glassy eyes.

Damon smirked at his brother. "Well seeing that your already tipsy why not go all the way." He waved a waitress over who almost tripped over her feet to get there fast.

"Bring us another one will you sweetie." Damon said.

The waitress blushed and walked away with stars in her eyes.

Stephen's hands start searching his pockets and jacket pockets. "Where the hell is it." He said to himself.

"What are you looking for?"

"My wallet Damon. Did you steal it? I know you have money problems I didn't know it was this bad." Stephen said and emptied the last of his drink.

Damon rolled his eyes at him. "Your wallet is right in front of you on the table where it has been this entire time."

Stephen looked surprised and said. "You have really fast hands brother. Where's our drinks? Did they go make it in Singapore?"

"Okay we going home. You had enough Stephen." Damon said and stood up.

"Hey calm down and relax your feathers. I don't want to go home now." Stephen said and rubbed his hand over his face.

Damon slowly sits down. "Steph did you eat before you came here?"

Stephen just stared at him with far away eyes.

"Brother if things are getting too much for you at work than you need to slow down and take a break." Damon said and looked at Stephen with concern.

"You can't leave your demons behind Damon. They follow you everywhere." Stephen said in a heavy voice.

"Hey what's wrong? Talk to me Stephen."

The waitress came with their second bottle. It was quiet between the two brothers. Stephen was staring at the table and Damon with a worried look on his brother.

"Stephen."

Stephen sighed. "Damon I have a son."

Damon was rendered speechless for a few seconds. He shook his head and said. "Your fucking with my head right?"

Stephen opened the bottle and pour two glasses for him and Damon. "No I'm not Damon."

"Fuck. Stephen How the hell did this happen? Why? You are suppose to be the stable one between the two of us. I take it Caroline is in the dark."

"Only you and Henderson knows about this and that is how its going to stay so don't run to my wife or Bonnie with this. I will tell her myself. I trust you brother that's why I told you."

Damon leaned back in his chair. He was shocked to his core. "Stephen who is the mother?"

Stephen looked at Damon with sad glassy eyes. "I'm leaving in two days. If you want to see her come with me."

"Who the fuck is this woman Stephen. You dropped this bomb on me now I want the whole story don't just give me bits and pieces."

"Why is the identity of the mother so important to you. You afraid its Elena? Will it break your heart if it was her Damon?" Stephen said in anger.

Damon shook his head in disbelief. "I only ask because I care about you and I know how it feels to carry such a big secret with you."

"Don't you worry brother I won't strangle her to dead. That thought never crossed my mind." Stephan said and closed his eyes briefly.

"Fuck you Stephen, see how you get yourself out of this fucked up mess brother because you know what you will lose everything and when that happens just know I will still be there for you."

Stephen just stared at his hands on the table with vacant eyes.

"Let me take you home or I can call you a cab you can't drive in this condition." Damon said.

Take me home." Stephen said and sigh.

 **...**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonnie opened the front door and walked to the kitchen. She put the shopping bags down on the kitchen counter and walked upstairs to her and Damon's bedroom.**_

 _ **She was about to open the door when she heard a soft moan coming from inside the bedroom. She put her ear against the door and listened intently. There was a another soft moan. Slowly she turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly... What she saw crushed her.**_

 _ **Jade busy riding Damon. Their naked sweaty bodies moving lustfully in sync. Damon's hands rested on her behind squeezing her butt cheeks. His eyes shut lost in lust and Jade's body. She bent down and took his lips in a passionate kiss. He said her name softly before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it like a thirsty man.**_

 _ **Jade rested her hand at the back of his head. She threw her head back laughing with blood red lipstick on her lips.**_

 _ **Bonnie was frozen in shock. Her eyes wide in disbelief. "No! No! How could you!" She screamed at them but not a single sound came out of her mouth. She felt like she's suffocating and drowning at the same time.**_

 _ **Jade's head turned in her direction and she smiled wickedly at Bonnie. "Cum for me Damon ... my love." She whispered her voice filled with lust. Her eyes cold as ice at Bonnie.**_

" _ **No! No!" Bonnie screamed. Enraged and angry she tried to move forward but suddenly her legs felt like they weigh a ton of bricks. She closed her eyes trying in vain to silence the lustfully sex sounds of them. She opened her eyes and saw the words**_ **I KNOW** _ **written in blood on the headboard. "No!"**_

Bonnie snapped awake from the dream and lay there blinking. She felt a hand on her arm. It was Damon.

"Babe you okay?" Damon said softly and wiped her sweaty hair from her face.

She pushed his hand away.

"Of was just a bad dream. I tried to wake you up but you kept screaming no, no and than you started to kick your legs. You planted a hard kick on my jaw." Damon said and smirked. He ran his hand soothingly over her hair.

Irritated with his touch she roughly pushed his hand away. "What's the time Damon. Where's my phone?"

Damon gave her a worried look and said. Twenty minutes part four. Do you want me to get you anything?"

Yeah you can het the hell away from me. Bonnie thought to herself. The dream really upset her and the last thing she needs is to be around Damon now. She needs to clear her head and calm down.

"Why don't you want me to touch you Babe? Or was I the boogyman in your dream?" Damon said and tried to joke about it but Bonnie rejecting him really hurt him.

She got out of bed and walked to the shower. Damon followed her and she quickly slipped in and locked the door behind her.

He knocked on the door. "Bonnie please tell me what's wrong don't shut me out please."

"I'm fine Damon just go to bed." Bonnie said. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror. A vulnerable shaky Bonnie staring back at her. She splashed her face with cold water.

"Bonnie I know your not fine. Babe please open the door and talk with me. Let me comfort you. Do you have any idea how I'm feeling right now."

"Damon just give me my space. Is that so fucking hard to ask from you. Go to bed and leave me alone. I want to be alone Damon." Bonnie turned the tabs of the shower and undressed. A cold shower is just what she needs now.

...

The kids were excited around the breakfast table this morning. Zoe couldn't stop talking about how excited she was to start swimming again for the school. Dylan talked about a new comic villain and the books are in stores today. Kenzie was busy on her phone her thumbs working overtime on the phone's keyboard. The twins, Aiden and Caden were throwing their food around and just making a mess.

Damon was sitting there listening to all of them with a smile.

"When is the first try outs I want to be there with your mom and see how my mermaid Princess make the water hers to rule." Damon said and pinched her cheek playfully.

Zoe screamed happily and hugged her dad. "Your the best dad ever." She peppered his face with kisses.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy." The twins said and smiled.

"Yes, let me kissy, kissy you too." Zoe said and peppered the laughing twins with kisses.

"Seeing that its my last day with you dysfunctional lot. What do you say Dee, can your big bro take you to the comic store?" Alex said and had to grab the table when Dylan jumped on him with joy. "I take it its a yes." Alex said and the others laughed.

Bonnie had no appetite. She kept looking at Damon. Her mind drifting back to that dream she had.

Damon noticed Bonnie looking at him differently and let it slide for now. "Okay kids get your stuff don't want you to be late for school." Damon said but Alex offered to take them seeing that Damon has to be at the mayor's office early.

"Thanks X." Damon said.

The kitchen was quiet with just Damon and Bonnie at the table.

"Someone has been munching too much while preparing this delicious meal that's why she has no appetite." Damon said with a smirk.

Bonnie stood up and started clearing the table but Damon stopped her.

"Bonnie this is really getting ridiculous. You are angry at me for some kind of reason and I have no idea what it could be. What did I do tell me please. Let's start with the dream you had this morning." Damon said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it so if you will excuse me I'm going to get ready for work." Bonnie said and walked out.

Damon sigh and started to clean up.

...

 **ML High School**

Sophi couldn't stop talking about her drama class first meeting and Zoe couldn't stop laughing at the way Sophi was telling it. Sophi was very animated when she told a story.

"Do you think I will make a great Bella if we do the play Beauty and the Beast, Zoe." Sophi said and twirled around in front of Zoe ignoring the other learners gawking at them.

"Sophia Salvatore you will make be perfect for the role and you will have a big advantage over the others." Zoe said with a smile.

"And what is that." Sophi asked.

"You know all the lines of the movie and not just Belle's" Zoe said and laughed.

Sophi giggled and said. "Okay maybe I do have a little obsession with it."

"A little." Zoe said and laughed.

"Its timeless and one day I want to meat my beast who is actually a prince." Sophi said and blushed.

Zoe smiled and took a picture of a smiling Sophi with stars in her eyes with her phone. "Priceless." She said and showed Sophi the pic.

The two girls was on their way to the cafeteria when Sophi suddenly stopped. She took Zoe's schoolbag and pointed her head at the Hall that's leading to the back of the school.

"What is there something wrong with your neck?" Zoe asked confused.

"I just saw Cayllum going that way go to him."

Zoe bit her bottom lip. She looked unsure.

"He was a friend in need Zoe when I was not there. I will wait for you at our table." Sophi said and walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

Zoe turned left and followed Cayllum. She caught up with him just when he was about to go through the double doors.

"Cayllum." She said behind him.

Cayllum stopped and slowly turned back to face her. "What do you want?" He asked and looked away from the hurt in her eyes.

There was a red mark on his face.

Zoe stepped closer to him. He narrowed his eyes and followed every step she took towards him. She stopped right in front of him.

"I don't like it when people invade my personal space." He said and moved a little bit back from her.

Zoe's hand moved to his face and softly touched the mark on his cheek.

Cayllum snapped his head back when he felt her warm fingers on his cold skin.

"I'm sorry, so sorry I dont know what came over me. Look I just want to say thank you for being there for me the other day." She swallowed hard and looked down at her feet.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned away from her.

"Cayllum wait."

He stopped but didn't turn back.

"You can't leave now school is not out. You will get suspended if you keep doing that not that I'm saying your doing that all the time but you are missing school work very important schoolwork." Zoe said and felt like biting her tongue off. Where the hell did all that come from.

She felt his finger under her chin slowly lifting her head up. Big emerald eyes stared at him amazed. He was smiling and gone was his cold exterior. It was a genuine smile.

"You are something else Zoe." He said softly.

"You ... you know my name" Zoe asked and smiled.

"Lunch hour will be over soon. Go back you don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself." He said and started walking away from her.

"You know what Cayllum its sometimes good to know that someone else actually have your back." Zoe said and behind him before she back in the direction of the cafeteria.

 **...**


	32. Chapter 32

**ML high school**

Zoe came out of the shower lockers in her green and navy colour two piece swimsuit. Her body looked unbelievably in shape. Long, lean, sexy and muscular physique with strong arms. Her swimsuit showing off her well defined strong bone structure and flat tummy. Her coached once said that Zoe have the perfect swimmers body. A body looking like its been carved by Michelangelo. The boys could not stop looking at her and what made her more beautiful was the fact that she didn't try to show off.

Zoe crouched down by the pool and ran her hands through the water. She closed her eyes and let that familiar warm feeling run through her.

"You ready Zoe?" Her coach asked.

Zoe opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm ready coach." Zoe said with a smile.

"That's my girl." Coach said proudly.

Everyone was quiet and holding their breath when Zoe dived in from the pool side into the water. Gracefully her body moved through the water. Her head under water for long periods of time. This was her second home where she can float free from any worries and self – conscious.

Too soon her coach called out stop when she reached the end of her laps but being back in her territory and the adrenaline rushing through her veins made her do two more laps.

Everyone was around her when coach help her out of the pool. Zoe lay there out of breath with a happy smile. Her wet curls clinging to her face staring up at everyone with a adorable smile.

Coach looked at Zoe. Her heart swelling with pride and love for this young gifted swimmer of hers. "Zoe you broke your own record." She said softly.

Zoe's eyes went wide in disbelief. Her own record. It took a while for this great news to settle in. Her swim team helped her up and cheered around her even the boys came over to congratulate her.

"Congratulations Zoe. I believe your the fastest swimmer in ML." Chad said and smiled at her.

Zoe blushed and thanked him.

Stewart came over searching for words in his mind. "That was breath-taking Zoe." He said and hugged her.

"Thank you Stewart." Zoe said and stepped back from him. He wanted to say more but Zoe turned her back on him and walked to her team mates and coach.

Larcy was watching all of this with growing jealousy and hate. Zoe thinks she is all that. She think she' s the queen of ML and every guy should bow in front of her. Stewart wanted me and now all of a sudden he is enchanted by the little green eye witch. Well she's got another thing coming. Larcy thought bitterly.

...

 **Aunt May's Flower Shop**

The shop was busy and by lunchtime it got really busy. Zoe's gift baskets was out of stock and Bonnie and Caroline had a lot of orders written down in their notebooks. It quiet down late after noon and Caroline sigh relieved when she hanged the closed sign at the door.

"What a day." Caroline said and gladly took her cup of honey tea Bonnie made them.

Bonnie leaned back in her chair and carefully sip from her cup of tea.

"Stephen was pretty wasted last night. He couldn't even make it to our bedroom. Damon had to take him to his study room to sleep there." Caroline said and sigh.

"I dreamed Jade and Damon fucking in our bed." Bonnie said and rubbed a hand over her face. She felt really tired.

"What? No wonder you looked a bit off today. Is that's what's been bothering you this whole time." Caroline said and rested a comforting hand on her.

"I shouldn't let Jade being back in ML get to me but that dream was so vivid and disturbing and the worse part was that I couldn't do a thing. No words came out of my mouth I couldn't move. That awful feeling of helplessness. When I wake up Damon was there beside me. I felt like clawing hiss eyes out. He touched me and it made me sick. Care do you think I'm losing it?"

"Bon it's normal for you to feel resentment and anger at him. He did put you through a lot of pain and maybe you convinced yourself that hey I'm over it but in fact your not completely over it. Jade is back stirring up all the painful memories you so have so well put away. What I suggest is tell Damon about the dream. Tell him how it made you feel and why you can't stand to be touch by him right now. Keep the communication line open between the two of you because if you shut it down you guys will drift apart and that's the last thing I want for you guys." Caroline said and smiled softly at Bonnie.

"Your right. I am so glad I have you as my best friend and sister Caroline Salvatore." Bonnie said and hugged her.

"I can't count how many times you have been there for me Bon and you know what I was thinking. When last did we go out and enjoy ourselves? When did we get stuck in this boring routine of going straight home, cook dinner take care of the kids and take care of our men in bed. I think its high time we paint this town red and its happening tonight." Caroline said cheery.

Bonnie laughed and said. "You know what your right. We need to shake it off I don't even know if I can still bring it to the floor but there's only one way to find out and that is to shake what my mamma gave me!" Bonnie yelled happily.

"There this new club so dress to impress we don't want to stand out like sore thumbs." Caroline said and they both laughed.

...

Zoe decided to walk home alone. She felt great and alive and she could not stop smiling. Coach and Principal Hector made a big fuzz over her new record and its already big news in the school's social page and Mystique Lake's news website and the most wonderful news of all is, they are going to do a front page article of her in the next edition of the news paper. Principal Hector said Zoe has been an outstanding student and winning gold at every competition since the day she dived into that pool and competed for the school and its about time she gets recognition for her hard work and achievements. She is a role model for all the young girls out there.

"Hey Zoe can we talk for a moment?" Larcy said behind her.

Zoe was so deep in though that she didn't hear the girl walking up behind her. She looked at Larcy and said. "Talk about what Larcy? I made it clear to Stewart that the two of you can have each other. I'm not mad or anything so if you will excuse me."

"Zoe wait. That's not what I want to talk or say to you." Larcy said quickly. "I didn't believe Stewart when he said that your such an amazing swimmer and seeing it for myself was unbelievable. You are really great Zoe and I'm sorry for what Stewart and I did to you. We didn't mean to hurt you or anything but Stewart and I couldn't help falling in love. We are soulmates Zoe and I'm glad you can see that." Larcy said.

"Like I said I'm happy for the two of you." Zoe said with a smile and walked off.

Larcy glared at Zoe. She thinks she's better than everyone. Why people can't see through Zoe's pretence is beyond me. Pretending to be so sweet and friendly and lovable. She is nothing but a half breed slut and attention seeker. Larcy thought to herself and smiled with cold eyes.

...

Bonnie walked around the shops looking for a dress. She had a lot of beautiful dresses in her closet but for tonight she wanted something new. A very short dark green sequence dress that's bare at the back caught her eye in one of the windows. The kind of dress you can't wear a bra or a full house panty. Bonnie thought and almost laughed out loud.

"I'm glad I'm not at that stage where I have to worry will it fit me and will I look absolutely hot in it." Jade said behind Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around. Her green orbs shooting daggers at Jade. She looked Jade up and down and said. "At least I don't have to go under the knife to keep what I'm so desperately losing."

Jade laughed coldly. "Me under a knife? We both know how Damon like a woman to be natural and me Bonnie I'm one hundred percent natural. You and that dress twenty years ago, yeah but now? Don't think so." Jade said walked away laughing.

Stella was right we should put you to sleep. Eternal sleep. Bonnie thought to herself. She looked back at the dress and smiled. "Well green is my colour and you pretty lady will look absolutely fucking hot on me." Bonnie said with a smile.

...

Zoe arrived home and was greeted by her brother Alex, Josh and Neil at the front door. Zoe knew something was up when the three of them picked her up and carried her above their heads.

"My little sister ML's very own mermaid girl." Alex said and tickled her.

Zoe laughed and said. "Its so high up here put me down you orcs."

"Oh no Frodo Baggins you are coming with us." Neil said and smirked.

They carried her to the outside patio where Kenzie, Dylan, Sophie and Amber were sitting and munching on a fruit salad, snacks and drinking mango juice.

"There she is!" Sophi said and hugged Zoe after they put her down.

Amber who is the editor in chief for the school's newspaper gave her a warm hug. "I am so proud of you Zoe, check out our paper tomorrow my beautiful cousin I wrote that article myself." Amber said with a bright smile.

Zoe looked at them pleasantly surprised. "What are you all doing here? I mean not that I don't want you guys here but wow how fast did you organise all of this. I just saw you guys at school a few minutes ago!" she covered her face with her hands when they all laughed.

"We are Salvatores its in our genes." Kenzie said and winked at her.

Dylan cleared his throat and said. "Zoe remember when I said I wish mom and dad would sent you to go live on Mars? I didn't mean it. Kenzie head daughter, you the fastest swimmer in ML. Ambie chief editor for the school's newspaper and Sophi one of the most like pretty girls in school. All I want to say is well done and thank you. I'm officially at the top spot of popular guys in school. Now with all that said and done hand me a beer."

Everyone laughed.

"Nice try Dee I almost handed you one." Alex said and patted Dylan brotherly on the back.

"So what are you doing this year Dee?" Neil asked and laughed when Alex and Josh made their eyes wide behind Dylan's back.

"I don't have to do anything. Look at me. I mean seriously look at me. The looks of a god blessed with Einstein's brain need I say more?" Dylan said with a smirk.

"Please don't young Einstein your superior intellect will be too much for our feeble little minds." Josh said and the group roared with laughter even Dylan had to laugh with that one.

Guys I'm going to change and thanks again for this all you crazy lovable beautiful creatures." Zoe said with a laugh and blew them a kiss.

 **...**


	33. Chapter 33

Bonnie came home after dinner. She couldn't wait to put the dress on. She closed the front door behind her and felt arms hugging her tightly from behind. It was Zoe.

She turned around and smiled at her daughter. "I heard the great news Princess and that's only the beginning of bigger things to come for you." Bonnie said and kissed her on her head.

"Thanks mom but its no biggie. It was just a practice round."

"Princess if that was just you practicing than I surely want to see when you bring it all."

Zoe giggled and joined the other kids in the living room.

Damon came to Bonnie and kissed her on her lips. "Hey babe want me to heat up your food for you."

"No thanks I'm going out with Caroline so we will get something to eat." Bonnie said.

"Oh, is it just you two and the kids?" Damon asked.

"Just me and Caroline." Bonnie said and walked pass him.

He was about to follow her when Dylan said. "Hey dad you going to join us with a game of monopoly? Alex, Kenzie and Zoe dont trust me as the bank. I don't even want to wonder why."

Damon smirked and said. "Sure but just remember. No loans from the bank if you are bankrupt than that's it out of the game."

"Well that won't happen if you keep sending money my way." Dylan said and winked secretively at his dad.

"Yeah that won't happen Buddy. We playing a fair game." Damon said with a smirk and winked at him.

Upstairs in their bedroom Bonnie swirl in front of the mirror with the dress in front of her admiring how beautiful the dress look. It was really short but Bonnie was determined to wear it.

She quickly took a shower and apply her make up. Black eye liner and green eye shadow. It brought out her eyes stunningly. She kept her hair straight.

Finally it was time to put on the dress. Carefully she slipped the dress on and the end result left her speechless. The dark green sequin dress complimented her eyes, skin and make up beautifully. She felt beautiful and with her black ankle boots on she was ready to take the night on.

Damon came in and he stopped in his tracks. He could not take his eyes of Bonnie. In a daze he closed the door behind him.

Bonnie slowly turned around and said. "So what do you think?"

Damon swallowed hard and said. "I'm thinking where is the rest of that dress."

"What?" Bonnie asked and looked at him confused.

"That dress is not appropriate. It barely covers your ass."

"I am not about to do this with you now." Bonnie said and turned her back on him.

"Really? This morning the near sight of me made you sick. I still cant touch you and now this? You know what I think Bonnie? Look at you all dressed up like a woman that wants to get fucked by any man excepted her husband the man that loves her." Damon said and he was really starting to get upset.

Bonnie walked to him and smacked him hard on his cheek. Immediately leaving a red mark.

Damon gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "You better take that fucking dress off or I will do it for you. What will our daughters think of you when they see you in a dress like this Bonnie?"

"I'm keeping this dress on because I look and feel good in it." Bonnie said and quickly walked to their bathroom to swallow her tears back.

Damon followed her. "Why don't you make it simple just walk out of here naked because that fucking dress covers absolutely fuck all."

Bonnie touched her makeup up and walked pass him. She walked to her closet silently ignoring Damon.

Damon followed her inside her closet and started to go through her dresses. "I know you only wear that dress once. The one I'm looking for now and you looked like a goddess in it."

"I am not changing Damon. Period. Move out of my way." Bonnie said and pushed Damon but he didn't move an inch.

"You must be out of your God damn mind if you think I'm going to let you out of the house dressed like that." Damon said hard.

"Oh now I see." Bonnie said and stepped back glaring at him. "Do I look like a slut Damon hmm? Is that what you see when you look at me? We both know your the expert on this after all."

"I see the mother of my children putting herself at risk. Guys will only have one thing on their minds Bonnie when they look at you." Damon said and ran his fingers through his hair. Bonnie was starting to really get to him.

"You would know that." Bonnie said and walked pass him. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is. Talk to me dammit." He said barely containing his anger.

"You better get your fucking hands of me Damon." Bonnie said in his face.

"Are you even wearing any fucking underwear." Damon said seething with rage.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Bonnie said and tried to struggle out of his iron grip.

"Do. Not. Test. Me. Bonnie." Damon said slowly.

Dylan knocked on the door and called his mother. "Mom aunt Caroline is downstairs."

Bonnie pulled her free from Damon's grip. She quickly took her handbag and rushed out of the room.

 **...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Club LENNOX**

The club was packed with twenty something's. The DJ box was above the the dance floor suspended in the air by strong iron wires. Young women and men dressed to the nines dancing on the dancefloor to the beat of the music. Flashing Lights in different colours lit the dancefloor. The bar was at the back and it was packed so was all the tables.

Bonnie and Caroline stood there with wide eyes taking it all in.

"Dorothy I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Caroline said.

Bonnie cleared her throat and said. "I know its been a while and we might be rusty."

"Its been years. I mean back when we went to clubs the DJ wasn't in the air. Is it even safe to dance there." Caroline said a bit worried.

"Believe me after two drinks you will sing a different tune. Let's go and enjoy ourselves Care. We are not turning back now so don't you back out of this."

Caroline smiled and said. "Your right. Let's do this."

Bonnie took her hand and they walked to the packed dancefloor to get to the bar at the back.

Bonnie squeezed in between the people and called for the barman.

"Excuse me but I was here before you and so was the others so wait your turn." A girl said to Bonnie with an attitude.

Bonnie looked the girl up and down and said. "That's mam for you, you heifer so you better start respecting your elders or else I'm coming over there and teach your ass some manners bitch."

The people at the bar counter all laughed at the blushing girl who quickly disappeared.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said. "Kids today."

Mike the barman came to Bonnie smiling. "Hey Bee what's up?" He said to her.

"Mike! When did you come back? I thought your still playing barman to the rich and famous." Bonnie said and leaned over the counter and gave him a kiss. The guys standing behind her got a beautiful view of her ass cheeks.

"I got bored Bee and I really missed home." He said and winked at her."

"Yeah right! Are the police looking for you." Bonnie said and they both laughed.

"No its worse. My wife is looking for me I ain't going back to that crazy bitch."

Bonnie doubled over with laughter and said. "I want something with a kick not too strong and not too light."

"I got you Bee." He said and left to prepare her and Caroline's drinks.

With their glasses in her hands Bonnie looked for Caroline. She spot Caroline dancing on one of the tables waving her over. Bonnie threw her head back and laughed.

There were two young guys sitting at the table watching Caroline dancing. They stood up when Bonnie joined them. The two guys helped Caroline off the table.

"This is Richard and Brian they second year students at Yale and they kindly offered to share their table with us." Caroline said to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled and introduced herself to the two young men. They were both in great shape. Lean and muscular with the boy next door looks and very sexy smiles especially Brian who had dimples in his cheeks whenever he smiled.

Richard sit next to Caroline and Brian next to Bonnie.

"So where do you two study?" Richard asked with a charming smile.

Bonnie and Caroline choked on their drinks and laughed hard.

The two young men looked confused.

"Okay where do you work?" Brian asked.

"Baby we don't study but we do work and we are not going to say where." Bonnie said and took a big drink from her glass.

Brian smiled and nodded his head. "Could have fooled me."

Caroline flipped her hair back and said. "We have kids and you guys?"

Richard and Brian looked utterly surprised. "What? Your fucking with our heads right?" Richard said.

"Nope. I have five and Bonnie have six." Caroline said.

"I dont believe it." Brian said shocked. "You look younger and way hotter than all the girls in here. You don't look fake." Brian said as he looked at Bonnie.

"Thank you." Bonnie said softly.

 **Get ready people we are going old school tonight!** The DJ said and the club went wild.

Bonnie yelled when the DJ played Missy Eliot's upbeat rap song Pass the Dutch. "Oh my god Care! Pass the dutch and pass me a muther fucking glass." Bonnie said and took Brian's hand. "Come dance with me she said to him."

Brian took her hand and together the two danced their way to the dance floor followed by Caroline and Richard.

"Oooooooh! shake your ass till it stinks! That's right! Shake, shake your stuff baby!" Bonnie rapped with the voice of Missy Eliot.

Turns out Brian was a skilled dancer and enjoyed every minute on the dancefloor with Bonnie. Her delicious ass twerking infront of him. He could not stop thanking his lucky stars he met her first.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon was sitting in his study with his fourth glass watching the clock intensely. He closed his eyes and sigh. It was past twelve. He is giving Bonnie till one if she's not here than he is going to go get her.

Zoe was still up with her diary. The twins were fast asleep next to her. She told them a bedtime story and not before long they were fast asleep.

"Okay my friend where were we." Zoe said and opened her diary.

 **Dear old friend**

 **Do I have great news for you! I set a new record today! I didn't knew I could do it but I did!**

 **Word of advice Zoe. Never doubt yourself or what your capable of...**

 **All my brothers and sisters waited for me when I got home from school. They organised a quick celebration party and also a farewell party for Alex, Josh and Neil. It was bitter sweet because I will miss them so much! Its been a while for us as cousins having a get together. I hope we can do that again.**

 **I will be featured in the next edition of our towns newspaper. Watch this space! I'm setting records and going places! lol!**

 **I'm getting sleepy now and I can't wait to join my two angels next to me. I love their warmness and baby smells and the little sounds they make when they sleep. Dont grow up too fast Aiden & Caden. Old friend I wish I could see what they're dreaming. if you ever find the answer to that please let me know...**

 **My ending thoughts...**

 **... All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them ...**

 **Love Zoe**

...

 **Club LENNOX**

Bonnie and the rest were downing shots like it was just invented.

"Oh man that one burned." Brian said touched his throat.

"If its not burning its not working." Bonnie said and winked at him.

"Another round. Boys do you mind?" Caroline said and smiled sweetly.

"Be right back." Brian said and kissed Bonnie's hand before he walked with Richard to the bar.

"Bonnie Salvatore I hope he knows your married. Look sweetie I don't mind you flirting with him but if you going to do more than that, than you better be ready for the consequences." Caroline said and looked a bit worried.

"I'm not going to stick my tongue down his throat or fuck him in the toilet Care. Relax. I'm just enjoying his attention and to say its not making me feel good would be a lie. I saw how you blush whenever Richard whispers in your ear." Bonnie said and laughed when Caroline blushed beet red.

"Well his voice are like melting chocolate in my mouth and he smells good." Caroline said quickly and giggled.

Bonnie smiled at Caroline and said. "Caroline Salvatore I hope he knows your married."

The two of them looked at each other and laughed out loud.

...

Five minutes past one and Damon was on his way to the club. When he got there it was closed. Like a mad man he drove over to Stephen.

A calm Stephen with doctors glasses on opened the door. "Hey Damon." He said and looked bewildered.

"Hey is my wife here? She was suppose to be back home ages ago." Damon said and stepped pass Stephen. He looked around the empty living room.

"Come on right in." Stephen said with sarcasm. "Bonnie is not here Damon. They still out. Do you want coffee?" A calm Stephen asked him.

"What? You want to drink coffee while our wives are out there practically half naked!" Damon said with crazy eyes.

"I would really appreciate it if you could keep your voice down Damon." Stephen said and looked up the stairs.

"Brother we better go find them. ML is not the safe place it used to be anything can happen to them." Damon said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Like what?" Stephen asked surprised.

"Just go get your fucking jacket." Damon said and walked out back to the car.

...

Bonnie and Care walked bare feet in the quiet street singing. Richard was supporting Caroline and Brian Bonnie whenever they swing too hard side ways.

The guys were carrying their high heels.

"I just want to say Brian and Richard thanks for a wonderful night. You made this two housewives very happy." Bonnie said and gave Brian a kiss on his cheek.

Caroline did the same with Richard. "Yes you will make wonderful husbands and fathers one day."

Brian put his arm around Bonnie and said with a laugh. "Steady now I don't want you falling on that pretty face of yours."

"Thanks sweetie." Bonnie said. She and Caroline was wasted and decided to walk home. Richard and Brian offered to take them home safely.

"You know to be honest I really though me and Brian were going to score bigtime with you two beautiful ladies but" Richard said.

"Please don't say we remind you of your mothers. That's a big no, no." Caroline said and flipped her hair out of her face.

Richard who was holding her hand smiled and said. "no I'm glad we got to know you two. Your fun and nice and very pretty."

"Selfie time I want to send this to Stella." Caroline said and laughed hysterically.

Richard took a selfie of them with Caroline's phone. "You want me to send this to someone?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Send it to Stella sweetie. Her name is on my contact list and dont forget to say hanging out with Hercules and Adonis on mount Olympus."

Bonnie doubled over with laughter.

A car came drifting around the corner driving fast at them.

"This guy is out of his fucking mind." Brian said and took Bonnie's hand to safely get her out of the way.

"Oh shit its Damon." Caroline said and looked at Bonnie who was bend over puking her lungs out.

 **...**


	35. Chapter 35

The car barely stopped and Damon was already out.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Damon yelled harshly at Brian who's hand was resting on Bonnie's back. She was still bend over on the sidewalk.

"What the fuck is your problem dude? You almost ran us over." Taking a protective stance in front of Bonnie. He was prepared to take Damon on.

Damon hit him hard on the nose with his fist. "I'm not telling you twice." Damon said seething with rage.

Stephen stepped in when Richard rushed to Brian's aid.

"They're our wives we will take it from here." Stephen said in a calm voice.

Richard helped Brian to his feet. His nose was bleeding profusely.

"You better get that checked out." Stephen said to Brian who was glaring at Damon.

Caroline and Bonnie struggled to get to the car close in passing out.

Damon grabbed Brian by the throat and hissed in his face. "Did you think that you were going to get lucky tonight! That was the last time you put your filthy paws on my wife and if you dare come near her again I will kill you believe me you don't want to go there with me. I don't make empty promises." Damon said with cold eyes and a equally cold smirk.

"Look we just wanted to take them home safely that's all." Richard tried to explain.

Damon glared at him too. "Did I ask for your fucking opinion. Did I?" He stepped in Richard's direction but Stephen grabbed him by the arm.

"That's enough Damon." Stephen said and pushed Damon towards the car.

"Don't let me see your faces around here. Its been a while since I take a trip down the lake." Damon said sinisterly and pulled his arm out of Stephen's grip.

Caroline and Bonnie was in the backseat both passed out.

They drove in silence.

"Damon just take it calm please." Stephen said when they stopped in front of his house.

"Get out." Damon said. He leaned over Stephen and opened the car door.

"Damon don't go do something you will regret wait till the morning when you are both in the right state of mind to talk about this. Acting out now on how you feel will only make things worse." Stephen said and got out. He gently helped Caroline out of the car.

Damon drove away with screeching tyres. Stephen sigh and walked to the house with Caroline in his arms.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon dropped a passed out Bonnie on their bed. Her legs moved causing her dress to move up exposing her black underwear. Look at her already naked. That fucker was going to have his way with her all night Damon thought in anger.

He ripped the dress off of her and threw it aside. Damon cursed when he saw the sexy barely covering G-string Bonnie had on and no bra. Looks like she was out to get fucked. He though and had to stop. His hands was shaking with rage.

He ripped the tiny piece of material off and threw it on the floor.

Damon spread her legs. There was nothing romantic and gentle about his actions. He lowered his head and put his nose to her pussy and inhaled deeply. Next he penetrated her with two fingers. Going deeper and deeper. Bonnie moaned softly and mumbled.

Slowly he pulled out his fingers and intensely studied her wetness on his fingers. Rolling the wetness between the tip of his index finger and thumb. He brought it to his nose and inhaled.

Damon sigh and walked to his wife's drawers. He picked out a sleeping T-shirt and white cotton panties for her.

He dressed her and covered her with the sheets before walking out and closing the door behind him. He decided to sleep in his study before he really did something he might come to regret.

...

Zoe was up early than the other kids.

"Morning dad. It smells nice in here." Zoe said and greeted him with a hug.

"Morning Princess." Damon said with a smile. He was busy making pancakes for breakfast.

"Can I help with anything?"

Damon smiled and ruffled her curls playfully. "You can help by start tasting them its been awhile since I've baked pancakes. I am so on my nerves. The food critics Kenz and Dylan are going to tear me apart if its not perfect." He said with a smirk and winked at her.

Zoe smiled brightly. "You don't have to ask me twice."

"I'm going to check on the twins enjoy." Damon said and poke her nose playfully.

After her dad left the kitchen Zoe decided to prepare the breakfast table. She put flowers on the table and opened the windows and curtains so that the sun can shine in and fresh air. It was Alex last breakfast with them and she wanted to make it special for him.

With everything ready she ran up to his room and went in without knocking. She jumped on his bed and started to tickle him.

"Get up you big lazy! Breakfast is ready and just between the two of us I made your special drink you know the one you showed me how to make whenever your feeling pale and sick in the morning. Your hangover cure." She whispered in his ear."

Alex looked at her with sleepy eyes and chuckled. "I will be down soon Toffee. Thanks."

Damon went to their bedroom after sorting out the twins. Bonnie was sitting up in bed looking confused and disoriented.

"Surprise to find yourself in our bed and not in your young lover's cheap motel bed." He said with sarcasm. He was still upset and he wanted Bonnie to know it.

She had a pounding headache and she felt nauseas.

"Breakfast is ready." He said before leaving the room.

...

After breakfast Alex took the kids to school and the twins to their day care. Leaving Bonnie and Damon alone at home.

Coming out of her second cold shower and her mind clear she went to go look for her husband. Bonnie found Damon behind his desk in his study reading a file. He looked up when she closed the door behind her.

He put the file down and leaned back in his chair. His eyes fixed intensely on her.

She slowly lifted her dress up and slide her panty down as tears welled up in her eyes. Bonnie swallowed hard and walked to her husband who sit there lips slightly parted. This is not what he expected.

He closed his eyes when he felt his wife's hands undoing his belt, unzipping his zipper and taking his dick out.

So many thoughts and questions ran rampantly through his mind. This is wrong they should talk things out but when he felt his wife's lips around his dick he lost every rational thought.

She took his dick in her mouth. Slow ... long licks from top to bottom, teasing his fat pink mushroom head with her tongue.

Damon's eyes rolled to the back of his head when she started to slowly deep throating him. Licking the base of his dick with her tongue while he was deep inside her mouth. He cursed softly.

She knew when his approaching orgasm because of the way he is moving and because of how hard he feels in her mouth. She backs off a few times to keep him on the edge.

Damon swallowed hard and gently pulled his wife up to her feet almost cummimg all over her face when her lips made a pop sound when he gently pulled his dick from her mouth. Standing infront of her he slowly ran his thumb over her wet bottom lip and placed soft feather kisses first on her left eye than her right.

His eyes never leaving hers he slowly lift her dress and draped it around her waist. He gently lift her up and put her down on his desk sliding her back a little. Damon lifted her legs and put her feet down on the surface of the desk.

His hands started roaming over her inner thighs spreading her legs. He kept eye contact with her even as she leaned back and brace herself on her arms.

Soft small kisses from her neck ... down over her breasts ... over her flat tummy ... all the way ... his mouth directly in front of her heat.

He gazed up at her and kissed sensually up and down her inner thighs. Slowly his wet tongue moved to her clit. Slowly licking it up and down and all around putting just the right amount of pressure on her clit with his tongue.

His fingers moved over her thighs and to her breasts. Massaging them softly. He deeply inhaled her scent and caress her clit with his tongue. He bit down softly on and sucked on it gently.

Bonnie closed her eyes and arch her back when she felt that familiar feeling of pleasure. She was close.

Knowing they are both on the edge he pulled her closer to him and penetrated all the way in her. The sudden skin on skin contact and deep penetration was intense. Slamming wild and hard into each other both equally giving and receiving sent them over the edge.

Both of them no longer in control of their own bodies. Their minds floating high in intense pleasure. They lost track of where they are and who they are and just become lost in the pleasure that spread through their bodies for at least a minute.

... Damon's head rested on his wife's chest. His wet hair clinging to his face. They were both breathing hard with tears in their eyes...

"I love you Bonnie Bennet." Damon said softly.

"And I love you Damon Salvatore." Bonnie whispered. She swallowed hard and started telling Damon about the dream she had and the things that was being said between her and Jade.

...

It was a tradition to see the sons and daughters of Mystique Lake off. All the families get together outside ML to hold a prayer for the safe keeping of their sons and daughters as they depart on their journey to the next chapter in their lives.

This tradition started at the very beginning of ML when the land was bare and beautiful. The wife and her children would walk with her husband half way and say a prayer to keep him safe and that he would return with good fortune back to them and with each departure she would give him a small piece of cloth with sand taken from their land in it to take with him. A symbol of taking a piece of his land with him and having it close to heart no matter how far from home he might find himself

Damon's hand rested on his wife's knee as they drove as a family to see Alex and her two cousins Josh and Neil off.

Zoe stared out of the window as the rows of trees pass by. She will miss Alex dearly. She can already feel the tears coming.

Damon parked behind Alex's car. Stephen, Caroline and the rest of their family was already there. Caroline, Sophi and Amber's eyes were red from crying.

Alex greeted his dad and mom with a smirk and said. "Thanks for finally showing up." He joked.

He hugged his mom when her eyes started tearing up. "Hey its going to be okay." He said trying to comfort her in his clumsy way.

A teary Bonnie took her son's face in both her hands and said. "Remember what I said to you. Learn hard and stay focused. Remember to eat right. I have wrote down my recipes its easy to make and whenever your not feeling well call us and call your uncle Stephen and come home whenever you can. Call us the minute you get there safely and don't drink anything people give you."

Alex placed a soft kiss on his mother's cheek. "Yes mam."

Alex held his arms open for Kenzie and Zoe and the two ran to him. He gave his two sisters a warm brotherly hug. He kissed each sister softly on the head. "Look after mom and dad and each other or else." He said and smiled.

"Will do." Kenzie said and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at Zoe as she started to cry. "Hey come here." He said softly and hugged her.

"You better look after yourself or else." She said against his chest.

Alex laughed and said. "I promise I will Toffee."

Caroline was by now in tears and she could not stop talking. "Boys there's pills for every pain. I didn't forget to pack condoms. Neil if your nose starts bleeding again call me. I will come get you myself and look after each other. You were so small and look at you now. Two small babies in my arms and now your grown men leaving us."

Caroline cried. Stephen took her in his arms. He just wanted to get everything over. He felt exhausted.

The preacher called everyone over and said a small prayer.

The excited future young students depart one by one in their pack cars and trucks.

Alex kissed Aiden and Caden and shook hands with Dylan. "See you brother." He said to Alex.

Damon took Alex's hand in a strong handshake and said. "Your a man now ... Make us proud my son." He patted Alex on the shoulder.

Everyone looked on as the cars departed one by one with blaring horns.

Damon looked at his wife and kissed her softly on her lips and said. "Lets go home."

 **...**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Salvatore Home**

No one was in the mood for dinner when they got home so the kids went to their rooms. Zoe walked past Alex's room. She stopped and turned back. Slowly she opened the door. A soft smile on her face when she looked at the room. It was just the way he left it this morning looked like it was hit by a hurricane.

She closed the door and walked to her room smiling softly.

Damon locked up and switched off the lights as he went to his and Bonnie's bedroom. She was sitting on the floor with the twins. The three of them were listening quietly to Dolly Parton's song **From Here To The Moon and Back**.

He smiled and walked to their balcony door. He slide it open and looked up at the star lit sky. A silver full moon hanging low in the sky. It was magically beautiful.

He walked back to Bonnie and reached out his hand to her and said. "Can I have this dance?"

Bonnie looked up at him with shiny eyes. "You may." She whispered softly.

Gently he pulled her up to him and lead out through the balcony door.

Husband and wife dance to the soothing voice of Dolly Parton under the moon and stars. Their eyes conveying the deep message of love between the two of them.

 _ **I could hold out my arms say I love you this much**_

 _ **I can tell you how long I will long for you touch**_

 _ **How much and how far will I go to prove the depth and the breath of my love for you**_

 _ **From here to the moon and back**_

 _ **Who else in this world will love you like that**_

 _ **Forever and always I'll be where your at**_

 _ **From here to the moon and back ...**_

A silver of moonlight lit the room through the open balcony door as the four of them lay in bed.

Bonnie fell asleep with a soft smile on her face. The twins sleeping warm and safely between their parents. Damon turned on his side and looked at the three of them sleeping. He put his arm around them and closed his eyes.

...

 **Dr Salvatore and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen was in his study reading a medical book. There was a soft knock before the door open. Caroline was standing in the doorway. She looked so frail and vulnerable. Her eyes was red and puffy so was her nose.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you when are you coming to bed Stephen." She said in a soft lost voice.

Stephen took his glasses of and sigh. This was the thing about small towns where families and friends are so close that saying goodbye is always hard. Last year a mother fainted when her daughter left for college two hundred miles away. Its the cycle of life. Stephen thought.

He put his book down and reached out his hand to her. Caroline picked up the front of her long night gown and walked quickly to him. He took her on his lap and hold her in his strong arms soothingly rubbing her back. She sigh against his chest closed her eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

 **The Salvatore Home**

The next morning Zoe made breakfast and was pleasantly surprised when Kenzie came down and helped her with breakfast. Kenzie silently started slicing cucumbers and tomatoes.

Zoe looked at her sister and smiled. "This is nice."

"This is only once in a blue moon." Kenzie said.

"Its still nice tho. You, me doing something together." Zoe said and hugged her.

"Careful Toffee. Knife in my hand I can slice my fingers off."

Zoe kept her arms around her sister. "If you slice your fingers I will give you mine. I'm not letting you go."

Kenzie laughed and said. "Your a hugger. You hugged us a lot as a baby and your still doing it." Kenzie said and laughed.

"Now I know why I'm so special." Zoe said with a cheery smile and let go of her sister. She looked at Kenzie cross eye and said. "I'm a hugger." She said and twirled around the kitchen hugging herself.

Kenzie laughed and playfully throw her with one of the sliced cucumbers. "Stop doing that Toffee your eyes are going to stay like that." Kenzie said shaking with laughter.

Zoe looked at her sister amazed.

"What do I have something in my nose?" Kenzie asked with a smile.

Zoe blushed and looked down at her feet. "Did you know how beautifully your face transform when you laugh and smile out of your heart."

Kenzie smiled softly. "Thank you Toffee. "Come let's finish breakfast before our hungry bear of a brother awakes."

 **ML high school**

Zoe and Sophi came out of class and walked to their lockers.

"I'm going to miss those two trolls. Its so quiet now in the house." Sophi said to Zoe. Sophi was really close to her two twin brothers. They taught her how to swim, fight her first curse word. Everything they did as boys they taught her.

"We will see them month end and there is Skype and you know what once they settled in we will all fly over and visit them." Zoe said and smiled hopefully at her.

Larcy and Stewart came walking their way from the cafeteria's side. She was clinging to him. When she saw Zoe she whispered something in his ear.

"Ignore the little bitch, Zoe. She's suffering from something deeply disturbing." Sophi said and gently pulled her in the direction of their lockers.

A green sea glass mermaid tail necklace hang in front of Zoe's locker. There was a small note with it.

Both she and Sophi gasped when they saw it.

"Its beautiful." Sophi said in wonder.

Zoe opened the note and smiled.

 **I did stay but only to see you soaring through the waters like a mermaid.**

Sophi peeked over Zoe's shoulder at the note and said. "I am so curious at the moment. Who is it from?"

"Cayllum." Zoe said and ran her fingers softly over the mermaid tail.

...

By the end of the school day everyone have read the article of Zoe in the school's newspaper. Amber didn't left out how a four year old Zoe was so scared of the pool that she would usually hide herself when everyone was having fun by the pool or in the pool than one day her dad took her screaming and shouting to the pool and what he said and did calmed the little girl and when she first touched the water it was love at first sight and she never looked back since then.

Zoe laughed softly when Sophi read her the article. "It was love alright." Zoe said.

Sophi smiled and said. "My dad is here. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Zoe said. The two blew each other kisses before going their separate ways.

Bonnie picked them up from school and she immediately saw the beautiful necklace around Zoe's neck.

"Wow Princess. Did Alex gave that to you?" Bonnie said admiring the necklace.

"It is beautiful. Why didn't he give me one. I am so going to get him." Kenzie said.

Zoe looked down at her hands. Hiding her red cheeks. "No just some guy at school mom." She said softly.

Bonnie and Kenzie was shockingly surprised.

"Just some guy and he gave you a gift like that. Who is he?" Kenzie asked wide eyes.

Bonnie studied her daughter carefully in the car view mirror. "It must be a secret admire." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Why is Stewart posing around school with that pale face Larcy." Dylan asked.

"Zoe dumped his sorry ass so he and Larcy can both go to hell." Kenzie said as she studied her face in her small makeup mirror.

"I am so kicking his ass tomorrow." Dylan said angry.

"You stay out of this Dee. Its already handled and over." Bonnie said in a stern voice.

"Look Zoe have a new boyfriend so Stewart can go jump in the lake with a anchor around his neck." Kenzie said.

"I dont have a boyfriend." Zoe said and blushed.

"I believe you." Kenzie said with a smile and winked at her.

...

Jade opened her door expecting her lawyer.

"The thing about small towns everyone knows where you live." She said.

"Can I come in." Damon said.

"Depends Damon do you have permission from your wife."

Damon sigh. "You have to stop Jade."

"Stop? Stop what?" Jade asked and fold her arms in front of her.

"What we had was beautiful but its over. There will never be you and me. Stop harassing my wife making her believe that there is still hope for us. The lies you told Bonnie about me sleeping with you why would you do that? What can you have possibly think you would have achieved by doing that?"

Jade looked Damon long and hard. She slowly shook her head and said. "You know Damon you never realise how deeply you can hurt a person. You just kick them aside or try the impossible to win them back only to hurt them over and over again."

"Jade everything is said and done between us. I don't think we should dwell in the past so let's leave it there."

"You would like that wouldn't you Damon." Jade said and stepped closer to him. "Remember what you made me do when you decided that you want to be with her and not me."

"You and I were already history when you came to me saying your pregnant and Bonnie know all of this Jade."

"Say it Damon." Jade seethed in his face.

"There is nothing to say. Your still bitter after all these years." Damon said.

"Oh I have every right to be bitter Damon. I have every right to be angry to feel betrayed. Jade if you abort this child I will take you back. I still love you. I just dont see a baby now in our future and we sealed it with a kiss. How stupid and naive I was. Street smart Jade being hustled by the master manipulator. You only said it because you knew Bonnie would never take you if there was a child. A child with me would only ruin your golden future you envisioned for you and Bonnie."

Damon looked away from her heating gaze.

Jade pushed him hard and said. "Is that guilt? Shame? Who knew you can show that Damon."

"I'm sorry okay but you and I both know we weren't ready for kids and I was wrong for misleading you Jade but there was no other way."

Jade smacked him so hard that his head hit the wall.

"Go back to your dream house on the hills looking over this beautiful town. Back to your perfect little wife and kids. Go back to your dream Damon you won't make it when reality hits you where it hurts the most." She said with all the cropped up emotions she held in over the years.

She went back into her apartment and slammed the door behind her.

 **...**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Salvatore Home**

"So what's the verdict boss?" Bonnie asked Zoe with a smile.

Mother and daughter were busy going through the books of their flower shop in Damon's study.

Zoe looked up from the books and sigh. "I'm losing business woman. What are you and aunt Caroline doing there?" Zoe asked and put on a serious face. She bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh.

Bonnie smiled and said. "Eating muffins all day gossiping about the latest news in ML oh and chatting on our phones."

Zoe laughed. "I'm happy mom and thanks you guys are doing a great job."

Bonnie kissed her on the head and touched the necklace around her neck. "This is really beautiful."

Zoe blushed.

"You deserve a break Princess." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Yay! I'm going to take a swim you joining me Mom?" Zoe asked her.

"I would love to but I better start with dinner. You go and enjoy." Bonnie said and pinched her cheek playfully.

Zoe ran to the door and in her excitement she bumped into her dad who just came in.

He quickly grabbed her when she lost her balance. "What's the rush Princess." He said and ruffled her curls.

"On my way to the pool dad. Sorry." She said and gigged.

"Well let me not keep my mermaid girl waiting." Damon smiled when she ran out. He closed the door behind him.

Damon walked to his wife and took her in his arms. He kissed her softly on her lips.

Bonnie rested her head on his chest. "Liv called me earlier. They are staying a bit longer in DC than expected something came up."

"Babe we need to talk." Damon said in a serious voice.

Bonnie looked up at him. "What is it?"

Damon pulled out a chair for her to sit on. He took a seat behind his desk.

"I have been thinking about this long and hard. I'm going to sell my Company. To be honest I'm tired of traveling back and forth and miss out on all the things as a father and a husband. Missing my kids special moments not being there for Dylan on his father and son day. I missed out too much. I don't want to look back one day when I'm old and grey and resent myself for not being there for them full time ... so what do you think?" Damon said.

"Hun I know how hard you worked to build that company and for you to finally decide to give it up must have been a hard. I'm absolutely happy with your decision . Spending more time with me and the kids Damon we would love that. I would love that." Bonnie said and walked to him. She straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed him when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Babe wait." Damon said softly.

"There's more?" Bonnie said and smiled against his open lips.

"I had a talk with Jade." Damon said and pulled her back when she tried to get up.

"What were you doing there Damon? How do you know where she lives?"

"See how a little bit of smoke can start a big fire. Bonnie I was there to confront her over the lies she told you. I know how much that hurt you Bonnie even tho you keep up this tough front. I love you and I'm not going to lose you or my kids just because she has issues and anger that she never dealt with. I almost lost my family I'm not going down that road again. Its too painful Bonnie."

"Damon do you think I'm not woman enough to tell Jade that myself? I can handle her. I know how she operates. The bitch never changed over the years." Bonnie said and looked away from him.

"Babe look at me." He said softly. "Babe you can take on the devil himself and still come out of it unscathed. I wanted Jade to hear it from me. I want her to know that I still love you and that will never change. I love you more than life itself Bonnie and as cliché as it might sounds but its the honest truth. You are all of me Bonnie Salvatore as I'm all of you." He gently pulled her head closer and rested his forehead against hers.

"Damon." Bonnie said softly.

"I've got you Babe. Always."

"I want you to bend me over this desk and fuck me really hard from behind." Bonnie whispered.

To say Damon was shocked was the understatement of the year. He looked in her eyes and swallowed hard. "Are you serious?"

Bonnie stood up and pulled her jeans and panty down. Slowly she bend over his desk stretched out her arms and grabbed the edge of Damon's desk hard.

Damon leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes briefly. "Is this what you need?"

"Yes." Bonnie said softly.

To say Damon was not horny as he gazed at his wife's sexy ass would be a lie. He was already hard as a rock. He ran his fingers through his hair and sigh. He got up unzipped his jeans and dropped it.

He penetrated her so hard that the desk slightly moved forward. Bonnie grabbed the edge harder and closed her eyes.

He kissed her softly on her back and rested his head on her back. "Babe are you okay?"

"I need this Damon. I need you." She said softly and bit her bottom lip.

Damon moved slowly in and out of her. His lips caressed her back with soft kisses.

"Harder Damon." Bonnie said almost pleadingly.

Damon gritted his teeth and started to fuck her harder and deeper. He throw his head back and grabbed her waist lifting her of her feet with each powerful thrust.

He felt her warm velvet walls clenching his dick tightly and he lost it. He fucked her like a possessed man. Grunting and cursing as he spills his seed deep into her.

Out of breath and still inside of her he pulled Bonnie with him to the chair. He rested his sweaty head on her back trying to catch his breath.

Bonnie closed her eyes breathing just as hard as he was and leaned back. Damon wrapped his arms around her. "Babe did I hurt you." He asked and turned her face to him.

Bonnie smiled and kissed him softly. "Its what I needed and no you didn't hurt me." She said and closed her eyes again.

...

The family enjoyed take outs for dinner. French fries and hamburgers.

The twins really enjoyed throwing their fries at the others around the table.

"Two little piggy's needs to learn some table manners." Kenzie said. She was busy typing on her phone.

"Kiddo what did we say about cell phones or any electronic device at the dinner table." Damon said to her.

Kenzie shrugged her shoulders. "I can't remember dad."

"Nice try put it away. Dinner time is family time." Damon said to her and made wide eyes at her when she rolled her eyes.

Aiden throw a fry right between Zoe's eyes.

Zoe laughed and picked it up and nonchalantly put in her mouth. She chewed it and made funny faces at the twins.

"Really mom? Can I be excused from the table before I throw up?" Kenzie said with a pleading look on her face.

Bonnie stifled her laugh and said. "You may you can start washing the dishes."

Dylan laughed out loud. "That's a nice one mom.

Bonnie smiled at him. "Now here's a better one. Your going to help your sister."

"What? I'm not a girl. Guys are not suppose to clean kitchens or their rooms. Dad why can't we get a maid. Walter had a maid and he said it was like living in a five-star hotel. The maid did everything." Dylan said.

"The maid did his father too." Damon said and stuffed his mouth with hamburger. Ketchup sauce dripping on his fingers.

Bonnie just shook her head and laughed. "Your mouth will land you in jail Damon." She said to him.

"I'm officially grossed out. I will start with the dishes." Kenzie said annoyed. "And just so you know if you work with your hands for long periods of time in water it will age faster than the rest of your body."

"Baby that's the cycle of live. Age you will." Bonnie said.

"I'm with your mother on that one Kiddo and you know what we need our hands to wash ourselves think about that." Damon said and bit his lip not to laugh at Kenzie's angry face.

Zoe giggled. Her dad can be such a goofball sometimes she though to herself.

"Idiot." Kenzie whispered and walked to the kitchen.

Dylan turned to his dad and said. "So about the maid."

"Boy please." Bonnie said to him. "If grams was still alive you would have find yourself on the floor with the chair on your head. Talking about a maid."

"Can't a brother have a say. What happened to democracy? Why can't my voice be heard." Dylan said to his mom with a raised brow.

Bonnie smiled sweetly at him. "But of course my brother you can speak out." She looked at Damon and said. "Should I start with his PlayStation game or his comic books."

"Wait! What?" Dylan said quickly and looked wide eye at his dad. "Mom's kidding right."

"You just awaken crazy mom and oh no I don't want her to take my laptop. Your on your own Buddy."

Dylan turned to his mom. "Mom do you know how I much I love you as a son. The way you raise me. You raise me to more than I can be."

Bonnie, Dylan and Zoe laughed.

"You raised me up. Josh Groban. Classic." Bonnie said with a smile and ruffled his hair.

"What I really do." Dylan said and smiled sweetly.

...

Damon found Zoe and Bonnie in the living room watching a horror zombie movie.

"I can't believe you two can watched all that blood and gore and not blink an eye."

"Its just people with scary make up on and fake blood and stuff." Zoe said without taking her eyes of the screen.

"Oh and what's the age restriction?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"Shush Damon." Bonnie said.

"Don't shush me. Princess up to bed with you let mommy have her zombie nightmares alone tonight." Damon said with a smirk.

Zoe yawned and said. "Suddenly I'm very sleepy. Night dad. Night mom. Love you." She said and left to go to her room.

Bonnie laughed and said. "I'm sleeping next to a zombie every night so believe me I'm way past my zombie nightmares." Bonnie said and winked at him.

"Ha ha ha! You are so funny." He said and kissed her. "I'm meeting Stephen I won't stay out late."

"I know you won't because I will be waiting for you." She said and licked his earlobe.

He smirked. "So take your sexy ass up to our room and keep the bed warm." He said and kissed her again before leaving.

 **...**


	38. Chapter 38

Damon met Stephen outside ML. He stopped behind Stephen's car and got out.

"Brother."

"Damon." Stephen said with a broody expression on his face.

"How are things with you?"

"Depends Damon. You asking me out of genuine concern or did you call me to beat a confession out of me."

"Steph stop trying so hard to act like a jerk. Your just making yourself look ridiculous and pissing off the wrong people." Damon said and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Damon for that insight and for the eye roll it really put more affect to your words now if you would excuse me."

"Stephen wait. Man I forgot how unbelievably stubborn you can be" Damon said and looked up at the night sky.

"Goodnight brother." Stephen said.

"Something is wrong with Bonnie, Stephen. I need your advice. Please." Damon said with a pleading look.

Stephen turned back and walked back to Damon. "What's wrong?"

"My wife turned into a nymphomaniac over night."

"Isn't that every mans fantasy. You should be in seven heaven your dream have finally come true." Stephen said.

"I'm going to ignore that. Look this is not how Bonnie and I fix our problems. Tonight I told her I went to Jade. Jade told her lies and I went there to set things straight with Jade."

"So Jade is back." Stephen said.

"Yeah she's back."

"Continue."

"So after our emotional open heart talk she asked me to fuck her really hard over my desk. That's the exact words she said to me. I asked her if this is what she needed and she said yes she needed this. She needs me. I don't know Steph maybe I'm just imagining this shit." Damon said and ran a frustrating hand through his hair.

Stephen looked at his brother deep in thought.

"Say something doc." Damon said.

"You went to Jade without telling Bonnie. You didn't take her say in the matter into consideration."

"I went there alone to avoid further conflict between Bonnie and Jade, Stephen."

"Sometimes is best to confront and let there be conflict to get closure and acceptance if all parties are involved Damon. You, Bonnie and Jade sitting down like adults put everything on the table talk things out and end it there."

"What about Bonnie's sudden sex appetite." Damon asked.

"You said, she said it's what she needed." Stephen said to him.

"Yup. She said she need this."

"And it didn't occur to you to ask her why she needs it? Why she wants to be and excuse my language, why she wants to be fuck in that specific position. Damon Sometimes what we say we need but what we really need are two very different things. The only way to get the honest answer is to talk with your wife. Don't confuse mind blowing sex as just that. There might be a deep emotional pain underneath the surface because its very easy to get caught up in that web."

Damon rubbed over his face and sigh.

"She needs to talk with someone otherwise things are going to spiral out of control but that is just from my point of view I'm not an expert on this field."

"Your my expert Steph and thanks."

"I'm still sending my bill." Stephen said and smirked.

"Pease do because you know what one of these days I'm rolling in the money. I have decided to sell my company." Damon said and did a silly dance step in front of Stephen.

"About time brother. Wow what took you so long and if you looking for a job I can hook you up. We need a second person at the reception desk and who better than you with your magnificent people skills." Stephen said and copied Damon's silly dance step.

"Uh stop doing that nobody can move like me. You look ridiculous." Damon said and playfully pushed him.

"Yeah so did you." Stephen said with a smirk.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie wake up early. She and Damon ended up on the floor during one of their love sessions entangled in their bedsheets. Damon was still out like a light sleeping on his tummy snoring lightly. There were light scratch marks on his back.

Bonnie kissed each mark softly before getting up and stretching her body. She walked naked to their bathroom and turned on the shower.

Bonnie came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She crouched down and bit Damon's ear softly. "Time to wake up sleepy head."

Damon just mumbled in his sleep and turned on his back.

"Damon wake up." Bonnie said and shook him a bit harder.

"Morning Babe. What time is it?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Past ten."

"Shit! I should have been at the mayor's office an hour ago and I have a meeting with my lawyers." Damon said and quickly got up. His one foot got tangled up in the sheets and he fell face down.

"FUCK!" he yelled out in pain.

Bonnie was doubled over with laughter.

"This is not funny Bonnie. Why didn't you wake me up?" he said and rushed to the shower.

Bonnie bit her fist to keep herself from laughing. "Look I'm also late for work if that makes you feel any better. You want me to pick out something to wear for you?"

"Coffee. No sugar." He said and shut the shower door.

 **Aunt May's Flower Shop**

Bonnie arrived two hours late but luckily Caroline and their assistant Dorothy had everything under control.

"I am so, so sorry guys. I over slept and than I had to help Damon type his notes, look for papers he needed for his meeting with his lawyers and made some phone calls to reschedule his meetings." Bonnie said out of breath.

"That's what happens when you have a stay awake on a weekday but at least your morning were more busy than ours. We only had two customers so far." Caroline said.

"Can I make you some coffee Mrs Salvatore?" Dorothy asked.

"That will be nice. Thank you." Bonnie said to her.

"I have Stella on Skype she just log on." Caroline said with excitement.

Stella was on a massage table with a towel draped around her lower body. Pablo was busy massaging her back and neck.

"Hey Stella so did you get the pic I send you of me and Bonnie with those two cute hunks?" Caroline asked and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Stella" Bonnie said.

"Halooo! Yeah I got it and I laughed even after my laughter subsided I started laughing again. Ladies how much did you pay the guys to take that selfie with you? Or wait which one of you did the begging hmm?"

Caroline laughed and said. "Jealousy never looked good on you Stel."

"I'll be the judge of that." Stella said.

"Bonnie and I met them at a club and they were so into us."

"and I will be featured on the cover of Vogue." Stella said and rolled her eyes.

Bonnie laughed and said. "Its true Stella but for us it was just great to have fun again and let lose. Lord knows we needed it."

"I have decided to come back." Stella said out of the blue.

"What are you sure? We thought you like it out on the open sea." Bonnie said.

"Yeah and what about your shit load of ammunition you have hidden on your yacht." Caroline said.

"Oh its coming with me so is this yacht. The way I figure things out is that this maniac means business and whoever the shithole is, is staying amongst you in ML. I had my private detective traced the card and guess where it lead him? So you see I'm coming and I'm coming to handle it my way. I will blow up any mother fucker who looks suspicious. This time I'm not playing. Now ladies if you will excuse me just looking at your faces makes me tired already. See you soon." Stella said and logged off.

Caroline was stunned as she looked at Bonnie.

"Oh she's serious." Bonnie said and sigh.

 **ML High School**

Zoe and her swim teammates ran laps around the pool. She enjoyed this part too. Warming up before getting in the water.

Their coach blew her whistle and said. "Okay girls that's enough. Time to get in the water."

Zoe walked to her bag she was looking for her green goggles then she remembered she left it earlier in her locker in the showers. She zipped her gym bag and walked to her coach.

"Coach I forgot my goggles in my locker can I go get it."

"But of course Zoe we will wait for you." Coach said with a smile.

"Thanks coach." Zoe said and ran in the direction of the showers where the swim teams lockers are.

Larcy looked around her and quickly followed Zoe to the lockers.

Zoe walked to her locker that was at the back. She opened it and sigh relieved. She took her green goggles from the locker and put it on.

Larcy who heard Zoe struggling to close her locker took a bottle of shampoo and a bottle water from an open locker and pour it all over the floor. She quickly put the items back and walked out smiling to herself.

With her goggles on Zoe turned back and walked fast. She dont want to keep het team and coach waiting.

It was too late when she felt the slippery mess under her bare feet. She lost her balance and landed hard on her knees hitting her head on the bench nearby. Blood dripped down her head feeling dizzy she grabbed the bench and tried to stand up but her hands that was now soaked slipped causing her to fall backwards against the lockers.

She gritted her teeth in pain and closed her eyes for a minute. She opened them and with renew strength she slowly hoist herself up against the lockers. When she was standing she pushed herself away from the lockers but it was too fast. She slipped again and twisted her ankle sliding awkwardly forward. She hit her left knee hard against the sharp steel point at the bottom of the bench as she went down. Her leg bend awkwardly under her.

Zoe screamed out in pain. "Help me." She whispered. "Please someone help me." Her body going in shock made pass out.

 **...**


	39. Chapter 39

**ML High school**

Cayllum narrowed his eyes when he saw Larcy coming out of the lockers and not Zoe. He saw her following Zoe earlier to the girls lockers and he got suspicious. He quickly got up and rushed to the girls locker rooms.

Cayllum has been coming to her practices everyday hiding in the shadows to watched her beauty, her spontaneous aura she have around her and how she soared effortlessly through the water. He was enchanted by the green eyed water goddess.

...seconds later he came rushing out of the girls locker room with a pass out Zoe in his arms.

"She needs help! Call an ambulance!" He yelled at the shocked coaches and students.

"What, what happened?" her coach asked and rushed over to Cayllum who still had Zoe in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Stewart asked Cayllum sounding angry.

Cayllum just glared at him with cold eyes.

"Bring her quickly. I will take her to the hospital we can't wait." Her coach said to Cayllum.

 **Rosemary Medical Center**

Stephen was busy doing his rounds checking up on his patients when he was called to the ER.

"What do we have?" he asked the nurse as soon as he entered the room."

"Young girl injured at school. She slipped on a wet floor and hit her head. She is unresponsive doctor Stephen." The nurse said and stepped away for Stephen to take over.

Stephen's heart almost stopped when he saw who the patient was. He step into doctor mode and quickly stabilized Zoe.

...

Damon was the first Stephen called who was in a meeting with the mayor and the reps from Silver Lake. Damon excused himself and rushed out of the meeting jumped into his car and sped to the hospital. So many terrible scenarios running through his mind as he made the short drive to the hospital. Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay. He kept praying in his heart.

In record time he stopped infront of the hospital and rushed through the doors.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked the first nurse he saw.

"Damon? This way." Stephen said behind him in a calm voice.

"What happened? Where is my daughter Stephen?" Damon asked and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Calm down Damon. Zoe is okay, just a mild case of Hypovolemic."

"English Stephen." Damon interrupted him aguishly.

"Shock caused by blood loss but it's nothing to worry about Damon. Its not life threatening just her body's defence against the pain by shutting down." Stephen said.

Damon sigh relieved. "Can I see her?"

"Our specialist is busy with her now. There's some swelling around the left knee and she's in a lot of pain. I think Zoe's kneecap might be fractured." Stephen said softly.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." Damon said.

"Damon I know things might look difficult now but for Zoe's well being and speedy recovery you need to stay focus. We must prepare ourselves for any outcome. We will know for sure once the Specialist is done with her." Stephen said and patted him on the shoulder.

Damon was pale in his face. He fumbled in his pocket. "I have to call Bonnie."

"I already called her she is on her way." Stephen said.

"Thank you brother."

"Damon?" Bonnie called out as she came rushing down the hall towards him and Stephen.

"I got your call Stephen. Is Zoe okay? Can I see my baby." Bonnie said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Damon took her into his arms and told her everything that Stephen told him.

"What? What about her swimming try outs!" Bonnie said and looked at Stephen with wide teary eyes.

"Swim try outs? Jesus Bonnie be glad our daughter is alive and not in a coma or worse. I can't believe you would bring this up!" Damon said hard.

"You know how this will crush her Damon. I know how hard she worked for this all these years so don't think I'm insensitive! Damon just thinking about her probably missing out on the biggest competition in her life. I know how much that mean to her." Bonnie said in his face.

Damon stepped closer to Bonnie. He looked at her with cold eyes. "So swim try outs are more important than our daughter on that hospital bed in pain with a broken knee."

"That's not what I'm saying Damon." Bonnie said. Her emeralds shooting daggers at him.

Stephen who watched the arguing couple in silence stepped in between them. "That's enough, both of you. The last thing Zoe needs is the two most important people in her life fighting and arguing right in front of her room. If you two can't get your yourselves together than I suggest you come back when you are both thinking rationally."

The two looked away from Stephen's gaze on them.

The Specialist came out of Zoe's room and greeted her parents with a smile. He was a short man with a open friendly face.

"I'm doctor Strauss and you must be the young girl's parents." He said and extended his hand to them.

"Yes we are, can we see her." Damon said as he shook the doctors hand.

"You may see your daughter Mr Salvatore. I can speak with you and Mrs Salvatore after your done." Dr Strauss said and turned to Stephen and said. "Stephen will you show them to my office later."

"I will bring them and thank you Dr Strauss." Stephen said to the good doc.

"Just doing what I love Steph." He said with a smile.

Hand in hand Damon and Bonnie entered their daughter's hospital room.

There was a white bandage around her head. She lay there staring up at the ceiling with a far away look. She looked so lost and vulnerable.

"Princess?" Damon said softly.

Zoe turned her head to him. Her bottom lip started to quiver and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Daddy." She said softly.

Damon gently hugged his daughter and closed his eyes. "Daddy is here everything is going to be okay Princess." He said and soothingly rubbed her back.

Bonnie put her arm on her daughter's back and gave her a kiss on her head. "You dad is right Princess everything is going to be okay and with your uncle and doctor Strauss your in good hands."

"Does it still hurt a lot?" Damon asked and gently wipe her tears from her eyes.

"Uncle Stephen gave me meds for the pain and I just have to keep my knee still and my leg straight. I can't bend it. It hurts like hell if I do that." Zoe said and closed her eyes and swallowed her tears back.

"Hey its okay to cry Princess. I broke my arm once and I cried like a little girl. Tears and snot all over my face and you know what I didn't even care if my team looked at me funny or laughed because it hurt like hell." Damon said and smiled when Zoe giggled.

"You really cried like a little girl daddy?" Zoe said with a soft smile.

"Oh I did! I ran all around the field with my limp arm crying like a little bitch. My coach and team mates had a hard time catching me. Coach said he never saw running so fast I should bring that speed to our next game minus the limp arm tears and snot." Damon said and laughed.

Zoe laughed with her dad. "You are so funny daddy." She said.

Bonnie smiled softly at her daughter with a worried look in her eyes she asked Zoe how the accident happened.

Zoe told them everything and cried as she relived the horror over again.

"Princess was the floor wet when you went inside. I mean you slipped when came out right?" Bonnie asked with furrow brows.

"I think so I'm not sure mom. It still feels so unreal to me." She said and bit her bottom lip.

Stephen came in and closed the door behind him. "Doctor Strauss wants to see you guys."

"We will be right back Princess." Damon said and smiled at her.

"Our little girl won't be alone. I have a surprise for her." Stephen said and opened the door again. Sophi came in with a bouquet of Zoe's favorite flowers.

"Soph!" Zoe said so happy to see her.

Sophi walked to her cousin's bed and gave Zoe a long hug. "Dont you ever scare me like that Zoe Salvatore." She said softly and swallowed her tears back.

Bonnie and Damon left the two happy girls and followed Stephen to doctor Strauss's office on the third floor.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Caroline just put baby Anna to sleep. She looked at her phone still no message from Bonnie. She was so worried about Zoe.

The front door bell ring and Caroline rush to answer it.

She was surprise to find a young girl there. She looked eighteen long blond hair big green eyes with dark circles under her eyes. The T-shirt and faded old jeans she had on looked too big on her.

"Can I help you?" Caroline asked with concern. She must be lost Caroline thought to herself.

"Stephen Salvatore." She said softly.

"Yes, are you looking for doctor Stephen Salvatore?" Caroline asked and looked at the street to see if someone was waiting for the girl but the street was empty.

"Is he here?" The young woman asked hopefully in a soft voice and big glistening eyes.

"No sweetie he is doing his rounds at the hospital today. Why are you looking for him?"

"The baby. He said he would come back. I left the baby there. I took a bus early this morning. I need to see Stephen." She said and shook her head wildly.

Growing worried Caroline cautiously took the young woman's arm and invited her in.

The young woman looked confused.

"We will wait for Stephen inside." Caroline said in a comforting voice.

Slowly the young woman followed Caroline inside.

 **...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Rosemary Medical Center**

Stephen looked at his phone. Another call form Rachel. I will call her later. He though to himself.

His phone ring again. It was Caroline. He let it go to voicemail. He needed to finish his rounds he was running late. He still had to go back to his own practice and he was sure their doctor office was swarming with patients.

His phone beeped. A message from Caroline.

 **Pick up your phone Stephen. This is urgent.**

Something is wrong was the first thought on his mind. He immediately called her back.

 **Caroline: Stephen thank God you called back. I think one of your patients is here at our home. She does not look okay can you come I don't know what to do. She said something about a baby she left behind.**

There was complete silence on the other end...

 **Caroline: Stephen are you there?**

Stephen's face turned pale. He dropped the phone and it fell hard on the floor. Two nurses who were talking nearby rushed to him.

"Doctor Stephen are you okay?" one nurse said as the other one picked up his phone for him.

Stephen took the phone from the nurse and in a daze he walked out of the hospital.

 **Dr Strauss office on the third floor**

Dr Strauss smiled at the worried looking parents and said. "I understand completely how you feel but I have good news. We don't require surgery. Your daughter have a strong bone structure."

Damon and Bonnie smiled relieved.

"Patella fractures are painful. I have recommended pain medication for her one of them is Acetaminophen it works well. If the knee pain is not alleviated by the medication I will prescribe her a stronger pain medication for one or two weeks to help her get through the initial healing period and the start of physical therapy. I recommend crutches or a wheelchair for the first week. This allows the bones to heal without having to bear weight."

Bonnie picked the wheelchair and Damon the crutches.

"Whichever works best for Zoe." Doctor Strauss said with a smile. "She will have to wear the knee brace for four to six weeks. It will help the patella to heal correctly. I will schedule Zoe's follow up visits once a week to monitor her healing process and also take new X-rays of the knee to see how well the bone is healing. If I see evidence on the X-ray that the fracture has healed well enough to allow movement in the knee. We will remove the immobilizing brace and replace it with a more flexible brace, allowing the knee to bend."

Bonnie sigh softly.

Damon looked at his wife and brought her hand to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"As the fracture patella begins to heal I will use a technique called electronic bone simulation. Its a painless therapy that will help speed up the rate of bone healing." Doctor Strauss said.

"How does this work Doc?" Damon asked with furrowed brows.

"Well what we usually do is to place a small electrode – which are flat discs that conduct electricity – onto the skin near the fractured bone. These electrodes are connected to a machine that pulses a low electrical current through the patella. This technique jump starts the healing process by stimulating proteins in bones to begin repairing cells at the site of injury and as soon as the injured knee can bend without pain we will start with physical therapy."

"How long will all of this take? Will she be able to swim again." Bonnie asked.

"In most cases up to six weeks or more it depends on how well the bone heals and yes she will swim and compete again Mrs Salvatore." Dr Strauss said with a comforting smile.

Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes. "I want to know will she swim like she used to. Doctor Strauss swimming is her life and to take that away from her now will crush her."

"To be honest its hard to say Mrs Salvatore but what I can say is that you have one remarkable daughter so never give up hope, not now." Doctor Strauss said softly.

...

Sophi was telling Zoe a funny incident that happened in her drama class.

Zoe laughed hard. She was glad Sophi was here with her.

The door slowly opened. It was Cayllum. Hs eyes fixed on Zoe.

There settled an awkward silence in the room.

"Hey come in I was just going to get Zoe something to drink." Sophi said and quickly walked out. Closing the door behind her.

Cayllum walked to her and Zoe's eyes followed and counted every step he made towards her. They both closed their eyes as he kissed her softly kissed on her cheek.

Zoe swore she could hear her heart beat in her ears.

"You bewitched me." He said softly.

Zoe swallowed hard. "Thank you. You saved me again." She said in a soft hoarse voice.

Cayllum lift his head and gazed deep into her eyes. Their lips an inch apart from each other. "I've got your back." He whispered against her lips.

She could feel his cool minty breath on her face. Her young heart pleaded for him to kiss her and hold her in his arms.

Cayllum looked down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to feel what a real kiss feels like coming from a man who loves her with his whole heart. The thought made him quickly step back from her and just like that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Zoe closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Her parents are coming to her room and the last thing she wants is for them to find her crying.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen walked into his house with a heavy heart. He found the living room empty and walked to the kitchen.

Caroline was busy putting a chicken pie in the oven.

Caroline?"

Caroline almost shrieked. She quickly turned back to face him and said. "Stephen you almost gave me a heart attack. Don't do that."

"I'm sorry, so where is the patient you were telling me about?" He asked with a fast beating heart. He looked calm but on the inside he was a total mess.

"Well I offered to make her something to eat and to drink and when I got back she was gone just like that. Do you know who it could be? She looks familiar but I can't place her face. I have seen her somewhere but where." Caroline said and looked at him.

"You know how the number of street junkies have increased Caroline you shouldn't leave the door open or invite strangers into our home. Think about your safety and Anna's." Stephen said but immediately felt bad when he saw the look of pain on Caroline's face.

"She looked so lost and vulnerable Stephen. I felt really sorry for her. I just wanted to help."

Stephen put his arms around his wife and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about your safety and the kids. I will never live with myself if anything happens to you guys."

Caroline rested her head on his chest. "My big protector. I know you will go to the ends of the world to protect us Steph." She kissed him softly.

You have no idea how far Caroline. Stephen thought to himself.

...

Larcy opened her eyes and looked around her in confusion. Her hands and feet were bound. She was in some sort of small dirty bathroom.

"What the hell?" She said and tried to struggle herself free against the ropes.

"Hey! Who did this to me! Let me go!" She yelled out. She heard something at the door and swallowed hard when the door slowly opened.

She screamed and screamed hysterically. In front of her stood a figure dressed in black with a hideous pig mask on its face.

"What ...what do you want from me?" She stuttered out in fear.

The man just stood there still. Motionless.

"What do you want! Please let me go!" She cried out loud.

Only Larcy's helpless sobs and water dripping from the dirty tab could be heard.

"Larcy" the man said in a nightmarish deep distorted voice.

 **...**


	41. Chapter 41

**ML High School**

Principal Hector was shocked as he listened to the young girl's confession.

"Please don't tell my parents." Larcy begged in tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

Larcy came to principal Hector this morning and confessed everything she'd done. She had to confess after being kidnapped yesterday by a mask sadist who tortured her to and made her do this. "I will leave quietly I can't let my parents find out principal Hector." Larcy said and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was done with this town and its crazy sick people.

Principal Hector leaned back in his chair. "Miss McDowall I have to call your parents. This is a very serious matter and Miss Salvatore was seriously injured chances are that she might not compete for swimming try outs or go with her team to Germany and that is a big blow to our school. Discipline, fairness and equality that's what we strive for here at Mystique Lake high Miss McDowall and we don't need learners like yourself coming here and breaking our rules. We do not condone such behaviour from our learners. What you did was wrong and I do hope that this will be a big lesson for you and that you will take something from this and learn from it to become a better person. You are expelled from Mystique Lake high Miss McDowall now if you would excuse me and wait outside so that I can call your parents and Miss Salvatore's parents."

Larcy closed her eyes and nodded her head weakly accepting her fate.

 **The Salvatore Home**

It was a struggle for Zoe to walk with crutches. Damon helped her out of the car and she politely refused to let him carry her to the front door.

Kenzie, Dylan and the twins came out of the house waiting for their sister on the front porch.

She took her steps carefully and slowly. It was a struggle and she was in pain. She stopped and closed her eyes.

Bonnie and Damon stopped next to her and looked with worried expressions at their daughter.

Zoe opened her eyes. Smiled weakly and said. "I got this." When she made it to the front porch she felt utterly tired and she was glad when her dad picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. He gently put her down on one of the sofas in their living room.

Kenzie and Dylan had a lot of questions and advice and comforting words to say to her and the twins had a hard time keeping there little hands off of Zoe's brace. It was a strange object that fascinated them. Zoe knew just one light touch from them on her knee would send her into a lot of pain.

She was relieved when her mom called them away from her. She loved them but she just wanted to be alone.

Zoe gritted her teeth. She had to go to the toilet. Luckily there was one downstairs just down the hall not too far.

She struggled to stand up with the help of her crutches. Maybe I should call for help she thought to herself. Her mother and Kenzie was busy in the kitchen and she could hear Dylan and the twins outside. Her father is probably busy in his study.

"I can do this." She said and tried again. This time she stepped on her injured leg and the pain shot straight to her knee made her lose her balance. She fell back with a loud scream.

Bonnie and Kenzie rushed to her side with Damon following behind them who just came out of his study when he heard his daughter's scream.

"Princess what's wrong?" Bonnie asked worried. She was too scared to touch her daughter it looks like she was in pain all over her body.

"I think she tried to get up mom." Kenzie said. She felt so helplessly sad for her sister.

Damon went to go sit next to her and gently took her in his arms. "Princess Rome was not build in one day. Your knee needs time to heal and we are here all the way to help and support you so if you need help call us that's what we are here for. I'm sure if the roles were reversed you would have want me to call on you for help." Damon said and kissed her softly on her head. "You don't have ever have to be ashamed even the strong needs help sometimes."

"Daddy." Zoe said in tears.

"Yes princess." Damon said softly.

"If one of you don't take me to the toilet right now I might do something really embarrassing on mom's couch." Zoe said and blushed.

"Oh." Damon said and looked back at Bonnie who was smiling at them.

"Mom and me got this dad." Kenzie said and winked at Zoe.

 **The Henderson's Home**

Kate cleared the dinner table and walked with the dirty dishes to the kitchen. It was a long tiresome day at the office. She yawned and noticed the kitchen door was half open.

She walked to the door and closed it but it didn't moved. It felt like something was pushing it open or blocking it from being closed.

She pushed harder and the door slam shut with a hard noise. She locked the door and frowned. What was that sound? Don't tell me Stewart is on the swings at this time of the evening its already dark outside. Stewart has been acting really strange these past few weeks I need to have a talk with him. Kate thought to herself.

She walked to the kitchen side door who was also unlocked and walked out.

Her face turned paper white. Her mouth open in a silent scream.

On the swings was a black figure with a hideous mask swinging slowly back and forth ... back and forth. The rusty chains of the swing making an eerie sound in the night.

Kate was frozen in fear.

"Mom?" Stewart called from inside. "Mom?"

The sound of her son's voice snapped her out of her terror and on weak legs she stumbled back in quickly closing and locking the side glass door. She pulled the curtains closed with weak shaky hands. Kate rested her head against the glass and closed her eyes.

That was not real it was just my tired brain imagining things or just some crazy kid playing sick jokes. Kate thought but the fear in her told her otherwise.

"Hey mom. You okay?" Stewart said behind his mother.

Kate swallowed and opened her eyes. "Yes I was just feeling a bit light headed."

"Your working too hard mom. I have run your bath for you its ready." Stewart said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kate said softly. The last thing she wants to do is sit in a bubble bath after what she just saw or saw in her imagination.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie and Damon tucked Zoe in and made sure she was comfortable and warm.

"Do you need anything Princess? I can sit with you." Bonnie said with a soft smile.

Zoe smiled and shook her head no. "Thanks mom but I'm fine you don't have to sit with me."

"We don't mind. I can go get my guitar and sing you a lullaby." Damon said with a smirk.

Zoe laughed. "Dad I was five when I found out that you can't really play guitar."

"Hey your hurting my feelings Princess." Damon said with a laugh and pinched her cheek playfully.

Bonnie laughed and said. "Goodnight Princess. We love you." She kissed her daughter softly.

Damon kissed her too on her cheek and together husband and wife left the room closing the door softly behind them.

Zoe sigh and closed her eyes. If only she can reach her diary.

A noise at her glass door that leads out to her balcony made her open her eyes quickly. She narrowed her eyes. The glass door was half open.

Slowly she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Zoe its me." A voice said from outside.

Zoe's eyes snapped open. "Cayllum?" She whispered.

...

"I can't believe that little bitch would do something like this to Zoe." Bonnie said in anger.

Damon closed their bedroom door behind them. "Yeah what a shocker."

Principal Hector called Bonnie and Damon earlier to tell them about Larcy's confession. They are meeting him tomorrow with Larcy's parents who are flying from London after they heard what their daughter did.

"She will get hers tomorrow." Bonnie said with cold eyes.

"Babe don't do something that will only make this whole situation worse. She will be punished for what she did." Damon said and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Punished? With a friendly warning? That's it? What if she do that to another girl.? Girls like Larcy should be stopped permanently. " Bonnie said hard.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Throw her little ass in juvie." Bonnie said.

Damon smirked and walk to bed naked. He got under the covers and yawned. "Come to bed babe. Its been a long day and we both tired." He said and closed his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and spoon her from behind the minute she got under the covers with him.

"Damon?" Bonnie said after a while.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepy.

"Do ...do you want to make love with me." Bonnie said softly.

Damon slowly opened his eyes and kissed her on her bare shoulder. "Babe, you know I can never resist you but let's just rest tonight, okay?" He said and kissed her again on her shoulder.

"Okay."

"We good?" He said and bit her softly on the shoulder.

"We won't be good if you keep doing that." Bonnie said with a smile.

Damon smirked and said. "Night babe, love you."

"Yeah I know." Bonnie said with a smile and waited for Damon's light spank on her butt.

Which he promptly did. "Cheeky." He whispered to her before closing his eyes and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

...

Cayllum was next to Zoe comfortable on his back with his hands under his head.

"Why don't you lock your doors and windows at night?" he asked after a period of silence between them.

Zoe was over her initial shock of him visiting her in her room of all places and not to mention late at night. The first guy to see her room other than her brothers and father not even Stewart knew how her room looks like.

Zoe shrugged her shoulders and said. "Why should we? We don't believe in the boogyman."

"Its dangerous out there everywhere Zoe." He said.

"Where does evil start? Does it start here." She said and pointed her finger at his head. "Or here." Zoe said and rested her hand on his heart feeling his rhythmic heartbeat under her hand.

Cayllum gazed deep into her eyes. "I honestly don't know Zoe." He said with shiny intense eyes.

"For some reason I feel safe with you Cayllum." She said and closed her eyes.

"I can never hurt you."

Zoe opened her eyes. Her green orbs staring deep into his soul. "I know." She said softly.

She closed her eyes again.

Cayllum gently wipe her soft curls from her face and kissed her softly on her closed eyelids and for the first time he can finally close his eyes and fall asleep without his haunting nightmares.

 **...**


	42. Chapter 42

**The Salvatore Hone**

Bonnie walked to Zoe's room with her breakfast on a platter. She slowly opened the door and smiled when she saw her daughter awake and busy on her phone.

"Good morning Princess. How did you sleep?" Bonnie said and put the plate of food on her night stand.

"Morning Mom. I slept well thanks." Zoe said and felt her face heat up. She can still feel Cayllum's lips on her cheek. He kissed her this morning before leaving.

"The guys from the newspaper are coming later to do your article." Bonnie said with a cheery smile.

Zoe cleared her throat and said. "About that, mom, I don't think I want to do that anymore."

The smile slowly faded from Bonnie's face. "You can't be serious Zoe. You have earned your right to show everyone how good you are and what you have accomplished and nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop you from going further. Princess your story can give a lot of people out there hope. Hope for the future, hope for themselves."

"I just don't know mom. I'm not feeling up for it." Zoe said softly.

Bonnie bend down and hug her daughter. "Hey no pressure. This is your decision and yours alone even tho I'm not agreeing with you Princess but I will stand down and respect your decision, okay?"

"Thank you." Zoe said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Eat up so that I can give you your pills." Bonnie said and playfully ruffled her curls.

Bonnie walked to the slide door and opened it. "What a lovely day it is nothing better than fresh morning air. We can sit by the pool later."

"Yeah that will be nice." Zoe said with a smile.

"Your dad and I have to see Principal Hector but its nothing to worry just normal school procedures whenever an accident happens on the school grounds. Mrs Thornburg will come over to stay with you."

"Okay can you help me get dress before you guys go?"

Bonnie smiled and said. "Off course Princess." She left Zoe's room and closed the door behind her.

Zoe fumbled under her pillow and took out the piece of paper she found earlier before her mom came in. It was a handwritten short letter from Cayllum.

 **A face that launched a thousand ships...**

 **Your my siren ...calling for me to follow you to the ends of the world...**

 **What is it about you that draws me so intensely to you. Is it the way your smile light up a room warming everyone around you. Your beautiful pure heart that cares so much about the people around you or is it how you crept into my heart carving your name on it forever.**

 **I tried Zoe but I failed. I really like you. I shouldn't but I can't help myself. Get well soon my river goddess.**

 **Cayllum**

Zoe read the letter over and over again. She leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes. She liked him too. Its different with Cayllum. Is it because he is older than her. He is in his senior year. No is not that, she felt connected to him in a way she can't describe not even to herself.

"Cayllum." She whispered his name.

...

"You should talk with her." Bonnie said to Damon. Bonnie told Damon about Zoe's decision not do the article anymore.

"This pancakes are delicious can I have more please." He said and licked his fingers.

"Damon did you hear me? I know she will listen to you."

"Oh I heard you Mama bear and I'm not going to do anything. She will come around just give her some time." Damon said.

"Their doing the article today."

"We can't force Zoe if she doesn't feel like doing that. Babe this will not be her last or only chance to do newspaper articles. Give her time to get over her trauma now is not the time for us to overwhelm her." Damon said and walked to his wife hugging her from behind.

"Good morning lovebirds." Kenzie said behind them.

"Morning Kiddo." Damon said and walked back to the table to finish eating his pancakes.

"Hey Kenz." Bonnie greeted her daughter.

"Mom and dad its Antwone's first game this weekend I'm flying over there this weekend." Kenzie said with a smile.

"Hold on Kiddo are you asking us to go or are you telling us that your going?" Damon asked with furrowed brows.

"Well can I go?" Kenzie asked.

"I think its a bit too late to ask us now don't you think?" Damon said.

"Mom." Kenzie said and looked with a pleading look at her mom.

"Damon I don't see why she can't go and this will be a learning experience for her to see how life on college is." Bonnie said.

"Unbelievable. Did you two discussed this before hand because somewhere I'm picking up these subtle hints of we already discussed this and it doesn't matter what the hell he says." Damon said and folded his arms in front of him.

"I knew you would have something to say. You always have when it comes to Antwone. What do you have against him?" Kenzie said hard.

"I have nothing against the boy. If he was a man he would ask your mother and I in person if you can come visit him." Damon said.

Kenzie flipped her hair back and said. "Well not everyone are rich enough have private jets so that they can fly anytime they want and he would have asked you if he knew I was coming but I want to surprise him that's why I'm going so yes he is a man. A good man and I love him. I'm going with or without your permission." She said and glared at her dad with tears in her eyes before leaving the house. Slamming the front door behind her.

"I'm going to get ready." Bonnie said and walked out of the kitchen.

Damon sigh and closed his eyes.

 **The Mayor's office**

Kate was on auto pilot the whole day and by lunchtime she felt like passing out. That was not my imagination she kept telling herself. She send a message to Caroline and Bonne to meet her at the lake house later.

...

It was a hard decision both Bonnie and Damon decided not to press any charges and let Larcy's conscience deal with her. Larcy was too ashamed and scared to face Damon and Bonnie so she decided to write them and Zoe an apology letter.

"Can you drop me off at the Lake house?" Bonnie asked Damon on their way home.

"Why?" Damon asked surprised. "You meeting someone there?"

"Kate and Caroline."

"The gang is back what are you guys up to this time?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"Your welcome to sit in and listen." Bonnie said and winked at him.

"You will tell me when something is up. No more secrets babe." Damon said and rested his hand on her knee.

"I will its nothing to worry about." Bonnie said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

...

A visually distress Kate was sitting at the table with Caroline next to her. Stella was on Skype.

"Are you one hundred percent sure it was not Hendy?" Stella asked again.

"Why would her husband scare her like that Stella?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Well there's no such thing as a man with a pig face. That's inhuman. I'm fucked up but even I would never believe that. You better keep that story just between us Kate or else you will end up in a room with soft comfy walls and your favorite clothing will be a straight jacket and they come in all colours nowadays." Stella said.

"Kate said a pig mask Stella not a pig face." Caroline said.

"I'm just saying that's all. It all starts so innocence you say to yourself hey I'm not fucked up I'm not imagining this shit yeah different story when you go into that place. End of the first week your eating paper grapes of the wallpaper. End of second week your having a contest with another crazy fucker to see who can finish their bowl of milk first using a fork! At the end of the third week your a certified crazy bitch who now runs the joint and you will think back if only I kept that pig face man to myself. The world is not ready to hear about humans looking like pigs." Stella said and laughed hard.

"Hey did I miss something?" Bonnie said softly.

"Oh I want to hear this again." Stella said and moved closer to her screen.

Kate told Bonnie what she saw. "He was just sitting there swinging slowly back and forth like it didn't bother him that I will call for help or the police. The personality of Michael Meyers if you would ask me."

"Oh Lord. From I know what you did last summer to Halloween. How old are we? This fucker are taunting us can't you see?" Stella said.

"Stella its easy for to say what if this happened to you?" Caroline asked with a raised brow.

"Oh don't get it twisted I would have pissed in my expensive designer panties so fast I mean jeez Kate you are something else standing there and gawking at the fucker for what I can only say is a mixture of fear and stupidity but me, shit my survival reflexes would have kicked in long ago and that's me getting my wet ass somewhere safe!" Stella said and closed her eyes. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts." She murmured to herself.

Bonnie quickly turned her head away to hide her smile.

"Do you guys think he is sending us a message?" Caroline said softly.

"Can be." Bonnie said.

Stella snickered and picked up two semi - automatic pistols. Ladies meet my two little friends. All I'm going to say is trick or treat muther fucker." Stella said and looked at the two guns in her hands with crazy eyes.

 **...**


	43. Chapter 43

**The Salvatore Home**

It was midday Zoe was in her room reading a book. A soft smile spread over her face. She closed her book and leaned back against her pillows. She felt his presence in her room.

He was standing by the glass door that leads out to her balcony. "You have three questions." He said to her.

Zoe flipped her curls back and said. "You should be in school."

"Three questions." He repeated with a smirk and made himself comfortable in her swing chair.

"Where you from?"

"Macedonia."

Zoe looked surprised. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. "Do you have parents?"

"Only a mother." He said after awhile.

She looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes for a brief second. "I'm sorry." She said to him.

"Next question."

Zoe sigh. "Can I get more questions three is not enough." She said and playfully throw him with a pillow.

He caught it and smirked. "Wow strong arm and you just used up your last question."

"This is not fair." Zoe said and giggled.

Cayllum suddenly jumped out of the swing chair and ducked under her bed.

Zoe confused started to laugh hard unaware of Mrs Thornburg entering her room with a worried expression on her face.

Zoe quickly swallowed her laugh back when she saw Mrs Thornburg.

"Oh dear are you fine Zoe?"

"Yes Mrs Thornburg I'm well thanks. Is there something wrong?"

Mrs Thornburg looked around Zoe's room but could find nothing out of the ordinary. "Do you want to come sit with me and watch a movie or whatever you young kids watch these days." Poor child only one day away from her friends and she is already going mad laughing by her lonesome self. I must bring this up with Bonnie Mrs Thornburg thought to herself.

"No thank you Mrs Thornburg I think I'm going to finish reading my book." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"Very well than." Mrs Thornburg said and smiled fondly at Zoe. She closed the door behind her.

"The coast is clear you can come out now." Zoe said softly.

Cayllum rolled out from under her bed. "You do know that the old lady thinks you totally lost your marbles." He said to her with a smirk.

Zoe covered her mouth with her hand and laughed.

Cayllum took her hand gently away from her mouth. "Oh Mrs Thornbug she is laughing again all by herself." He whispered with a mischievous smirk.

Zoe laughed hard and said. "You are so wicked. Its Mrs Thornburg not Thornbug."

He was so close to her he couldn't help himself. One minute Zoe was laughing and the next she finds Cayllum's soft lips on hers. Her hands instinctively moved to his shoulders. She closed her eyes as his fingers moved tenderly through her soft curls. He wanted to do this the first time he saw her.

Her lips slightly parted and he slipped his tongue halfway over her lips. His lips than softly trailed to her cheeks and neck. He kissed her softly on her mouth again ... on her forehead and on the tip of her nose.

Cayllum rested his forehead against hers and said. "Open your eyes."

Zoe slowly opened her eyes and gaze deep into his eyes. He ran his fingers softly over her face. "Do the article Zoe and share what's in here with the rest of the world." Cayllum said and placed his hand on her heart.

"I have nothing to share I mean what can I do with one leg." She said sadly.

"You can conquer the world river goddess."

Zoe looked at him a light sparkling in her emerald orbs. "I know what I must do."

"I knew you would figure it out." He said with a smirk.

"Come to our house for dinner tonight." Zoe said.

"Are you serious?" He asked after awhile.

"I do the article and you come over for dinner tonight."

"Zoe this is a big step maybe you should tell your parents first." Cayllum said softly.

"This is our first big step. Dinner tonight." Zoe said and kissed him on his mouth.

Cayllum stepped back from her and smiled nervously. "How late?"

Zoe smiled up at him and said. "Seven."

...

Stephen was in a heated argument with Rachel over the phone in his car.

"This is unprofessional Ray! How could you let her escape?"

 **Rachel: I was not on shift Stephen and she was not considered a risk.**

"Not a risk? She showed up on my door step for Christ shake! How far are you with the adoption papers?" Stephen asked and slammed down on his breaks. "Shit! Fucking red robot!"

 **Rachel: Stephen you need to calm down and about the papers things got complicated.**

"Now I'm cursing like a drunk sailor. What can be so complicated Ray? I told you how the procedure works. Do you need me to write it down for you on a piece of paper." Stephen said with sarcasm.

 **Rachel: I'm going to hang up Stephen we will talk when your in a better mood.**

Stephen hit the desk board of the car hard with his hand. A car honk behind him. The robot was green. Stephen felt like showing the man his middle finger.

...

 **Olive Grove Diner**

Bonnie, Caroline and Kate shared a mix fruit platter with different flavours ice tea.

"Mmmmm nice." Who needs to gym if you can sit on your butt and eat healthy." Caroline said with a cheery smile.

"Amen to that sister." Bonnie said.

"I am so glad the water crisis in Silver Lake is over but now we have a new problem. Housing." Kate said.

"I would also complain. Mayor Brixton needs to do something drastically before things are going to get out of hands." Bonnie said.

Kate cleared her throat and said. "Well just between the three of us there are talks that the people of Silver Lake are planning a full scale march to the mayor's office and they are not planning to pay him or ML a friendly visit. They had enough of always ending up with the short end of the stick."

"Oh boy." Caroline said and stuffed her mouth with apple pieces dipped in syrup.

"You guys know what I've been thinking. We should hire a private detective on Jade. She might be working with someone giving her a perfect alibi if the shit goes down."

"I'm totally with you on that."

"Me too." Caroline and Kate said.

"I will give Stella a call tonight." Caroline said.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie arrived home at six in the evening to find her husband busy in the kitchen.

"Hey babe dinner is almost ready. So go get your sexy ass ready." Damon said and lightly spanked her on her bum.

"Smells nice in here I must say but is it safe to eat." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Sticks and stones babe sticks and stones." Damon said and grabbed her from behind and spin her around.

Dylan came into the kitchen and cleared his throat hard.

Damon put a laughing Bonnie slowly down to her feet. "Hey Buddy you got something stuck in your throat?" Damon said jokingly.

"I have invited someone over for dinner so please do not embarrass me or ask embarrassing questions and do not show my childhood photos." Dylan said quickly with red cheeks.

"Its a girl." Bonnie said with a smile.

Dylan looked down at his feet and said. "Yeah but we are not going out or anything I just invite her over as a friend so don't refer to her as my girlfriend okay."

"Oh I promise I will behave." Damon said with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm doomed." Dylan said and sigh.

Bonnie stifled her laugh. "What's her name Dee?"

"Lizzy Green but everyone calls her Liz." Dylan said shyly and quickly left the kitchen.

Zoe came in on her crutches and Damon rushed to her side.

"I think I'm getting the hand of it." She said with a smile.

"A true Salvatore we adapt very easily." Damon said proudly.

Zoe was wearing a green floral dress. Her black curls comb back with a green flower hair pin behind her left ear. Her face was flawless and her cheeks rosy.

"Can you guys set an extra place at the dinner table I have invited a friend." Zoe said with a cheery smile.

"No problem Princess." Damon said and kissed his daughter on her cheek. "You smell nice. Like a fresh rose garden." He said before walking out to the dinner table.

"You look beautiful Princess." Bonnie said softly.

"Thank you mom." Zoe said with a soft smile.

...

Liz was a beautiful young girl. Dark brown smooth skin with high cheek bones and full lips. Hazel colour big doe eyes. A young model in the making was Bonnie's first thoughts when she saw the girl. She had a beautiful personality and smile too.

"Please come in." Bonnie said politely.

"Hi Liz, I'm Damon, Dylan's father. Dee talks so much about you feels like we know you as in forever." Damon said with a laugh.

"He does?" Liz asked shyly.

"Ha ha ha! That's my dad so full of jokes. Do I smell something burning in the kitchen." Dylan said and made wide eyes at his dad.

"Dee take Liz to the living room I'll bring you guys something to drink." Bonnie said with a smile and pushed a smiling Damon towards the kitchen.

Kenzie was in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water.

"I made your favourite Italian dish Kenz." Damon said and poked her nose.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and said. "I'm on a water diet as you can see."

"Not in this house your not so behave." Damon said.

"Your dad is right Kenz your brother and sister have their friends over for dinner so don't put them or us in a bad light."

"Oh I know the drill mom. We should all be on our best behaviour." Kenzie said with an attitude. She was still angry but mostly at her dad for not allowing her to go to Antwone's first game this weekend.

"We will talk about this tomorrow okay Kenz do we have a deal?" Damon said.

"Fine whatever." Kenzie said and walked to the living room.

The doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Damon said and walked to the door.

He opened the door and was shocked for a moment. He recovered quickly and said. "Hi."

It was Cayllum. Dressed in black skinny jeans a dark green T-shirt with a black leather jacket. He had a bouquet of green roses in his hand.

Must be one of Kenzie's admires another hopeful senior guy but he got to give it to the kid. His got style. Damon thought to himself.

"Good evening Mr Salvatore." Cayllum said. His eyes not wavering a second from Damon's intimidating eyes.

Damon opened his mouth to say something when he noticed the black Harley in his drive way. "Fucking hell is that black beast yours." Damon said amazed.

Cayllum looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Yeah she's mine."

Style and good taste too. He already liked the kid. Kenzie can date him with his full blessing and no more Antwone." Damon thought and smirked. "Can I check her out." Damon said and walked to Cayllum's bike with Cayllum following behind him.

Damon whistled softly. "Haloooo beautiful." Damon said and ran his fingers over the handles of the bike.

Cayllum's Harley was a midnight black vintage 1978 Harley Sportster with midnight gold cast aluminium wheels, and dark paint highlighted by gold trim.

"The most powerful, and most agile motorbike of its time. I'm almost tempted to say welcome to the family." Damon said with a smirk.

"She's only one of my collection." Cayllum said.

Damon looked at Cayllum's bike and its as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Now I remember where I saw this bike. It was on a rainy night outside ML you drive past us me and another guy we were standing by the road."

Cayllum furrowed his brows in concentration. "Yeah I think I remember two dudes standing by the road talking."

"Me and my brother Doctor Stephen. You almost gave him a heart attack the way you handled this beast on that wet road."

"What can I say Mr Salvatore I feel free and alive when I'm on the road with her." Cayllum said with a serious look.

"Well just remember my daughter's safety comes first." Damo said.

"Always." Cayllum said with a smirk.

"Good. So what's your name?"

"Cayllum."

"Okay Cayllum let us not keep her waiting. She is already in one of her moods but you look like you can handle her." Damon said with a smirk.

"That's hard to imagine." Cayllum said with furrowed brows.

"Famous last words." Damon said to him as they walked to the front door.

Zoe was waiting for them with a soft shy smile in the front door supported by her mother.

"I thought you took my dad for a test drive." Zoe said and blushed.

Damon smirked and said. "Think he should get permission from Kenzie first."

Bonnie looked at Damon and it hit her. Oh boy. He does not know or he didn't figure things out.

"Kenzie?" Zoe asked confused.

Cayllum walked up to her and swallowed hard. He bend down to her ear and whispered. "Is it too late to run for the hills."

Zoe looked up at him and smiled. "I've got your back." She whispered back to him.

Cayllum turned to Bonnie and a visually pale Damon. "I have brought Roses for you Mrs Salvatore." Cayllum said. "and a bottle of vintage Bourbon for you Mr Salvatore. We Macedonians believe never show up empty handed at the house of your dinner hosts."

To say Damon was stunned shocked was the understatement of the century. It showed clearly on his face.

"Thank you Cayllum can you help Zoe to the dinner table please." Bonnie said politely.

As the two young people walked in Bonnie looked at Damon who looked to be frozen in time.

"Damon?" She said softly.

Damon blinked his eyes a few times and looked down at his wife. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I don't know Bonnie you tell me." Damon said and walked in the house.

Bonnie followed him inside with a worried look on her beautiful features.

 **...**


	44. Chapter 44

**The Salvatore Home**

Cayllum who was sitting opposite Zoe at the dinner table could not keep his eyes off of her and this was not notice by Bonnie alone.

Liz and Dylan were telling everyone about their project on how to safe water. It was clear to see that they both loved this project and had a mutual passion for it.

"You can use your bathwater in the garden just water the soil around the plants. They love the phosphates in the soap." Liz said with enthusiasm.

Dylan smiled and said. "Or keep a bucket next to your tub and use it to flush the toilet."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and sigh.

"You can also wash your rugs, curtains and other bits that need hand washing. They'll smell lovely." Liz said with a cheery adorable smile.

"Hand washing?" Kenzie said shocked. "This is not the middle ages. People should stop complaining about everything jeez. If they want water that bad why don't they go jump in the lake."

"McKenzie Salvatore that's enough." Damon said in a stern voice.

"What? I'm entitled to say what I'm thinking."

"Will you drink the water from the lake?" Dylan asked with a raised brow.

"Do I look needy or thirsty for that matter." Kenzie said with sarcasm.

Bonnie looked at Kenzie and said. "The water crisis in Silver Lake is real and its sad to see how the people have to stand in long lines and wait for water from the towns water truck just to lessen their thirst not to mention carrying their full water buckets home, so be thankful and grateful for what you have."

"I hope you guys win first prize. You both deserve it." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Zoe." Liz said softly and sincerely.

Cayllum who was quiet this whole time watched the family's interaction closely. This was new to him. He never ate dinner at a table or breakfast no, that usually happens in his room with his door locked.

He smirked when Zoe giggled at something Liz said to her. I have to stop looking at her like a lovesick puppy. Her dad is watching me closely Cayllum thought to himself.

"So Cayllum." Damon said to him.

...and so it begins. My turn. Cayllum thought to himself.

"Yes Mr Salvatore?"

"You say your from Macedonia?"

"Yes, we moved to the United States when I was six years old living here like nomads. I never knew where I would be next." Cayllum said and looked Damon square in the eyes.

Zoe 's heart went out to him. She can't imagine not having a stable home and place to call your own.

"That must have been hard on you." Bonnie said softly.

Cayllum looked at Bonnie and smiled. "At first but by the time I turned seven I accepted my lifestyle. I mean what choice did I have."

"Where does your father work?" Damon asked.

Cayllum was quiet for awhile before he answered Damon's question. "He's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that and your mother?" Damon said and watched Cayllum closely.

"She's a stay at home mother." He said and looked at Zoe who looked at him with big green sad eyes.

He smirked and winked at her.

Damon cleared his throat. "So where will you be next? Mystique Lake today, Canada tomorrow?"

Kenzie snickered and rolled her eyes.

Cayllum looked at Damon and said. "I have found my place in life Mr Salvatore."

It was an intense stare down between Damon and Cayllum after he said that and neither one of them gave in and look away first. Cayllum with a smirk on his handsome young face and Damon with an unread expression.

It was Bonnie who broke the silence that settled around the table. "Think it is time for dessert. Kenzie can you help me?" she said with a cheery voice and smile.

"Can I help Mrs Salvatore? I don't mind?" Liz said with a smile.

"Well your our guest but if you want to, sure." Bonnie said and touched Damon's shoulder lightly as she walked passed him.

...

Zoe and Cayllum were sitting in the living room after dinner. Kenzie went out with her friends and Dylan and Liz was busy in his room working on their project.

The two were sitting in silence next to each other their eyes on the TV screen.

"Can I say something?" Cayllum said and looked at her.

"Yes, what is it?" Zoe said with a serious look in her eyes.

"I have absolutely no idea what we're watching." He said and looked back at the screen.

Zoe smiled and blushed. "Me too but I can change the channel for us. We can watch something else." She said softly.

Cayllum took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. "Me watching you is way better than whatever is on there."

Zoe swallowed hard as their eyes locked in a passionate stare.

Damon cleared his throat behind them.

Zoe quickly pulled her hand out of Cayllum's hand and fiddled nervously with her necklace. How much did dad see and hear she thought to herself with a fast beating heart.

Cayllum was calm and collected next to her. He found Zoe's awkward shyness adorable.

"Princess can I borrow Cayllum for a few minutes?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Yeah sure daddy." She said with wide eyes.

Cayllum smiled and kissed her quickly on her cheek.

"This way." Damon said and walked to his study.

He closed the door behind Cayllum. "Take a seat." Damon said.

Damon took a seat behind his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Do you like my daughter or is this some kind of temporally obsession you have with her that will fly away with you as soon as you leave this town?"

Cayllum looked at Damon deep in thought.

"I like you daughter. I like everything about her. Her smile. The way she portrays her beauty, elegance, grace. She looks at me and she sees the real me. I am at peace when I'm with her if that makes any sense to you Mr Salvatore."

"Call me Damon." Damon said and opened the bottle whiskey that was on his desk. He pour a glass for him and one for Cayllum. "Macallan." Damon said as he placed Cayllum's glass infront of him. "A 1926 fine and rare and one of the oldest and best vintage whiskey there is. I know a small number of bottles are released each year, which has pushed this particular vintage's value up to $75,000. That is a lot of money."

Cayllum looked at the glass in front of him. "A lot of for some people." He said in a serious voice.

"A very expensive gift too. Is this your way of trying to impress me? Or is some poor soul out there missing this bottle in his vintage collection?" Damon said with a raised brow.

"Well whatever that poor soul did to be missing this bottle he deserved it." Cayllum said in a cold voice.

"Drink." Damon said and watched Cayllum carefully.

"Devil's advocate." Cayllum said and looked long and hard at the glass of whiskey. "Drink it or refuse it, doesn't matter, either way I'm screwed right Damon?"

"You don't want to refuse and lose brownie points with me. You don't want to drink and make a bad impression on your first date with my daughter. Lives a bitch ain't it." Damon said and picked up his glass and emptied it.

Cayllum smirked slowly. He picked up his glass and emptied his too. He slowly put his glass down and looked at Damon with all seriousness. "I know I'm older and more mature than Zoe I don't mean her any harm. I respect her. I respect her body I will not force myself on her in any way Damon."

"Good and keep to your word because if you hurt my girl in any way Cayllum. I will hunt you down and make you wish that you never came to this town called Mystique Lake. I can get really and I mean really bad whenever someone hurts the ones close to me not one of them lived to tell it." Damon said with cold intense eyes.

" Fair enough Damon." Cayllum said and stood up. "We done? I don't want to keep Zoe up late."

"We will talk again Cayllum." Damon said and watched him leave his study.

Damon took his phone out and send Jack a message.

 **Dig up old records of a boy named Cayllum his from Macedonia. I want his real birth date. His biological parents names and info everything you can find about him as soon as possible.**

...

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Caroline was still awake when Stephen came home late.

"Where have you been? Look at you Stephen. What's wrong" Caroline said and walked to her husband with a worried look on her face.

Stephen looked pale in his face his hair was messy and his tie hanged loose around his neck. He ran his fingers through his hair and sigh. "Not now Caroline go to bed."

"What the hell is wrong with you Stephen?"

Stephen walked up and down in their bedroom breathing heavy. His eyes glassy and wild.

Caroline who have never seen her husband like this got more and more worried. "Do you want me to call Henderson or Damon?"

Stephen stopped and slammed his fist hard against the wall.

"Stephen?" Caroline said softly. "Please tell me what is wrong with you. Let's work this out together. Please talk to me."

Stephen turned back and leaned tired against the wall. He looked at Caroline with tears in his eyes.

"She's dead Caroline." He said in a heavy voice.

"Who? Who is dead Stephen?" Caroline asked with wide eyes as she stepped closer to him.

"Amanda the girl that came to our house. She is dead. Drug overdose." Stephen said and closed his eyes. His face in pain.

Caroline was shocked.

"I had been searching for her all over town. I called the hospital first and than the morgue. She was there I had to identify the body." Stephen said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh Stephen." Caroline said and hugged him.

"No, no Caroline as fucked up as it might sounds but maybe this is for the best." Stephen said and gently pushed her away from him.

Caroline was taken aback with the curse word Stephen used. She knows something is really not right with him. "What do you mean by that Stephen."

Stephen sigh like an old man. "Amanda, she is the mother of Josh's baby."

Caroline took a step back from Stephen. Shocked and pale. "What?" she whispered in disbelief.

 **...**


	45. Chapter 45

"Josh's baby?" Caroline said again not believing the words coming from her mouth.

"Amanda came to me when she found out about her pregnancy. She wanted me to abort the fetus. I could not do it Caroline its against my personal beliefs. I advise her to a doctor who do this kind of thing but she refused. She wanted me to do it in my doctors office. She showed up again after four months still pregnant and it was than that she told me Josh was the father. I did not believe her and I didn't take her seriously but my conscience wouldn't let me rest. I hired someone to follow her around and it came out that she was in fact in a short relationship with Josh. She was serious he was not. It was in her last trimester that I contacted her and offered her a place to stay, food and that I will talk with Josh, somehow she came depended on me. She was this helpless pregnant girl who looked to me for help. Than one day we discussed Josh and I was honest with her. Josh moved on he was in a relationship and it was serious. He will not take her back just because she have his baby. He might even hate her for ruining his future. When I came back later to check up on her she was gone. I got a call from the guy I hired to follow her he said I must come quickly. She just gave birth in the woods. I have kept her and the baby at our lab all this time." Stephen said and rubbed his hand over his tired eyes.

Caroline stood in front of him like a statue with wide teary eyes.

"Care, Josh have a bright future ahead of him. A baby at this point of time in his life will only set him back. He is not ready to provide a stable home and future for the child and that's what every child needs. A mother and a father who loves and can care for him unconditionally. The baby is better off with a family who can provide him with all of that. The adoption papers are finally ready and as the grandfather I can sign it." Stephen said softly.

Caroline looked at Stephen her blue eyes going dark. Dark heated teary pools with outmost sadness and rage. "What is his name?"

Stephen looked away and hang his head.

"He has no name. Your grandson. Your blood running through his small veins have no name Stephen, born on the muddy grounds in the woods and he has no name. If he died Stephen would he have been buried in an unmarked little grave? Even dogs have names." Caroline said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Caroline believe me I just wanted the best for him for Amanda and Josh. This was no easy decision for me." Stephen pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Caroline slowly walked to Stephen and smacked him hard in his face. "Who gives you the right to decide over the lives of people? Are you God Stephen Salvatore? No easy decision for you? What about me? Did it ever occur to you that our grandson will come look for us one day. His real family! What will your excise be then? Who gives you the fucking right to give him away like his nothing! He is part of this family. He is part of us, you and me! How could you Stephen? How could you!"

"I was just thinking what will be best for him and Josh."

Caroline slapped Stephen again. "You don't get to think or say or a damn thing on what's best for this family. His the father not you. He has to man up and stand up for that baby even if it means offering up his future! That little innocent baby don't have to pay the price for your sins and Josh! Get out of this house Stephen." Caroline seethed.

Stephen sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I SAID GET OUT STEPHEN! GET OUT!" Caroline screamed at him. "GET OUT!" Caroline screamed and opened their bedroom door.

"Care please calm down. We don't have to wake up the kids. I will go just please calm down." Stephen pleaded.

Caroline pushed Stephen out of the room and down the stairs.

Baby Anna started to cry in her nursery room and Sophi and Amber came out of their rooms when they heard their mother screaming.

"GET OUT STEPHEN!" Caroline said and pushed Stephen down the stairs. The two of them almost fell down the stairs. Caroline rushed to the front door. She unlocked it and threw it open shattering the glass on the door. "Get out and don't come back Stephen."

"Mom! No!" Sophi screamed in tears.

"Go to your room Sophia. Amber go to Anna." Caroline said to them and glared at Stephen.

Stephen looked up at his two distraught daughters. He was empty inside. He walked out shoulders slumped like that of an old tired man.

"Daddy no! Don't go! Daddy!" Sophi said and rushed down the stairs.

Caroline closed and locked the door. "I said go to your room Sophia. Please. Go to your room." Caroline said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Where is daddy going? Why are you doing this?" Sophi said in tears.

Caroline leaned against the door and closed her eyes.

 **ML Bar**

Damon walked into the bar. He was in the mood for a drink to end of his night. He needed to process this thing between Cayllum and Zoe.

He heard the intro of the song starting. The gentle sounds of the guitar and piano ... than her voice. It was Jade singing 'one night only'

Her strong smooth voice full of soul and raw emotion brought the bar to silence everyone was looking and listening captivated by her voice. She carried the high notes effortless.

Damon leaned against the wall and folded his arms. His eyes on her.

"She's got a good voice. That voice belongs on a bigger stage." Jimmy the barman said as he gave Damon his glass.

Damon took the glass without taking his eyes of Jade. His mind going back to that first day he saw her. It was one of those days where everything pissed him off. He was in a terrible mood. He was on his way home skipping his classes again when he walked pass the music room. There she was playing on the piano singing her heart out as tears rolled down her cheeks. A voice of an angel that touched something deep within him. He remembered their eyes locking as she kept singing as if she was singing just for him and him alone. He snapped out of his memory. "Yes, she does Jimmy." He said to the barman who was standing next to him.

As the song draw to an end Jade looked directly at him. **"one night only...one night only"** her smooth voice ended the song.

I have to get out of here Damon though to himself in a daze. He emptied his glass and handed it to Jimmy. Outside he took in a deep breath and released slowly. His phone beeped. A message from Bonnie.

 **Going over to Caroline see if you can find Stephen.**

Damon closed his eyes and sigh. Stephen must have told Caroline was his first thought.

 **...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Bonnie woke up next to a sleeping Caroline. She decided she will let Care rest and not wake her up. She needed the rest after her breakdown last night.

Her phone ring. It was Damon. Bonnie tip toed quickly out of the room and closed the door softly behind her before answering Damon's call.

 **Damon: "Hey how is she?"**

 **Bonnie: "Broken. Damon I can't believe Stephen. I know his heart is at the right place but this?"**

 **Damon: "I know my brother trying to fix things in his stupid way. Do you want me to come over?"**

 **Bonnie: "I don't think that will be a good idea. If she sees you she might think about Stephen. We should give her time to deal with all of this."**

 **Damon: "Okay Stephen's not picking up his phone but I will try again and again babe."**

 **Bonnie: "See you and the kids later."**

 **Damon: "Love you."**

 **Bonnie: "Love you too. Bye."**

Bonnie ended the call and walked to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. Sophi came in dressed in her pyjamas.

Bonnie walked to her and gave her a tight hug. "Soph now I want you to listen very carefully. Your mom and dad are going through a difficult time. Things like this happens in every marriage people fight and make up. You've got to keep strong as hard as it is Soph. Your parents love you guys very much and they will fight and do what's best for you guys we just need to give them time okay?"

Sophi nodded her head as tears rolled down her face. "I don't feel like going to school today."

Bonnie smiled softly and said. "I'm officially giving you off for today. Feel like going over to Zoe later?"

"That will be nice." Sophi said with a smile.

..

Damon came out of his study and looked a bit surprised when he saw Kenzie coming down the stairs with two suitcases.

"And this?" He said surprised.

"I told you I'm going to Antwone for the weekend." She said as she stopped in front of him.

"What part of I DONT THINK SO did you not understand." Damon said.

"I'm paying for my own taxi and plane ticket. What part of let me just go to my boyfriend can't you or won't you understand." Kenzie said to him with heated eyes and flaming red cheeks.

"You know Kiddo your attitude are getting worse by the day. Take your suitcases upstairs go put on your school uniform because you know what its school today."

Kenzie flipped her hair back steaming. "You can't do this!"

"Oh I can do this alright"

"I'm going you can't make me stay." She said upset.

"Watch me." He said to her. Damon took out his phone and dial a number. "Sheriff Mitchell hey. I want four patrol cars outside ML check every car going out of town my daughter McKenzie might be in one of them. Station two officers at the old gravel road people still use that road to get out of town." He ended the call and dial another number. "Hey Bernie can you please put my daughter McKenzie on your no fly list and cancel her ticket and if she shows up there keep her there until I come for her, okay, thank you." Damon ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket and said to her. "You can't ride you can't fly you might want to try to swim over there."

Kenzie were fuming. "How could you? You monster!" she screamed at him.

"Go to your room McKenzie. Now!"

"Go to Hell!" Kenzie screamed and ran up the stairs to her room. Damon heard the door being slammed really hard.

Damon rubbed over his face and sigh. He walked to Zoe 's room and knocked before going in.

Princess Did you eat all your food and drink your pills?"

"Yes I did. Thank you breakfast was nice dad." Zoe said softly.

Damon smiled. "You will tell us if the meds are not working right? Dr Strauss said he will prescribe stronger meds for the pain."

"So far its working daddy." Zoe said.

Damon ruffled her hair playfully and picked up her tray with the empty plate and glass on it. "You want more juice?"

"I'm good thanks." Zoe said and laughed.

"Will you be okay I have to go to your uncle Stephen."

"I will be fine promise. My tummy is full I took my meds so I'm just going to rest for awhile in bed."

"Okay stay in bed until mom comes and don't go outside or to the pool." Damon said with a smirk.

"Yes sir." Zoe said with a smile.

Damon left the room and close the door behind him. He walked to Kenzie's room and knocked softly.

"Go away!" Kenzie yelled from inside.

"Kenz open up and let us talk or at least let me bring you your breakfast." Damon said to her.

"I do not want to talk with you so get the fuck away from my room!" She yelled and turned her music player full volume. Loud hard rock music blaring over the speakers.

Damon closed his eyes and rested his head against her door. This is all that convict Antwone's fault he thought to himself.

...

 **Salvatore and Henderson doctor's office**

"Hey I'm here to see my brother." Damon said to the new blushing girl at the reception desk.

"Dr Stephen will see you as soon as he is done with his patient MR Salvatore." She said and smiled pretty at him.

"You new here?" He said to her with smouldering eyes.

The girl blushed beet red. "Yes Mr Salvatore and I'm really enjoying my job."

"Good for you little one." He said and looked at his watch.

Stephen came out of his doctors office with his patient. "Do not drink your pills now wait till you get home. If you feel drowsy its normal after a day or two it will go away and your body will get use to it." Stephen said to the man his patient.

"Thanks doctor Stephen can I get a doctors letter for my job please or else I'm going to lose today's money."

"Sure. Megan can you please give Mr Franklin a doctors note. Damon you can step inside." Stephen said and motioned his head towards the door.

"If I don't come out after twenty minutes consider me dissect." Damon said to them with wide eyes.

...

 **The Henderson's Home**

Kate opened her front door and was surprise to see who it was. Stella. Dressed in a white tight jump suit with high red heels. A big hat and big designer sunglasses.

"Halloo are you going to let me in or what?" Stella said at Kate who stood there gawking at her.

"Excuse me sorry. Come in Stella." Kate said with a smile.

"You really look good Stella that's why it took me so long to react. This break really did you good." Kate said with a soft smile.

Stella took her glasses off and smiled. "Thank you Kate I told you guys a long vacation away can do wonders for the body and soul and I really want to compliment you back on how you look but I can't. There's nothing."

"Well hectic job kids stress halo. The list goes on." Kate said with a smile pointing at herself.

"Well I like your kitchen curtains. Love the red its so bloody and bright. When did you get it." Stella said with a cheery smile.

"Two years ago its always been there but thanks for noticing it." Kate said.

Stella swallowed hard and said. "Your welcome. Show me where you saw the man with the you know what mask."

Kate looked a bit distressed and pointed at the door behind Stella. "The door behind you. You can see the swing if you peek through the window."

Stella swallowed hard. Kate's tired ghostly face gives her the creeps and why is the house so damn quiet. Stella thought to herself. She slowly peeked out and almost fainted when Kate's little fox terrier barked behind her. She quickly took out her gun and pointed it at the barking dog?"

"Stella are you out of your damn mind! She is just barking at you because she doesn't know you put that thing away." Kate said with wide eyes. Kate picked up the little barking dog and whispered soothing words to her.

Shaky hands Stella put her gun back in her handbag. "Dont you teach your dogs manners. I almost blown his little brains out that will teach him not to scare people. Anyway I have to go. I'm inviting you over to my yacht for dinner tonight. I am camped out the lake." Stella said and put her sunglasses back on.

"Thank you for the invite Stella. What time should I be there?"

"Eight and don't be late we have to discuss pig face man and Kate put on the TV or radio or something. Jeez the silence will drive you mad."

Kate smiled and said. "Hendy is sleeping I don't want to disturb him. I am fine reading a book or my cooking magazines."

"Whatever works for you. See you tonight." Stella said and waved her goodbye.

...

Cayllum was in his room on his back on his bed throwing a tennis ball against his ceiling and catching it again. He smiled when he think back to the dinner he had at the Salvatore's home last night. How beautiful Zoe looked.

He took out her photo under his pillow and looked at it again. He had a soft smile on his face.

His bedroom door opened and his father came in. "Shouldn't you be in school?" the man said in a hard voice.

Cayllum's eyes turned dark. "Your not my father. You can't tell me shit."

"As long as your under my roof you will do as I say boy." The man seethed.

"Yeah right." Cayllum said.

The man made a threatening move towards Cayllum but Cayllum was too quick for him. The blade of his knife against the man's neck. "If you dare lay your hands on me again I will gut you like the disgusting pig you are." He hissed in the man's ear before roughly pushing his stepfather towards the door.

"I'm still responsible for your well being and your mother's or did you forget who pays her hospital bill. I have noticed one of my whiskey bottles missing. Where is it?" his stepfather said as he walked to Cayllum's bedroom door.

"Go ask that whore you had last night. She can tell you what she did with it." Cayllum said and slammed his door shut in the man's face.

He went back to his bed and closed his eyes. He needed to clear his mind for what he planned for tonight.

 **...**


	47. Chapter 47

"Stephen, Stephen you idiot. What have you done? You should have been honest with Caroline from the start and why did you made me think that the baby was yours when its not yours?" Damon asked with furrowed brows.

"I thought it was the right thing to do Damon and I did not want to involve Josh into this. A baby needs a stable home with two loving parents. You and I should know that look how fucked up we turned out." Stephen said and leaned back in his chair.

"Be that as it may and fucked up we are but we have thee most loving remarkable women in our lives Stephen. Bonnie and Caroline stuck with us through so much. We have been through so much with them I'm amazed they didn't leave us so many years back."

"Can you book me a room? I need some sleep." Stephen said and rubbed over his tired eyes.

"You need a shave too. Did you eat? We can eat something first."

"Book me a room preferably one with room service. I have to make some calls first just let me know when your done Damon." Stephen said and started typing on his laptop.

"Wow now I'm your servant. Is there anything else your Highness wants me to do?" Damon said with sarcasm.

Stephen sigh. "As a matter of fact there is can you make it snappy. I'm really tired and a hospital bed is not very comfortable."

Damon shook his head and said. "Okay brother I'll call you when I'm done."

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"I want to see him Bon. Josh's baby." Caroline said. She was busy applying a light pink lip gloss on her lips. "Look at my eyes puffy and red. Damn you Stephen."

"I can go with you." Bonnie said and hugged her from behind.

"Thank you." Caroline said softly.

"You dont ever have to thank me I will always be here for you Care." Bonnie said with a soft smile.

Bonnie's phone beeped. A message from Kenzie.

 **Mom I need you. Dad r being unreasonable and stupid he called every law enforcement to stop me from going to Antwone plz talk with him!**

Bonnie sigh.

"You should go home Bon I'm feeling much better now." Caroline said with a soft smile.

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent sure. I needed to talk and let it all out." Caroline said.

"Okay I will see you later." Bonnie said and hugged Caroline before leaving the room.

...

School ended early today and everyone looked forward to the weekend. Excited learners couldn't wait to exit the school just in case principal Hector call them back and say it was just a school prank that some student did and that they should all return back to their classes.

Dylan walked with his friends when he spotted Liz outside talking and laughing with her group of friends. Walter who is Dylan's best friend since kindergarten playfully shoved Dylan in Liz's direction.

"Go to her man."

"Call you later." Dylan said to Walter before walking to Liz on weak legs and a fast beating heart.

"Hey." He greeted her with a charming smile.

"Hi Dylan." Liz said shyly with a pretty smile.

"If your not in a hurry do you mind having a milkshake and ice cream down at the Milky Way with me?"

Liz's friends giggled and quickly said their goodbyes.

Liz looked at Dylan and said. "That will be nice Dylan."

"Cool. Give me your schoolbag I'll carry it for you." Dylan said with a smile.

Liz handed him her schoolbag and felt butterflies in her stomach. She could not stop smiling. She always had a crush on Dylan Salvatore and to be talking with him let alone him carrying her schoolbag in front of everyone was a dream come true.

Together the two young lovebirds walked down the road talking and laughing. They only had eyes for each other.

 **The Salvatore Home**

It took some time to convince Kenzie to come out of her room. She was sitting in her father's study glaring at her parents.

"I want my own car. I'm tired and quite frankly embarrassed of driving with my parents. Stacy got her own car and her mother makes half the money you make in a month."

"Is that all?" Damon said after a while.

"I want it today." Kenzie said and glared at him.

"Okay." Bonnie said.

Kenzie was shocked and surprised. Her parents agreeing with her that quickly maybe their up to something.

"I want to go to Antwone."

"Sure." Bonnie said and shrugged her shoulders.

Kenzie's eyes went wide. She looked at her dad.

"You can go. What else is there?" Damon said to her.

"What is wrong with you? You called every law enforcement to stop me from leaving ML and now you give in just like that. Why?"

"We love you and we want to give you everything your heart desires. You want a car you will get a car. You don't even have your license yet but what the hell we will give you your own car. You want to go to Antwone go to him. You didn't ask but hey your hearts desire comes first." Damon said in a calm icy voice.

Kenzie knew she pushed her parents too far. There's only so much they can take.

"How much money do you need?" Bonnie asked and took out Damon's check book from his desk drawer.

"A million will that be enough? Make it a million dollars Bonnie." Damon said.

Kenzie was startled and shocked. "I don't want a million dollars." She said shocked.

"Make it two million clearly one is not enough." Damon said in his icy voice.

"Okay two million dollars." Bonnie said and write the check out to Kenzie.

Kenzie took it and rip it in half. "I don't want the money okay. I'm sorry but you guys are wrong too! You gave Alex his freedom to do whatever he wanted to do but when it comes to me there's limits!"

"Alex earned his right to be treated like an adult. He didn't throw tantrums and screamed insults at his parents. Kiddo we love you and you know that but respect comes a long way. If there is no limits or rules than what do you think will happen? Earn you right to have a car. Dad, mom I have my license do you think you can buy me a car or help me buy a car. Alex bought his first car with the money he saved bet you didn't know that right Kiddo? Your mother called Antwone and guess what he did. He cancelled his game for you. He is on his way to ML. I for one don't know if that is true love or just stupidity from his part but hey each to their own." Damon said and looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Go clean your room Kenzie and don't let us have this talk again." Bonnie said.

Kenzie quickly left her dad's study. Outside she closed her eyes and leaned against the door for a few seconds.

"We spoiled her." Bonnie said and sigh. She was standing by the window looking out at their beautiful bohemian garden.

Damon wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her softly in her neck. He deeply inhaled her scent. "We only did what we thought was right and allow them everything they ask for."

"Caroline wants to see the baby and I'm going with her." Bonnie said softly.

"That's a good thing going with her. She needs all the help and support and speaking of help I have to find Stephen a hotel room."

"How is he holding up?"

"Not too good but you know Stephen keeping his feelings and thoughts shielded from everyone." Damon said and kissed her softly on the back of her head.

...

Zoe laughed out loud. She was on Skype with her brother Alex and man did it feel great for her to talk with him again.

"Getting lost on your first day is not nice Toffee but I'm getting the hang of it. This place is nice and I have met a girl on my first day. She actually showed me around the university." Alex said with a smile.

"You are there to learn Alexander Ian Salvatore not to mingle with girls." Zoe said and pointed her finger at him. She bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh.

"She is not like any woman Toffee. She is beautiful and intelligent and boy does she have a body and legs that can go on for days." Alex said and sigh.

Zoe rolled her eyes playfully. "He is in love oh boy."

Alex laughed and said. "How is the leg Toff?"

"Still can't bend it like Beckham but I'm taking it slowly and I'm staying positive and hopeful that I will get through this and be back in the pool soon." Zoe said softly.

"That's the spirit Toffee. Look we will chat soon I have to get ready for my next class. Say hi to mom and dad and the others for me will you."

"Sure stay safe miss you." Zoe said and blew him a kiss.

"Miss you too little sis." Alex said with a smirk and winked at her before logging off.

 **...**


	48. Chapter 48

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Sun was shining brightly and the inhabitants of Mystique Lake came out early to enjoy the day.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Dressed in a bright yellow dress with a yellow flower in her hair Zoe sit between her mom and dad ready to do her article with Vicky the journalist from ML's news paper.

"I am so glad you decided to do the article with us Zoe. Our readers love stories like yours especially when it is a young beautiful girl with an extraordinary gift."

"I can just thank my mom and dad and family they have been the drive force and my support." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"What a special humble young woman you have Bonnie."

"Thank you Vicky." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Your mom and dad gave me your history of how it all started so I'm just going to ask you a few questions and take a few pics with you and the whole family and one with you at the pool outside. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Zoe said.

"So tell me Zoe what do you love most about swimming?"

"That feeling of peaceful silence I get every time I swim. I do not hear the cheers of the crowd I'm not even aware of my opponents. Its just me coming alive in the place I love most."

"Wow. I couldn't have said it any better. I'm not even going to change one word." Vicky said with a smile and write down what Zoe just said. "So Zoe, with you out of the competition. How do you feel about that?" Vicky ask softly.

Damon squeezed Zoe's hand and smiled at her when he felt Zoe hesitating.

"Well how do I feel? I feel like I always feel and that's not giving up. I still have my teammates and with try outs and the competitions coming up my coach and my teammates will need all the help they can get so I have decided to help my team and coach wherever I can. I know some of the girls still struggle with their breathing techniques and in their respective swimming styles I want to help them and pass on what I know to them." Zoe said softly.

Vicky was smiling over and over again. "This is really good Zoe and do you have any last words for the young people out there."

Zoe smiled softly and said. "Do not ever give up on your dream no matter how hard life kicks you because one day you will reap the sweet rewards for all your hard work and dedication."

"Perfect. This is perfect now for the photos. I want one here with the whole family on the couch and one with Zoe at the pool." Vicky said excited.

...

Dylan found his dad later in the garage busy working on his car.

"Look at you dad all manly covered in oil and grease." He said with a smirk.

Damon smirked. "You coming to help your old man?"

"I really wish I could but I want to ask you if I can take Liz out on my boat." Dylan asked and blushed.

"Look at you all blushy and shy. You really like her Buddy."

"Yeah I do she is sweet and nice. You should hear her laugh dad its like the sweetest melody ever." Dylan said with a smirk.

"Buddy I'm happy for you just don't play with her heart okay? She is someone's daughter respect her." Damon said and playfully threw him with the dirty cloth Damon used to clean his hands.

"Eeuw! Gross dad. I can't smell like dirty oil on my date and don't worry I will never pull a Stewart on her. I really do like her." Dylan said with a shy smile.

"Lemonade for my thirsty hardworking man." Bonnie said as she entered the garage with a glass of cold lemonade.

"A woman so close to my heart." Damon said and kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"You look nice Dee. Liz is waiting for you in the living room." Bonnie said and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Careful with the hairdo woman." Dylan said with a smirk to his mom.

Damon laughed.

"Did you forget who wash your hair I can still do it Dee your not too big. I use to cut it too my hands might be rusty but hey lets give it a try and see what happens." Bonnie said and she and Damon both laughed when Dylan quickly ran out.

...

Dylan found Liz with Zoe in the living room. Liz was listening attentively at what his sister was telling her.

"I can't wait to read your article. I'm going to cut it out and put it in my book of all my heroes. You deserve a place there." Liz said softly.

"Wow Liz I don't know what to say." Zoe said touched.

Dylan cleared his throat and said. "You ready to go Liz before my sis starts to cry."

Liz smiled at him and nodded her head.

"You guys enjoy." Zoe said with a smile.

"Thanks Zoe." Liz said and took Dylan's hand and walked out with him.

...

"Babe can you hand me the spanner please?" Damon said.

He held out his hand and was confused when he felt the soft fabric in his hand. Bonnie handed him her bra.

He bit his bottom lip and smirked. "Is someone feeling naughty."

"Is that not a spanner." Bonnie said with a seductive smile.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and peppered her with kisses. "You want me to take you on the backseat." He whispered in her ear.

"You know how wild we can get brings back some memories." Bonnie said and laughed when Damon bit her neck softly.

"I hope I'm not disturbing." Kenzie said and rolled her eyes. "Mom can you help me with my picnic basket please." Kenzie said and walked back to the kitchen.

"I should go." Bonnie said and stifled her laugh.

"Yeah you should probably go but just remember I'm waiting. All of this is waiting just for you." Damon said and ran his hands over his body.

"Ooh I can't wait to come get me all of this." Bonnie said and quickly kissed him on the lips.

...

Antwone was with Kenzie in the kitchen and Bonnie was happy to see him. "Hey Antwone." She greeted him with a smile and a hug.

"Hi Mrs Salvatore. You look good." Antwone complimented her.

"Thank you Antwone. So are you guys going out to the lake?"

"Yeah I organized a get together at the lake." Kenzie said and smiled up at Antwone.

"A picnic get together? Nice. Its the perfect weather for that."

"And the perfect company." Kenzie said and hugged Antwone.

"Is Mr Salvatore here I would like to say hi to him first." Antwone said.

"He is in the garage." Bonnie said with a smile.

Antwone walked through the door that leads to the garage and found Damon leaning against his car drinking lemonade.

"Mr Salvatore good to see you again." Antwone said and reached out his hand to Damon.

Damon took his out stretched hand and shook it. "So my daughter throws a tantrum and you come running. What about your important game Antwone."

Antwone was taken aback by what Damon just said. It was he and Mrs Salvatore who called him. "Your daughter means more than anything to me in this world Mr Salvatore and as in love as I am with Kenzie I'm not blind for her faults. Kenzie can get difficult when she can't get her way and ..."

"Antwone." Damon interrupted him "dont stand there and tell me how my daughter is I'm her father not you. There were many boyfriends and don't think you will be in her live forever."

"I'm sorry that was not my intention Mr Salvatore. I just thought coming here will be something good for all of us. I know the way Kenzie went about things to come to me for the weekend was wrong and I will have a serious talk with her. I was not aware of it if I knew I would have come here and ask you and Mrs Salvatore myself, Mr Salvatore."

"You should concentrate on your future Antwone and not what's best for my daughter. Do you really think you will have my daughter in your life if you can't even take of her? Concentrate on your big football career and good you are Antwone I saw you play. I mean you want to make a good living one day and provide Kenzie with what she needs don't you?" Damon said and smiled inwardly when he saw the pain in Antwone's eyes.

"Yes sir." Antwone said with a determined pain look in his eyes.

"I'm glad we had this talk Antwone. Enjoy your day." Damon said to him.

"You too Mr Salvatore." Antwone said. He walked back and found a excited Kenz waiting for him outside on their outdoor patio.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "For a second I thought my dad asked you to help him with his car and knowing you, you would have said yes. Let's go the others are waiting." She said with a beautiful happy smile. Her blue eyes looked alive and happy.

Antwone kissed her softly on her cheek and smiled. He felt hurt deep inside. He knows he can't give Kenzie everything her heart desires but by God he will work hard to make a good living for the both of them. He helped her with the picnic basket and followed her to his truck.

 **...**


	49. Chapter 49

Stephen was in his hotel room staring through the window deep in thought so many questions running through his mind. Caroline send him a message earlier. She wants to see Josh's baby. Rachel called him the couple that wants to adopt the baby are eager to take the baby home with them. Stephen closed his eyes and sighted hard.

There was a soft knock on his door. He ignored it first but decided to see who it was because clearly the person will knock all day if he or she has to.

He was surprised to see Caroline standing there. Anger, sadness in her blue eyes. "Can I come in?"

Stephen opened the door wider for her without saying a word.

Caroline looked around his room. The room was a mess. His medical books and dirty take away boxes sprawled out on the floor. He looked tired and in dire need of a shave. Her heart soften for a few seconds. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for the mess I didn't get a chance to clean up. Do you want anything to drink?" Stephen said and started to pick up the take away boxes and papers off the floor but dropped it again and walked to the kettle to cook some water. "Coffee? I don't know if I have any sugar I can order you coffee." He said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That won't be necessary Stephen did you get my message?"

"Y .. y ...yes I did." He stumbled out.

"How soon can I get François?" Caroline said softly.

"Francois?" Stephen asked confused.

"My .. our grandson. How soon can I bring him home where he belongs?"

Stephen sigh and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again stared at Caroline with guilt and sadness. "Rachel is running test on him we will know by tomorrow."

"Good. Tell Rachel to call me as soon as she's done." Caroline said and walked to the door.

"Caroline wait please." Stephen pleaded softly.

"I don't think there is anything more to say between us Stephen. I'm angry and I'm hurt so please don't. You have done more than enough. If Josh comes home I want you to be there." Caroline opened the door and walked out quickly as tears clouded her vision.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon and Bonnie was in the pool having fun like two teenagers. She was in her dark green two piece polka dot bikini and Damon found it hard to keep his hand off her. Zoe was there too reading a book comfortable on one of the outdoor pool sofas. She occasionally looked up from her book in their direction when she hears her mom laughing out loud.

Soon, soon I will be back in the water Zoe thought to herself and smiled.

Damon wrapped his strong arms around Bonnie and touched her behind with both his hands.

"Damon behave okay? We are not alone." She said with a smile. Water droplets all over her beautiful natural face and long black eyelids.

"God your beautiful Bonnie." He said before giving her a passionate kiss.

Zoe smiled and covered her blushing face with her book.

Damon looked up at that moment in Zoe's direction and smirked. He kissed Bonnie on the cheek and made his way over to Zoe.

Zoe saw her dad coming her way and laughed. "Hey I didn't see anything."

Damon kneeled by her side and ruffled her curls playfully. "Oh I believe you Princess. Put your book down your coming with me."

"Where?" Zoe said confused.

Damon looked at the pool and looked back at her again. "You don't have to do anything Princess just enjoy the feel of the water on your skin. What do I always say water can have a magical healing affect on the mind and body."

Zoe bit her bottom lip and looked unsure.

"I will understand if your not ready Princess." Damon said softly.

A determined look came in her green orbs. She put her book down and smiled at her dad. "Lets do this."

Damon carried Zoe to the pool and carefully walked with her into the pool. Slowly he lowered her and help her float on her back with Bonnie's help.

Zoe closed her eyes as she felt the water all around her. Her yellow sun dress floating around her. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Damon smirked and said. "You look like a sunflower floating on the water." He said to her and poked her nose playfully.

"A beautiful sunflower." Bonnie added and smiled down at her daughter.

"Thank you for this." Zoe said softly.

...

On summer days like today the folks of ML flock to the lake to enjoy a fun filled day with family and friends. The smell of roasted meat filled the air. Many were cooling of in the cool water of the lake or taking boat rides or water skiing for the more daring ones.

Dylan and Liz was taking a sail on the lake in his boat and to say everything went smoothly as he hoped and planned would be a lie. His Lake Mermaid that he named her was in a bad mood today. He struggled with the engine and rowing was never one of his strong points but to show Liz he had everything under control he did his best.

Liz could see he was getting tired so she stopped him with a smile. "Dylan we can stop here there's no rush and besides I like the view here just look at the mountains. You know what I smell? Rain coming to tomorrow or the day after." She said and giggled.

Dylan sigh relieved. He tipped his head side ways and smirked. "So you can predict the weather by smelling the air."

"How do you think the people in ancient times predict the weather hmm? Can you feel the occasional half cold breeze coming from the mountains? That's spelling rain."

"Well slam me down with a bun. Who knew you had such a great gift." He said with a smirk.

Liz laughed. "My mother said if I lived in ancient time I would have been a priestess."

Dylan laughed too. "A beautiful priestess that no man can touch." Dylan said and looked away shyly. Jeez what made me say that he thought to himself.

Liz opened her cooler box and handed Dylan a soda. Her young heart swell with love when Dylan said that to her.

"Thank you." Dylan said as he took the cold soda drink from her.

"So tell me what's your favourite colour?"

Dylan smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I have one. Is that bad?"

Liz smiled and said no. "I think its good to have more than one they are all beautiful. Is that bad to think that?"

They both laughed.

Oh man Walter will have a field day with me when he finds out I'm on my first date talking about the beauty of colours Dylan thought to himself.

"Zoe told me your into comic books. What's your favourite comic hero?"

Dylan looked at her for a few seconds stunned. He smirked slowly. "Actually I have more than one. My dad and I we have our own collection and its worth thousands but we will never sell it. Oh man where do I begin. Thor, The Black Panther, Ironman, Nova. Liz there is a galaxy out there with all these super cool heroes and you know what I cant wait for the fourth Avengers movie. Me and Walter already have our own theory of how the final fight will go down now that Thanos lost the power of all the stones."

"Who is Thanos?" Liz asked confused.

"The biggest baddest dude in the universe. The Avengers are fighting him and things didn't end well for them last time hopefully everything will come to light with the final movie. There is no way my guys can lose."

There was pure interest in Liz's eyes and Dylan could see this even tho she knew nothing about who is talking of and that made him like her even more. "Okay enough about me what interest you Miss Green?"

Liz giggled. "Well I study okay not study but I have an interest in butterflies." She said with a bright smile.

"Butterflies? Okay interesting." Dylan said with a smirk.

"We have more than fifty species of butterflies in ML. You should see my bedroom my walls are covered with pictures of them. Their so beautiful and they contribute to our ecosystem and did you know our butterflies are one of the main tourist attractions for our town?"

Dylan stared at her in wonder. "No wonder your so smart Miss Green."

Liz smiled and said. "I'm not that smart I just like to learn new things and explore."

"You could have fooled me. So what else is there?" Dylan said with a smile.

"I have a huge collection of dolls. Porcelain dolls." Liz said with a shy smile.

"Creepy. Like for real?"

Liz giggled. "For real. Your the first person beside my mom that knows."

"I watched The Nun and believe me I slept with the lights on for a week. You are one brave girl Miss Green."

They both laughed at what Dylan said.

...

Stella was on her yacht standing on the deck. Her eyes fixed on the people enjoying themselves on the lake. She was wearing a dark red low cut dress. She felt the cold steel of the gun that was strapped around her thigh. When a big boat sailed in her direction she quickly took her binoculars to see who it was. It was some drunk senior guys and girls.

"Dont come to close dont come to close." Stella said softly.

The boat turned left sailing further away from her yacht.

Kenzie and Antwone with her friends and their boyfriends was on the boat that Stella just saw through her binoculars.

Antwone wanted Kenzie private so that they can talk before she gets too drunk and that will be another problem for him when he takes her home later.

Kenzie was enjoying another beer with her girlfriends and laughed at the crude jokes the guys made of Stella.

"That bitch is madder than the mad hatter." One of the guys said.

Antwone sigh as everyone laughed. He was not into the party scene anymore. His priorities shifted and it was time for him to take life serious. He took Kenzie by the hand and led her to one of the cabins. The guys Oooh behind them but Antwone didn't bother him with them.

Kenzie was on him the minute he closed the door behind them.

"Kenz wait. We need to talk." Antwone said softly.

"I don't want to talk. I'm ready Antwone make love to me." She said and started to unbutton his shirt.

Antwone gently pushed her away from him. Holding her at arms length from him. "You should take it slow Kenzie your drunk and when that day comes to make love to you believe me it won't be like this because you deserve better."

"So what? You don't find me desirable anymore Antwone? Did you already find another girl on college is that it." Kenzie said and glared at him.

Antwone sigh. "McKenzie you know I will never cheat on you. I respect and love you and you know that. Your mother and father trust me to take care of you and bring you home safely. What do you think they will do when I bring you home drunk barely standing on your feet stop !along this hard in us Kenzie."

"Fuck them they can't say what I can do and what I can't do. Antwone I have money I have enough money to take care of us. Let me come stay with you I can finish school there."

Antwone shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. Stop disrespecting your parents and be glad and appreciate them while you still can. You know Kenzie I missed my most important game because you needed me. I came for you. This is not how I want to start my future with you. When I make you my woman one day it will because I can provide for you the woman I love with the blessing of both your parents not like this."

"I need another beer." Kenzie said and flipped her back.

"You need water and something to eat Kenzie."

"No I need a beer not a lecture from my boyfriend who can't have fun and enjoy the little time he has with his girlfriend."

"Kenzie I'm not lecturing you but please keep to your limits." Antwone said softly.

Kenzie walked out and slammed the door behind her.

 **...**


	50. Chapter 50

Dylan arrived home just around six after walking Liz home. He was walking on cloud nine when he entered their home.

"Hey home! I'm home." He said with a cheery smile and closed the door behind him.

"In here Dee." His mom called from the kitchen.

"Hey there." He greeted and did a silly step in front of her.

Bonnie laughed and hugged him. "I see the date went well want to tell me everything. I am so curious."

Dylan smirked. "Maybe later mommy dearest but right now I just want to savour this feeling by myself. Its a nice feeling."

"My baby is in love." Bonnie said and ruffled his curly black hair.

"I thought I would never meet a girl who will be interest in comics and low and behold I found one. She was genuinely interest in everything we talked about and what I said."

"Liz is a sweet girl Dee and I'm glad you guys are getting along and enjoying each others company."

"Just between the two of us I wanted to kiss her but I stopped at the last minute. I dont want to look to forward and probably scare her off." Dylan said shyly.

"I think you did the right thing Dee." Bonnie said and pinched his cheek.

"Where's dad?"

"Outside, can you take this with you. Your cousin Sophi is also here." Bonnie said and handed him a bowl of salad.

"Just my luck now Zoe and Sophi is going to drag everything out of me." Dylan said with a smirk.

The table was beautifully set outside. Candles in a variety of colours lit the outdoor patio beautifully giving of a earthly and sweet smell.

The twins had their little hands in one of the salad bowls and was chewing on the soft fruits.

"Nice daddy." Aiden said and reached out his arm to his father in his little hand was a soft piece of peach that he put in his father's mouth.

Damon took the fruit in his mouth and made delightful sounds. "Mmmm nice Aiden. Say peach for daddy." He said with a smile.

"No daddy. Nice." Aiden said and put a slice of mango in his little mouth and chew on it with a serious face.

Zoe and Sophi laughed.

Caden was up next and put a slice of banana in Damon's mouth. "Peach daddy." Caiden said to his dad and waited for his Damon's response.

"Mmmmm nice banana Caden." Damon said with a smirk.

Caden tiled his little head side ways and said. "No daddy, peach."

By now Zoe and Sophi were doubled over with laughter.

"Okay I give up you boys win." Damon said with a smirk.

"I come bringing gifts." Dylan said and put the bowl on the middle of the table.

"How was the date?" Sophi asked before anyone could ask.

Dylan smirked and took his sweet time to sit down and fill his plate with the snacks on the table.

"The suspense is killing us." Zoe said and giggled.

"What do you want me to say? I dont kiss and tell all tho I didn't kiss her but all I'm going to say is that it went well. I like her she likes me and we connect on many levels." Dylan said and stuffed his mouth.

"So is she your girlfriend now?" Sophi asked with a smile.

Dylan looked confused. "Yeah I guess." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Buddy if you are serious about her and you want her as your girlfriend you should asks her." Damon said and took a grape from Aiden.

"Why should I ask I mean we like each other so why should I ask her to be my girlfriend I mean she knows we are together."

Zoe stifled her laugh. "That's not how it works Dee. A girl wants to be ask by a boy. You can't just go around and let her assume your her boyfriend."

"I totally agree with Zoe on that. Write her a letter and ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend and make it official." Sophi said.

Damon smirked when he saw Dylan's face. "Dont worry Buddy I will help you with that."

"Help Dee with what?" Bonnie asked. She put the platter with the sandwiches on the table and went to go sit on Damon's lap.

"Dylan is shy to ask Liz to be his girlfriend." Zoe said softly.

"No I'm not. You guys think your so clever. Did you know we have more than fifty butterfly species in ML and that they are one of our main tourist attractions? Bet you didn't know that." Dylan said and made wide eyes at them.

Zoe and Sophi looked at each other and laughed softly.

Damon buried his face in Bonnie's neck to stifle his laugh.

...

After their light dinner Zoe and Sophi went upstairs to Zoe's room getting ready for bed and to watch a movie and eating popcorn.

"Have you heard anything from Cayllum?" Sophi asked.

"Nope. I wonder where he could be what he is doing and if his safe. Is that normal?" Zoe asks and bit her bottom lip.

"Of course its normal. It shows you care and love the person. I mean I can't stop thinking about my dad. Where he is and if he is safe. Will he come back to us." Sophi said softly.

Zoe hugged her cousin tightly. "I know how it feels when your dad is not around anymore and things look dark but you know what I believe in my heart he will come back. Your parents have a strong unbreakable bond between them just you wait and see Soph." Zoe said softly.

"Thank you for saying that Toffee. I feel so sorry for my mom and for my dad whatever happened between them I hope to God this will not rip our family apart. I miss him so much." Sophi said in tears.

"Everything will be okay Soph. You know what we can found out where he is and go visit him tomorrow." Zoe said with a cheery smile.

Sophi smiled through her tears and nodded her head yes.

Zoe smiled and leaned back against her pillows. That's when a green paper neatly folded caught her eye on her swing chair. "Soph do you mind fetching me that paper on my chair please."

After Sophi handed Zoe the paper she plopped down next to Zoe and closed her eyes with a soft smile. Already imagining herself seeing her dad.

It was a letter from Cayllum. How and when was he here. She thought to herself and looked at her open slide door expecting him to stand there.

 **My River Goddess**

 **I'm so sorry for being quiet this whole time. If a day goes by without seeing you or hear your voice feels like a lifetime to me. I can't help myself... That's just how I am when I feel ... I feel with so much intensity and when I love ... I love with more and all of my heart ...**

 **Zoe Can I see you tomorrow I want to take you some place magical my healing place ...**

 **Cayllum**

Zoe closed the letter and closed her eyes. "Soph?" She said softly.

Zoe opened her eyes and looked at her cousin's peaceful sleeping face. She smiled and covered Sophi with the sheets. She kissed her cousin softly on the forehead and switched off their night lights.

"Good night Soph." Zoe said softly and closed her eyes.

...

Damon was in his study chatting with Alex via Skype.

Damon laughed and said. "I'm glad you settled in nicely son and that your enjoying your classes."

"I do dad but there's something on my mind."

"Oh and that is?"

"I want to live in my own apartment. There is nothing wrong with the university's dorm rooms its just that I have been living in my own room for all my life that its kind of hard to adjust to this. I have been looking at places to rent its safe and near the university so you guys don't have to worry about that." Alex said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure dad."

"I will say yes and I don't think your mom will have a problem with it but just remember Alex just as long as you don't forget about your studies having your own place can be cool and stuff no parents no one to tell you shit you are your own boss and its easy to get caught up in that. You stick to what we told you okay and make us proud."

"I will dad promise and I will not do any of that stuff. I know what I'm here for."

"Good. I know you got a good head on your shoulders. How much is the deposit?"

"Fifty grand upfront. Can you help me out for so long?"

"I will wire the money tomorrow."

"Thanks dad." Alex said and said his good nights before logging off.

Bonnie came in just after Damon closed his laptop. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a white shirt tucked into her jeans. She looked young and fresh.

"Going to Stella?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yup. Any message you want me to pass over to her." Bonnie said with a smile.

Damon laughed. "I have a message for all of you. Please do not kill anybody."

Bonnie smiled and said. "Cant promise you anything."

"Behave and come give me a kiss Babe." Damon said with smouldering eyes.

Bonnie kissed him softly on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and bit the zipper of her jeans. "Do you really have to go."

Bonnie pushed him gently away. "Yeah I want to go. I wanna see Stella's yacht. I wanna sip champagne and eat caviar and let Pablo massage the hell out of me."

"Pablo? Who the fuck is that?"

"A massage therapist and I heard he comes highly recommended." Bonnie said with a smirk and winked at him.

"I will break Pablo's fingers in three places all of them and than lets see if he will still come highly recommended." Damon said and lightly spanked her ass.

"Ooh just love it when you get all manly and jealous I almost bend over this desk for you." Bonnie said in a soft seductive voice.

She quickly slipped out of Damon's grasp and walked to the door. "Later handsome." She said and winked at him.

Damon plopped down on his chair and smirked. He looked down at the bulge in his trousers. Your naughty ass is so going to get it Mrs Salvatore he thought to himself.

 **...**


	51. Chapter 51

"Welcome aboard on Lady Stella, ladies." Stella said with a bright smile as Bonnie, Caroline and Kate stepped on board her yacht with the help of her crew.

The woman looked around them and was impress by the luxury and old elegance of Stella's yacht.

"Wow Stella you weren't kidding when you said you live the dream on the sea." Caroline said.

"Well now you can see for yourself I do live the dream. Come with me ladies for a grant tour and please I'm not trying to be rude or anything just don't take any of my stuff or touch it. Okay ladies follow me." Stella said excited.

"As if." Bonnie said and rolled her eyes.

The woman were thoroughly impressed and Stella was in seven heaven as their tour guide showing them her four bedrooms the kitchen area, spacious living room. Her small entertainment room everything speak of wealth and luxury.

They ended up in Stella's small museum where all her antique artefacts and paintings are beautifully displayed.

"Look at this." She said to Caroline and Kate who looked like two little girls who just stepped into another magical world they never knew existed. She carefully picked up a small amber colour glass bottle and said. "This ladies was the snuff bottle of the emperor of China. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Wow." Caroline said and she and Kate stepped closer to admire it from up-close in Stella's hand.

"Yes it is beautiful, can I hold it?" Kate asked in wonder.

"Yes you can for two million dollars you can hold it all night long, hell you can even do a tap dance and jiggle it on your head." Stella said and carefully put the antique bottle down.

"Guys look at this! Stella is this a real samurai sword?" Bonnie asked and stick out her hand to touch it.

"What did I say about touching? Do you want to slice your fingers off! That thing is fucking razor sharp." Stella said and quickly walked over to where Bonnie was standing admiring the sword followed by Caroline and Kate.

"The sword is in a protective glass Stella and don't think I have never seen a samurai sword." Bonnie said.

"This is the real shit not Kill Bill. This samurai sword belonged to a Japanese warrior a personal guard of the emperor." Stella said as she studied the sword with a smile.

"What does the words mean on the sword? Is that Japanese." Kate said and adjusted her glasses to see better.

Stella sigh dramatically. "You know Kate you look like one of those people who look very intelligent. The doctor glasses is a added bonus but as soon as you open your mouth its a whole different story."

Caroline quickly covered her mouth not to laugh. It was a good thing she was standing behind them.

"You speak Japanese now Stella?" Bonnie said with a raised brow.

"It means the soul of the samurai lies in his beautiful, deadly and honored sword." Stella said and smiled triumphantly at them.

"Well now I learned something too tonight." Kate said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I know shit too ladies." Stella said with a smile.

"What is that written on the bottom of that porcelain plate. I have been wrecking my brain and I just can't seem to understand the language. Is it even a language?" Caroline asked with a sweet smile.

Stella swallowed and sigh inwardly. "I said I know shit too not all of it but if you want me to translate it for you it means shit will happen if you break it."

Bonnie and Kate turned their heads away to hide their smiles.

Caroline laughed. "I'm starving Stella and my mouth are watering for your finest caviar and wine."

Stella smiled brightly. "Say no more ladies dinner is ready."

...

After a marvellous delicious dinner the four friends lay on sofas on the deck and looked up at the star lit sky sharing their fourth bottle wine between them.

"Where's your husband Stella." Caroline asked and passed the bottle wine to her.

Stella took the bottle and took a big drink from it. "I'm divorced and before you begin saying you are sorry to hear that please don't. It was a mutual decision and at least I got the yacht out of it all and an undisclosed amount of money so I'm happy and you guys should be happy for me cause you know me there is no way in hell I'm walking out empty handed. Oh hell to the no." Stella took another drink and passed the bottle to Kate.

"To Stella and her die hard survival instincts." Kate said before bringing the bottle to her mouth.

"Amen to that." Caroline said.

"Stel do you miss our days growing up in Silver Lake." Bonnie asked after a while.

"I was a poor white girl with nothing living in a black community. I was accepted just like any child from any race in SL and I'm not ashamed to say I lived in Silver Lake. I do miss it but only the good times." Stella said softly.

"Can you all still remember that time Stella said she was a descendant of the queen of Scotland?" Bonnie said and laughed.

Caroline and Kate doubled over with laughter.

Stella laughed and said. "Fuck I even showed up at prom dressed as a queen. My date for that night was Timmy Macree and when he saw me he wanted to run for the hills so I told him if your not taking me your not getting anything after prom."

Caroline laughed. "I Remember Timmy. He was a sweet guy. I heard his married now and living in Los Angeles so did you give him anything after prom?"

"I was about to ask the same question." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"And is it wrong of me to say I'm bloody curious too." Kate said.

Stella smiled and said. "It was over in two minutes ladies but Tim was so sweet he asked me if I was okay and did he hurt. I felt so bad for him and even more because I felt absolutely nothing just lay there and making the right noises as a queen should do."

Bonnie, Caroline and Kate were almost falling of their sofas so hard they laughed.

"In his defence he was a virgin and I was his first and humping a girl with royal blood must have added more to his excitement." Stella said serious.

The three woman were laughing so much that Stella couldn't help joining them.

They have decided earlier on that tonight they are just going to enjoy themselves and worry about their problems tomorrow.

"That night I took my hat of to you Stella it took guts coming to prom dress as a queen in the 1500's." Kate said and wipe her mouth with her hand after taking a drink. She handed the bottle to Bonnie.

"Why didn't you stop me or slapped some sense into me." Stella said.

Bonnie laughed and started to tell her prom nightmare. "Damon was taking me home after prom. His car broke or that's what I first thought, half way from Silver Lake and boy was he pissed. I mean everything can break around him but not his car. He walked around the car contemplating murder because according to him some guy must have sabotage it. He was cursing and telling me in gruesome ways how his going to end the guys miserable existence."

"That's so Damon." Caroline said and both Kate and Stella nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think he was more pissed because Grams told him to bring me straight home after prom anyway he was walking around the car like a angry lion and that's when I noticed we are out of fuel. I mean the meters point was on empty." Bonnie said with a laugh and rolled her eyes.

Stella laughed and said. "Did you guys walk home I can still remember those high as hell heels you had on. You were taller than us all that night."

Bonnie cleared her throat and said. "Nope. We ended up on his backseat car doors wide open."

"I knew it." Stella said with a laugh. "It looked like he wanted to fuck you right there on the dancefloor if we weren't there."

Kate choked on her wine and stumbled out. "I saw that too."

"Wait it gets better." Caroline said with a wide mischievous smile.

"So in the midst of our passionate love making and just when Damon was about to end with pure bliss Sheriff Mitchelle Snr shined his light on us. He was like standing right there at the door looking at us with wide eyes and open mouth frozen. His police light full on us and do you guys think Damon stopped, oh

no. He fucked me until he passed out."

"Lord have mercy." Kate said and took another drink and handed the bottle to Caroline.

Stella laughed hard. "and all this time I thought my night was embarrassing."

"I had to please explain and beg and at the same time I had to wake Damon up and much to me and our sheriff's shock astonishment when Damon finally awake he was so glad to see our sheriff there. I'm like what the hell? And sheriff was like this boy lost his damn mind. So Damon is going on and on he wants to report his car being sabotage by some guy. I will never forget Sheriff Mitchell Snr stunned shocked face. He thought Damon was on something very dangerous and illegal. Let just say we got an earful from the good sheriff on unsafe sex and doing grown up things and he better not tell this to Sheila to spare her a heart attack because he nearly had one." Bonnie said with a laugh.

The others cried out in laughter.

"Prom night was the first night Hendy kissed me with his tongue. You know sticking his tongue in my mouth." Kate said and blushed.

"Darling he could have stick more than his tongue in you." Stella said making Caroline spit her wine out.

"Now I know." Kate said and giggled.

"Give me strength." Caroline said and laughed. "I'm glad my night with Stephen was not like the queen's and the one where I get caught butt naked by our sheriff. Stephen and I talked and fell asleep in each others arms."

"No sex? Really?" Stella asked with a raised brow.

"Oh don't believe that. She had stars in her eyes when she told me." Bonnie said and winked at them.

"You can tell us." Kate said excited.

"Can someone please touch Kate I think she's starting to get wet from all this sex talks." Stella said with a laugh.

Bonnie and Caroline doubled over with laughter when Kate quickly replied with "so what" to a shock looking Stella.

"Yes we did make love and that's all I'm saying." Caroline said with a secretive smile.

"Stella I hope you have a plan B. I don't think we can make it home safely on our own. The way I'm feeling I might fall right over board." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Shit happens if that happens. Fuck I'll jump after you." Stella said and they all laughed."

...

Damon was up and early Sunday morning doing some weight lifting in their private gym. He had to get rid of his built up energy and that horny feeling in him for Bonnie. She was still out sleeping in their bed after her fun visit on Stella's yacht. Damon stood up and started to do some arm and leg stretches.

"Good morning dad." Dylan said as he entered the gym.

"Morning Buddy." Damon said and looked at Dylan dressed in black pants a black shirt with a dark green tie.

"If your going to church Buddy sorry your own your own. Mom is out like a duck, Zoe's knee and Kenzie is I don't know where."

"Actually I'm going with Liz and her mother. Her mother invited me over for Sunday lunch with them." Dylan said and adjusted his tie in front of the mirrors that's all over the walls in the gym. "Do I look presentable?"

"You will knock Liz's feet right from under her Buddy." Damon said proudly.

"I'm nervous." Dylan said.

"Liz likes you and I know her mom will like you too just be yourself Buddy and enjoy yourself."

"Okay thanks. See you guys later than." Dylan said and walked out but not before winking at his reflection in the way out.

Damon saw that and smirked

 **...**


	52. Chapter 52

Sophi opened her eyes next to Zoe and smiled. Zoe was on her side turned in her direction wide awake.

"Did I talk in my sleep?" Sophi said in a sleepy voice with a smile.

Zoe giggled softly. "Talked and sing."

"What did I sing?" Sophi asked and giggled too.

"Mary had a little lamb." Zoe said softly with a adorable laugh.

Sophi laughed. "Was it good?" She whispered

"Loved it." Zoe whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Sophi whispered and laughed.

"I don't know." Zoe whispered back and laughed too.

...

Damon walked back to the room sweaty from his work out. Bonnie was awake and he smirked when he saw her holding her head in both hands. She peeked at him through her fingers.

"She's awake. She could barely stand when they finally brought her home."

"What time is it." Bonnie said and closed her eyes.

"Past nine. At least one Salvatore went to church today. Dee." Damon said and leaned against the door sipping from his water bottle.

Bonnie threw the sheets of her. She was wearing one of Damon's t-shirts and a tiny black G-string. Damon had a nice view of her sexy legs, thighs and ass as she bend over to look for her bra.

"Dylan going to church without us? My prayers have been answered." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Hallelujah." Damon said and followed Bonnie to the showers with lust and desire in his smouldering eyes.

He quickly undress and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He was already rock hard and ready for her.

"Do not expect any mercy from me Mrs Salvatore you had it coming." Damon said with a sexy smile and softly bit her shoulder.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Mr Salvatore. Fuck me up." Bonnie whispered in a sexy seductive voice and took Damon's rock hard dick in her hand and jerked it.

"Fucking Hell!" Damon cursed out loud. His body went stiff and he shot his warm load all over Bonnie's hand, sexy ass and back.

Bonnie moaned and moved her hand up and down his wet dick until she could feel the spasms in Damon's dick coming to a stop. He rested his head on her shoulder breathing hard.

She closed her eyes as the showers lukewarm water sprayed over them. She had a naughty smile when she turned around. Bonnie slowly licked Damon's cum from her hand and arm. "Mmmmm so, so delicious. Can I have more?" She said and bit her bottom lip looking all innocent.

Damon swallowed hard. The little witch is taunting me he thought to himself. "You will get more little witch. In your ass. I'm going to take my sweet time fucking your tight little butt hole."

They kissed each other roughly. Bonnie moaned as Damon slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!" they heard the twins bang on their bathroom door.

Bonnie stopped the kiss and leaned back with closed eyes breathing hard.

"You must be fucking kidding me." Damon sigh.

Bonnie laughed. "Go to them we can finish this later." She turned around and ran her hands over her smooth wet sexy ass.

Damon smirked. "I'm being punished for reasons unknown but its okay. I'm going to fuck that sexy ass up later."

Bonnie doubled over with laughter and playfully rolled her eyes.

Damon put his clothes on quickly. He found the twins jumping up and down on the bed.

"Daddy look." Aiden said.

"Okay you two what do you say. You want daddy to make you breakfast?" He picked them up from the bed and sigh when his phone beeped. It was a message from Caroline.

 **Hi Sunday lunch with us call your brother. I want him there too.**

"Fuck. Now I'm a fucking message boy." Damon said loud.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" the twins yelled playfully. Damon quickly took them out before Bonnie could hear them.

He walked to Zoe's room and knocked softly.

Sophi opened the door with a cheery smile. "Good morning uncle Damon." She took the twins from him and peppered their faces with kisses.

"Good morning Soph, Princess. You two up? We're having Sunday lunch at your place Soph."

"Yeah we're up dad." Zoe said with a smile.

"Will my dad be there too?" Sophi asked softly.

"He will be there Soph." Damon said and winked at her. "Do you two mind looking after them? I have to prepare breakfast."

"Yeah sure no probs dad." Zoe said cheery and laughed when the twins jumped on her bed all over her.

"Just let them be careful around your leg Princess." Damon said before closing the door.

"Fuck." Aiden said and laughed.

Zoe and Sophi looked at each other in stunned silence. They both started to laugh softly.

"Aiden that's a very ugly word to say okay. We must not say that word." Zoe said softly to him.

"Daddy said fuck." Aiden said and walked to Zoe's swing chair.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Caden said playfully and followed his brother.

The two girls looked wide eye at each other.

"So with us having lunch at our home how are you going to see Cayllum?" Sophi said softly.

"I don't know Soph. I don't even know how and where he will contact me and the thing is I don't think my parents will let me go to Cayllum."

"Ask them Zoe maybe they will surprise you and say yes."

"They don't know him well enough to say yes. I don't want to lie to mom and dad and on the other hand I really do want to go with Cayllum. Its all so confusing." Zoe said and sigh.

"Let see how the day works out and we will take it from there. I will back you up with whatever decision you make." Sophi said softly with a smile.

...

Damon was just done cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast when Kenzie and Antwone showed up.

"Mr Salvatore I'm sorry for bringing your daughter home now. I should have known better." Antwone said.

"Antwone's truck broke down and one of my friends broke her leg." Kenzie started to explain but Damon interrupted her.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that bullshit. You should have known better Antwone." Damon said hard.

Kenzie's eyes went wide for a second when her mother came in.

"No Damon Kenzie should have known better. You really going to stand there and let Antwone take the heat for you McKenzie? You know you are walking on thin ice. This is my house McKenzie and as long as your under my roof you will abide by my rules and my rules only. I have had enough of your shit." Bonnie said deadly calm.

Kenzie swallowed hard and looked away from her mother's heated gaze.

"Antwone don't be sorry for McKenzie's actions I know your heart is at the right place but if you don't put your foot down with her she will walk all over you."

"Are we done?" Kenzie asked with blue orbs spitting fire.

"Go to your room and get ready we are all eating at your aunt and uncle's house." Damon said and watched Kenzie storm out.

"Your also invited Antwone your part of the family." Bonnie said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you Mrs Salvatore. I will have to go to my aunt first I will come back later." Antwone said.

"You do that and tell Zelda I said hi." Bonnie said to him.

"I will do that. See you and Mr Salvatore later." Antwone said before he left husband and wife alone.

Damon thought it wise to not say a thing about the way Bonnie talked to Kenzie. His daughter's well being is already fragile and to pick sides against her will only make it worse.

"You look good, you smell good can I have a taste." Damon said with smouldering eyes.

"Damon were you about to blame Antwone for Kenzie's mistake."

"We trusted our daughter with him and as the man and protector he should have called us at least. You know how dangerous it is out there Bonnie for young girls."

"Really Damon? And suppose he called and he brings Kenzie home drunk out of her mind. Who would you blame? Because we both know how head strong Kenzie can be. He was with our daughter the whole time watching over her while she partied the night away. Antwone is a good boy Damon and as unstable Kenzie is, she loves him but if she keeps going on the path she is on now she will lose him and that I don't want to see happen."

Damon walked to Bonnie and hugged her. "I just want to see our children happy Bonnie."

"Me too and Antwone makes her happy and we should accept and respect that." Bonnie said and kissed him softly on the cheek.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Caroline's big dinner table was outside in the garden and beautifully decorated with pink and white orchards and lilies. Bonnie and the others could smell the delicious meal from the front gate.

Sophi ran to her father with a outcry of joy. He was busy putting a champagne bottle in a silver ice bucket.

A happy smile spread over Stephen's face when he saw his daughter. He scooped her up and spin her around.

"Hey daddy. I missed you." Sophi said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I miss you guys too Soph." Stephen said and kissed her on her head.

Bonnie, Damon and the other kids joined them.

Stephen gave Bonnie, Kenzie and Zoe each a hug.

"Brother." Damon greeted Stephen.

"Damon."

Antwone stepped forward and stretched out his hand to Stephen. "Good day doctor Salvatore."

"Hey Antwone nice to see you again. How is college life treating you so far." Stephen asked in a friendly tone as he shake Antwone's hand.

"So far so good Doctor Stephen. I study hard and practice hard. Over there are some of the best players and everyone wants to be in the first team so your spot is not guaranteed." Antwone said serious.

Stephen smiled good-heartedly. "We all believe in you son and with your aunt Zelda cheering you all the way you will make the first team."

"Thanks a lot Doctor Stephen that really means a lot to me." Antwone said sincerely.

Damon felt like rolling his eyes.

"How is the knee Princess?" Stephen asked with a warm smile.

"I think its getting better by the day uncle Stephen." Zoe said with a smile.

"Good to hear that one of these you will be up and running."

"Wow it looks beautiful Stephen." Bonnie said amazed.

"You know Caroline she doesn't do things half way." Stephen said.

Bonnie laughed and said. "True. I'm going in maybe she needs help."

"Stella is here too." Stephen said with a chuckle.

Bonnie and the kids went inside. Kenzie and Antwone wondered off to explore the garden leaving Damon and Stephen alone.

"Things good between you and Caroline or is this your farewell lunch?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"We may have our differences Damon but we never forget that we still have kids that needs us. There is no need for them to pay the price." Stephen said calmly.

Wise words brother. Is there something strong to drink besides the bubbly with zero percent alcohol."

"I can bring you a glass of vinegar." Stephen said with a smirk.

Damon made a sour face.

...

The woman came out with the food and placed it on the table. Caroline called everyone to the table.

"Thank you all for coming. Family are always important especially when times are tough we should be there for each other no matter what and soon we will welcome a new member to the family. I hope you all enjoy lunch." Caroline said with a smile but Stephen could see the pain deep behind her eyes when she briefly looked at him.

 **...**


	53. Chapter 53

Everyone were silent at the table. Caroline looked back as Amber came out holding baby François in her arms. They both had tears in their eyes as Amber carefully put the precious bundle in her mother's arms.

Caroline kissed the soft warm head softly as her tears dripped down on his sleeping face. "This is our new joy family. The baby of my son Josh and mother Amanda who sadly passed away. His name is Francois.

Sophi walked with tears in her eyes to her mother. She looked down at the sleeping baby and kissed him on his cheek. "Welcome little Francois. I'm your aunt Sophia and I will spoil you everyday and over there is your aunt Zoe and boy will she spoil you too."

Damon looked over at Stephen who sit there with a stone face.

Bonnie and Kenzie too went to Caroline to look at baby François.

"His perfect Caroline. Congratulations to you and Stephen." Bonnie said softly.

"Thank you Bon." Caroline said teary.

"He looks just like Josh." Kenzie said with a soft smile.

Stella wiped her eyes with her napkin and said. "Caroline all I'm going to say is you look fucking hot for a grandmother and Francois will be proud to walk with you down the streets or to the mall at any given day and that goes for you too Stephen."

Caroline and the others laughed.

"Thank you Stella." Caroline said with a smile.

Damon cleared his throat and stood up with his glass in hand. "As the oldest of the Salvatore's and seeing that my brother's tongue magically disappeared I will." Damon stopped when he saw Stephen slowly standing up from his chair.

Stephen slowly walked to Caroline his eyes on Francois in her arms.

"I have never seen him or hold him in my arms. I knew if I would do that it would be to hard for me to say goodbye to him. This little guy fought for his life and I was a fool to give up fighting for him." Stephen said in a raw voice.

With tears in her eyes Caroline carefully lay Francois in Stephen's arms and at that moment baby Francois opened his eyes and looked curiously at his two grandparents.

"Hi Francois I'm your grandfather and I promise I will protect and love you with my last dying breath. Welcome to the family and I hope you can forgive this old fool one day when your grandmother tells you what a big stupid mistake I almost made." Stephen said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Caroline looked at Stephen and in her heart she forgave him. Life is to short to hold grudges and Francois and Josh will need them both in the days to come.

"There goes my make up after spending hours applying it to perfection." Stella said in tears.

"Hours? That I can believe." Damon mumbled and Bonnie hit him in his ribs.

"Stuff like this are only suppose to happen on television not in real life in front of me but I am so glad I was part of this." Stella said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bonnie walked over to Stella and gave her a tight hug.

Stephen pulled out the chair for his wife and made sure she was sitting comfortable with Francois before walking back to his chair.

He held out his hands and soon everyone took hands to say grace.

"Damon can you say grace? You are the oldest Salvatore after all." Stephen said with a smirk.

"Excuse me? This is not my home why don't you say grace?" Damon replied back.

"I want my oldest dearest brother to bless this food and my new grandson."

"Your grandson brother you can bless me too while your at it."

Bonnie and Caroline rolled their eyes. Its always like this with Damon and Stephen. They enjoy teasing each other on who should say grace.

"Close your eyes everyone." Bonnie said. Bonnie did a small prayer for the food and for baby Francois and for everyone sitting there well being.

"See how easy it is brother." Stephen said with a smirk.

"Stephen can't say grace I just want everyone to know this so kids don't look funny at him." Damon said with a smirk.

It was a pleasant Sunday lunch and everyone enjoyed the playful bickering between the two brothers and when their wives started to back them up it got hilarious.

...

After Sunday lunch and cooing around Francois the two girls Zoe and Sophi went upstairs to Sophi's room.

"Now Anna have a playmate. Its kinda funny Anna is Francois aunt now and she too is just a baby." Sophi said with a soft smile.

Zoe giggled. Aunty Anna and aunt Sophi sounds nice."

Zoe's phone beeped. It was a message from an a unknown number that's not on her contact list.

 **Cayllum: I got your number from our school's social website. It was under your cute profile picture. I'm sorry but I had no other way I forgot to give you mine.**

Zoe's heart started to beat fast as she reads the message again.

"So what are we listening to. Something soft and mellow?" Sophi asked as she's searching through her records.

Zoe didn't hear her she was busy replying back to Cayllum's message.

 **Zoe: Hey its okay I'm glad you have it. Do you still want to take me to your special place because I don't know if I can make it.**

"Okay Aretha Franklin it is." Sophi said and put the record on her gramophone.

 **Cayllum: I don't want to get you into trouble Zoe ... It will be fine with me if you can't make it.**

Zoe bit her lip and sigh.

"Do you still remember my friend from drama class. She stays just down the road. I can tell my parents were going to her and I'm taking you with me. You can meet Cayllum there and than you guys can go I will wait till you get back."

"Its too risky Soph." Zoe said.

 **Zoe: See you at school tomorrow.**

Zoe put her phone down next to her after sending Cayllum the message.

...

Cayllum put his phone away with a worried look on his face.

"Who was that Cayllum? You know how I feel about secretive behaviours." The woman said with glassy eyes.

"I should take you back Melinda." Cayllum said with a serious look on his handsome features.

"I'm never going back to that place not before I do what I came here for." Melinda said as spit fly out of her mouth.

"This will only end bad for you. Leave the past and try to get yourself better."

Melinda laughed like a mad woman. "Oh it will end bad and I dont care if that happens because you know what I will take them all with me."

"Their innocent!" Cayllum said hard in her face.

Melinda smiled wickedly at him. "Always knew you would stay a softy after all our hard work trying to make a man out of you. You are a disgrace Cayllum. Pathetic."

"And your a bitter mad woman who thinks the world owes her everything." Cayllum said and smirked coldly at her.

Burning up with fury she moved fast and slapped him hard in his face. "I have nothing and I will make sure they end up with nothing! You still remember what happened to Sarah, Cayllum? I burned her to a crisp and you know where she is? In hell where she belongs." Melinda smiled softly still having that same crazy look in her eyes. She touched Cayllum's cheek gently. "Look what you made me do my son." She said and than gave him a lingering soft kiss on his lips before resting her head on his shoulder.

Cayllum stood there rigid. if it comes down to choose between the people he cares for and her. He would kill her with his bare hands.

A car stopped outside and seconds later they hear a car door slam shut. Melinda look up at Cayllum and ran her fingers softly over his eyes ... over his red cheek where she slapped him...and than finally over his lips...for a minute it looked like she wanted to kiss him again but she quickly stepped back from him and walked to his open window and without a word left his room.

Cayllum walked to his window and with narrow eyes he watched Melinda sneak out of their well guarded yard.

...

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie, Damon, Zoe and the twins were on their way home after spending a lovely time with Caroline and Stephen.

"I'm glad that things are starting to get better for Caroline and Stephen." Bonnie said with soft smile.

Damon was deep in thought behind the wheel his mind miles away.

"Damon?" Bonnie said softly. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm glad too Bonnie. Honesty helps every relationship." Damon said with intense eyes on the road.

Bonnie rested her hand on her husband's knee and smiled at him.

...

"I'm going up to my room. I have some school work I have to catch up on." Zoe said when they got home.

"Do you want me to bring you something?" Bonnie said.

"Thanks mom but I'm stuffed." Zoe said with a soft smile.

"Okay you two bath time let's go ninja turtles." Damon said and picked up the twins. He looked back at Bonnie before going upstairs with the twins and said. "We need to talk when I'm done."

 **...**


	54. Chapter 54

Kenzie took Antwone to the airport in Alex's car much to Antwone's disapproval.

"I have been driving since I was thirteen that was one of dad's rules. All his kids must be able to handle a vehicle so don't worry I might not know a lot of thing but I do know how to keep a vehicle on the road." Kenzie said annoyed.

Antwone sigh.

"I don't see why I can't go with you now Antwone. We can live of my money. I just want to be close to you."

"The time is not right Kenz and besides I will come to see you as much as I can but for the next three months that won't be possible. I've got to study and practice hard if I want to make the team."

"Three months Antwone? When were you going to tell me this?" Kenzie said upset.

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't wanted to spoil our time together Kenz. I will call you everyday and night. You know how important you are to me Kenz and I'm not putting anything before you but if I can't stay focus in my goal than all my hardwork and your support and believe in me would be all for nothing."

She stopped at the airport parking and switched the car off. Kenzie turned to him and said in a icy voice. "Why don't you say it as it is Antwone your football dream are more important than me."

"I can't believe you just said that. You of all people?" Antwone said in disbelief. "Would it be better if I leave everything and come back and work as a cashier? A truck driver? Or what about selling drugs again? Is that what you want? I want to better myself Kenzie and you know that and of all the people in my life I thought you would understand that." Antwone said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"You better go chase your dream and become this great football star that you always want to be." Kenzie said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

It was quiet between them before Antwone said softly. "I play football not for fame and glory. I play football because I love the game but I love you more and if you can't see the reason why I'm doing this for us than I don't see why you still want to be with me McKenzie."

"I see where your going with this Antwone. Get out." Kenzie said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Antwone touched her cheek softly. "Kenz look at me. What is wrong?"

"Get out of this car Antwone. Get out!" Kenzie screamed at him.

"Not before you tell me what is eating you up inside. Please Kenzie." Antwone pleaded softly.

Kenzie felt the uncontrollable anger rise up in her and she wanted to hurt Antwone. She wanted to hurt him deeply. "Leave me and never look back do you really think your the only guy in my life? Your a nothing Antwone and you will always be a nothing. I will be happy without you!"

"I do not believe you McKenzie just remember I will always be here for you." Antwone said before taking his bag and getting out of the car.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie fell asleep waiting for Damon in their room. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt his hand on her arm.

"What's the time?"

"So when were you going to tell me about this pig face guy who is after you? You all got cards that said I Know and you said nothing to me? After everything that happened last year do you really think hiding this from me will do us all any better? Endangering your life and the kids. I was shocked to my core when Stephen told me this apparently he was under the impression I knew about this Bonnie!"

So Caroline told Stephen everything Bonnie thought. "Damon I really wanted to tell you but with everything going on. Honey I'm sorry."

"Where's the card Bonnie?" Damon said and Bonnie could see the underlying anger in him so she quickly got up and walked to her closet. She came back and handed Damon the card. She was surprised to see his hand in a black leather glove.

He walked to his side of the bed and held the card under the light. "Latent finger prints not visible to the eye. I have to send this away as soon as possible for any finger prints. Do you still have that birthday card I gave you last year?" Damon said as he studied the card intensely.

Bonnie walked to her closet and came back with a box. She searched through it and finally she found the card. "Here it is."

Damon grabbed the card from her and under the light he compared the two cards to each other. "Just as I thought. I know where they sell this cards its here in ML. The shop can print anything you want on it." He took out his phone and dial a number.

"Who are you calling Damon"

"Hey Cindy its Damon Salvatore here sorry for disturbing you so late. Look is it possible for me to get access to your shop's surveillance footages for the past two months. No, is nothing serious Cindy how can we demolish one of ML's oldest most loved shops. I will explain everything to you but in the meantime can you get that ready for me please." Damon said and said his goodbyes to Cindy promising her to come get the tapes early in the morning.

After he ended the call he send Jack a message.

 **Damon: Need you ASAP in ML and bring what you have on Cayllum.**

His phone beeped seconds after the message was send.

 **Jack: I am close Boss I found what you asked for I'll be there tomorrow morning.**

Damon sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damon I'm sorry I know I should have told you. Honey talk to me please." Bonnie said as she put her arms around him from behind.

Damon sigh. "You let me deal with this okay Babe? I don't want you or the kids to get hurt and if that maniac sends you anything again you tell me Bonnie."

"I will, promise." Bonnie said and kissed him softly in his neck.

"Get in bed I'm going to check up on the kids."

...

The twins were fast asleep. Damon smiled and gave them soft kisses on their foreheads. Kenzie's door was locked when Damon tried to open it. Dylan was fast asleep so was Zoe.

Damon walked back to his and Bonnie's room thinking of ways to torture the fucker who is stalking his family before killing him slowly.

...

Zoe opened her eyes when she heard someone at her slide door. It was Cayllum.

She watched him as he slowly walked to her bed and made himself comfortable next to her on her bed.

"How do you do that? Sneaking pass our security system." Zoe said softly.

"I will sneak pass a nine headed hydra just to get to you Zoe." Cayllum said and touched her cheek softly.

"How was your day?" Zoe asked and saw the red marks on his cheek. "Cayllum who did this to you?" She asked in shock.

"All my life I believed hell really exist and I was living it everyday but all that changed the day I saw you Zoe. The picture I had of you kept me going through dark days. A green eyed girl with the smile of an angel. It was your eyes that captivated me ...your smile...and when I saw you for the first time I couldn't believe it. You are real and no longer a picture in my hand. Your real." Cayllum said and the intensity in his eyes and how he opened his heart to her left her speechless.

"I am from Macedonia born out of wedlock, Zoe. In my later years I found out that my mother was a young girl when she had me and my father was a poor farmer who could not support us both so my mother had to choose, me or him. I was two years old when a couple from the States adopted me from the Donia orphanage. I grew up without hugs, affection or love. I only knew fear and when to shut my mouth. I mastered that act from a young age.

"Oh Cayllum." Zoe said softly and lay her hand on his chest. Cayllum smiled sadly and put his hand over hers.

"You see Zoe, the man and woman who adopted me were incapable of love. To the public they show a face of normalcy but as soon as the curtains closed their true colours are revealed. He was obsessed and fanatic with his job and she unstable. The two of them together...a deadly combination. From a young age I was taught how to handle a gun, a knife, how to defend myself and there was no room for mistakes because the weak shall be punished for there is no place in life for weakness, he always said to me."

Zoe gently turned his head to her. Tears rolled down both their faces. What I will give to take his pain away Zoe thought to herself. She always knew there was more to Cayllum than his outer cold exterior.

"He locked me up in a dark closet and when he finally decides my punishment is over they will act like nothing is wrong. Darkness suffocated me and I could hear him cursing at me. The more I screamed the longer he let me stay in that dark closet. My only light was my mind. I imagined my birthplace. I imagined myself in another world. I stopped screaming and I welcomed the darkness because that was the only peace I had from them. I was just a boy of eight years old."

Cayllum gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He was in immense pain and Zoe knew he had kept this inside of him all these years no one to talk to or to count on. He is opening to her, Zoe for the first time in his life.

"I was sixteen when he left her that was the best news of my life or so I thought at the time. Him leaving left her more unstable. She blamed me first and for weeks she yelled at me and tried to lock me up in the closet but being stronger than her I slapped her Zoe, I stopped when I saw the blood on my hands ... after that she tried to play on my emotions. All those years of hard abuse made me harder than they think I was. I knew them better than they knew themselves. When she saw that didn't work ...she ...she ..."

"Cayllum you don't have to say it if it still hurts." Zoe said softly. She knew what he was going to say.

"I don't want secrets between us Zoe. My life is yours." He said and kissed her hand softly. "At night she will sneak into my room naked thinking I was asleep" Cayllum said and laughed bitterly. "I forgot how to sleep a long time ago. My first real sleep was next to you Zoe. I could finally rest."

"Did she..." Zoe said softly.

"She tried and tried at one point she even drugged me but she dosed me too much. I was out like a light. She tried it again one night and when she tried to touch me again I cut her ring finger off. Every night when you come here I will cut a finger off I said to her and that made her stop... and for the first time I could see fear in her eyes. It was on my seventeen birthday when she met Fred Wilkers. A wealthy man who she can easily manipulate. She can change herself and fit in perfectly like a true chameleon. Fred lavished her with expensive gifts just to keep her happy and in love with him. Moving here to ML was no coincidence Zoe. She still loved her ex husband and when she found out about his disappearance she did everything in her power to get all the information she needed. She is a very dangerous unstable woman. A real fanatic."

It was quiet between them for a long while each in their own thoughts.

"She was the one who went after Larcy McDowell. If I knew what she was up to I would have went after her but I didn't wanted to leave your side at the hospital. I shudder to think what she did or say to scare Larcy to confess for what she did to you." Cayllum said.

Zoe sit up quickly shocked at what Cayllum just said. "Larcy did what?"

Cayllum had a confuse look on his face. "Larcy was responsible for your accident. She wet the floor so that you can slip and fall." Cayllum said and wipe her curls away from her face. "Didn't your parents tell you this?"

Zoe swallowed hard. "No they didn't. How do you know."

"Larcy confided in the schools secretary. That woman couldn't wait to share the story. Zoe I think by now everyone knows."

Zoe rested her head on his chest. Cayllum placed his arm around her and kissed her softly on her head. "I will never...never let anything happen to you Zoe Salvatore. I love and care for you too much. You started as my beautiful dream and now your my beautiful reality and just having you in my arms like this makes me forget about all the wrong that has been done to me in this world. I'm at peace Zoe." Cayllum said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Zoe looked at him. "The woman. What is her name?"

"Melinda .. Melinda West."

Zoe had a confused look on her face ...and than slowly realisation kicked in. Her eyes went wide...

"Detective West?" Zoe said in a soft shaky voice.

"Ex wife of detective Wilbur West former FBI Agent."

 **Stella's yacht**

Stella was sitting in front of her vanity mirror wiping of her makeup. She really enjoyed her day with the Salvatore's maybe coming back wasn't such a bad idea. Stella thought to herself.

She put her face closer to the mirror and that's when she saw the figure behind her. Dressed in black with a pig face mask on...everything in Stella stilled. Her lips moved but no word came out.

It just stood there motionless. Stella closed her eyes. It must be my imagination playing sick jokes on me, Stella thought in a daze... but no. She opened her eyes slowly and screamed ... and screamed ... and screamed... as the figure walk slowly to her with a knife in hand.

 **...**


	55. Chapter 55

**The Salvatore Home**

It was five in the morning when Cayllum opened his eyes next to Zoe. The feeling that went through him when he set his eyes on her beautiful morning features and when he softly touched her warm cheek was indescribable.

Zoe smiled when she felt his feather soft touch on her cheek.

"I have to go." He said softly.

"Cayllum..

"We should meet after school Zoe."

"I can't I promised my team and coach I will help out with swim practice. We can meet after that."

Cayllum smiled tenderly at her and said softly. "Thank you...thank you for showing me that there is still good in this world."

Zoe moved closer to him and softly kissed him on his lips. "We all need to be loved Cayllum. You weren't born a nothing. In here is a living beating heart so from here on out don't let anyone make you feel otherwise." Zoe said softly and ran her fingers gently through his hair.

Cayllum swallowed hard and closed his eyes as Zoe placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

...

Bonnie and Damon lie awake in each others arms.

"We have to get up Babe?" Damon said and kissed her softly on her head.

Bonnie sigh.

"Hey I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the kids. Trust me." He said with a determined look.

 **ML High school**

Kenzie slammed her locker shut and rolled her eyes at her friend Stacy. "Did you hear what I just said? We skipping school today so are you in or out?"

Stacy looked nervous. "Kenz if I dont write this test today I might fail. Mrs Dean is already on my case and down my throat all the time."

"Fine whatever. Stay." Kenzie said annoyed.

Stacy feeling scared of losing Kenzie's friendship and favour decided there and than she will skip school too. No girl wants to be on Kenzie's bad side and if you lose favour with the most popular and beautiful girl in school your off the popular list and its damn hard to find your way back in to the popular clique. "You know what Kenz fuck Mrs Dean and her test like I give a damn." Stacy said with more bravado than she actually feels.

"Cool let's go the others are waiting at the back of the school." Kenz said cheery and winked at her.

Stacy immediately felt good she is in Kenzie's good graces again and her only best friend. She smiled gleefully at the other learners gawking at them as they strut down the hall. They were joined by the other girls as they made their way out. Stacy made sure she keeps her spot next to Kenzie in front even pushing a girl away who complimented Kenzie on her beautiful nail polish.

Stacy smiled gleefully at the girl and said. "I gave Kenzie that for her birthday but you wouldn't know that because you weren't invited for her birthday party which I threw by the way and do you mind walking at the back? Your big head is blocking the view for the other girls."

The other girls laughed when they heard what Stacy just said. The poor girl blushed beet red and hanged her head down as tears rolled down her cheeks.

If you want to stay ontop you got to be tough because one minute your in the next your out. Stacy thought to herself and the girls knew if they lose favour with Stacy they lose favour with Kenz and Stacy knew that and it gave her great joy. She put her arm around Kenzie who were busy typing on her phone.

They found the guys outside and soon they were on their way to one of the guys home whose parents were out of town.

Melinda who was hidden behind a tree saw Kenzie leaving school with her friends and smirked.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon was behind his desk reading Cayllum's file. He could not believe what he was reading. It felt unreal like some made up shit but he knew everything was the truth. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Jack made an unnatural noise deep out of his throat. It was amazing how Damon could understand the man who had no tongue.

Damon opened his eyes. "I'm fine Jack pour us both a drink."

...with his glass in hand Damon narrowed his eyes as he look at the golden fluid in his glass. "Time to pay the kid a visit Jack." Damon said in a dark voice before emptying his glass.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen closed the window curtains after scanning the backyard for anything.

"Why are you closing the curtains Stephen? A bit of sunshine in a room never hurt anyone." Caroline said behind him.

"A madman is out there and that madman can do a lot of hurt. I'm not giving him a open show of how and where he can strike." Stephen said in a serious voice.

Caroline walked pass him and draw the curtains open. "Stop being so paranoid Stephen do you want to make us all paranoid."

"This is serious Care and until we found out who this person is we have to take precautions. You, Francois and Anna alone at home during the day worries me a lot. I want you to go to Bonnie."

Caroline was about to answer him when her phone ring. It was Bonnie.

 **Bonnie: Oh God Care its Stella I'm on my way to the hospital now. Meet me there I can't say much.**

 **Caroline: Okay meet you there.**

Caroline looked pale after Bonnie's call. "Its Stella something happened to her Stephen I have to go can you watch the kids?"

"What do you mean something happened to her Caroline?"

"I don't know much I will tell you as soon as I find out what happened to her." Caroline said. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

 **Rosemary Medical Center**

Bonnie could hear Stella's screams and cries as she near her door. One of the nurses who knew Bonnie and Stella to be friends called her and told her to come down to the hospital Stella might need her. This nurse didn't disclose the nature of Stella's injuries or why she was there.

Before the door she stopped and counted slowly to ten mentally preparing herself for what she will find behind the door. Stella's harrowing screams got louder as Bonnie slowly pushed the door open.

Stella was on a hospital bed with a white thin sheet over her naked body. Two nurses frantically trying to calm her down.

One of the nurses came over to Bonnie and said. "Thank you for coming Bonnie it will be dangerous to give her an injection now. We need her to calm down first."

"Can you leave us alone please." Bonnie said with her eyes on Stella.

The nurse nodded her head and motioned for the other nurse to follow her out.

Bonnie walked to Stella and gently touch her arm. "Stella. I need you to calm down I'm here." Bonnie said softly.

Feeling Bonnie's presence and hearing her soothing voice calmed her down. Soft sobs escape over her lips. There look to be nothing wrong with Stella physically. There were no marks or bruises on her face. Bonnie shriek when she suddenly felt Stella's hand with a iron grip on her arm.

Stella looked up at Bonnie with wide eyes fear so evident in them. "It ...it...it..." Stella stuttered out over dry lips.

"Stella calm down you don't have to say anything." Bonnie said softly.

Stella's shaky hand removed the hospital sheet from her and what Bonnie saw almost made her throw up.

The word MURDERER carved out over Stella's chest with a smiley face carved out on her stomach.

"It did this to me.. Scar me for life Bonnie! IT DID THIS TO ME!" Stella screamed.

Bonnie quickly covered Stella's mouth. "Shush Stella now I know you are in a lot of pain physically and emotionally. We will find whoever did this and believe me the punishment will be severely. I need you to stay focus and strong. I know how strong you really are Stella don't let this maniac get to you. Happy thoughts Stella. Happy thoughts." Bonnie said soothingly but on the inside Bonnie felt like fainting.

Stella closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bonnie removed her hand from Stella's mouth. Caroline came in and closed the door behind her.

She put a hand to her mouth when she saw the bloody carved out letters on Stella and the disfigured smiley face on her stomach. She steeled herself and walked to the other side of Stella's bed and gently took her hand.

"Its coming for us. The pig face man...and that laugh. That hideous sadistic laugh as it carved out every word on me with that big knife. It made me strip naked. Humiliating me as I stood there naked." Stella said in a soft shaky voice.

"Sheriff Mitchell is here he wants to ask you a few questions Stella are you up for it." Caroline said softly.

Stella closed her eyes and shook her head no.

"I will tell sheriff Mitchell that your too upset to see him now okay." Bonnie said.

Stella's eyes open in fear. "You guys can't leave me here alone what if that thing comes back to finish what it started."

"We are not leaving you alone we will stay with you. We are in this together and I think it will be wise if you move in with us when you are release from the hospital." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded her head yes.

...

Sheriff Mitchell waited impatiently outside Stella's room to have a talk with her. He sigh, just when he thought things are finally quiet in ML after the Silver Lake scare strike that could still happen any day, Stella shows up with her big yacht bringing bigger problems with it. Her crew of six were massacred in a bloody way and Stella's loyal maid is here in hospital fighting for her life. This won't look good for their beautiful town who don't know this kind of violence. My theory is Stella pissed of the wrong people or guy this time with her greediness and that person or guy came back for revenge. Stella can just say the name so that arrests can be made and hopefully she will leave the town this time for good. Sheriff Mitchell thought to himself.

He saw Bonnie coming to him and he smiled as he reached out his hand to greet her. "Mrs Salvatore always good to see you."

Bonnie smiled and took his hand in a greeting. "Mitchell we grew up together you can call me Bonnie."

"As the sheriff of this town I have to act professional at all times Mrs Salvatore." Mitchell said with a smile. He remembered his crush on Bonnie and the secret valentine card he send her in fifth grade. I wonder if she knew that, that was me. Sheriff Mitchell thought to himself.

"Mitchell, Stella is in no state to talk to you now can you come back tomorrow?"

"No problem Bonnie and don't you worry. I will find this maniac and put him behind bars for the rest of his life." Mitchell said with all seriousness.

Bonnie nodded her head and patted Mitchell on his arm. Mitchell have no idea what his up for Bonnie thought to herself as she watched Mitchell walking away from her.

 **...**


	56. Chapter 56

Damon smirked when he saw Cayllum walking to his Harley in the schools parking lot. School's not even out and the kid walks out through the front gate like it's no ones business. Brings back some memories.

Cayllum had a broody look on his young handsome face as he walked to his bike. He stopped midway and looked back.

...just as he thought and expected.

He walked to Damon who was leaning casually against a black Sedan with dark windows. Damon opened the back door. "Let's go for a drive kid." Damon said and motioned with his head for Cayllum to get in.

Cayllum got in without saying a word.

...

Jack removed Cayllum's blindfold and Cayllum had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes to the semi darkness of the room he was being held in. He was tied to her chair so was his legs.

Damon was sitting opposite him eating an apple. "Thank you Jack." Damon said and sliced off a piece of the apple and offered it to Cayllum. "Oh my bad you can't take it because your a bit tied up at the moment." Damon said and handed it to Jack who took it silently from Damon.

Damon leaned back in his chair and smirked. "A little secret between you and me Cayllum. I'm really, really fucked up ...under this lies a man that can do horrible things to the human mind and body. I have a Jekyll and Hyde going on inside of me and right now your dealing with Hyde, Cayllum and that doesn't spell anything good for you."

Cayllum met Damon's intense cold eyes and he didn't flinch or showed any sign of fear. "What do you want to know Damon."

"You thirsty Cayllum?" Damon asked with a cold smirk. Damon nodded his head for Jack to take action.

Jack came up from behind Cayllum and placed a wet cloth in his mouth. Jack than pour ice cold water over Cayllum's face and head.

Cayllum struggled and tried to gasp for air.

"Waterboarding! Yes! I love this game Cayllum and believe me you will come to love it too so much so, that you will do and say everything I asked you." Damon said cheery with a mad look in his eyes.

He nodded for Jack to do it again and again.

...

Zoe had a hard time listening and concentrating on what her teacher were saying in class. She secretly looked at her phone again still no message from Cayllum. She quickly send Cayllum a message.

 **Zoe: Hey we still meeting after school? Miss you..**

"No cell phones Miss Salvatore." Her teacher said with a smile.

"Sorry Miss." Zoe said.

...

Jack roughly removed the wet cloth from Cayllum's mouth.

Cayllum gasped for air and gritted his teeth when Jack pulled his head back roughly by his hair.

Cayllum's phone beeped.

"Bring it to me." Damon said to Jack.

Damon opened Zoe's message and read it. He stood up and walked to Cayllum. He hit Cayllum hard in the face with his phone. Cayllum's nose immediately starts to bleed.

Jack handed Damon a handkerchief and he calmly wipe the blood from his hand.

"What are your true intentions with my daughter Cayllum? You see my good old friend Jack here will cut your dick and balls off and I will make you watch me feed it to your mother. Your. Real. Mother." Damon said in a cold voice.

Cayllum's eyes turned icy. "You leave her out of this." Cayllum seethed in a raw voice.

Damon smirked coldly. "Oooh did I strike a nerve. She leaves you and your still care about her. We know about the hefty amount of money you send her every month with the money you get from step daddy. What will you think will happen to her and your half siblings if that suddenly stops? Back to the streets with her again getting fucked by dirty dicks every day and night just to support her drug habit."

Cayllum screamed in raged. His blue orbs blazing furiously at Damon. "If you dare touch her I will personally end your life Damon." Cayllum seethed.

"I wouldn't want it any other way and believe me you won't succeed." Damon hissed in his face and nodded for Jack who put the wet cloth back in Cayllum's mouth to start with his torture.

...

 **ML Rosemary Medical Center**

Kate was shocked and pale when she saw the scars on Stella's chest and the hideous smiley face on her stomach.

"Behind my mirror in my sleeping courters are my guns take some for yourself and bring me my two." Stella said. She was a bit calmer now after the doctor treated her wounds and gave her a strong pill for the pain.

Kate looked at Bonnie and Caroline with wide eyes and said. "I think we should do that as much as I dislike guns but in this situation I mean I will feel more safe being armed."

Stella yawned and said. "I feel sleepy and I don't want to close my eyes promise me you guys won't leave me alone."

"We promise Stella, sleep will be good for you." Bonnie said softly.

"I'm just quickly going to step outside and call Stephen. He must be worried sick." Caroline said softly.

"I should call Damon too and hear what he found out." Bonnie said.

...

Damon looked at his phone. It was Bonnie calling him. He put his phone away.

Cayllum smirked with a bloody grin. "What's the matter Damon? Scared to tell your wife where you are and what your doing."

Damon laughed softly. "Untie him Jack."

If Cayllum was surprised at what Damon just said he didn't show it.

Cayllum rubbed his sore wrists when Jack released his hands from their tight bondage. "I told you everything Damon I would never hurt Zoe or your family."

"How do I know your telling the truth Cayllum you can be working with this Melinda woman using my daughter in your sick twisted plot."

"One of West's ex colleagues called her and told her that something was not right with the last case West worked on and that something bad must have happened to him. He handed her the classified case file on Edward's case. Her obsession with studying the case borderline on utter madness. Look, she put two and two together and found out there is more to it. She always believed in West." Cayllum said and wipe the blood from his nose.

Damon was deep in thought. "West is dead. Jack and I made sure of that. Jack got the fun part of dismembering West slowly and burry his body parts all over the woods so if she's looking for him well it will take the bitch forever to look for his bones."

"Melinda knows his not alive I think she gave up hoping for that a long time ago and that's when her madness took a whole new level."

"Question Cayllum. How do you know all this?" Damon asked with narrow eyes.

"I knew something serious was up with Melinda after I found newspaper articles of Edwards death on her walls and pictures of your wife and Dr Stephen's wife, Kate Henderson, Mrs Grant and Edwards widow. There were also pictures of your families on her walls with their names and dates next to it. Damon let me help you catch Melinda I know her better than you."

Damon thought this over. He looked at Jack who just waited for Damon to give the sign for him to snap Cayllum's neck.

"I will take your word but let me make this clear if I find out you were lying to me." Damon said with a cold menacing smirk.

"I'm not." Cayllum said and looked Damon dead in the eye.

 **...**


	57. Chapter 57

Damon dropped Cayllum off back where they found him. "Not a word to my daughter about our little adventure and another thing your breaking up with her." Damon said to him before Cayllum got out of the car.

Cayllum stood there with eyes shining hard with tears.

Jack closed the car door and pushed Cayllum roughly away from the car.

Damon took out his phone and called Bonnie.

 **Bonnie: Why didn't you answer your phone Damon?**

 **Damon: Sorry babe I will tell you everything later. I'm on my way to Cindy's shop I will call you as soon as I'm done.**

 **Bonnie: Okay love you and be safe.**

 **Damon: Love you more Babe and be safe too.**

...

The house were packed with senior guys and girls from ML high and varsity guys who kept the alcohol flowing and the cups full. Kenzie was the middle point of it all. She was sitting on the dinner table surrounded by her girlfriends and admires. Stacy was next to her enjoying the attention she got from Kenzie and her admires.

"This is my bitch since kindergarten. I mean me and Stace have been through a lot of shit!" Kenzie slurred. "Tell them Stace."

Stacy felt like she just conquered ML being acknowledged as Kenzie's best friend by herself in front of everyone was something out of this world. Immediately the attention was on her and she smiled gleefully at the other girls jealous looks behind fake smiles.

"Did you guys here what happened on Stella's yacht. That shit is fucked up." A football jock said.

Stacy who secretly had a crush on the guy flipped her hair back and said. "People are saying Jason did it. Jason Voorhees. That sick fucker who comes out of the lake and slash everyone he sees. Stella's whole crew bodies were hideously mutilated."

Kenzie laughed out loud. "Do you really believe that shit Stacy? How old are you?"

Stacy blushed scarlet red in the face when everyone laughed.

"I'm just messing with you guys as if I would believe in that made up shit. I think Stella owes the mob a shit load of money and now they came here for her." Stacy said quickly to hide her embarrassment.

"I need another a drink." Kenzie said and handed her empty cup to Stacy.

"Kenz, Estelle is coming today. Poor thing she must feel awful." One of the girls said who quickly grabbed the empty cup from Stacy and pour Kenzie a beer.

"I would too if something like that happened to my mom." Kenzie said and took the cup from the girl.

"Well if I was Estelle I wouldn't come back just think about the awful things people are going to say about her mom. She should stay wherever she is." Stacy said.

...

Melinda who were creeping outside the house saw a jeep in the drive way. Guys got out with beer and pizza boxes. She smiled wickedly and quickly walk up to them.

"Hey you interest." She said to them.

"Interested in what?"

She showed them a packet with yellow pills. "Give me two hundred and let's call it a day."

The guys stepped closer to Melinda. Melinda is an attractive woman with short blond hair and big almond eyes. She possessed that inborn charm and personality that can attract anyone to her.

"I say you can join our party anytime sexy." One of the guys said.

Melinda stepped closer to him and smiled seductively. "Maybe later handsome."

"Hey your not undercover or anything because I don't want to get into any shit. My parents are not home and if anything happens I'm getting disowned."

"This is safe believe me I'm just low on cash help me out pretty please. You take the drugs and I go my way. We never saw each other and this never happened." Melinda said with a sweet innocent smile.

"We are out of weed guys. Yeah why not." The guy said who were holding the pizza boxes.

Melinda smiled with cold eyes as she watched the four guys disappear back into the house. "Dumb jocks." She said to herself.

She took out her phone and disguised her voice as that of an old lady.

 **Melinda: Is this the sheriff's department?**

 **Operator: Good day Mam this is the Sheriff's Department of Mystique Lake. How can we help you.**

 **Melinda: Oh thank God finally I found you. I'm just a concerned old woman and if anything happens my conscious wouldn't let me rest, can your officers please check-up on a house in May View street I believe the house number is number four. A bunch of teenagers are doing illegal stuff. I would feel really sad and upset to hear if something horrible happen to one of that poor children.**

 **Operator: Mam there are officers patrolling nearby they are on their way. Thank you for informing us.**

 **Melinda: I'm just glad to help wherever I can.**

 **Operator: Good day Mam.**

 **Melinda: Good day to you too.**

Melinda laughed gleefully and when she saw two patrol cars coming down the road she smiled to herself.

 **ML High School**

Posters decorated the school walls and halls advertising the upcoming school dance where learners can dress up as anyone they like.

"So guess who invited me to the school dance?" Sophi said with red cheeks and a soft smile.

"Albert? I always knew he had a crush on you." Zoe said and giggled.

Sophi laughed. "Nope its not Albert. Its Chad."

"Chad? Well cut my legs off and call me shorty." Zoe said and both girls laughed. "I'm so happy for you Soph! Chad is a good guy so when did he ask you?"

"Second period. Oh Zoe I'm so nervous I mean Chad is one of the golden boys in ML and he picked me."

"Soph, that doesn't make you any less than him. Your amazing and more. I know you two will hit it off like crazy." Zoe said with a smile.

"I like him and maybe this will turn into something more."

"Chad asking you to go with him to the dance? That means more than you know my Soph. He really likes you too."

Bonnie and Stephen were waiting for the girls in the parking lot. They stopped talking when the girls came closer.

The two girls greeted their parents and Zoe discreetly look where Cayllum usually park his bike. The spot was empty.

Dylan came out and walked Liz to her mom's car. He kissed her softly on the cheek before walking back to where everyone was waiting on him.

"Whose the girl? She is stunning." Stephen said with a smirk.

"Liz Green the most beautiful girl in ML. Period, uncle Stephen." Dylan said with a cheeky smirk as he looked at Zoe and Sophi.

...

Damon found what he was looking for as he studied the printed images of Melinda. A woman with long black hair and big sunglasses. He was sitting on the back seat while Jack is behind the wheel.

Jack made a sound deep out of his throat.

"Yes Jack. A woman with many faces and personas. She looks different from the picture Cayllum send me." Damon said deep in thought.

Jack made another guttural sound.

"I will kill her Jack and safe humanity from the likes of her." Damon said with cold eyes.

His phone ring. It was sheriff Mitchell.

 **Damon: Yeah**

 **Mitchell: Damon I'm sorry to disturb you. My officers busted a house found some kids drinking illegally and with drugs on them.**

 **Damon: I'm on my way.**

Jack immediately turned the car back and drove to the sheriff's department.

 **The Salvatore Home**

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Bonnie asked when they got home.

"I'll take a double cheese burger and some fries." Dylan said with a smirk.

"That sounds yummy." Bonnie said.

"How is aunt Stella? Its such a terrible thing that happened to her." Zoe said softly.

Bonnie decided to leave out the horrified details and said. "She will pull through Princess. Stella's a survivor."

"Can you send her, her favourite flowers mom." Zoe said. Bonnie walked to Zoe and gave her a tight hug.

"That is so sweet of you I didn't even thought of that."

Zoe and Dylan went upstairs to their rooms to change out of their school uniforms.

His here, Zoe knew the minute she closed her bedroom door behind her. She gasped when she saw his face.

Cayllum walked to her and the two embraced.

"Do not cry I'm fine Zoe." Cayllum said as he kissed her face softly.

"No Cayllum what happened to you? Is it Melinda?" Zoe said and ran her fingers softly over the bruises on his face.

He gently took her fingers and kissed each one softly. "Its not Melinda. Its the man who will help me bring Melinda to justice."

"I dont understand Cayllum but why do this to you." Zoe said with a confused look on her pretty face.

"I would have done the exact same thing if I was in his position. He is just protecting what he loves the most and that's his family.

Zoe's eyes went wide. "My dad did this to you." She said softly.

"I do not blame him. Your dad have connections that will come in handy and I need his help to take down Melinda." Cayllum said softly.

"So he knows everything. You do know what this means for us Cayllum." Zoe said softly in a sad voice as her eyes welled up with tears.

Cayllum was in inner pain. "I know but I'm not going to give up on us. On you Zoe. I have finally find my light in life."

"My life is yours Cayllum." Zoe said softly.

"and so is mine yours Zoe."

He took her into his arms and sigh.

"So what happens now." Zoe said softly.

"We break up...

 **...**


	58. Chapter 58

Zoe and Cayllum sit in silence next to each other on her bed holding hands.

"I have to go." He said and kissed her hand softly.

"I worry about you out there on your own with this crazy Melinda roaming our town freely." Zoe said softly.

Cayllum got of the bed and bend on one knee infront of her. He gazed in her beautiful emerald eyes and he felt his heart swell with love and a strong protective feeling for her. "You have the most beautiful heart Zoe. Your too good for this wold. You worry and care about other people more than yourself. I never had that in my life and its beautiful Zoe, your beautiful. I will lay down my own life for you if it comes down to that." Cayllum said with so much intensity and emotion that Zoe could barely form a coherent word.

She never felt like this and what she's feeling is beautiful and pure for him. Yes, her young heart belongs to Cayllum and as hard as it is she can't imagine a life without him.

She softly touch his bruised cheek. "You have been through so much Cayllum and your still standing and from now on I'm standing with you no matter what."

Cayllum rested his head on her lap. The air around them electrified in ten folds. It was a feeling that they both welcomed in their hearts and hold onto for dear life.

...

Jack drove Damon and Kenzie home after he picked her up at the sheriff's department. He parked the car a few blocks from their home and silently got out leaving father and daughter to talk in private.

"I'm sorry." Kenzie said softly.

"Sorry just don't cut it anymore McKenzie. You have no idea with the shit I'm dealing and to get a fucking call from Mitchell telling me my own daughter who should have been in school is being held for drugs. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't know the guys had drugs on them yeah sure smoking weed but pills, I swear I didn't know." Kenzie pleaded.

"Let's start with you skipping school making your mother and I think that our daughter is where she should be. You than go to a unsupervised house where there's alcohol and drugs flowing freely." Damon said hard and hit the driver seat in front of him.

Kenzie flinched and slowly moved further away from her dad. She has never seen this side of him.

"Think about this not only have you let me and you mother down your sister and brothers but also your school. Those kids look up at you McKenzie that's why they elected you as their leader. Your principal and teachers believe in you. You are one of ML's if not the most smartest student but you make stupid mistakes like this jeopardizing your own future for what? To look cool? Or do you enjoy that feeling of power and control over others? I know what I'm talking about Kenzie. I was young too and believe me everyone wanted to be my friend. A party is not a party when I'm not there. I almost fucked up my own life. I know drugs and I'm ashamed to say I used it too. Its not the path I want my kids to follow." Damon said and rested his head back against the head of the seat.

"You used drugs daddy?"

"Yeah I did Kenzie. Heroin and cocaine was my speed. Your mother helped me fight my addiction if it weren't for her I would have turned out a full scale junkie or dead."

Tears rolled down her face. "I have never used drugs Daddy and I will never use it. I do drink and I think I'm starting to drink a lot and it scares me."

Damon pulled Kenzie gently closer to him. "Than all you need to do is talk Kiddo. Talk to me or mom or both of us you know we love you very, very much Kiddo but you need help. Let us help before its too late."

Kenzie rested her head on her dad's chest and cried softly.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie and the kids were eating hamburgers and French fries when Damon, Jack and Kenzie got home.

Kenzie greeted them softly and hurried up to her room.

"You and Jack going to eat something honey? " Bonnie asked and kissed him on his lips.

"Jack is going back to the hospital. His going to watch over Stella I can't let you woman do that. We should talk." Damon said for her to hear only.

In his study room Damon told Bonnie everything starting with finding out who Cayllum's adoptive parents is. Bonnie was stunned when Damon finished.

Damon feeling Bonnie's distress walked to her and put his arms around her.

"I've got this Babe. I will find Melinda and..."

"and what...kill her? So that the next Melinda can come more crazy than the first one. When will this stop Damon and now this with Kenzie."

"This woman is crazy and capable of destroying us all Bonnie and she will not rest until she's stopped, permanently. What she did to Stella was sending us a message and that's nothing compared to what she's really planned so before she can start her diabolical plans we need to stop her first."

"Cayllum seeing Zoe will only put her life in danger. I think it is for the best if he stays away from her." Bonnie said deep in thought.

"I'm glad your also seeing it that way Babe."

...

Zoe retreated to her room after dinner or more walked on could nine to her room. Warm in bed with her diary on her lap with so many things going through her mind and she didn't know where to start with it all.

She sigh and brought the pen down on the paper and write the first thing that came up in her mind.

 **Hi old friend**

 **I'm in love ...with him...**

 **If mom and dad especially dad finds out his been visiting my room at night and sleeping beside me they will surely lock me away in this room and throw the key in the depths of the Lake.**

 **Oh Cayllum with the sad beautiful eyes... His handsome smile... Cold to the world but inside his burning and longing for love...**

 **Cast out from his mother's lap into a life where he only knew pain and suffering. How can a little boy of five defend himself against so much cruelty... Cayllum you have heart, a soft heart...and that's not weakness...that's courage.**

 **You know what old friend he was put on my path in life for a reason...and I'm not going to forsake him now.**

 **...my ending thoughts...**

 **~Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage~**

 **Love Zoe**

Dylan knocked on her door and peeked inside. "Hey mom and dad wants to see us all in the study. Someone is going to get it and its not me." He said with a smirk before leaving.

...

The kids were all sitting on Damon's leather sofa waiting for their parents to speak even the twins were sitting quietly between Zoe and Dylan.

"You all heard what happened to Stella." Damon said.

"Yeah about that is it true Stella's ex boyfriend is The Godfather of the mafia and Stella stole money from him and now he send a hitman to slaughter her crew and slice her up." Dylan asked excited with wide eyes.

Damon looked briefly at Bonnie.

"No, we don't think that's the case Dee." Bonnie said softly.

"Point is there is someone out there who is very dangerous so from now on locked doors and windows. I want you all home early. The alarm will be set for eight o clock so if any window or door opens after eight the alarm will go off."

"Its the school dance tomorrow night I already asked Liz" Dylan said.

"You can still go I will pick you up before eight Buddy."

"Now I'm a baby. What's next? Me wearing a diaper sucking on a pacifier." Dylan said and rolled his eyes.

"I can always make you go like that to the dance. I will personally take you myself if you keep acting like a baby. Your dad and I are being serious and the safety of you guys comes first." Bonnie said to Dylan in a serious tone.

Dylan swallowed hard and looked away from his mother's heated gaze.

...

There was a knock on the front door.

Damon opened the door he was not surprised to see Cayllum standing there.

"Can I see Zoe." Cayllum asked.

Damon looked Cayllum up and down and said. "That's if you don't forget what I told you."

"She's expecting me Damon we both need to talk with you." Cayllum said and the surprised look in Damon's eyes didn't go unnoticed with Cayllum.

Damon motioned with his head for Cayllum to come in.

 **...**


	59. Chapter 59

Damon and Bonnie looked at the two young people in front of them. Cayllum was sitting next to Zoe with her hand in his.

"So Cayllum told you everything Princess?" Damon asked.

"Yes he did dad." Zoe said softly.

"So now you understand why we can't let you see him." Damon said.

"Dad, mom I love you so much and I really respect your word. I love Cayllum and I'm not going to stop seeing him. I don't want to go behind your back but what you ask of us is too much." Zoe said with her sad emerald eyes on her parents.

"Damon, Mrs Salvatore I have come to love your daughter dearly I will not let anything happen to her. What I found in Zoe is beautiful and real. It is a feeling that we both dont want to let go. I will protect her with my life just give us a fair chance." Cayllum said as he rest his eyes on Zoe.

Bonnie closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling. Damon's eyes looked like he was miles away.

"I have made up my mind and it was no easy decision but its for the best for all of us if you stop seeing each other. Do you realise in what real danger we are in? I'm not going to put my daughter's life at risk Cayllum not even for you. West kidnapped Zoe and you have no idea how that felt. Feeling you can lose something so precious to you any second. I'm not going to put myself, my wife or my family through that again. That crazy bitch Melinda will come after Zoe with everything she's got just to get back at us. I don't want to stand in front of my daughter's open grave knowing I could have stopped this." Damon said with his teary eyes on Zoe.

"I love him daddy. You loved mommy when she was fourteen and there was nothing wrong. You two made it why can't you give us a chance." Zoe said softly as tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

Bonnie released a breath. "Princess your not us. Your dad and I we... we.. Princess we know your so much mature for your own age and you understand the deeper meaning in life but your so young, give your heart some time to process life, love."

Cayllum slowly brought Zoe's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Its okay Zoe." He said softly.

For the first time in Zoe's life her young heart rebelled against her parents wishes. She closed her eyes and shook her head no. "You taught me love so you have no right to take that away now that I found it mommy, daddy. I'm sorry but I'm not letting go of Cayllum. I'm sorry and please forgive me I don't want to hurt you. You see a boy who can only bring me pain and probably my own dead. I see more than that. I see a boy who loves and understand the deeper meaning in life. He makes me laugh, he makes feel safe. I stumble over my words in my mind when we talk." Zoe said softly and smile. "I want to hold his hand in public. I want to be taken on dates by him. I want him in my life."

Cayllum was speechless. If that was even possible he loved her more than ever now. The feeling was so intense and overwhelmed that he blurted out the first thing in his mind. "Zoe would you like to go to the school dance with me?" a soft smile on his face his eyes happy and alive.

"I would love to Cayllum. That's if its fine with my parents." Zoe said softly. She too felt the overwhelming love and she was unashamed of showing it on her face.

Bonnie and Damon was stunned. Bonnie saw herself as young Zoe, she know that feeling all to well...

...and...

...Damon looked at Cayllum. He knew in his heart the kid is absolutely smitten with Zoe...but she's so young and he that is Cayllum... He has experience the darker side of life...its like history repeats itself... This time its his own daughter...the sheer sick irony. He looked at Bonnie and he knew. The same thing was running through her mind.

The two young people looked at them. Zoe with hopeful pleading eyes. Cayllum with intense eyes daring them to ignore his love for their daughter.

Damon closed his eyes for a second and said. "You can take my daughter to the dance Cayllum but this does not mean we are giving you two permission to see each other. We are still undecided over that so give your mother and me some time Zoe."

"Okay daddy." Zoe said softly.

The two young people left Damon's study in silence.

Damon grabbed his chest as a sudden pain ran through his chest.

Bonnie rushed to him. "Honey are you okay?"

Damon plopped down on his chair and took Bonnie with him to sit on his lap. "I'm fine Babe. Your not going to get rid of me so soon." He said jokingly with a smirk.

Bonnie placed her hand lovingly on his cheek. "Dont you ever joke like that. I don't know what I will do if I ever have to lose you." She said in a soft serious voice.

Damon smirked and gently wipe a lock of hair away from her face. "You will never lose me Bonnie, not even in death. I will haunt your sexy ass everyday and night."

Bonnie laughed softly and started to cry.

Damon immediately wrapped his strong arms tighter around her. " Hey I'm here I'm not going anywhere things may look dark now but there's light at the end of the tunnel." He kissed her on her head and softly rock her in his arms.

...

Outside Cayllum kissed Zoe softly on her cheek. "Lock your doors and windows." He said to her.

"I will and you do should do the same." Zoe said and stood on her tippy toes to lay a soft kiss on his lips.

Cayllum smirked. "Your going to make me stay here all night with you my river goddess just to feel your soft lips on my face."

Zoe blushed and looked away shyly.

He gently turned her head back to look at him. "Goodnight." He breathed on her lips.

He opened the front door for her to step in. Zoe silently walk in with a soft smile.

"Make sure you lock it behind me." Cayllum said.

Zoe nodded her head and blew him a kiss. "Goodnight Cayllum." She said softly.

...

Melinda was across the street lurking in the shadows. She couldn't hear what Cayllum and the girl with the wild untamed curls said to each other but by the looks of it they were more than friends. Rage...jealous rage surge through every vein of her body. How dare that girl take her boy Cayllum from her. West is dead and Cayllum will love her now. He will take West's place as her man. A crazy Melinda thought as tears of anger rolled silently down her face.

...

Bonnie smiled as she watched Damon playing with the twins. She left them and walked up to Kenzie's room. Outside Kenzie's door she listened to her singing. Surprised and glad to hear her oldest daughter sing and play her guitar again. Bonnie rested her head against the door and closed her eyes as Kenzie's soft smooth voice fill her heart. Bonnie's dream when she heard her daughter the first time was for Kenzie to take her singing further. There was no doubt Kenzie was blessed with a powerful and great voice. She knew when to soften her voice and when she sings she takes you on a personal journey.

Bonnie felt Zoe's arms going around her from behind. Zoe rested her head on her mother's back. Together mother and daughter listened to Kenzie singing her heart out.

...

The whole family were present at the breakfast table the next morning and it felt good. It felt like old times.

"So Liz and I have a little surprise for you guys tonight just don't freak out okay." Dylan said with a secretive smile.

"Buddy as long as you don't go naked with a hockey mask on your face." Damon said with a smirk.

"Oooh I can't wait." Bonnie said excited.

"I still have to decide what I'm going to wear." Zoe said wide eye.

"You can take my green fairy dress. It will fit you and the colour will look great on you." Kenzie said with a smile.

Zoe smiled happy and put her arm around her sister. "Thank you sis. Your a life saver."

There was a knock on the front door. Kenzie went to go see who it was. She came back with Cayllum walking behind her and made wide eyes at Zoe.

He greeted the family. "I thought you were ready looks like I'm early. I will wait outside for you Zoe." He said but Bonnie stopped him immediately.

"Like that's going to happen, sit Cayllum and have breakfast with us." Bonnie said with a smile.

Cayllum took a seat next to Zoe. He didn't know what to do first...with intense eyes he stared at his empty plate in front of him.

Zoe took one of the soft home made bread rolls and put it on his plate. "My mom makes this every morning and its a much taste." Zoe than put some bacon and eggs on his plate. "My sister Kenzie made this, the bacon and eggs." She put a pancake with honey over on a separate plate for him. "My dad loves making pancakes with silly faces on it."

Cayllum still not looking up from his plate said to her. "It looks and smell really delicious so what do you make."

Zoe pour him juice in his glass. "This is me. I make our own home made juice."

The whole family were watching Cayllum silently.

He took the glass and took a drink from it with eyes closed. He put it down gently and looked at Zoe. "It taste just like you."

Damon started choking on his bacon and a smiling Kenzie had to slap her father on the back.

Dylan was laughing out loud with food in his mouth. Bonnie kept herself busy with the twins.

Zoe had a soft smile on her face when she started eating again.

Dylan wiped his mouth and said. "Oh man Cayllum I'm starting to like you already."

 **...**


	60. Chapter 60

**ML High School**

Cayllum helped Zoe off his bike. She laughed and spontaneously kissed him oblivious to the other kids looking at them. It was a experience that will be forever in her memories riding on Cayllum's bike and holding him tightly from behind.

Cayllum lifted her up and swing her around. He slowly put her down and looked down in her sparkling green orbs.

"We should do that more. Wow! I felt like I was flying." Zoe said with a smile.

"We will but we should let your knee heal first." Cayllum said with a smirk.

Zoe smiled and looked down at her knee. "Look here." She said and slowly bend her knee. "and its not hurting anymore."

Cayllum bend down and kissed her knee softly.

Zoe noticed everyone even some of the teachers who just got out their cars stopped and looked at them. She blushed and whispered. "Cayllum please get up."

Cayllum looked up at his blushing beauty. He than turned his head back and glared at the onlookers with cold steel eyes. It was like everyone immediately jumped into motion almost walking each other out of the way to get away from Cayllum's glare.

He looked back at her, smirked and winked.

Sophi had a lovely beautiful soft smile on her face when she walked to the two lovebirds.

"You better look after her or you will get to do with me Cayllum." She said to him with serious eyes.

Cayllum reached out his hand to Sophi and said. "Believe me Sophia I will with my own life."

Sophi blushed at the intensity in his eyes. She shook his hand and made wide eyes at Zoe. Both girls started to giggle.

Cayllum took Zoe's hand and together the three of them walked into the doors of ML high and when they pass Stewart, Cayllum leaned down and kissed Zoe on her cheek and whispered the words. "Your so beautiful my river goddess see you lunch break." Before walking away. He smirked coldly in Stewart's direction.

Stewart stood there gobsmacked. He couldn't believe Zoe would go for the likes of Cayllum. The ultimate bad boy of ML. Cayllum is a creep, a drug user and not meant for Zoe. I did this to her this is just her way of getting me back. I need to talk with her and remind her of our old times together. She is too sweet and pure for that guy. Stewart thought to himself.

Sophi put her arm round Zoe. "He is so perfect for you and did you see Stewart's face when he kissed you. Priceless.

Zoe couldn't help but to laugh softly.

...

Everyone was excited about the school dance, everyone except Kenzie. She was highly annoyed with Stacy and the others going on and on about their dates and what their going to wear. Kenzie knew that they are all just bluffing each other. It will be socially fatal to reveal such information because some jealous bitch might end up wearing something better.

"Kenzie and I dressed up as sexy nurses last year and you know how we rocked it. We were the talk of the year." Stacy said gleefully.

Kenzie yawned and rested her head on the table.

"Kenzie don't do that. These cafeteria tables are covered with germs and nasty parasites. Ling, give your jersey for Kenzie to rest her head on. Its clean isn't it." Stacy said and smiled sweetly at Ling.

Ling immediately took off her jersey and handed it to Stacy.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and seethed. "Stop being such a bitch Stacy that's my job! As a matter of fact stop talking all of you. Your fucking irritating me."

Stacy blushed beet red so was the other girls.

"You know what you girls can go clean the hall for the dance tonight. Decorations have arrived go wild and it better be done by the time I come back from the library. Oh don't worry ladies take your time I know I will." Kenzie said to them.

Stacy looked really uncomfortable and swallowed hard. "Well you heard Kenz girls we should do as she says."

 **The Salvatore Home**

Husband and wife were busy doing laundry in the laundry room.

"Careful Damon you should turn the button the other way around and put it on ten otherwise were going wait all day." She said to him and shook her head with a smile.

Bonnie was wearing short cut off jeans with a oversized T-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun on her head.

Damon admired her legs and sexy behind as she bend down to pick up dirty clothes to put into the washing machine.

"You better not be looking at my ass Mr Salvatore. You promised me you will help and no funny business." Bonnie said.

Damon walked slowly to her with a sexy devilish smirk. "I did promise you that but that was before I saw you like this and to be honest with you I changed my mind the second we got down here." He said and grabbed her from behind.

Bonnie laughed. "Damon."

"I just love it when you say my name like that. Say it again." He whispered seductively in her ear. His hand moved to the front of her jeans.

"I won't." Bonnie said with a cheeky smile.

Damon slipped a finger inside Bonnie's warm heat. Slowly moving in and out. "I love it more when you play hard to get." He said softly and bit her earlobe. "And just for that I'm going to bend you over that tumble dryer and fuck you into submission, I will carved out my name inside you with my dick Mrs Salvatore and you will love every second of it."

Stephen cleared his throat hard behind them. Bonnie swallowed hard and Damon glared at his brother.

"I'm going to need therapy after hearing that." Stephen said.

"No brother your going to need stitches after I'm done with you." Damon said and zipped up his jeans.

"Hi Stephen." Bonnie said softly.

"Hi Bonnie, sorry for disturbing such a beautiful moment between you and Damon but in case you two forgot we have a mad woman on our tail lock the doors before you start getting freaky." Stephen said and to his surprised he blushed.

Damon saw that and smirked. "Stephen can you please tell me and my wife where babies come from." Damon asked and smiled sweetly.

"Really? Bonnie I have no idea how you cope. We are all waiting in your study Damon." Stephen said and quickly ran up the stairs.

"He could have at least let us finish." Damon said to her with a smirk.

Bonnie stifled her laugh. "Lets go."

...

Caroline, Stephen, Kate, Dr Henderson, Stella and Jack were waiting for the two of them in Damon's study.

Jack was standing quietly at the far corner of the room. His eyes watchful and on high alert.

With a glass in hand Stella leaned over to Caroline and Kate. She nodded her head in Jack's direction and said. "His got that James Dean rebel good looks do you guys think he will still fuck me after I showed him my scars?" Stella's voice carried over the whole room. Stephen covered his face with the book he was reading and Hendy just sit there stunned.

"The only answer to that is to ask him yourself Stella. Your a good looking woman I mean what man will not find you attractive." Caroline said with a smile.

"Sorry guys you had to wait I had to switch off the machines was busy doing laundry." Bonnie said apologetically.

"And busy doing Damon." Stella mumbled softly to Caroline and Kate.

The two women quickly hid their smiles.

Damon started telling them everything he found out and the group listened to him in silence not once interrupting him.

"So there you have it. You kill one crazy fuck and another shows up." Damon said.

"We should go to the police with this." Hendy said in a serious voice.

Stella laughed and said. "Mystique Lake's sheriff's department? And they think I'm crazy they should hear you Hendy." Stella emptied her glass and pour herself another shot from Damon's whiskey.

"Stella who told you, you can drink my whiskey." Damon said with a raised brow.

"The voice in my head said so, now if you will excuse me while I enjoy my drink and listened to you guys planning on how to kill the bitch." Stella said with glassy eyes.

"I am fully aware that she's unstable that's why she needs help. Psychiatric help." Dr Henderson said and looked at each of them.

"Doc what prevents her from escaping and coming back here again. I'm not going to wait for that day while she's locked up in some asylum planning her next attack." Damon said calmly.

"This is a human being were talking about here Damon." Dr Henderson said softly.

Stella opened the front of her shirt and walked to Dr Henderson and said. "Is this what a human being do to another human being Henderson? You have no idea what I went through! You didn't saw the eyes behind that hideous mask. Imagine what you will do when something like this happens to Kate."

Jack was beside Stella in no time and with great care he buttoned up her shirt. He lead her back to the sofa, sit her down and carefully placed the glass of whiskey in her hand.

"Thank you Jack." She mumbled softly.

Dr Henderson was pale in his face.

Stephen stood up and walk to the window with his back to them he said. "We should use Cayllum to lure her to us. She trusts him."

"That is exactly what I thought brother." Damon said and looked at Hendy who sit there stunned.

"Its amazing how we can sit here the elite of Mystique Lake a beautiful day outside, planning a murder." Dr Henderson said. His face in disbelief.

Kate lightly squeezed her husband's hand and said softly. "Its her or us Hendy. I don't want to do this either none of us wants to but if that's the way to stop her we will."

...

Later that evening Zoe was in front of the mirror. She turned around and around loving how the dress twirled around her legs.

Kenzie came in with her make up kit and said. "Wow Toffee. When did you turn into this beautiful woman."

Zoe giggled and blushed.

"Time to do your make up and we are going for something dramatic and bold." Kenzie said and rubbed her hands together with a smile.

"Wait will I still look the same." Zoe said and bit her bottom lip. Unsure look on her face. "I just don't want to look like a clown."

Kenzie hugged her sister from behind and said. "Toffee you will enchant everyone around you tonight when I'm done."

...

Damon opened the front door it was Liz. Damon's eyes went briefly wide when he took in Liz's outfit. She was wearing black male boots. Black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. It looked like the same black leather jacket Damon use to wear in his young days. She had a wig on that replicate Damon's hair.

He smirked and sigh.

"Good evening Mr Salvatore, is Bonnie home?" Liz said in a deep voice and charming smile.

"Well let's find out shall we." Damon said and at that moment Dylan came down the stairs dressed in a cheer leading outfit. The same outfit Bonnie wore in high school. His make up was expertly done. He had a long pony tail wig on. Chewing on a bubble-gum he put his hand on his hip and said. "Damon your late." Dylan said to Liz and they both laughed.

 **...**


	61. Chapter 61

Liz cleared her throat and mimic a deep voice. "Sorry babe had troubles with my car. Wow. You look stunning."

Dylan batted his eyelashes and said. "Thank you Damon now where's my kiss."

Dylan and Liz laughed out loud when Damon called Bonnie and the others who came rushing downstairs.

Bonnie could not believe her eyes. She had to blink twice. Kenzie and Zoe were doubled over laughing hard as Dylan strut around the living room waving his green and white pompoms.

"So you guys are going as us. Liz is Damon and your me, Dee?" Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Dylan showed me a picture of you and Mr Salvatore and I don't think I have seen anything cooler than that Mrs Salvatore. I hope you guys don't mind." Liz said with a soft smile.

Bonnie hugged the girl and said. "Not at all sweetheart. You guys rock."

"Lets enjoy some drinks before I take you guys to the dance." Damon said who could not stop smiling.

...

Cayllum looked at himself for the last time. He was wearing his black tux. No tie. His not fond of ties always made him feel like his suffocating.

"You look beautiful my son." Melinda said as walked up to him from behind. "Still no tie I see." She said with a smirk.

Cayllum knew she was in his room all a long but he decided to play dumb and make her think he was unaware of her presence.

She ran a finger over his cheek and said. "If only your father can see you now. What a handsome man you turned out." She rested her head on his back and sigh.

"You should stop hurting people Melinda maybe than you can find happiness too." Cayllum said but he knew his words means nothing the look in Melinda's eyes said it all. She was beyond help.

Melinda laughed hard. "You know how I can be happy again Cayllum. You and me together again that's when I'll be happy."

"Why can't you leave me alone and crawl back to where you came out of can't you see for once in my life I'm truly happy. Let go and move on or else." Cayllum said deadly calm.

"Well look at you Cayllum. Your so different from the Cayllum I know. Silly little boy you really love the little kitten don't you...just remember what I do with little kittens who come between me and you." Melinda said and she tried to slip her hand in front of Cayllum's pants.

...everything happened so fast in the next second. Melinda was on the floor clutching her bloody hand. Her lifeless finger lying on the floor next to her. Cayllum stood in front of her holding his bloody knife. A cold look in his eyes.

Melinda laughed like a mad woman. "Atta boy, Atta boy, Cayllum another finger to add to your collection. They will never accept you Cayllum. The little kitten only feels sorry for you and you are so gullible to believe she actually loves you. Look around you Cayllum its because of me your living in wealth. What do you think will happen to you if I tell him to kick you out." Melinda said planting a seed of mistrust in Cayllum's head. "Do you want me to stop Cayllum than all you need to do is come back to me and let's leave this town together. I can't lose you too." Melinda kissed him on his lips before going out the window.

...

It was Bonnie who opened the door for Cayllum. She was starting to get worried maybe something happened to him but nonetheless she was glad to see him.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs Salvatore." Cayllum said. Bonnie could see something was bothering him.

Bonnie smiled and said. "Come inside Zoe is waiting for you."

Cayllum walked silently behind Bonnie. He was so deep in thought that he almost bumped against Bonnie when she stopped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." Cayllum said but his voice faded away when he saw her. His green fairy. The dark mascara on her eyes brought out her eyes beautifully. A natural blush covered her cheeks. Her lips soft and glossy. Her smooth skin covered in sliver glitters. She was glowing, every part of her were glowing.

Slowly she walked to him with thee most adorable smile on her face. When she stopped in front of him she laughed softly up to his face and said. "I walked to you without the use of my clutches."

"But your still taking your clutches with you Princess." Bonnie said with a smile.

Cayllum gazed down in Zoe's eyes. Her pure sweet beauty left him breathless. She's so innocent I can't let Melinda hurt her or any of them. I can't let Melinda robbed the world of Zoe. It was a deep sad feeling so intense that made him weak in his heart. He knew there and than what he must do. Cayllum was unaware of the strong intensity his eyes.

Kenzie looked at her mom and than back at Zoe and Cayllum.

"Cayllum. Please say something." Zoe said softly.

Cayllum took the silver cross necklace from his neck and held it in the palm of his hand. He looked at Zoe and gently placed it around her neck. He ran his fingers softly over the cross. "It was the only real thing my mother left me. It helped me find my way out of the darkness and now it belongs to you." He said in a raw soft voice and kissed her softly on her cheek.

Zoe looked at him with teary eyes. "Cayllum don't." She said softly.

Cayllum looked at Bonnie and Kenzie. "Look after her. She's a precious gem." He kissed Zoe softly on her cheek and whispered. "I'm sorry I hope one day you will understand."

Cayllum turned back and walked out.

"CAYLLUM? CAYLLUM!" Zoe screamed in tears.

Kenzie ran after Cayllum just as he was about to start his bike. "How dare you! How dare you do this to my sister! What kind of monster are you do you have any idea how you just hurt her! She just found love with you and this is what you do! Fuck you Cayllum. You better come back and apologize for your shitty behaviour!" Kenzie screamed and kicked his leg and bike hard.

Bonnie came out and put her arms around Kenzie. "Come inside Kenz." Bonnie said softly.

Kenzie looked at her mom in disbelief. "You just going to let him go without any explanation whatsoever?" Kenzie said and glared at Cayllum.

Cayllum hanged his head as tears welled up in his eyes. "Tell Damon he knows where to find me tonight." Cayllum said before starting the engine of his powerful Harley.

"Damon will fuck you up!" Kenzie screamed in anger at him as he drive away.

His tears clouded his vision as he put distance between him and the girl who will forever hold his heart. Tears are not a weakness. Its courage. Cayllum said to himself.

Bonnie and Kenzie came back in. Zoe was standing there in the hall with a lost look on her face.

"You happy now mom." Zoe said softly in a voice void of emotion.

Kenzie walked to her sister and put her arms around her. "Let me take you to your room." She said softly to Zoe.

Bonnie stood there in pain for her daughter who in a short time found love...

Damon came in whistling a tune. He closed and locked the front door behind him and walked to Bonnie who stood there still. He did a silly step and spanked Bonnie on her behind and said. "Why are the front door open Babe. Babe? Bonnie hey what's wrong?"

Kenzie came back down and said. "Its Cayllum he just left Zoe."

Damon's eyes went wide for a sec. "What happened here?" Damon said and led Bonnie to the living room.

Kenzie followed and said. "He came in and when he saw Zoe he was like he could marry her any minute there was so much love in his eyes dad. He took of his necklace and gave it to her. He said sorry I tried to stop him." Kenzie said in tears.

"Come here." Damon said to Kenzie. He wrapped his other arm around her. "Kenz bring your mother some strong sugar water I'm going up to see if Zoe is okay."

"Of course she's not fine dad. Stewart and now Cayllum? How much can she take and I for one know she loves Cayllum more than Stewart I could see it in her eyes that first night." Kenzie said as tears and snot rolled down her face.

Jack silently came back with two glasses and handed one to Kenzie and the other one to Damon.

Kenzie looked at Jack suspiciously. She smelled the content of the glass and looked at her dad who was telling her mom in a soft voice to drink some of it. Kenzie did the same and felt herself calming down.

"Jack keep an eye on them please." Damp said before walking up to Zoe's room. He knocked softly on her door. "Princess? Please open up. Can we talk." Damon said and turned the door knob. The door was locked. For the first time in his life his daughter locked them out of her room. "Zoe please open this door. Believe me when I say this that I'm just as surprised and stunned I know what you must think Princess. Please open for me." Damon pleaded with his head against the door. He grabbed his chest again. The pain was coming back. Damon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He bend over gasping for air as sweat formed on his fore head. He shut his eyes and counted to ten...breathing slowly in and out...in and out...he felt his heart rate slowing down to normal.

Jack came out of nowhere and supported him. On weak legs he let Jack help him to his study.

"Didn't I tell you to watch over them." Damon said a little out of breath.

Jack made deep guttural noise from his throat.

"I don't need a doctor I need to get to Cayllum." Damon said through gritted teeth.

Jack walked out and minutes later he came back with a glass of water.

Damon took it and emptied it. He could taste the peppermint herb in it and he felt himself calm down. He can think clearly again.

Jack walked out back to Bonnie. He stood silently in front of her.

Bonnie gave him her hand and he led her upstairs to her and Damon's room. He pulled the covers back and took off her shoes. Bonnie drained and in a daze state let Jack put her in bed.

When he made sure she was fast asleep he switched her bed light off. He than check up on the twins and made sure their windows were locked and that their covered warmly. He walked to Kenzie's room knock and opened it. He walked to her window and closed it. He looked down at the sleeping girl and switched her bed light off. He closed the door softly behind her. When he came to Zoe's room he stopped. He took a seat in front of her door. Boss will know where to find me but this one with the emerald eyes and untamed curls needs to be guarded tonight.

 **...**


	62. Chapter 62

**Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Sophi laughed at her mom who told them that their dad kept making up excuses to check up on Anna and Francois.

Stephen, Caroline, Sophi and Amber were having breakfast. Stella was still asleep. She made it clearly she's not a morning person so no one should bother her.

Stephen smirked and said. "In my defence Francois was awake and needed his bottle. Grandma was sound asleep mouth agape."

Caroline laughed and said. "Your father is joking."

"Today everyone is going to talk about the dance and do I have so many pics and stories for our newspaper. We took some stunning pics last night. Soph where was Zoe and that hot new boyfriend of hers I wish I could have taken a photo of them. Front page with my sis and her date Chad." Amber said with a smile.

"I called her like a hundred times her phone is still off." Sophi said with a worried look.

"I'm sure there are a very good reason why Zoe and Cayllum could not attend the dance." Caroline said and briefly look at Stephen.

"So when can we meet this Chad." Stephen said with a smirk.

Sophi smiled shyly. "Its not official but don't worry I will invite him over."

"Chad? Megan and William's boy?" Caroline said with stars in her eyes.

"Your mother already approves of him. One down another to go." Stephen said and winked at Sophi.

"Hey what about me. Big sis Halloo's? He also needs my stamp of approval." Amber said jokingly.

"It will be a fairytale wedding one that Mystique Lake have never seen. You will have beautiful babies Sophi. Keep him and don't let go." Caroline said with a dreamy smile.

"That's our cue to go children." Stephen said with a smirk as he got up from the breakfast table.

"I am so with you on that one daddy." Sophi said with warm red cheeks.

"Wait I want to hear more of Chad's and the Salvatore's genes coming together." Amber said with a bright smile.

"You want to walk to school Ambie?" Stephen said and laughed when Amber quickly got up from her chair. "See you later mom." Amber said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Bye mom. Love you." Sophi said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

Stephen kissed his wife softly on the lips. "Lock up behind us and do not open the door for anyone."

 **The Salvatore Home**

Zoe dressed in her school uniform opened her bedroom door and was surprised to find Jack sitting in front of her door. Jack silently stood up and stepped aside for her to come out.

"Were you sitting in front of my door the whole night?" Zoe asked surprised.

Jack just looked at her. Mute.

"Thank you uncle Jack." Zoe said and hugged him.

Jack was startled he stood there rigid in her warm embrace. Zoe let go of him and walked downstairs followed by Jack.

Everyone was already at the breakfast table eating in silence. Bonnie, Damon and Kenzie's eyes rested on her, Zoe the minute she stepped inside.

"Good morning everyone." Zoe said softly as she take her usual place at the table...just to think Cayllum was sitting next to me just yesterday at this very table.. now his gone.

Good morning Princess." Damon greeted her, so did Bonnie.

Kenzie squeezed Zoe's hand under the table.

Dylan looked at them and sigh. "Did someone die? Somewhere I'm missing something here."

"No one died Buddy. Finish your breakfast." Damon said and looked down at his plate.

"Yes sir. Do not mind me sir I was just asking sir." Dylan said jokingly and rolled his eyes.

Everyone jumped when Damon slammed his hand hard on the kitchen table. "Enough with the sarcasm Dylan Salvatore." Damon said.

Dylan looked at his dad. Hurt in his green orbs. "Sorry for the sarcasm father but I'm not going to sit here and pretend everything is fine. You all look miserable and I don't know why because no one is speaking. So I'm going to take my sarcastic behind and walk to school where life makes a little bit sense."

Damon closed his eyes and let Dylan walk out. Early this morning a letter was delivered to him from Cayllum. He didn't open it yet.

"Zoe do you want a lift with me and Stacy?" Kenzie said softly.

Zoe just nodded her head and followed Kenzie out.

Damon shoved his plate off the table. Glass shattered hard into pieces on the floor.

The twins jumped in fright and started to cry.

"Damon?" Bonnie said with wide eyes. She rushed to Aiden and Caden and comfort them.

Jack came in silently and carefully pick up the pieces of shattered glass.

"Damon please don't lose it now. Not now." Bonnie pleaded softly with tears in her eyes. She feared this. Damon going back to his old self. The look of madness was back in his eyes.

He got up and kissed her softly. He than kissed the twins and walked to his study.

"Thank you Jack." Bonnie said softly.

...

Damon closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. That old feeling is coming back. If he gets his hands on Cayllum and Melinda he will torture them both slowly before ..before burying them alive. A flashlight with a picture of Zoe in Cayllum's coffin. To look at when he struggles for his last breath. Melinda, she will get a pic of her beloved West. What's left of him. Dark thoughts ran through Damon's mind as he empties glass after glass of whiskey.

Finally satisfied with his dark thoughts he pick up Cayllum's letter and open it.

 **Damon**

 **By the time you get this letter I will be miles away from Mystique Lake with Melinda.**

 **This was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. I never knew happiness and love until I met Zoe... My river goddess. I understand now what I must do to keep you all safe from Melinda's wrath. A bastards work never ends doesn't it Damon. I hope you can forgive me one day...her heart is young and she will love again how lucky that man will be.**

 **Cayllum**

Damon rubbed over his eyes after reading the letter. Jack came in silently.

He made a deep guttural noise out of his throat.

Damon smiled and said. "I saw the look Stella gave you don't tell me your afraid of her."

Jack made another noise and Damon throw his head back and laughed. "Stella scares you?" he said to Jack. "She scares you don't tell me you don't like it."

Jack gave Damon one of his rare grins.

"Life is short Jacky boy. We all need love even tho were cold hard mean bastards." Damon said deep in thought.

Jack knew what his boss wanted.

"This is our chance she is no longer a threat for us in ML. His with her on the open road bitch must think she is safe. Find the boy and bring his stupid ass back here. Do not kill Melinda, you leave her for me." Damon said with ice cold eyes.

Jack nodded his head and in his heart he hope his boss can give Melinda to him. That woman will know the meaning of true pain when he starts with her.

 **...**


	63. Chapter 63

**Much Apologies for the long wait!**

 **Silver Lake Grams House**

Zoe's head rested on Sophi's lap. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. The two of them skipped school for the first time in their lives and took a taxi to Silver Lake to Grams house.

"It hurts so much Soph. I should have learned my lesson with Stewart." Zoe said in a soft lost voice.

Sophi's heart was in pain after everything Zoe told her and Zoe left out nothing. With her hand resting on Zoe's head she said. "Toffee, Cayllum is not Stewart. Hard as it is I do not think Cayllum did this to hurt you."

"Thank you for being here with me" Zoe said and clutched Sophi's hand tighter.

"Always Zoe. I'm not going anywhere." Sophi said and kissed her softly on her head.

"Do you think he will come back to me Soph."

"Honestly I can't say and I do not want to give you false hope Toffee but what I can say is that let's hope for the best. Love always finds the way back. Look at my parents I know now my dad wanted to give Josh's baby up for adoption without telling any of us. Of course I was angry at him for awhile but being who I am I could not stay forever mad at him. I think Cayllum did this to protect you and us. He offered up his own happiness and love for the safe keeping of all of us but especially you Toffee and I can only imagine how much that must hurt him too, alone with that crazy woman." Sophi said softly.

Zoe sigh and closed her eyes.

"Did you have breakfast Toffee?" Sophi said and ran her fingers soothingly through Zoe's soft black curls admiring once again her cousin's hair. People always wondered if black was really Zoe's natural hair colour. It was her natural colour. She inherit her father's pitch black hair colour.

"I can eat. " Zoe said softly.

Sophi smiled and took out her lunch box out of her school bag. "You know what when were done eating we should go to the mall I don't have much cash on me but window shopping never hurt anyone."

Zoe laughed softly. "It doesn't hurt but wait till you see something you really like."

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon found Bonnie in the twins room. She was searching through their drawers for clean clothes. The two little cuties were sitting quietly on the bed watching their mom.

He leaned against the wall and watched them silently.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The twins yelled excited when they noticed their dad in the room.

Bonnie turned back her eyes searching Damon's for any signs of aggressiveness from earlier.

He walked slowly to her and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry for losing it especially in front of the people I love the most on this earth...please forgive me." Damon said softly.

Bonnie took his face in both her hands. He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes. She rested her head on his chest.

He hugged her tightly and closed his eyes.

 **ML High School**

Kenzie with Stacy and their groupies following dutifully scanned the school halls ignoring everyone who complimented her and congratulated her on the school dance and wondered why she didn't attend the dance. Kenzie's mind was on Cayllum. She was not done with him. In her mind Cayllum did the same thing Stewart did to Zoe and his going to pay for it.

Stacy walking next to Kenzie was trying hard not to so her displeasure. This is madness and Kenzie don't want to tell me her bestie what the hell is wrong. Stacy thought and stopped Kenzie with a fake smile on her face. "Kenz what's wrong? Why are you looking for that creep Cayllum? Okay his hot but his still a creep I don't know what sweet Zoe sees in him." Stacy whined.

That was it. Kenzie snapped and pushed Stacy hard against the lockers. Her fingers wrapped tight around Stacy's neck. Everyone stopped with whatever they were doing and walked closer to the two girls. They were looking forward to see their head daughter beating up her bestie in front of the whole school.

"I dare you to say another stupid word Stacy. Do not test me. I will snap your fucking useless neck just like that. Do you hear me." Kenzie seethed in her face with icy blue eyes. At that moment Kenzie's eyes and face resembled that of her father. That same crazy look Damon had when he strangled his mistress Sierra at the Lake house.

Stacy stared at Kenzie with wide eyes. Mouth agape saliva dripping down her chin. Fear, shame and embarrassment in her eyes. Helplessly Stacy looked around her with wild eyes but no one was coming to her rescue. They all enjoyed this and they will enjoy it more if Kenzie seriously hurt me. Stacy thought in horror.

So many raw crazy thoughts ran through Kenzie's mind as she pierce Stacy with icy blue orbs. For a split second Kenzie thought what sound Stacy's neck will make if she really snap it. The shock faces and the shocking news that will follow. Shock this whole godamn town. Kenzie wanted to laugh. A mad sadistic laugh.

And out of nowhere a hand rested on her arm. It was her cousin Amber. "Kenz let her go. Its not worth it." Amber said softly.

Kenzie glared at Stacy for a few long seconds and slowly released her. Stacy immediately gasped for air and stepped away from Kenzie.

"Okay everyone there is nothing to see here." Amber said to the crowd around them. As she led Kenzie through them they all started to clap their hands cheering Kenzie.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Are you all crazy? Move away."

Stacy embarrassed to her core straightened herself and followed Kenzie and Amber at a safe distance. So was the whole entourage of the it girls.

Amber turned around annoyed with Stacy and the girls following them. "Ladies please give Kenz time for herself. Will it be so hard for you ladies to think of something to do on your own while I share some much needed special time with my cousin. You do know were family right? Nevermind." Amber said when there came no response. She continued guiding Kenzie outside.

Out of sight and ear the two cousins sit next to each other in the empty school gym.

"Not always easy being the top dog." Amber said with a soft smile.

"I've had it far more worse. This was nothing." Kenzie said and flipped her hair back.

"Truthfully." Amber said after a while.

"Always." Kenzie said.

"You have a good heart. Your the top student in ML high and the most beautiful one but deep inside your still not satisfied with what you have and in your search for whatever your missing you act like this cold never minded snobbish bitch and I think you have come to like this persona so much that its hard for you to let go of it Kenz. You have this empty headed so called friends around you and not with one can you have a meaningful conversation."

"It protects me Ambie at the end of the day I do not get hurt." Kenzie said after taking in her cousin's words.

"Kenzie I know you better than anyone and I'm not here to judge. You got to stop or slow down with your hardcore parties. Kenz I just want you to know you can always come to me when you need to unload even if its just chatting about what shampoo we going to use next for our hair like we used to, binge watching our favourite television series." Amber said softly.

"Brian" Kenzie spat the name out.

"Brian? Brian Fletcher?" Amber asked confused.

"The one and only." Kenzie said in a voice void of any emotion.

"His in my class. His going to Harvard next year." Amber said and blushed a little.

"One of this fucked up Town Golden boys."

Amber took Kenzie's hand in hers. A worried look on her face.

Kenzie looked down at her cousin's hand holding hers. "I came home the next day. I asked Zoe to make me two slices of toast and a glass of coconut water and she did it. Dylan was himself teasing me how I'm going to get it from mom. Aiden and Caden were playing. I was just so glad to see them and be home and me being me I didn't show it." Kenzie said as tears welled up in her blue orbs.

Amber closed her eyes for a second and let out a soft sigh. "Kenz what happened?"

"I knew something was wrong with my drink when I put it down. Brian the gentleman as always offered to help me to their bathroom upstairs. I trusted him Amber...My tongue felt heavy.. I could hear my own heart beat in my ears. I bend down to try and splash my face with cold water." Kenzie bit her bottom lip and furiously wiped her tears away.

"Did he.. Oh God McKenzie." Amber said softly.

Kenzie snickered. "I felt the fuckers cold finger on my skin. His fingers under my dress. He tried to put his finger in me. Telling me how much I wanted this. He will warm me up for Antwone's dick."

Amber gasped out loud. Pale and shocked.

Kenzie clutched Amber's hand tightly. "I thought of my dad, Amber." Kenzie said in a soft teary voice. "I kept calling for my dad. It was by sheer strength that I yelled out my dad's name and that must have stopped him. He backed away and held his hands up like someone who did nothing wrong looking all innocent. And you know what he said to me. He was just playing with me. He did nothing wrong just touched me. To him it was all just a big joke and he tried to laugh it off."

"We can't let him get away with this Kenzie. I will go with you to report this. We should tell your parents Kenz. Guys like Brian will do this again and again thinking they are untouchable. He had no right to violate you." Amber said in anger.

Kenzie laughed bitterly. "Your right cousin guys like Brian should be stop. Permanently."

Amber's mouth went wide. For a second she was at a lost for words. Can Kenzie be serious about what she just said.

It shocked Amber more what Kenzie said next. "I am serious Amber. This is my body. I and I alone have a say. Antwone never once lifted a finger on me. Bitchy and cold as I am that still does not give him any right to did what he did." She looked Amber in the eyes. "He walks around smiling. Continues to be praised as chairman on school projects and prestige's clubs. His parents donates millions to charity every year but little do they know what their monster of a son is up to."

Amber looked away from Kenzie's heated gaze. Her mind was racing thinking of a way to help Kenz without taking Brian's life. What he did was wrong and he should get locked up but hell killing someone in cold blood. Kenzie will only destroy her own life and that of her family in the process.

"You want us to kill him." Amber said and looked Kenzie side ways. Her own eyes were shiny with tears.

"It has to be the perfect murder. I can do this on my own Amber. I don't want to drag you into this when things turns ugly."

Amber closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Give me time to come up with something first. If I can't we can.. we can." Amber could not get the word kill over her lips.

"Two days and than I'm going ahead with my plan." Kenzie said. "I can't tell my parents I fear what my father will do if he finds out. I cant lose him. Amber." Kenzie said softly.

Stacy and the rest of the cheer leading entourage walked in and stood awkwardly at the entrance.

Kenzie smiled and waved at them.

Stacy smiled back cheery just glad things are okay between her and Kenzie again.

Kenzie leaned closer to Amber and whispered in her ear. "This snobbish bitch armour protects me and you know what Ambie. I like it. I should go back their waiting for me." Kenzie graciously rose from the bench and joined her girls. They welcomed her back like their queen.

...

Zoe and Sophi had a blast in the shopping Mall going through all the shops and cute little new shops.

The two ended up in an old bookstore and Zoe could not get enough of all the books. Atleast this was taking her mind of Cayllum for now.

Zoe was sitting on a comfy sofa deep into the book she was reading when Sophi placed a big green book ontop of the book she was reading.

"What is this Soph?"

"Read what's written on the front cover." Sophi said with a soft smile.

"Witch History of Mystique Lake." Zoe read the words on the book. "Where did you get it Soph?" Zoe asked with furrowed brows.

"At the back tucked away under a lot of dust and other books. Look at this." Sophi said and turned to page ten. It was a family tree showing the bloodline of the first three witches of Mystique Lake.

Zoe's eyes went wide. "Look Sophi, the Bennet surname."

Sophi nodded her head and said. "Well now you see why we believe the stories of your Grams being a witch, maybe your mom is one too. Zoe what if your a witch and Kenzie." Sophi said with wide sparkling eyes. Sophi turned Zoe's head to hers and said in a serious voice. "Toffee what am I thinking now?"

Zoe looked at her surprised and started to laugh. "Soph we are not witches and no I can't read your mind. I really wish I could." Zoe said with a giggle. "Look I know how much you want this to be true believe me I want it too but Grams and mom they don't have supernatural powers."

Sophi smiled softly and said. "Very well but take the book with you maybe you will read some interesting things in there or see a spell how to bring back lost love."

"Oh I will take it home and as soon as I mastered my witchery gifts from this book you and me will fly out at witching hour on my broom and wreak havoc on our quiet town." Zoe said and cackle laugh like a witch.

Sophi laughed too and said. "Imagine that. So where to next?"

"The cute little gift shop next door." Zoe said with a smile.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Dylan closed the front door behind him and threw his schoolbag in the corner. He was just about to head into the kitchen when he heard his dad calling him to his study.

"Look Buddy about this morning." Damon said and closed the study door behind Dylan. "I'm sorry for my actions it was wrong of me to go off like that on you. I just have a lot going on lately and to take it out on you was wrong. Can you forgive your old man." Damon asked.

Dylan smirked and said. "Dad I'm your wingman to the end. I know your getting old and with that comes grumpy moods grey hair and beer bellies."

"Hey my feelings Buddy." Damon said with wide eyes faking hurt.

Dylan patted his father on the shoulder and said. "You still look good for your age Dad better than all my friends Dads."

"A charmer. Takes after me." Damon said proudly.

"I noticed everyone looked tense I just wanted to lighten the mood." Dylan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Damon smiled and ruffled his hair playfully. "And I should have seen that. I'm just glad were on the same page again Buddy I can't afford to lose my wingman."

Bonnie opened the door and peeked in and said. "Twins are asleep, Dee you want to go with me to the grocery store?"

Dylan smirked. "Do I have a choice."

Damon laughed softly. "You got my back and your mom's that's part of the wingman's duties.

"Got it dad." Dylan walked to his mom and put his arm around her neck and said. "Well seeing that were going to one of my favourite stores can I take my list too." He said with a sweet smile.

Bonnie looked at Damon with a raised brow and said. "He takes after you Damon."

Father and son looked at each other and winked secretively.

 **...**


	64. Chapter 64

**ML Supermarket**

Bonnie was having a fun time with Dylan at the store. He was pushing the trolley while she took her time shopping. In his comical way he made fun of his father's outburst at the breakfast table.

"I thought Hulk Dad was going to break the table in half when he hit it." Dylan said with a smirk.

Bonnie laughed and said. "Its rude to make fun of your dad."

Dylan smirked devilishly. "Oh I know that's why I'm starting with you next."

Bonnie turned around and smiled sweetly. "My boots are not just made for walking. Go get the eggs."

Dylan laughed softly and turned back to go get a tray of eggs.

"Mom can I ask you something?" He said when he came back with the eggs in hand.

Bonnie nodded her head yes.

"Okay here goes. I really want to kiss Liz but not on her cheek. I want it to be on her lips but not with our tongues and stuff I think that's just gross." Dylan said standing there behind the trolley with a serious expression on his face.

Bonnie was a little surprised and she started to laugh softly.

"I'm serious and you laugh! Jeez what parent does that." Dylan said. He opened a jar of gherkins. He took one for himself and offered one to Bonnie.

"Dee I'm not laughing at you." Bonnie said when she took the gherkin from him. "I'm laughing at the way you just said it out straight like were not even at home where we have more privacy." Bonnie said with a smile and took a bite from her gherkin.

"Well you always say if you want to get something of your chest than do it who knows what tomorrow will bring." Dylan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Bonnie looked around her and walked to Dylan and said. "I think you should talk with your dad about this his a guy and he will know what to say. All I'm going to say is keep your pants up and hands and fingers away from the cookie jar where it does not belong."

Dylan blushed beet red. "I should definitely talk with dad because this." He said and pointed between him and his mom. "Will only get awkward."

Bonnie smiled and took out another gherkin.

"Bonnie Bennet is that you?" a deep male voice said behind them.

Bonnie turned back with the gherkin between her front teeth. When she saw who it was everything still around her. It can't be. Is it really him.

A good looking man with copper brown hair, smokey grey eyes and a charming smile. Lean and athletic build. He stood there straight and with pride in his Navy uniform.

The gherkin fell from Bonnie's mouth and she snapped out of her daze. She recovered quickly and smiled. "Scott? Scott Riley."

"The one and only." Scott said with a smile and gazed at Bonnie appreciatively. "All these years and you have not aged one bit." He walked to her and gave her warm tight hug.

"You really look good Bonnie." He whispered to her.

Dylan cleared his throat hard breaking the moment between his mom and the man.

Bonnie smiled shyly and blushed a little. "Scott meet my son Dylan."

Scott was a little surprised when he saw the kid standing behind Bonnie. He looked familiar. It than struck him. His father is Damon Salvatore.

Scott reached out his hand to Dylan and said. "Hi I'm Scott an old friend of your mom."

Dylan took the man's hand and smirked devilishly. "Pleasure to meet you Scott. So are you and my mom just old friends or was there more between old friends. You her ex? Its okay you can tell me I can take it." Dylan said and winked at his mom who stood there glaring at him.

Just like his father Damon, cocky as hell Scott thought to himself. "Your mother are one of the most special people in my life Dylan."

"Are you really in the Navy or do you just wear it and pretend your in the Navy. Clever way to get the girls come running to you." Dylan said with a smirk. He turned to Bonnie and said. "Mom can I also get one pretty please."

Bonnie gasped. "Dylan Salvatore where's your manners?"

Scott laughed softly. "No harm done Bonnie. I am in the Navy, Dylan. I enlisted that very same day I left Mystique Lake. After years and years as a navy diver I finally got promoted as Master Chief Navy Diver. All my hard work and dedication finally paid off."

Dylan looked at Scott with outmost admiration and wonder. "A navy diver. Wow! Dude your like my hero right now that's what I want to do when I finish school."

Bonnie looked at Dylan surprised. She never knew Dylan had any interest in that line.

Scott smiled and put his arm in a friendly manner around Bonnie's back and said. "Your mother here also enlisted with me. We were suppose to leave Mystique Lake together and become Navy Divers. Its because of her I developed a passion for diving and I have come to enjoy my work so much."

Bonnie smiled softly. A sad look briefly in her eyes.

Dylan was stunned. "Mom why didn't you! You can still become one your not that old." Dylan said excited.

Bonnie smiled and said. "Dee can you go get us another jar of gherkins. Please."

Dylan smiled at Scott and said. "We should meet up I seriously want to know more of diving and all the dangerous places you worked undersea."

"That we can do Dylan." Scott said and smiled as he watched Dylan walk away.

With Dylan away the two stare at each other with so many unanswered questions between them.

"You have a charmingly nice boy Bonnie." Scott said and looked deep in her emerald orbs.

"Thank you Scott." Bonnie said softly.

"You were suppose to come with me and when that did not happen I thought that maybe you will wait for me." Scott said with sad eyes.

 **Flashback...**

" **Bonnie wait up!" Scott said behind her. "I got accepted Bonnie! I'm in can you believe it!" He laughed and picked her up spinning her around in his arms with joy. "I'm going to make something of myself and its all because of you."**

 **He leaned into her but Bonnie stopped him gently from kissing her.**

" **Hey what's wrong?" Scott said softly.**

" **Scott I'm not going anymore. This is your dream and I know you will be the best and you will make your parents proud." She said and cast her eyes down.**

 **He took her in his arms fighting back tears. "This is our dream Bonnie. You and me together I can't do this without you. Come with me. Let's leave this town and start our lives. Our future."**

 **Bonnie swallowed hard. This was so hard. "I can't Scott. My life is here in Mystique Lake."**

" **No its not Bonnie. Damon is a loose ball who only use girls like you for his pleasure don't tell me you want to stay for him. Out there Bonnie is a future that awaits us. Stay here with him and he will slowly kill your spirit until there is nothing left." Scott said hard. He felt guilty and sad for the way he was talking to her but there's no other way. His fighting for a future with her.**

 **Bonnie breathed out slowly. "Is this you doing it for yourself or is this you proving that your better than Damon?"**

" **This is me doing it both Bonnie."**

" **I wish you all the best of luck and happiness Scott." Bonnie said softly.**

 **His tears rolled freely. There was no point holding them back. His heart was torn apart. "I'm leaving tomorrow Bonnie. I will wait for you." He kissed her softly on her lips.**

 **She walked to a nearby tree in the park and leaned against it starting to cry softly. Her hand resting on her tummy.**

 **A man who is true to his word he waited for her the next day at the train station but Bonnie never showed up. He wrote her letters he send her cards. She never replied back. Years later he heard she got married. That broke him. He was more determined than ever to make a success of his life. For her...one day.. He thought that day.**

 **...End of flashback**

"Scott." Bonnie said softly. She was at a lost for words.

"Hey its okay Bonnie. It hurt but I made peace with your decision. Damon Salvatore is a lucky man. I personally think he does not deserve you but I have come to respect your decision." He leaned closer to her and kiss her softly on her cheek. "I hope I see you before I have to leave again. I'm just here visiting my parents."

Bonnie swallowed hard and said. "We'll see Scott. I've got to go now take care."

"You too Bonnie." Scott said softly. He sigh and turned away from her.

Bonnie's insides was a mess as she watched him walking away. Walking away from her so many years back.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Zoe rested her head on her dad's shoulder with his arm protectively around her. She told him she skipped school with Sophi and she understand why Cayllum left even tho it still hurts.

"I will find him Princess. I think what Cayllum did was courageous but stupid. The kid needs a real chance in life and I will help him get that." Damon said and his heart felt light and happy when Zoe smiled up at him with eyes shining with gratefulness.

"Thank you dad." Zoe said softly and gave him a tight hug.

Damon smiled and noticed the big green dusty old book next to Zoe.

"Is that the book Sophi found at the old bookstore you were telling me about?" Damon asked and pointed at the book.

"Yup." Zoe said with a cheery smile. "Its called a Grimoire. I'm still reading the chapter why they gave this book that name. According to this book the Bennett's are part of a witch bloodline that lived here in ML in the fifteen hundreds. Dad look at the family tree. See. All three sisters have the Bennet surname."

Damon looked at the great family tree. His eyes scanning the names. When he was done he smirked and said. "Now I know why Sheila's house always smelled like herbs and her garden so holy to her. You know people use to call her a witch back than the whole town knew she was or they believed she was a witch but that was just made up rumours. With nothing much to do around the town folks imaginations ran wild with them. Sheila had the ability to heal. People from ML and Silver Lake who could not afford the doctor went to her to heal them." Damon kissed Zoe softly on her head before getting up from the sofa. "I'm going to order take outs. I think your mom and Buddy got somewhere lost searching for our only Supermarket."

Zoe laughed softly and said. "Take outs from that health shop. Sophi and I ate there today and their food are delicious."

"Margarita grilled chicken with steamed broccoli does that sound healthy enough." Damon said with a smile.

"Nice." Zoe said. Her attention back to the book again.

...

Broccoli? Seriously? The chicken is nice but broccoli." Dylan said and pushed the broccoli on his plate away from the chicken with his fork.

"Have a taste and than you can judge." Kenzie said. She was clearly enjoying her broccoli.

"No thank you." Dylan said and made a face.

"It is really nice Dee." Zoe said and winked at him.

"The broccoli sisters." Dylan said and made wide eyes at them. He turned to his dad and said. "Dad remember I told you I want to be a Navy Diver one day well I met one today!"

Bonnie's heart sank into her shoes. Here it comes. Keep a straight face.

"That's wonderful news Buddy. We should have a sit down with the guy. Its always helpful to get as much information as possible on your future career. The younger you are the better." Damon said.

"Exactly Dad. And listen to this he is a Master Navy Chief diver." Dylan said excited.

"I'm impressed. That is the highest rank in diving." Damon said.

Bonnie took a big sip from her glass of red wine.

"And you know what navy divers like to eat to make them strong and fit for duty?" Zoe said with a wide smile.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Not happening. Not tonight or any other night. I'm anti broccoli."

"That was your mother's dream too." Damon said. His eyes resting lovingly on her.

Bonnie mustered up a smile and took another sip to avoid any questions.

Zoe and Kenzie were pleasantly surprised.

"That's exactly what Scott said. Its because of mom he became a diver." Dylan said with a cheery smile. "I already made up my list of questions for Scott."

Damon stopped listening when he heard the name Scott. His smile faded slowly from his handsome face and Bonnie saw that.

She cleared her throat and said. "Dylan is talking about Scott Riley, Damon. We bumped into him this afternoon at the supermarket. His here to visit his parents."

"Scott Riley?" Zoe said with wide eyes.

"Principal Hector cant stop using the man's accomplishments as a good example for us. We had a Scott Riley day last year. Wow the man is a local legend. I saw his school pic in the library and boy is he a stunner." Kenzie added unaware of her father's sudden mood change.

"Growing up poor in Silver Lake and look where he is now." Zoe said with a smile.

"Local hero indeed right Bonnie." Damon said with a smile that didn't reached his eyes.

"Yup his got a story to tell." Bonnie said and cast her eyes down from Damon's intense cold eyes.

"That he does." Damon said in a sinister voice. The kids didn't noticed the air shifting coldly from their dad to their mom.

 **...**


	65. Chapter 65

After dinner Damon retreated to his study where he locked himself in. He needed time alone to process the news of Scott's return.

Scott was in the same grade as Bonnie, Caroline and Stephen. Stephen's friend he never paid Scott any attention. He was just this kid who hang out with Stephen. A poor white boy from Silver Lake. But all that changed when he noticed Scott in Bonnie's presence all the time.

It all started when Enzo told him that he saw Bonnie and Scott in a deep conversation and she was crying in Scott's arms. He didn't believe it but the more he snorted cocaine and the more Enzo's venomous words clouded his mind of all rational thoughts. The more he wanted to hurt Bonnie.

 **Flashback...**

 **It was Saturday night and as usual the Salvatore's home were pack with the young folk of ML. Bonnie was fed up with Damon's erratic wild flirtatious behaviour as she watched him entertaining the girls around him. Laughing, whispering in their ears and than glance in her direction.**

 **Bonnie sigh and put her cup of beer down on the table. The house was suffocating her. Time to go home.**

 **She ignored Damon's voice calling her to come back and kept walking down the road.**

 **He was furious when he caught up with her.**

" **What the hell Bonnie?" he said out of breath.**

" **Let go of my arm Damon. I'm going home." Bonnie said angry.**

" **Home? Your home is with me. Sheila is dead what do you want go and do in a empty house!"**

 **His cheek sting from the blow Bonnie gave him. He stumbled back a few steps. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."**

 **Bonnie's eyes were spitting fire. "Go back to your groupies. Go and indulge yourself with drugs and whores. I'm done with you Damon."**

 **Damon shook his head slowly. "Those girls means nothing to me. Look let's go back I will kick them all out."**

 **Bonnie stepped closer to him. "You don't get it do you? I'm done with you Damon." Tears welled up in her eyes as she said those words.**

 **Damon's demeanour changed colder than the north pole. His eyes shining hard. Bonnie stepped back a little when Damon suddenly laughed hard. "When did you start fucking him? You can drop the act Bonnie everyone knows about you and Scott. Did I open your pussy for other guys?" Damon said with a cold smirk.**

 **Bonnie's hand went up but Damon caught it just in time before it made contact with his cheek.**

" **You should stop doing that. You wont like it if I did that to you." He seethed in her face.**

 **The two glared at each other.**

 **Bonnie closed her eyes and pulled her arm away but Damon had a strong grip on her wrist.**

" **Open your eyes beautiful or are you afraid that I will see shame and guilt in those beautiful green heavenly eyes of yours." Damon said softly. "I should drag you back and fuck you in front of everyone. Let's see if that thing will come to your rescue."**

 **The words was out. Tears rolled down Bonnie's cheeks.**

 **Damon swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his hair. That's not what he wanted to say or was it? Everything is a mess.**

" **I miss her. I miss Grams. The girls and the captain from our cheer squad voted me out behind my back. I have to deal with you and your drug moods. One day your the Damon I know who I fell in love with and the next your this monster I dont know. The monster that scares me. Who is not there for me when I need him. This monster I'm looking at right now! So yes, I have every right to cry in Scott's arms without feeling guilty or ashamed. He was there for me. I want to help you but I can't do it if you don't want to help yourself Damon and I'm tired. I'm tired. No more Damon." Bonnie said and pushed him away from her when he tried to pull her closer.**

" **I'm going to change. I'm done with drugs." Damon said and kissed her all over her face. His arms went around her pulling her against his chest. Bonnie's warm body and her sweet breath clouded his mind. Lust overtake his senses. He felt like fucking her there and than in the middle of the street... It took him a while to notice Bonnie was like a lifeless doll in his arms.**

 **He gazed in her eyes and knew it. She was serious.**

 **Bonnie turned away from him but Damon stopped her with his hand on her arm.**

" **Your not walking away from me Bonnie."**

 **Bonnie removed his hand from her arm and kept walking.**

 **Damon cursed out loud in anger. "Fine do what you want Bonnie just don't come crawling back to me!"**

 **Two months later he put Enzo in hospital after Enzo gleefully informed him of Bonnie and Scott sleeping together and this time Enzo was telling the truth. He saw them come out of Sheila's house very early one Saturday morning. Bonnie kissed Scott on his lips and rested her head on his chest. Damon made it his life mission to humiliate and degrade Scott every chance he got.**

 **...End of flashback**

Damon leaned back in his comfortable leather chair and savoured the golden taste of the whiskey on his tongue.

His phone beeped. It was a message from Jack.

 **Jack: Found them Boss. Their car broke just outside NewtonVille.**

 **Damon: Good. Approach them with caution and do not harm the boy or the bitch. You leave her to me.**

One problem almost over Damon thought to himself when he switched his phone off. Stretching and yawning he rose up from his chair and set the alarm system. He closed his study door and switched the lights off as he made his way upstairs to his and Bonnie's bedroom.

Bonnie was just getting into bed when Damon walked into their bedroom.

In silence he stripped naked and walked to their shower closing the door behind him.

Bonnie sigh and closed her eyes as she covered herself warmly. She must have slumbered in when she felt Damon's cold hand on her thigh waking her up.

"Good. Your awake." Damon said softly and kissed her shoulder. "Take off your clothes Babe." He was naked and his hair a little damped.

Bonnie kissed him softly on his lips and pulled back. "Honey I'm tired its been a long day let me just rest okay." She kissed him again and turned on her side facing away from him.

Damon ran his finger through his hair. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something he might come to regret.

Instead he spoon behind her. Loving the smell and the soft texture of her hair on his face.

"Goodnight Babe." Damon said and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight." Bonnie mumbled sleepy.

...

Cayllum climbed back behind the wheel slammed the door and cursed softly. Car troubles at night on a quiet road is not good. He was not scared or anything it just meant that they are now being slowed down.

"Great just great Cayllum. Why didn't you check the fucking thing before we got on the road!" Melinda said hard.

"Blame it on me as usual. Get your fucking stuff we walking back to Newtonville." Cayllum said through gritted teeth.

Melinda smiled at him. A warm nice tingling feeling settle between her legs. She loves it when Cayllum gets angry. It turns her on. His cold eyes and threatening manner drives her insane with lustful thoughts. She can't wait to be alone with him just the two of them again. Feeling his rough hands manhandling her.

"Leave the rest of the stuff just take what you need." Cayllum said as he took out his gun and knife. He got out and closed the car door behind him.

Melinda also armed herself with her gun. West would have been proud of him. She thought to herself.

She joined Cayllum outside and he immediately place a finger over her lips. His eyes telling her to keep silent.

She felt it. The night was too quiet and eerie. She should have sensed it too but she was to absorb with Cayllum.

Cayllum's hand rested on the cold steel of his gun ready to fire. Getting back in the car was not an option and just walking out in the open not good at all. Someone was out there watching them behind the trees. He could feel it.

The two slowly lowered themselves to take cover next to the car. Like a hawk Melinda's eyes scanned the darkness of the trees. Her gun already out. Her finger on the trigger. With precision she aimed and pull the trigger. The loud bang of the gunshot break the silence of the night and the noise was overwhelming. Another two shots followed.

The smell of gunfire filled the air around them. All was silent.

Cayllum pulled her down with him and take cover at the side of the car. "What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed.

"I saw something. I know the outline of a tree in outmost darkness and believe me that part that I just hit does not fit there." Melinda said. Her eyes gleam with madness.

Cayllum clutched his gun harder. How he wish he was back in her room. Her warmness and pure love filling his whole being. Him staring at her beauty as she slept with a soft smile on her face next to him. Him gazing at her until he too fell asleep peacefully with her hand resting on his heart.

Cayllum's head hit the car door hard. He tasted blood in his mouth from the hard blow Melinda gave him.

"Focus you little shit now is not the time to be fucking dreaming of that little whore." Melinda raged with crazy eyes.

She reloaded her gun and aimed keeping her hand steady and her one eye closed.

Melinda's head snapped back violently as the gun went off. She hit the ground hard. Eyes staring up at the sky in disbelief.

Cayllum was stunned. What the hell did just happen? Did her gun backfire. Not taking the risk to stand up. He kicked Melinda's leg wit his boot.

She didn't move or made a sound.

Cautiously he crawled closer to her. It was then that he saw the black needle in her head and he was too late to stop the blow from the phantom that came out of the shadows so silently.

Cayllum's world went dark in front of his eyes.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Zoe woke up and placed her hand on the silver cross necklace Cayllum gave to her before he left.

"Cayllum." She said softly and clutched the necklace in her trembling hand.

 **The next morning...Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"Scott is here? Scott Riley? Last time I saw him he was on some men's magazine looking like a Greek god." What did Damon say? I wished I could have seen Damon's face! Boy he must have been pissed." Stella said and laughed hard.

Caroline was busy cleaning the kitchen while Stella said at the kitchen counter enjoying her fruit salad. Bonnie called her earlier telling her Scott is back in town.

"Damon was a bit jealous of Scott." Caroline said and took a seat opposite Stella with her cup of tea.

"A bit? He almost crashed Scott's car of the mountain and what about that time he chased Bonnie and Scott through the woods with a stunt gun." Stella said with wide eyes.

"That was just made up stories Stella." Caroline said.

"I beg to differ. That thing that's between Scott and Damon is pure hatred for each other. Scott was the only guy who openly defy and challenged Damon and knowing Damon his ego could not handle it and still cant. Bonnie was very clever when she started to date Scott. They made a cute couple." Stella said and smiled.

"How is it possible that you remember everything after all these years." Caroline said with a laugh.

Stella was already in her own world. "Can you imagine if Scott and Jade hook up. Bumping into Bonnie and Damon at every social occasion. And come to think of it the irony. Both exes showing up after all these years. This is a sign and I want front row tickets. Look how Bonnie flipped when Miss Jade showed up just imagine what a hissy fit Damon will throw. I'm telling you Caroline weaves are going to fly and fists are going to swing left right and center and at the end of the day something is going to end up at the bottom of the Lake."

"There are no signs and Jade and Scott hooking up will never happen." Caroline said.

"My mama always said never say never." Stella said.

Stephen entered the kitchen with the newspaper under his arm whistling a happy tune. Caroline smiled gladly. Good this will bring an end to Stella's crazy talks.

But knowing Stella she was just getting started.

"So did you hear who is back in town." Stella said to Stephen excited.

"Scott? I know. He came by my office yesterday we had a nice talk. We are going out for drinks later." Stephen said and smirked at a stunned Stella.

"Do you have any idea what Damon will do to you if he finds out your seeing Scott behind his back." Stella said with a raised brow.

"Damon is my brother not my lover and besides his coming with us." Stephen said mischievously.

WHAT!?" Caroline and Stella asked at the same time.

"You got to take me with you Stephen. Please. I don't want to miss the clash between Damon and Scott. Goodbye reality TV and halo ML's own reality show." Stella said and laughed.

"Stel your seeing Estelle later remember?" Caroline said with a smile.

"Sorry Stella boys only. No girls allowed." Stephen said and kissed Caroline on her cheek. He turned to Stella and said. "Your front page." Stephen handed Stella the newspaper.

Stella grabbed it from him and her eyes went wide when she saw the headline.

 **Who did it? Pig man or the Mafia Boss boyfriend**

"What the fucking hell!" Stella shrieked. "Listen to this what our Sheriff Mitchell had to say. Its unbelievable how they can let that feeble little minded man be head of the sheriff's department." Stella said with sarcasm. "Accordingly to the fucker he thinks this was mafia related. His got leads and he and his men are following up on it. They will apprehend the suspects soon. Unbelievable! What leads? Biting dead fingers to make sure its real that is how he follows up leads! He did that last year when West send me Edward's dead finger! But wait. The fucker is not done. He claims my mafia boss slash ex boyfriend put on a pig mask to scare me because he knows how fragile my mind is and that I'm afraid of pigs. Can you believe this shit! Me afraid of pigs! I was married to a pig! That imbecile!" Stella said hard.

Stephen was shaking with laughter behind Stella. Poor Caroline had to think of other things to keep her mind of what Mitchell said to the newspaper. She felt like rolling on the floor laughing. But Stella was genuinely upset and angry. Stephen made wide eyes at Caroline behind Stella's back. And Caroline quickly covered her mouth.

"Listen to this! A nurse who dont want her name mentioned said I confided in her. It was a man with a pig mask on. After me and the pig face shared a bottle of whisky things got out of hand and that's when he started to slice me and my crew!" Stella looked at Caroline and shook her head. "Can you believe this shit. Who writes this nonsense. I know the nurse. Its that ugly Becky with her crooked nose and thin lips. Its true. Ugly people got absolutely fuck all to lose. Bitch your about to lose your job!"

"Caroline put her hand on Stella's and said. "Look we all know that we can't take the shit they make up seriously. We know the truth. Right Stephen?" Caroline said and when Stella turned back to look at Stephen he quickly mumbled goodbye and rushed out still shaking with laughter.

Caroline took the newspaper from Stella and put it a side. "So what are you going to do when Jack comes back from his little mission Stella?" Caroline asked with a secretive smile.

Stella blushed like a school girl. "I don't even know if he likes me."

"We all saw how he looked at you and how concern he is over you Stella and don't tell me you didn't notice it too."

Stella smiled mysteriously and said. "Okay I like him. I like him a lot. I just hope he comes back safely." Stella said a bit worried.

"He will come back now that he knows your waiting for him Stella." Caroline said with a smile.

 **...**


	66. Chapter 66

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie closed Caroline's message with a smile. In it Caroline said how Stella is having a field day with the news of Scott back in town. She is expecting fireworks and a beat down.

Damon who watched Bonnie silently from the door the whole time decided to make his presence known. "I'm taking the twins to school."

Bonnie jumped a little and almost dropped her phone. "Okay. Do you have their bags Honey?" Bonnie said quickly and smiled.

He saw the smile on her face while she read that message. He got more suspicious. Can it be Scott and why did she jumped in fright when he spoke behind her like someone who was caught in action.

"I don't know what bags to take." He said with a forced smile.

Her phone beeped and Bonnie quickly looked at it. It was a another message from Caroline.

 **Caroline: Stella is planning a romantic night with Jack! She needs advice from the boring housewives. Laughing my ass off! You, me, Kate and Stella meeting at the diner later. We got a date to plan! Do not tell Damon about the date for now. Stella is a bit insecure of how Damon will handle this.**

Bonnie laughed softly and replied back.

 **Bonnie: ask Stella how much is she wiling to pay me not to spill a word to my hubby! His standing right here! Lol!**

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Are you done?" He said in a cold voice.

"Yeah sorry Hon" Bonnie said and walked to him. She put her arms around him and kissed him softly on his lips. She let go of him but he pulled her back to him.

"Who was that on the phone." He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Bonnie giggled and said. "Wouldn't you like to know." She stood on her tip toes and put her arms around his neck. "Its Caroline she wants to meet up at the diner."

Damon smiled. A smile that didn't reach his eyes. He quickly kissed her on her lips and removed her arms from around his neck. "I have a meeting with mayor Brixton I'm running late."

"Late daddy." Aiden said and tried to balance himself on his one leg.

Caden was running around with his bottle in his mouth.

"We are late because mommy is too busy on her phone." Damon said and picked up the two little cuties. "Bring the bags I'm going to the car." He said over his shoulder at Bonnie.

"It such a lovely day stop being so grumpy. Go ahead I'm bringing their bags." Bonnie said with a smile. She was feeing happy and excited for Stella. Maybe this time Stella will find true love who knows.

Damon gritted his teeth and bit back the snarky remark he was going to say to Bonnie.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stella hugged her daughter Estelle tightly. Stella was so glad to see her daughter again.

"How is Italy?" Stella asked with tears in her eyes.

"Wonderful mom. I love my new school and my new apartment." Estelle said with happy tears.

"I'm happy for you Stelle. I'm sure you can't wait to see your old friends again Kenzie and Stacy." Stella said with a soft smile.

"I have missed them so much. Especially Kenzie. I heard she's the new head daughter."

"We all knew Kenzie was going to be picked. She's got the brains and the looks." Stella said.

Caroline came in and said. "Estelle I have your room ready. You can go freshen up if you like. I'm sure the flight must have tired you out."

"My room?" Estelle said confused.

"Your staying here with me. We got so much to catch up on." Stella said and touched Estelle's cheek tenderly.

"But mom I don't mind staying in a hotel and I don't want to trouble aunt Caroline." Estelle said.

"No trouble at all sweetie. Your mom wants you with her and we don't mind having you here. Come and I'll show you to your room." Caroline said with a smile.

Estelle took Caroline's hands in hers and said. "Thank you for everything aunt Caroline and for taking such great care of my mother."

Caroline put her arms around the young woman. "You don't have to thank me. Its a joy having your mother here."

 **ML High School**

Kenzie walked to the school parking lot where Stacy was waiting for her already in her brand new car.

"Kenzie wait up." Amber called out and rushed through the school doors to get to Kenzie.

"Is this going to take long I'm tired from cheer practice and in dire need of a shower." Kenzie said but managed a smile for her cousin.

Amber looked around them first to make sure no one was in ear shot of what she was about to say. "I have been up all night and today I have been digging around and found out some major disturbing news. You were not the only girl Brian tried to molest. There are four more girls and they are all coming from wealthy good families. One is willing to talk the others are too scared. Kenz with her and your confession we can go to the police. We can stop Brian."

"I don't want a media circus on my head or family Amber. You know what my dad will do to Brian." Kenzie said and stepped closer to Amber. "We are both big girls. We know that detective West did not just disappeared into thin air. We know what happened to him. I don't want my dad in this. My mother will never survive if anything happens to him and I will blame myself for the rest of my life. No, Amber I ... I just can't do that."

The two cousins who played and shared everything with each other as little girls stare at each other in silence.

"Kenz" Amber said softly. "Murder is not the only option to solve a problem. Be a voice for other girls who are to scared to step forward. Show Brian your not his victim and your not afraid of him. Who knows how many girls there is. My dear Kenzie I will be with you every step of the way but I can't ... I can't be part of killing someone. That's not who I am Kenzie. We are at the brink of our new future. Think of your future with Antwone. Do you really want to live with the thought that you killed Brian? He is not worth it." Amber's tears rolled freely down her face.

Kenzie sigh and looked away from Amber's eyes. So sad and filled with pain. "I shouldn't have told you this. It was my burden to bare alone."

Amber took Kenzie's hands in hers. "This should not be your burden. What he did was wrong and he should pay for it. All I'm saying, all I'm begging for is do this the right way."

Kenzie swallowed hard. She already had her plan in motion. She was first going to ask Jack to swear his silence to her and not tell this to her father. Than tell Jack that this boy Brian is harassing her and she is fearing for her life. Show Jack fake sick erotic letters that Brian had sent her. He will make Brian's death look like an accident.

"Kenz, if you take his life. His victims will never get closure, yes they will be relieved and even happy but he will die with a clean reputation. People will talk of him and only say good things. They will never knew the evil he did."

Kenz looked back at Amber. Amber the only girl she knows who never envies her for her beauty or intelligence. Kenzie thought of Antwone. His been calling her everyday and night. Sending her texts and emails how his studies are going. His upcoming games. She ignored it all and still his calling, sending texts and emails. A deep feeling of sadness crept in her heart.

"I will think things over." Kenzie said softly.

"Promise me this you will tell me first when you made up your mind." Amber said and gave Kenzie a hug.

"I promise."

After swim practice Stewart took this opportunity to approach Zoe. He had been watching her the whole time by the pool. Looks like her knee healed well. He heard her saying to her coach that Dr Strauss cleared her after her last doctors visit and that is great news. She jogged four rounds around the pool. Help the other girls with their laps giving advice and cheering them on. Stewart felt a deep pain in his heart. He was stupid. He did a stupid thing for not appreciating such a beautiful girl with a heart of gold but maybe it was not too late. He saw Sophi and Chad walking out hand in hand and he must say seeing those to together surprised him but he was happy for Chad.

Zoe walked a few steps behind Sophi and Chad when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hi Zoe." Stewart said with a smile.

"Hi Stewart." Zoe said softly. She was tired and she just wanted to go home and rest.

"Zoe can maybe the two of us have a drink and talk please." Stewart said with a pleading look on his face.

"Stewart I'm tired I just want to go home and rest. Its been a long day." Zoe said with a tired smile.

"Later than Zoe? Please I just need to talk with you. I miss your company. The funny things you always say. All I'm asking is a drink and a talk I promise I won't keep you long."

Zoe looked at Sophi and Chad who was standing a few feet away from them waiting for her.

"I will meet you at Dairy Land after six o'clock." Zoe said softly before walking away.

"Thank you Zoe." Stewart said behind her. Hope flare up inside of him and he smiled.

"What did he want." Sophi asked and gave Stewart a dirty look as he walk pass them waving goodbye.

"He just wants to meet me and talk and I said yes. I think its better to get this talk over with once and for all Soph." Zoe said softly.

"You were good today Zoe. I was waiting to see you in action in the pool." Chad said and nudge her playfully.

Zoe laughed softly. "Oh don't worry. Its going to be sooner than you think and the good news is looks like I'm going with you guys to Germany to compete."

Sophi hugged Zoe and laughed happily. "That's the best news ever! The three of us should definitely go and celebrate it!" She said and peppered a laughing Zoe's face with kisses.

Chad smiled and put his arms around both girls necks. "That's an awesome idea. My treat ladies."

 **...**


	67. Chapter 67

**Mystique Lake Diner**

The Mystique Lake diner is the center of activity and its still been run by one of ML's oldest and richest family's, the Ackermans who had many business ventures in and out of ML. Its one of the oldest and a rich part of the history of ML. Through out the years the diner went through many changes and upgrades but it never lost its old charm and warmness. It mixed perfectly with the new modern age not taking away that nostalgic atmosphere that most loved. It was the first and only place that allowed people of all colour into their place of business back when ML was segregated. A place that brought a divided community together that's why it is so beloved and treasured amongst the people of Mystique Lake and Silver Lake.

The four woman, Bonnie, Care, Stella and Kate chose a table by the window. The place was packed as usual with families and tourists and workers who came to enjoy the delicious food and excellent service of the place.

Chantall the manager and Sir Ackerman's grand daughter placed the four women's health smoothies infront of them and said. "Okay, Apricot - Mango Madness Smoothie for you Stella. Kate you ordered the Banana Ginger. Bonnie the Tropical Papaya and Caroline the Strawberry - Kiwi Smoothie. Ladies enjoy and if there's anything else you want just give a shout." Chantall said with a friendly smile on her face.

"Thanks Chant will do." Caroline said.

Chantall placed her hand over Stella's hand and said. "Stella I'm so sorry to hear what happened to you. Our little town is not save anymore. If there is anything I can do just say it."

Stella smiled sweetly up at her. "Now that your mentioning it there is something you can do. Tell your grandfather to put me in his will." Stella said nonchalantly and gingerly took a small sip of her smoothie.

Chantall's eyes widened her mouth opened. Startled and confused.

Bonnie touched Chantall's arm and said. "Stella is just fucking with your head."

Stella laughed hard and waved her hand dismissively. "Of course I'm just fucking with your head Chant. Thanks for the smoothies they are delicious as always!"

Chantall mustered up a smile and said. "Thank you. Ladies if you will excuse me." She quickly walked away from their table.

Bonnie, Caroline and Kate laughed softly. "I was serious." Stella said and flipped her hair back. "You guys know how filthy rich Sir Ackerman is, maybe I'm related to the old crocodile."

"Yeah you and me both Stella." Kate said with a laugh.

"Anyway I am so glad Estelle is here. I hope she can stay longer or forever." Stella said excited.

"You can talk to her maybe she will change her mind. One can't never truly say goodbye for good to Mystique Lake." Kate said and squeezed Stella's hand.

Caroline who was stirring her smoothie with her straw deep in thought said. "Did I tell you guys Josh and Neil are coming this weekend."

"You still have to tell Josh?" Kate asked softly.

"Stephen and I we're still deciding how to break the news to him. Do we just come out and say hey you have a baby your a single father or do we show him Francoise and say can you guess who he looks like." Caroline said and looked helplessly at them.

"As hard as it is I'm sure you and Stephen will find the right words when the time comes." Bonnie said with a soft smile.

"And strength." Caroline said with a grateful smile at Bonnie.

"Alex is he also coming this weekend?" Kate asked Bonnie.

"His coming and his bringing a Sam with him. His new room mate that's helping him with the rent money. He wants us to meet Sam." Bonnie said.

Kate nodded her head and said. "That's a good thing bringing Sam to meet you and Damon. So many bad things happens out there and we can't always guarantee our kids safety."

"So true. I too worry about Estelle so far away from me. I know she's enjoying her independence but still it keeps me up at night. I shudder to think of what that crazy bitch would have done to Estelle if she too was on the yacht that night."

"Speaking of your yacht. Did you decide what your going to do with it?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm selling it. There is no way I'm sailing that bitch ever again." Stella said with a shiver.

"Good. Stay on land with Jack." Caroline said and gave Stella a wink.

Stella blushed beet red.

"So do you have any ideas for your date night?" Bonnie asked with a cheery smile.

"No but I do know what I'm going to wear. A short red dress no bra and no panty. Its time to get my freak on ladies." Stella said with a naughty smile.

Oooh hoooh! The ladies all cheered.

"There's just something mysterious and oh so bad about Jack. He has this dark aura around him and its sexy as fuck. I'm no fool and I know why Damon keeps him around but its time for Damon to move out of the way. Its my time now!" Stella said and the woman all laughed.

"There's this Italian restaurant on Blueberry street. Their food are delicious and the service are excellent. Its very intimate. They play this beautiful soft Italian music in the background and there's also a small dancefloor so romantic. Hendy and I went there last night." Kate said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I don't know if Jack is that kind of guy you know candle light dinners and romantic music. Maybe his into hardcore stuff like dark dungeons and chains and whips. I dont know if my heart can take it." Stella said and fan herself with her hand.

"Oh please bitch you would love it." Bonnie said and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I dont get it what do you want to do with chains and whips on a date?" Kate said confused.

"Bring on the pain baby." Caroline said and bit her bottom lip seductively.

"Torture me till I beg for more." Bonnie said and fan herself.

Stella looked at Kate and said. "And unleash the beast thats pleasure. That's what you do with chains and whips my dear Kate."

The women laughed at Kate's shocked face.

Kate covered her warm face with her cool hands. "Wow we never too old to learn new things" She said with a smile.

"Exactly!" Stella said and winked at her. "So tonight your going to tie Hendy to the bed and bring out your inner Amazonian goddess. Get freaky. Get kinky. You know what just get down and dirty."

Bonnie and Caroline laughed at a beet red Kate who started to choke on her smoothie.

"Thanks but no thanks Stella. That is not for me and Hendy." Kate said with a shy smile and wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"So" Stella said excited and turned to Bonnie. "Scott is back how is Damon taking it."

"His not saying much. He was just surprised to hear that Scott is back." Bonnie said with her eyes on her smoothie. She was afraid to look at the woman. Afraid they might read something in her eyes.

"Stephen and Scott are having drinks later. Damon is also going." Caroline said.

"What?" Damon said nothing to me about having drinks with Stephen and Scott" Bonnie said surprised.

Caroline was at a lost for words and so was Kate.

"Of course he would not tell you. That way he can beat up Scott at his own time." Stella said.

Bonnie didn't like this one bit. Damon was up to something.

Stella's eyes widened when she saw who just entered the diner. It was Scott. "Looks like the gods are favouring us today." She whispered to the woman and than she yelled out. "Scott! Scott over here."

"Stella what are you doing?" Bonnie whispered with wide eyes.

"Greeting an old friend now pretty smiles ladies his coming."

Scott greeted Caroline, Stella and Kate like long lost friends. "Ladies its so good to see you again" He said with a charming smile. His silver grey eyes on Bonnie.

"Hi Bonnie we meet again." Scott said and her name on his lips sounded like hot melting chocolate.

"Hi Scott." Bonnie said softly.

Stella could not stop looking at the two shy people. It was clear to see that there was still a flame between the two of them.

"So Caroline and Stephen are having a barbeque tomorrow night. Your welcome to come Scott. It will be a great way to see everyone again. Mitchell is also going to be there." Stella said with a smile.

Caroline had a look of surprise on her face. "We're having a barbeque." She said confused.

Stella laughed and said. "Yes that's what you said remember. You have all that meat in your fridge better do something with it you said." Stella said and winked furiously at Caroline to snap at what she was trying to tell her. She sigh and kicked Caroline softly under the table.

"Ouch!" Caroline said and than. "Oh that meat. Yes now I remember. We having a barbeque at my home. Scott your more than welcome to come."

Scott looked at Bonnie who just lightly shrugged her shoulders. Caroline and Stella was up to something.

"Well I've got nothing planned so I would love to come." Scott said.

"Good. Your welcome to bring a date." Stella said.

Scott laughed softly and said. "I'm coming alone. I have been off the dating scene for years now. My relationships never works out."

"I wonder why." Stella said and flinched when Bonnie kicked her under the table.

"You okay Stella?" Scott asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm just feeling your pain." Stella said and rubbed her leg giving Scott a strain nervous smile.

"I see you girls still enjoy your usual smoothies." Scott said.

Stella laughed out loud. "Girls. He called us girls. Boy does that bring memories. It was in here that I saw you kiss Bonnie. You two were sharing a smoothie remember."

Bonnie was feeling so uncomfortable. Scott smiled at the memory. "Yeah it was my most memorable and best kiss of my life."

"Awe did you guys hear that."

"We did we are sitting right here Stella." Kate said making wide eyes at Stella.

"So Stephen said you guys are meeting for drinks later." Caroline said.

"Yeah I'm going there when I'm done here. I can't resist the mouth-watering burgers and fries of this place anymore. It called me from far." Scott said and laughed softly.

"Oh really was that all that called you." Stella asked with a cheery smile.

This time Caroline kicked her too with Bonnie under the table.

"Enough." Stella said with wide eyes at them.

Scott looked at each of them. A confused look on his face. Is Stella having one of her mental breaks downs again he thought to himself.

Stella cleared her throat and said. "I mean enough with us holding up Scott. Sorry for taking up your time Scott."

"Don't mention it. I have all the time in the world for my friends." Scott said with his eyes again on Bonnie. "Ladies enjoy your smoothies and have a nice day." It looked like he wanted to say more but instead he just smiled and left their table.

"Stella what was going on with you." Bonnie said in disbelief.

"I do not know but whatever it was I liked it." Stella said with a bright smile.

"I should send Stephen a message we have a barbeque tomorrow night." Caroline said and sigh.

Stella clapped her hands and looked at them. "Yes I can't wait. I should call Scott back."

"Why?" Kate asked quickly.

"Halloo his having drinks with Stephen and Damon maybe he wants us there. He can just say to them he invited us." Stella said with eyes shining with excitement and amusement.

"STELLA!" Bonnie, Caroline and Kate said.

 **Mayor's Office**

It was only Damon and a highly stressed out Mayor in the mayor's office. Mayor Brixton walked up and down cursing and trying to come with possible solutions on how to get himself out of the mess his in.

"What about my family? I just bought new property. I'm getting my house remodelled. My kids are in school and in the university. I can't lose this fucking job! I am not going to take this! The people of.."

"What people John?" Damon said in a calm cold voice. He was sitting comfortably in the mayor's chair watching the mayor's tirade silently up to now. "The very same people that voted for you want you gone now. You have no more support John so I suggest you take your pay and leave quietly in a dignified manner while you still can."

Mayor John Brixton's face hardened as he looked at Damon sitting behind his own desk like he owns the damn place already. "Look at you Salvatore already feeling at home. If memory serves me correct it was you who introduce me to this whole money laundering scheme."

"That I did John." Damon said with a fake smile. "But than you got greedy. You already had it all but still you kept going and going and if my memory serves me correct I did warn you John. Oh yes I did. You fucked up with the Silver Lake water project wasting millions on what? And than you come running to me to clean up your shit."

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me Salvatore." Mayor Brixton said in a threatening voice.

Damon's face hardened. "You go ahead and do that John but just remember you got a lot more to lose than I do and dont think I'm not going to go after you. I will make sure you leave this town in disgrace." Damon stood up from the chair and straightened himself. "Step down and go spend more time with your family. Life is so short John." Damon said in a sinister voice. "They asked me to take over in your place and I will except." Damon walked out of the office leaving behind a distraught ex mayor. His got big news and his in the mood to celebrate.

 **ML High School**

Amber sigh and placed the girl's written confession back in her file that are label **Private.**

"Hey Ambie the staff wants to start cleaning. We have to close up. I'm just going to make a few more copies of this and than we can go." Vincent her layout and graphic design artist said behind her.

Amber turned to him and smiled. "Go ahead I'm going to put my stuff away."

Amber rose from her chair and switched off her laptop. She could hear Vincent voice say yeah she's still inside to someone at the door.

It was Brian Fletcher. Brian Fletcher was your typical boy next door guy with his boyish good looks and old southern charm. He have it all. Tobey McGuire good looks. Rich parents that are coming from old money. A bright and golden future awaits him. Brian Fletcher one of the golden boys of ML but a wolf in sheep clothing.

Amber mask her inner thoughts and put on a smile. "Hi Brian what can I do for you?"

Brian put his hands in his pockets and gave Amber one of his signature charming smiles. He said nothing instead he looked around the classroom who was once used as a storage room. Big photos of school events, the schools sport stars, faces of high academic achievers and more decorated the class room walls. A big table with papers and files on it stood in the middle of the room with six chairs. His eyes landed on a picture of Zoe in her green and white school swimsuit ready to dive in the water. The angle of the picture captured her face and body beautifully. She looked like a young amazon goddess ready to tame the water.

Amber saw where Brian's eyes were and she cleared her throat hard.

Brian turned his head slowly in her direction and smiled. "That's Zoe right? Kenzie's sister."

"Yes that's her. Look is there something you came to say that we should add?" Amber asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Wow she's not so little anymore. Zoe and Sophi always together. They bring out the beauty in each other. Zoe have this flawless inner and outer beauty. She can be put in her room with a lot of girls and still your eyes will only seek her out." Brian said and wet his bottom lip with his tongue.

A cold shiver ran down Amber's spine.

"Sophia her beauty is soft almost angelic with her long golden hair. Milk white face and rosy cheeks. She reminds me of a maiden so pure and innocent."

It hit Amber like a bucket of ice cold water in the face. Brian had found out some how that she been digging around but she's not going to give him what he wants. Guys like Brian get a kick out of peoples fear. Fear turns them on and if that's what he hoped he would have come to find here than he came to the wrong place.

Amber smiled. She gave him a genuine smile and she patted herself on the shoulder inwardly when she saw the surprise look on Brian's face for a brief moment.

"Funny that your mentioning my sister reminding you of a young maiden. That's the part she auditioned for in her school play. She is so going to nail it." Amber said.

Brian smiled too and said. "I will be happy if she get the part. I will make sure to go and see her." He watched Amber's face for any signs of anger. There was nothing. She was still smiling.

"You and me both Brian." Amber said.

He walked closer to her desk but Amber stood her ground. "Kenzie" he said in a soft voice. "She's in a whole different league of her own. Wavy pitch black hair. Full red lips and her eyes. Her eyes alone can make or break a man. I bet if you touch her skin it will feel like soft velvet vanilla ice cream on your tongue. The ice queen of ML."

And there it was right in front of her. Amber got to see the monster Brian had hidden so carefully behind his good looks and charm. A sexual deprave monster.

Brian noticed Amber looking at him strangely. He put on his normal mask again and said. "Your beautiful too in your own way. Anyway the date of our golf day event had been changed I will bring you the new dates tomorrow." Brian said and with a wave he walked out.

So that is the monster Kenzie barely escaped from. Amber was now more determined to bring Brian to justice before he do something to Sophi and Zoe.

 **Dr Stephen and Dr Henderson's doctors offices.**

Dr Henderson and their receptionist already left it was just Stephen who was busy reading through a patient's file and making recommendations.

"My brother the workaholic." Damon said with a smirk and strolled into Stephen's office. "You, me and a bottle of good ole whiskey. You are looking at the new mayor of Mystique Lake."

Stephen took his glasses off and sigh. "What is the world coming to." He said and leaned back in his chair.

Damon laughed out loud. "Hey be happy for me. You don't want me to demolish your building now do you?"

Stephen smirked and started to put his files away. "About the drinks do you mind if I take a rain check? I already got plans."

"Well look at you brother. You back in your wife's good graces and now your going to spoil her with a romantic diner and endless passionate love making." He said and made a face.

Stephen looked at Damon for a minute before he answered him. "I'm having drinks with Scott."

Damon's eyes widened. "Oh"

"Catching up talking about the good old days. I'm sure you can understand Damon."

"Like I have a choice brother. Enjoy."

"Damon wait." Stephen said with a sorry look on his face. Part of him did feel bad for Damon. "Congrats with your new position I know how much you care for this town and your the best guy for the job. We can go out for drinks some other time."

"You don't have to go out of your way for me." Damon said and closed the door behind him.

 **...**


	68. Chapter 68

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie came back from the diner still thinking about their conversations and the delicious smoothies they indulge themselves with and of course Scott showing up there. Was it purely coincidence or did he knew she was there. Bonnie thought to herself. She put the different flavour smoothies on the table and made her way upstairs to check up on the twins. She found them in Dylan's room. He was playing music to them.

"Mommy! Mommy!" They yelled happy when they saw their mom standing at the door entrance.

"My little cuties." Bonnie said and hugged them tightly. She peppered their laughing faces with kisses. "Did you miss mommy?"

"We missed you Mommy." Caden said and hugged her again.

"What did you bring us Mommy?" Aiden said and opened her hands.

"Yeah what did you bring us Mommy." Dylan said with a smirk.

Bonnie laughed and said. "Yummy delicious everyone's favourite flavour smoothie! Yay! Follow me my troopers.

"I will come get mine when I'm done with my homework." Dylan said.

Bonnie smiled and looked at the twins. "Get on board troopers the spaceship is about to lift off!" She picked up the two laughing adorable cuties and triple playfully downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she handed them their smoothies and enjoy seeing their little faces lit up.

"Thank you Mommy." They said at the same time and ran to the living room.

Bonnie walked to the fridge and opened it. "Okay what's on the menu for dinner tonight. What to make." Bonnie mumbled softly as her eyes scan the different contents inside.

"Can I help with anything?" Kenzie said behind her.

Bonnie closed the fridge and looked back at Kenzie surprised and it must have showed on her face.

"Fine whatever." Kenzie said with an annoyed look on her face.

"No wait. I need help." Bonnie said and rushed to Kenzie. She stood awkwardly infront of Kenzie. "I didn't mean to you know its just that I'm kinda not use to you offering your help but this is nice. It reminds me of old times. The two of us cooking up a storm."

"Yeah I remember. I also remember the mess I made and I liked it and you liked it too." Kenz said with a soft laugh.

"Your pretty little cute face covered in flour. Your hands sticky. Good thing I had my camera always ready." Bonnie said with a smile.

Kenzie laughed out loud. "Any chance I could see them again."

"Anytime baby just as long as you dont destroy them."

Kenz turned to her mother. All laughter gone from her face. "I would never do that. Yes I did threaten to burn them all but that is our memories. Our special moments and to destroy them will feel like erasing them from my memory. Like it never happened."

Bonnie looked in the eyes of her oldest daughter and her heart warmed up. She can remember that day so clearly. The day she gave birth to Kenzie.

ML was having one of its worst storms. Thunder roared hard in the sky and the town looked grey and misty from the rain falling down hard. The wind howled in the streets blowing furiously. There was no way for Damon to take Bonnie to the hospital in that weather.

Her screams blended with the roaring thunder outside. Poor little Alex ran to his room only to come out later and stood there silently in the door entrance with wide eyes.

 **Flashback...**

" **I ... I can't do this Damon. I can't." Bonnie said out of breath as another contraction twisted her face from pain.**

" **Babe Stephen is on his way just hold on a few more seconds." Damon said and turned to a scared little Alex who stood there silently next to his mother's bed.**

" **Right X? Mommy is going to be okay. Mommy can do this." Damon said and wipe the sweat from Bonnie's head. "Just breath slowly in and out in and out."**

 **Bonnie screamed and cursed. "I'm close Damon. Where the hell is Stephen!"**

" **His already here Babe any minute now." Damon lied and said a quick silent prayer.**

" **Mommy ..mommy are you dying?" Alex said with wide teary eyes. His bottom lip quivering.**

 **Bonnie's scream stilled on her lips. Damon her hand tightly as the two parents stare at their little boy.**

 **Bonnie started to laugh. The sound of her laughter made Damon look at her a bit worried.**

" **Baby, mommy is not dying but it sure feels like that." Bonnie said out of breath and shut her eyes.**

" **X remember what daddy said what mommy have in her big tummy." Damon said calmly.**

" **Big?" Bonnie said hard.**

" **Well its not small Babe. Its nice and round and big." Damon said and ran his hand soothingly over Bonnies pregnant belly.**

 **Bonnie took that same hand and twisted his fingers around in a strong grip. "You are so going to get it Damon Salvatore." Bonnie seethed.**

 **Damon screamed in pain and Alex laughed out loud.**

" **This is so funny." Alex said. He kissed his mom on her belly and rested his head on it.**

 **Stephen walked in at that moment drenched from the rain and said with a cheery smile. "Right so who is giving birth today."**

 **Hours later a sweaty tired Bonnie lay back against the pillows and watched Stephen walked to her with her baby in his arms. It was a feeling that can't be described when Stephen put her new born in her arms.**

" **Its a girl Bonnie." Stephen said softly. His eyes shining with unshed tears.**

" **You are such a softy Stephen." Bonnie said and laughed softly.**

" **Be glad I didn't pass out like my brother over there. I should probably wake him up."**

 **Bonnie smiled and leaned back comfortably against the pillows with her baby in her arms. Bonnie ran her fingers softly and gently over her baby's nose and lips. "She is so light." Bonnie said softly.**

" **That's what they usually weigh at birth light as feathers." Stephen said with a smirk. But he knew what Bonnie was referring to. The baby's complextion was light almost like her father.**

" **She is beautiful." Bonnie said as tears welled up in her eyes.**

 **Stephen finally got Damon to wake up. "You have a daughter brother." Stephen said and helped Damon to his feet.**

 **Bonnie can still remember the look on Damon's face when he held baby Kenzie in his arms. "Hey there Kiddo welcome to the Salvatore family." He than turned to Bonnie and Alex and said to them as tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. "My life is complete."**

 **... End of flashback**

"Earth to Mom." Kenzie said and waved her hand infront of her mother's eyes.

Bonnie snapped out of her memory and smiled. "Sorry what were you saying?"

"I'm going to start preparing the white sauce for the vegetables. Beef stew and veggies sounds okay." Kenzie said.

"Nice your dad and Zoe are going to love it."

"So how long does dad and Jack know each other?" Kenzie asked.

"For a long time now I think. Jack just showed up one day and from there on he was by your father's side like a ghost."

"What kind of work does he do?" Kenzie asked nonchalantly.

"Now your asking me a tricky question. Your father said he used to be a butcher."

Kenzie thought this bit of information over in her head. A butcher so he must be skilled with a knife.

"Hey mom, hey Kenz." Zoe said with a cheery smile.

"Hey Princess how was swimming practice?"

"Loved it Mom. Coach and I decided that I should sit out for today and just help her with the other girls. Zoe said before she bit into her apple.

"Dr Strauss said thank you for the flowers you send him. You were his most favourite patient." Bonnie said with a smile.

"I'm really happy your knee is healed Toffee. That jealous Larcy almost got away with it. If I go to London one day I'm personally going to pay her a visit." Kenzie said and narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks sis but I'm not angry at her or out for revenge. Those two things will only eat up your soul." Zoe said softly.

Kenzie watched Zoe carefully and said. "Stacy send me a text she said she saw you at Dairy Land with Stewart. Zoe don't tell me your back with that little worm."

"You were with Stewart? What did he want?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably begged her to take him back. He can't stand it that you moved on with your life and that your happy. Word of advice do not take him back. He will cheat on you again."

Zoe hold up her hands in front of her and said. "Relax okay. We just talked and I made it clear that I can only give him my friendship nothing more so don't worry."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "You should give him nothing. He does not deserve your friendship he will only take that as a sign for him to make a move on you again."

Zoe smiled sweetly and dipped her hand in the mixture Kenzie was busy stirring. She than smeared it all over Kenzie's cheek and laughed. "Like I said big sis. Do not worry."

"Oh no you didn't." Kenzie said with a laugh. Her hand went for the flour and she showered a laughing Zoe with it.

"Girls!" Bonnie said. Her mouth curved into a smile.

"That all you got big sis!" Zoe said playfully.

A full on food fight broke out between the two laughing sisters who chased each other all over the kitchen. Bonnie had to duck and dive between the two laughing girls.

Damon came in and he moved his head away just in time. A mixture dripped off the door behind him. His eyebrows rose.

"Sorry dad." Zoe said and bit her bottom lip.

"That was almost bulls eye Toffee." Kenzie said and winked at Zoe.

With a smirk on his face Damon looked at the mess the girls made in the kitchen. "Is my wife safe?"

Bonnie raised her hand from under the table. "I'm here Honey. I'm safe thank you for coming to my rescue."

Damon and the girls laughed. He walked to where Bonnie was hiding under the table and helped her out. Her face and hair were covered with flour. He gently wipe some of the flour off her face and said. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." Bonnie said. Their lips locked in a soft passionate kiss.

"Get a room you guys!" Kenzie said and laughed when she saw Zoe covering her eyes with her hand.

"We should definitely continue this later." He whispered in her ear and kissed her again. "I'm going out Babe. Girls clean up nicely." He said before walking out.

"Can I look?" Zoe said with a smile.

"Yeah its safe Toffee." Kenzie said.

Bonnie was worried but she didn't show it. Damon on his way to Scott and Stephen for drinks can only spell trouble she thought.

...but Damon had other plans.

...

A hand released Cayllum's blindfold. He blink his eyes twice to adjust to the semi dark room. I'm back in the same room Damon and Jack held me in. I'm back in ML. Cayllum thought to himself.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stop by the house are they awake? He heard Damon asked Jack.

He could not make out what Jack replied but he could hear Damon's next words. "Good. Time for the fun to begin."

 **...**


	69. Chapter 69

Cayllum steeled himself. He can only hope Damon ends his life quickly but Jack was something else. He looked like the type of guy who would torture you first and make you beg for it to end. It was not a big room they were being held in and the cement floor and walls made the room feel cold. A cold heartless room with no warmth not that he expect any. Even his feet felt cold. He looked down his boots were halfway covered in water.

Next to him Melinda was still out. She too was tied up with chains to a chair. We will not live to see another day. Cayllum thought to himself.

Footsteps approached them and for a minute there Cayllum thought he can pretend to still be unconscious but that won't work. Damon will see right through it and Jack might slash his throat just to make sure.

Cayllum raised his head to meet Damon's cold eyes dead on.

"You didn't expect to see me again." Damon said with a smirk.

"No I didn't Damon. I'm surprised I'm back after all the trouble I went through to get away from this place to keep you all safe." Cayllum said.

Damon's eyes darted in Melinda's direction when he heard her shuffle in her chair. He smirked and walked to her. He gently removed her blindfold and step back a little from her.

Melinda slowly looked around her. "Where am I?"

"Your in my house of fun. Welcome Melinda." Damon said in a cold sinister voice.

"What the fuck do you want Salvatore." Melinda said through dry lips.

"Not you that's for sure." Damon said with a cold smirk.

"Oh goody were on the same page." Melinda said with sarcasm.

Damon smack her hard on her left cheek. The sound vibrated off the walls.

He leaned closer to her and said. "You liked that didn't you."

Melinda gave him a bloody smile and spit blood next to his shoes. "That all you got? If that was it than your just going to bore me. Bring me him. His more my guy." Melinda said with her eyes on Jack.

Damon laughed. "You hear that Jack. She fancies you. He will be all yours sweetheart. He can't wait to get acquainted with you."

"Damon you do not have to hurt her. I know she's a maniac and not a good person but she needs to go back to the asylum. They can keep her there safely." Cayllum said almost pleading with Damon.

Melinda's head snap in Cayllum's direction. Her eyes glowing with rage. "So that was your fucking plan Cayllum!" Melinda said hard. "You were going to take me back to that place and than come back here and live a normal life? Like that will ever happen." Melinda screamed in rage.

"You do not belong outside. Your a danger to other people. My plan was to take you back and leave the States." Cayllum said and looked at each of them.

Cayllum felt Melinda's spit on the side of his face.

"Fuck you Cayllum!" She seethed.

Damon smacked her again. This time her head snapped back. She almost tipped backwards with the chair. "Hey not nice never spit in a person's face."

"Fuck you too Salvatore." Melinda choked out.

Damon smirked and said "No fucking thank you." He turned to Cayllum and said. "So let me get this straight. Your plan was to take this crazy bitch back to where she escaped from and than what take a flight to where. Macedonia, back to your mother."

"What?" Melinda shrieked. "That bitch is dead."

"My mother is alive! All those years that you lied to me making me believe I have no family! She is alive!" Cayllum seethed with anger.

Damon walked slowly around Melinda. "Melinda, Melinda, Melinda. Things doesn't look good for you. How could you lie to the poor boy." Damon said with a cold smirk.

Melinda glared at Damon and than at Cayllum. "She never wanted you Cayllum! What mother leaves her new-born son on the steps of an orphanage. She couldn't wait to get rid of you."

"Liar!" Cayllum yelled furiously. Spit flying from his mouth. "She had no choice! She never stopped loving me!"

Melinda sneered and said. "Love? What the fuck do you know about love Cayllum."

Damon's eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them intensely.

"More than you know Melinda." Cayllum said softly with his head down.

"Jack come here and untie the boy." Damon said with a half grin.

Out of the shadows Jack suddenly appeared. His hands moved swiftly with the chains. He helped Cayllum up and walked with him to Damon.

Damon handed Cayllum a loaded gun and positioned Cayllum in front of Melinda.

Damon stood behind him and placed both his hands on Cayllum's shoulders. "Now is your time Cayllum to get her back for all those years she abused you. She was no mother to you. Oh no she enjoyed breaking your spirit and body. Not anymore Cayllum. It stops here. Kill her." Damon said in his ear.

Terror overtook her face. "Do not listen to him Cayllum. We had good times remember."

Damon smirked and said. "If I were you I will start with her kneecaps first. Believe me the bitch will wet herself from the pain just like her bitch of a husband West" Damon said. He could not stop himself from taunting Melinda. "He screamed and begged like a little bitch when Jack and I were busy with him and we didn't even started yet."

"FUCKER! FUCK YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Melinda yelled. Her face drain of colour as white hot anger and rage overtake her.

"Yeah I killed him and I enjoyed it." Damon said with a cold smile. He enjoyed Melinda's pain and anger. He got a kick out of it.

Cayllum raised the gun and pointed it at Melinda.

"Good. Now all you have to do is end her miserable existence send her to hell where the devil will gladly embrace her." Damon said and winked evilly at Melinda.

"You and me both Salvatore." Melinda seethed and struggled in vain against her chains.

Cayllum's face were wet from his tears. He felt utterly tired. So tired from fighting for his life. Tired from having to prove himself all the time. Tired of bloodshed and hurt. He closed his eyes and dim Melinda's venomous tongue and Damon's voice mocking her out. Slowly their voices faded away.

 _ **Cayllum... Cayllum I'm here always. Your not alone...her sweet voice said to him.**_

He could smell Zoe's natural scent. His senses are always on high alert when his with her. He was in sync with her being. He opened his eyes and lowered the gun.

"I'm not going to do it Damon. I forgive her for what she has done to me." He turned to Melinda and said. "I forgive you Melinda. I know I can't never be truly happy in life if I still have this grudge against you in my heart. You and West tried to bring me down. You tried to turn me into this monster I will never be and don't want to be. Look at me Melinda! I am Cayllum Luka Jovan Konstaninou born to an unknown father and a fifteen year old mother who were forced to abandoned me. I'm still standing." He dropped the gun on the floor and walked back to his chair. He breathed in a lung full of air.

All was quiet...Jack in the dark shadows... Damon stood there looking down at the gun on the floor and Melinda... she was for the first time in her life truly afraid.

I'm free. I am free and now I don't care what happens to me because for the first time in my life I am free. Cayllum thought with a smile that lit up his face.

The hard reality hit Melinda. Cayllum was no longer bonded to her and nothing she say or do will change his mind. He was done with her. Forever. That old fear of her crept inside of her. Fear of being alone in this world. She was alone. She had no family. West was dead and now Cayllum released himself from her. It was an awful feeling that suffocated her.

With a dull empty face she watched Damon take Cayllum away from her. She felt like screaming but not a word came over her lips.

... And as Damon and Cayllum were leaving Jack stepped out of the shadows and walked slowly to her.

 **...**


	70. Chapter 70

Cayllum closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind on his face as Damon floored the car.

This kid's an enigma. Some thing back there happened to the boy. A divine intervention. Damon clutched the steering wheel harder. There is no such thing Damon thought to himself. He looked at Cayllum out of the corner of his eye. The boy have nowhere to go he will only end up on the streets and in the wrong hands. There is no other way.

Damon slowed down and turned the car back.

"Where are we going Damon? You can drop me off at the airport I can find my way from there."

Damon gave Cayllum a side look and said. "You hardly have any cash on you and you don't want to go back empty handed to your mother and siblings." Damon said in a calm voice.

"I can find a job Damon I'm not scared of hard work." Cayllum said.

"Selling drugs Cayllum? Pimping yourself out? Hitman for the mafia and the list goes on so take your pick or all of them because that is what is out there for you. Stay here and finish school you can decide after that what you want to do with your life."

"I have nowhere to go Damon." Cayllum said and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He felt exhausted.

"Yes you do." Damon said to him after awhile.

 **Salvatore Home**

"Hey Babe I'm home!" Damon yelled as he close the front door behind him. He turned to Cayllum and said. "Go wait in the living room."

Cayllum sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. "Damon look I can find a place I don't have to stay here. I mean do you trust me with your daughter."

Damon who was heading upstairs slowly turned around and glared at Cayllum. "No, you look. You have absolutely nowhere to go and do I trust you around Zoe, well that's something I'm risking to see for myself. You step out of line and I will personally burry you next to Melinda. Capisci?" _**(do you understand?)**_

Cayllum nodded his head slowly. He was still not satisfied with the direction his life was going in.

"Hi Honey. Where were you?" Bonnie said behind Damon. Neither one of the men noticed her coming down the stairs so intense was the stare down between the two of them.

Damon smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Handling business. Cayllum is going to live with us for the time being can you get a room ready for him."

"Oh" Bonnie said surprised and clearly off guard. "He can stay in Justin's old room. Hi Cayllum."

"Mrs Salvatore." Cayllum greeted her with a half smirk.

"Come let me show you to your room I'm sure you must be tired. Do you want to eat first there's leftovers or I can make you something quick." Bonnie said to him but Cayllum just shook his head no.

Damon clapped his hands together and kissed Bonnie. He than turned to Cayllum and said. "Your in good hands now Cayllum, now if you guys will excuse me I got to be somewhere."

"Damon you just got here we need to talk." Bonnie said.

Damon put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "I know Babe we can talk when I get back okay? I won't stay out late." He let go of her and walked to the front door. "Lock up behind me." He said and closed the door after him.

Cayllum stood there awkwardly. He didn't know where to look because Bonnie's eyes was still on the closed front door.

She sigh and walked pass him. Locked the door and walked back to him. "Did he find Melinda too?" She asked him softly.

"We left her with Jack." Cayllum said. In his eyes Bonnie knew what Melinda's fate will be.

"Let me show you to your room."

"Mrs Salvatore wait." Cayllum said.

"Yes Cayllum?"

"I, I just want to say thank you for taking me in. I will pay you guys back when I'm back on my feet again."

"Cayllum you don't have to pay us anything and I don't want you to think that you owe us something. You are part of this family now." Bonnie said with a soft smile. "Its late and you still have school tomorrow."

 **Mystique Lake Bar**

The place was packed with familiar faces. Mystique Lake bar was the hang out spot for the older folks of ML where they came to hang out with friends after a hectic day.

"To the good old days and down it goes boys!" Jade yelled cheery and emptied her shot of vodka.

Stephen and Scott smirked at each other and follow suit.

Jade smiled and said. "I'm having a great time with you guys. Good thing I decided to come here for a drink or two." Hours ago she was sitting bored in her apartment when she decided to go out for the night and was she glad she did. She found Stephen and Scott sitting at a table in the corner enjoying drinks and a good laugh. This is just what she needed. A nice drink with two handsome men. She invited herself over to their table.

"Boys if you will excuse me I have to go to the ladies room." Jade said her tongue slurring slightly.

Scott helped her up and she kissed him on his lips. "Thanks Scott you are such a gentleman maybe you can take me home later." She pinched his cheek and winked at him seductively.

Scott shook his head with a soft laughed as he watch Jade walk of to the ladies room.

"She wants you." Stephen said and made wide eyes at him.

"She's drunk Stephie." Scott said with a smirk.

"Drunk in love with you Scotty."

"Danger I'm heading the other way." Scott said and laughed softly.

Stephen spot Damon coming over to their table and sigh inwardly. "My brother is here Scott."

"It would have happened sooner or later. I can handle him Stephen."

"Well, well just like old times. Scott. Brother." Damon greeted with a sinister smirk.

"Damon Salvatore." Scott said with a stiff smile.

Damon gave his order to the waitress and pulled out a chair next to Stephen.

"I saw the smooch between you and Jade. Is there something happening there." Damon asked with a smirk.

"Jade had a bit too much to drink Damon I was just helping her to her feet." Scott said.

"Hey you do not have to explain anything to me Scotty." Damon said and winked at Stephen who just rolled his eyes.

"Married Scotty? Children?" Damon asked and leaned back comfortably in his seat.

"Damon." Stephen said in a warning tone of voice.

"What? Can't I ask Scotty genuine questions believe it or not I too want to know what the poor guy has been up to ever since he ran away from here." Damon said with cold eyes that matched an equally cold smirk.

"First of all I did not ran away from Mystique Lake everyone knew I was leaving town and to come back to your genuine questions. I'm married to my job no kids but be that as it may I'm not ruling out having a family of my own one day."

"Good for you Scotty just don't go looking in all the wrong places." Damon said in a cold voice.

Scott smirked and said. "I will keep that in mind Damon."

"You should if you know what's good for you." Damon said.

"Look Damon I never have and never will get scared like the others over your threats. Yes, Bonnie and I had something beautiful and that's something you can't erase. Be a man and accept it." Scott seethed.

Damon's smirk grew wider. "My, my, my. Did I strike a nerve Scotty. I'm just here to enjoy a drink and than go back home to my lovely wife."

"That's enough Damon." Stephen said.

"What? What I just said is true Stephie. I'm not the one who is seething red in the face. Scotty is." Damon said and smirked at his brother.

Scott suddenly smiled. He gave Damon a look and said. "What a lucky man you are Damon going home to a woman like Bonnie not a lot of men such as my poor self have that in their life. Yeah guys like me can only dream of having a woman like Bonnie in their lives."

Damon put his glass slowly down on the table. "You will always be a loser Scott in this life and the next and the sad part of it all is your too fucking blind to see it." Damon saw Jade coming back from the ladies room. "Jade is more your type Scotty. A woman like her knows how to make a guy like you happy if you know what I mean." Damon rose from his chair and put a one hundred dollar bill on the table. "Gents enjoy." He said before walking off.

"Scott I am so sorry I didn't know Damon was going to come here." Stephen said.

Scott smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Dont worry Steph I knew I was not going to get a warm welcome from your brother."

"Time to call it a night?" Stephen asked.

"lets call it a night. I had a great time Steph really we should do it again." Scott said.

"Was that Damon I just saw getting up from our table?" Jade asked when she took a seat.

"That was him." Stephen said and emptied his glass. "We heading out Jade can we drop you off at your place?"

"I came with my own car I'm a big girl I know how to get home Stephen." Jade said with a flirtatious smile.

"We just want to make sure you get home safely Jade." Scott said and helped her again to her feet.

"Fine, fine take me home." Jade said and giggled.

 **The Salvatore Home**

It was around past twelve that Damon came home from the bar. He wasted no time getting rid of his clothes once he is in their bedroom and getting in bed with Bonnie. His lips and hands moved feverishly over her skin. He took the sheet that covered Bonnie and throw it on the floor.

Bonnie whose eyes were on him the whole time stopped him with a hand on his bare chest. "Damon we need to talk first." She said but Damon had only one thing on his mind.

He was ontop of her and he silenced her with a rough kiss on her lips. He pinned her hands down on the bed and pushed her legs wider with his knees. "We can talk later." He said in a lustful voice.

"What has gotten into you Damon." Bonnie said out of breath against his lips.

He captured her bottom lip between his front teeth and smirked devilishly. Before Bonnie can get her next sentence formed in her head Damon's head was between her legs. He slowly sensually licked her panty clad heat not breaking eye contact with her.

"Oh my god." Bonnie whimpers and close her eyes.

...with his teeth he slowly pulled her panty down. His lips, tongue and teeth soon worked her in her frenzy. Her head rolled from side to side moaning from pleasure.

"Yes that's it Babe. Show me how much you want me." Damon said and inhaled her scent deeply. He ran his tongue over her slit biting her rose bud softly. Bonnie put her hand on the back of his head and thrust wildly up in his mouth.

"Damon I'm so close baby." She moaned with lust and was about to go over the edge when Damon stopped. He lift his head up and stared down at her wet heat. His lips glistened with her juices.

"Why did you stop Damon?" Bonnie asked with a husky voice.

"Hands and knees Babe." He said softly not taking his eyes of her wet pearl.

"What?" Bonnie asked a bit confused.

He looked up at her with smouldering hot intense eyes. "I said hands and knees."

Taking too long to get herself in the position he wants her in he hastily helped her up and put her on all fours in front of him. Grinning with satisfaction he than placed his hand on her back lowering her upper body flat on the bed and with his other hand he hoist her nightgown up exposing her smooth bare behind. He could not resist it he gave her a swift blow on her right ass cheek and watched with lustful satisfaction as her cheek turned red.

He wet two fingers in his mouth and than penetrated her wet warm heat slowly. "You ready for me Babe? I'm not going to take it easy on you so you better hold on to that fucking headboard in front of you and don't you dare let go." He said and smirked when she moaned in lust and pleasure.

He watched her take hold of the headboard and steady herself. "Good girl." Damon whispered. One hard thrust he was deep in her keeping still and not moving. "Fuck your so fucking tight Babe." He ran his hands sensually over her back followed by soft wet open mouth kisses. He moved his hand to her heat and rubbed her clit in a slow circular motion.

Bonnie's eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt her husband's fingers there. Her body moved involuntarily back and forth rolling her hips on Damon's dick.

Grunting hard he locked his strong hands on her hips. "Dont you fucking move Bonnie." He hissed through gritted teeth.

His hand went back to her over sensitive knob and he played with it until Bonnie felt herself coming undone. "Please ... Damon please." She begged him breathlessly.

Hearing her beg made his dick jerked inside of her. "Such a good little beggar you are. I love it when you beg for more." He said and bit her softly on her shoulder.

Bonnie tightened her hold on the headboard and moaned hard into the pillow under her face. His hands in an iron grip on her waist he started to move ever so slowly in and out of her teasing them both. Penetrating her all the way and than slowly easing his dick out and than back in all the way...

His hand travelled to her head and his fingers curled gently around her hair pulling them up in a ponytail. He smirked devilishly as he yanked her head back and with that he thrust vigorously in her at the same time.

His grip on her hair tightened the harder he fucked her. Damon's other hand moved down to her clit and rubbed it feverishly. They both moaned in pleasure.

He felt her walls clenched tightly around his dick sending waves of pleasure throughout his body and with renewed power and lust he fucked her harder both of them blissfully unaware of the loud banging sound of the headboard against the wall.

"Fuck I'm close! Is this my pussy Bonnie? Who does she fucking belong to!" Damon asked in a voice raw with lust.

"She, she's yours Damon." Bonnie breathed out between Damon's vigorous hard thrusts.

He grunted hard and said through gritted teeth. "You got that fucking right! Your mine. Fuck. Your mine Babe. Say it." Damon demanded and delivered a stinging blow on her butt cheek.

"I'm yours." Bonnie breathed out.

The wet sounds of their primitive union and the loud banging of the headboard against the wall was overwhelming in the room. He pushed her knees a little bit wider apart. He put both his hands on her back and lifted his knees off the bed. He pounded deeper into her from this angle.

"Oh fuck! You ready Babe!" he yelled. Damon threw his head back in pleasure and shut his eyes. His face was red and twisted from intense pleasure. His pitch black hair sweaty and clinging against his forehead. His body jerked involuntarily into hers. Bonnie screamed hard into the pillow as her orgasm shot through her body coating his dick with her juices.

Damon gave her one more and this time it was a hard blow on her butt cheek before his body went rigid. His hand grabbed her ass cheek hard grunting like an animal and cursing he released his load in her pushing her head first into the headboard. He lowered himself and rested his head on her shoulder. Fanning her with his hot breath. His dick was still pumping hot seed and throbbing inside her heat.

"Holy shit." Damon said out of breath and he slowly started to thrust in her again. Her heat slippery from his cum and her juices kept him hard. His dick jerked a few more times in her before it went slowly limp.

He peppered her back with soft kisses and helped her get comfortable. Damon pulled her gently into his arms and soothingly rubbed her arms and thighs. It was not long before his hand went still. He was fast asleep and snoring lightly with a soft smile on his face.

Bonnie sigh and gently wiped his hair back from his forehead. She snuggled closely to him and she too closed her eyes.

 **The next day at Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"What? She said what?" Stephen asked urgently with wide eyes. He walked closer to Caroline rocking baby Francois gently in his arms.

Caroline put her finger on her lips. "Keep your voice down Stephen. Look just call Scott and tell him that something came up and we can't have the barbeque anymore."

"I m not going to lie to Scott, Caroline. I'm going to tell him the truth."

Caroline sigh. "Fine Stephen I had no idea Stella will come up with something like this so don't look at me like I'm the one behind it."

Stephen pulled her closer to him with his one arm and kissed her softly on her head. "Hey I'm sorry for raising my voice. Its just Damon. I think my brother will do something to Scott and that's something we all don't want to see happen."

Caroline touched his cheek softly and smiled up at him. "I know that's why we should keep those two far apart from each other."

"I will try and keep the peace." Stephen said and rested his head against hers.

 **...**


	71. Chapter 71

After Stephen, Sophi and Amber left Caroline put a sleeping baby Francois in his crib and walked back to the kitchen where she found Stella digging in the fridge.

Stella took out a bottle of water and drank greedily from it.

Caroline smiled and said. "Where you get the energy to get up early in the morning and jog around the block I do not know."

"Too much build up energy from lack of an active sex life."

"Oh - Kay." Caroline said and laughed softly.

"Kate joined me and she outran me. I was like Halloo? I'm the one who is sleeping alone at night why the hell are you running so hard." Stella said as she took a seat at the kitchen counter. "Its weekend so what are the plans for the barbeque tonight?" Stella asked excited.

"Well about that. There is not going to be a barbeque anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore. We already planned it. Its Friday night let's do something." Stella said.

"Damon showed up at the bar last night and he threatened Scott to stay away from Bonnie. Believe me Damon does not make empty promises and with Josh and Neil coming today and the big news we have to tell Josh I don't think its wise to have all these people over way too much drama if you ask me."

Stella shook her head and said. "Damon is such an asshole! Bonnie have my outmost respect for sticking with that man for so long and listen to this Kate said it will soon be public news that Damon is our new mayor of Mystique Lake. I mean Damon? His a lunatic! No lunatic should wield that much power just imagine what he can do now. We should all watch what we say and do from now on or else we getting it. At the bottom of the lake with a heavy anchor on your chest."

Caroline laughed as she pour herself a glass of juice.

"His inaugural ball is tomorrow night. Kate said the invites were send out in private. Damon does not want the media to be there. Only a lunatic will think that he can keep big news like this a secret see what I mean?" Stella said.

"We got our invites yesterday." Caroline said. "I will talk with Damon you deserve an invite too."

"That is so sweet of you Caroline but the last thing I want is a pity invite. You and Stephen should be there don't worry about me. I will find some crazy thing to do." Stella said and sigh.

 **The Salvatore Home**

"My man the new mayor of Mystique Lake how about that." Bonnie said and giggled softly. The two of them were still in bed snuggled closely in each others arms.

Damon smirked and took her hand and kissed it softly. "You should get a nice pretty gown. I can't wait to show you off to all the snobs of this town." He looked at her and smirked wider. "No panties under that gown. I want my fingers inside of you under the table while I smile and say all the right things to the people."

Bonnie laughed. "You are such a freak Damon Salvatore."

"That I am my sexy wife and you love every second of it." Damon said and pinched her nipple between his fingers.

Bonnie gasped and bit her bottom lip. "Damon we just..."

"Hush my little slave." He said and kissed her. "What we just had and what we will have are too different things. Its my birthday soon I want my gift now. I want your ass Bonnie." He whispered the last part to her.

Bonnie looked at him and started to laugh. "Are you kidding me Damon?"

"I do not joke when it comes to your ass Bonnie." Damon said with all seriousness.

Bonnie's laughed stopped in her throat as she looked in her husband's smouldering intense eyes. "Let me get this straight. We still have to go down and explain to the kids why Cayllum is here let alone the fact that we did not even discuss Cayllum. How Jack caught Melinda and what he did with her. All that and you want to fuck my ass. Like fuck my ass. Fuck I don't even know how to say it." Bonnie said and covered her warm cheeks with her hands.

Damon smirked and ran his hand over her thigh. "You know I do not last long if I do you like that."

Bonnie throw her hands up in the air and said. "Did you even listen to what I just said?"

Damon ran his fingers through his hair. "I did Babe and believe me we will talk with the kids but now is our time. We hardly have time for each other like we used to. Getting up early making sure breakfast is ready. The kids are ready for school and than off we go to work than its back dinner time. Helping the kids with their homework bathing the twins play with them. When last did we get adventurous like we used to."

"Fucking my ass is adventurous to you?" Bonnie said.

"You really going to act like your a fucking anal virgin all of a sudden Bonnie? Like we never did it. We both love sex whether its in your pussy your mouth or your ass even tho we have anal sex like once in a blue moon but still you like it." Damon said annoyed. He was starting to get upset with Bonnie. She fucking did it with Scott why the fuck can't she do it with me. He thought in anger.

"I'm going to take a shower." Bonnie said but Damon pulled her back and pinned her down under him.

"Why do you make such a fucking fuss whenever I bring up anal sex Bonnie? You know I like it. Let me make this good for the both of us. Please." Damon said and kissed her softly. "We can do it in the shower slowly or we can do it here with you on your hands and knees." Damon was rock hard between her legs.

Bonnie put her hands on his chest. "I have to get up Damon so can you please get off me."

Damon rolled off her and put his fingers through his hair. He watched her walk silently to their shower. If only I can find a way to make Scott disappear permanently without anyone noticing. Damon thought to himself.

...

Downstairs in the kitchen Cayllum and Zoe stood silently staring at each other. Cayllum swallowed hard and took a step closer to her but immediately put distance between them when he heard Dylan rushing down the stairs.

"I'm late! I'm late for school." Dylan said and stopped abruptly between Cayllum and Zoe with a look of utter surprise on his handsome young face.

"Is there something I'm missing? Or did I wake up in the wrong dimension? Shit happens people." Dylan said with a look of uncertainty.

Zoe had a hard time looking away from Cayllum but she knew now was not the time to continue their talk. "Cayllum is going to stay with us." She said softly to Dylan.

"Stay as in for a weekend? Forever?" Dylan asked and looked between Cayllum and Zoe for an answer.

"Mom and Dad will explain later Dylan." Zoe said and looked down at her feet trying to avoid Cayllum's eyes.

"Welcome to our dysfunctional lot I'm sure you will fit in just fine Cayllum." Dylan said with a smirk.

Kenzie came down the stairs struggling with her school tie. "I fucking hate ties." She said frustrated and flipped her hair back.

"Major newsflash Kenz! Zoe's boyfriend is going to live with us." Dylan said and smirked wider when Zoe glared at him.

Kenzie's eyes went wide and than anger set in. Her blue orbs turned ice cold. "What? Who the fuck said that?" Kenzie asked hard.

"I said that." Damon said as he made his way down to them. He was in his black PJ pants and white T-shirt. He yawned and threw a set of keys at Cayllum who catches them in his hand. "Keys for the SUV. Hurry up kids your going to be late for school." He walked pass them to the kitchen.

Kenzie looked at her father in disbelief. She glared at Cayllum before following her father to the kitchen. "You do know what he did to Zoe why the fuck are you letting him into our home? Is he really going to stay with us?"

"Hey language." Damon said to Kenzie as he opened the fridge.

"Dad why is Cayllum staying here?" Kenzie asked with eyes blazing.

Damon sigh and shut the fridge. "His got nowhere to go and we will talk about this when you guys come home trust me Kiddo when I say this. You got nothing to worry about."

"I can't wait to hear this." Kenzie said and rolled her eyes before stomping out of the kitchen.

"Wait not so fast kiddies." Damon said with a smirk and he casually lean against the wall looking at each of them.

Kenzie made a frustrating noise. "We are going to be late for school dad and I have to write Cayllum here for not wearing his school uniform." Kenzie said hard.

"He does have a school uniform Kenz." Zoe said softly in his defence.

Kenzie rolled her eyes at Zoe. "Yeah where is it?"

"You do know the guy is standing right here with us." Dylan said mockingly.

"Hey enough." Damon said. "As of today I'm officially the new mayor of Mystique Lake so whatever plans you had for tonight cancel them because we kiddies are all going out to celebrate. Tomorrow night is my inaugural ball."

"What your kidding right?" Kenzie said surprised.

Zoe walked to him and gave him a tight hug. "I am so proud of you daddy."

"My man. I want four body guards and my own limo just saying." Dylan said with a smirk.

Damon laughed softly and said. "See you guys later."

 **...**

Kenzie was quiet the whole time just glaring straight ahead of her. Zoe was staring through the window and Dylan wasted no time laying down the rules of the house and who is really in charge.

The car barely stopped and Kenzie was out. Dylan said goodbye and winked at Zoe before closing the door.

"I should go." Zoe said softly.

Cayllum said nothing. He just stared straight ahead of him.

"Cayllum I'm sorry the way Kenzie reacted. She's a good person is just that she does not know the whole truth." Zoe said.

"You do not have to apologise for your sister Zoe. I fully understand her." Cayllum said.

"Alex is coming today." Zoe blurted out and blushed when Cayllum turned his head to look at her.

"Damon did mention something like that to me." Cayllum said.

"I know you do not have your school uniform on but principal Hector will understand." Zoe said shyly.

"I will be here to pick you guys up. I've got to be somewhere." Cayllum said and started the car.

Zoe nodded her head and opened the door and without a word further to Cayllum she closed it and walked to the entrance. Stewart who saw her walked up to her with a charming smile.

"Hey Zoe." He greeted.

"Hi Stewart." Zoe said. She was so caught up with her own thoughts that his presence startled her.

"Long week wasn't it. I am so glad school are ending early today." Stewart said and chuckled. "Any plans for the day?"

Zoe was glad when she saw Sophi waiting for her at the door. "I can't talk now Stewart. See you." Zoe said and rushed to over to Sophi. The two girls hugged each other.

"Hey is your dad making sure you do go to class." Sophi said with a soft laugh.

Zoe looked back at the school parking lot. Their SUV was still there with Cayllum behind the wheel. Zoe knew he was looking at her and he probably saw Stewart talking with her.

Zoe sigh and said. "My dear Soph do I have news for you."

 **...**


	72. Chapter 72

**The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie came down fresh and lively with the two playful twins. She found Damon at the kitchen counter going through his phone. He was still in his PJ's.

"Hey we're out. I have to drop these two off and pop in at the flower shop." She said to Damon.

"Fine." Damon said without looking up from his phone.

"Go give daddy kissy, kissy goodbye." Bonnie said to the twins and ruffled their black curly heads playfully.

The two wasted no time running to their dad. Damon smirked and picked them up. He kissed them both on the cheek and let them go back to their mom.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Bonnie asked with a cheeky playful attitude.

"Did you behave this morning to deserve a kiss?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took the twins hands. "Come on you two."

Damon ran his hands through his hair and sigh out loud. "Babe wait." He got up and quickly walked over to her. He placed his hands on each side of her face and kissed her softly. "See you later." He said.

He helped them to her car and kissed her again. "I will call you from my office."

 **ML High School**

School is out and all the earners stormed out of their classrooms in excitement. It was a sunny day and everyone looked forward to a fun long weekend.

"Wow I still can't believe your dad is our new mayor." Liz said to Dylan. The two were walking hand in hand making their way through the crowded school hall.

Dylan smirked and said. "Yup and tonight he is taking the family out you know to celebrate his new position."

"Nice." Liz said and gave him one of her pretty smiles.

Dylan swallowed hard. He could not stop thinking about kissing Liz. Her lips looked so soft and her smile made his heart skip a few beats. He looked back at Walter his best friend and Walter nodded his head to Dylan to make his move.

He was about to make his move when four girls approached them one smiled flirtatious at Dylan. Her name is Mia. Milk white skin and long golden hair. She was just as tall and pretty as Liz but where Liz is warm and sweet Mia was the opposite shallow and self – centered with herself and her beauty. "Hi Dylan." She said and smiled sweetly.

"Hi." Dylan said and looked at Liz who just stood there looking at Mia.

"So I'm throwing my birthday party on Saturday and I so want you to be there." Mia said.

Dylan was stunned. Mia was like one of the hottest girls in school and she's inviting him to her birthday party. How the world change just weeks ago he had a crush on her but now his not so sure. Some part of him wanted to go but the other part not so sure. He looked at Liz and he could see how Mia's invite made her uncomfortable.

Mia gave Liz a sweet fake smile. "You are also invited Liz."

"Thanks Mia but I already have plans with Liz." Dylan said and smiled apologetically at her.

"Oh" Mia said. She was astonished and the look on her face was so comical that Liz almost laughed out loud.

Mia recovered quickly and bathed her eye lashes at Dylan. "Well that's okay. I can't wait to start on our science project Dylan, anyway you guys must enjoy your weekend."

"We have plans?" Liz asked Dylan who was still watching Mia walking away from them.

"Yeah and tonight. I'm officially inviting you as my date to my father's celebration dinner that's if its okay with you Liz?" Dylan asked shyly.

Liz pulled him softly closer to her and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I would love to be your date tonight Dylan Salvatore." Liz said with the most adorable smile and sparkling big eyes.

Now is the right time Dylan kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Dylan said to himself in his mind. He moved his head closer.

"Hey this is not the place to make out with your girlfriend. Do you guys want to stay behind for detention." A boy said and laughed.

Liz laughed softly. Dylan smirked and took her hand and together the two walked out.

Kenzie closed her locker and joined Stacy and the rest who was waiting for her. Stacy smiled and hook her arm with Kenzie's arm.

"Hey weekend is here! Time to party! Brian is throwing the must be there party at his parents home tonight. Do you want me to pick you up?" Stacy asked Kenz with a cheery smile.

"I'm not going." Kenzie said and handed her schoolbag to Ling who usually carry it for her.

"What? Kenz you know we must be there and the boys will be absolutely upset if we do not show up." Stacy said with wide eyes.

"I see your brain is malfunctioning again. I did made myself very clear. You and the girls are more than welcome to go." Kenzie said and gave Stace a look that said it all.

Stacy's flushed with embarrassment. "If your not going than I'm not going. Who wants to go to that boring party anyway."

Kenzie just rolled her eyes and said. "Look you and Estelle can come with me and my family for dinner tonight. We celebrating something and that's all I'm saying."

"Awesome!" Stacy said and smiled gleefully at the other girls.

Outside Sophi and Zoe hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Cayllum was already waiting in the school parking lot and she hurriedly walked to the SUV.

"Hi." She said with a bright smile when she opened the back door.

"Hi." Cayllum greeted her softly. He was sitting there stoically with dark sunglasses on. He smelt different. Earthly.

"Did you go for a swim?" Zoe asked and blushed when Cayllum looked at her in the car view mirror.

"How did you know." He asked after a while.

"I, I can smell the scent of the water on your skin Cayllum and your hair is still a bit wet." Zoe said and looked down at her hands on her lap.

His lips curved slowly into a smile but his whole demeanour changed quickly when he saw Stewart walking to where his father is waiting for him in their car.

"You going straight home or do I have to drop you off somewhere?" He asked in a cold voice.

Zoe looked up a confuse look on her pretty face. "I do not have to be anywhere. I'm going straight home."

Soon all of them were heading home in silence. Kenzie was busy texting on her phone and Dylan had his earphones on. Zoe glanced at Cayllum and wondered why he was so cold to her.

"Hey you have to go to down this road we have to pick up the twins." Kenzie said to him without looking up from her phone.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Alex stopped his car in the drive way and smiled at the girl next to him. "We are here. My home."

Sam looked at the big beautiful imposing house in awe. "Its beautiful Alex. Wow! You lived here all your life? If I was you I will never leave. Do you guys have servants? I'm waiting for someone to come out to help with our luggage." Sam said and giggled.

Alex threw his head back and laughed. "Do not mention the word servants in front of my mom. She taught us to clean up after ourselves and on some weekends she made us sweep the whole house."

She sounds scary." Sam said with a smile and leaned closer to Alex for a kiss.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. My mom is the best and the most lovable woman on this planet. She will like you." Alex said and gaze down at her sweet lips.

"Well as long as you like me and that's all that matters to me." Sam said and kissed him. Her hand travelled to his jean zipper and she giggled softly when he stopped her hand going further.

"What are you doing? We can't have sex in my parents driveway. That is not a good way to start." Alex said and laughed.

"Oh boy no sex for four long days." Sam said with sarcasm.

"I didn't say we are not going to have sex. I can't resist you Sam and you know it." Alex said softly and tenderly ran his fingers through her hair. "You are so beautiful Sam."

Sam smiled and kiss him on the cheek. "Thays why I like you so much. You always know how to make me feel good. Alex I'm going to be honest I'm not used to this." Sam said and pointed at the house. "All this wealth what if your parents just think of me as this gold-digger trying to worm herself into their lives. What if they don't accept me. I'm so scared I will say something wrong and stupid and make a fool out of myself."

"Sam look at me." Alex said softly. "My family are not perfect but they will never make you feel like an outsider or look down on you. My sister Kenzie she can be a bit hard but you will love Zoe and Dylan and the twins. I like you and so will they."

Sam released a breath and smiled at him. "Time to go in I guess."

"If you think the outside blew your mind away wait till you see inside." Alex said with a smirk and winked at her.

"Oh goody." Sam said and opened her door.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"Stephen they are here! Josh and Neil are here! Stephen where are you." Caroline yelled nervously. She watched Josh park his truck and getting out. He and Neil laughed and joke as they unload their bags.

"Mom take a deep breath and relax everything is going to be fine." Sophi said and smiled softly.

Caroline smiled at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Your right I can't let them see me like this." Caroline said and fixed her hair with her fingers.

Stephen came down the stairs with baby Francois in his arms.

Caroline's eyes went wide. "What the hell are you doing Stephen?

"Too late." Sophi said softly. Josh and Neil came in with happy smiles and laughs. "Hey family! We still alive!" Josh said with a bright smile.

Sophi ran to her brothers and gave them each a tight hug. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too little sis." Neil said.

Caroline straightened herself and walked to them. "I am so happy to see you my sons."

"Mom." The two said and kissed her on her cheek.

"Hey dad." Neil said with a wave. He looked curiously at the baby in his father's arms.

"Did you cook mom? I'm starving. Neil is not the best cook and I never thought I will say this but I'm fed up with take outs." Josh said and smiled at his mom.

"Hey my cooking kept us both alive." Neil said faking hurt.

"Still the goof balls I remember." Sophi said with a smile.

"And still love little sis so can I sit down for my dearest mothers best home cook meals that I missed more than anything." Josh said.

Stephen cleared his throat and said. "Before we all sit down for a meal there is something we should tell you first." Stephen looked at Caroline for support.

"This sounds heavy." Neil said and smiled nervously.

Caroline walked to Stephen and took his hand. "She looked down at Francois with a soft smile. Tears started to welled up in her eyes.

"Mom is everything Okay? " Josh said concerned.

"This is Francois." Stephen said. "His your son."

 **...**


	73. Chapter 73

"My, my son?" Neil asked in shock. "I slept with a girl once but we use protection. Is it possible that the baby can be mine."

Sophi sighed. "Neil hush." She said.

"Josh is the father, Neil." Caroline said softly.

Josh turned pale in his face. "What? My baby? It can't be. No, no, no,. This is some kind of sick joke or something."

"No its not Josh. François is your baby. Amanda is the mother." Caroline said.

"Amanda!? Amanda will come up with any lie just to get me back but this is taking it too far!"

"Josh calm down and lower your voice. Let's talk this out like adults." Stephen said to his son who was seething with anger.

"Calm down? Amanda is trying to ruin my future! Can't you see that? She's crazy and if she thinks she's going to get away with this than she's in for a rude awakening." Josh said with heated eyes.

"Amanda is dead Josh. Drug overdose so blaming her will do you no good. You have a son now and that's your main priority now." Stephen said in a calm voice.

"What? Dad I can't give up my studies for this. Your talking about my medical career that I dreamed of my whole life and just to give it up." Josh said a broken look on his face.

"That's not what I'm saying Josh." Stephen said.

Caroline walked to Josh and took both his hands in hers. "We do not want you to give up your future sweetie but we are not going to give Francois away. He is part of us. He is a part of you and you will come to love him too Josh and yes this is hard. I know you will come to accept it in time."

Josh teared up and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. At that moment Neil took Sophi's hand and the two walked out silently.

"Mom I don't know what to do." Josh said in a tears.

"I know sweetie. I know just give him a chance in your life. Study hard and finish not just for yourself but for your son too. He will be so proud of you. Your father and I are here all the way for you. You are not alone Josh." Caroline said as she rock her crying son in her arms.

Josh lifted his head from his mother's shoulder and looked with teary eyes at his father holding baby François.

"Do you want to hold him son?" Stephen asked with eyes shining from unshed tears.

Josh walked slowly to his dad. He stood there looking down at his sleeping little boy. The splitting image of himself. "He is okay." Josh said softly. "So I guess I should start to learn how to change diapers and make bottles just don't expect me to get up at night to sing to him. You guys know I cant keep a tune." Josh said with a nervous smirk. This was still so unreal to him.

Stephen smiled and Caroline laughed relieved. "Each little thing at it's time Josh." Stephen said and patted his son fatherly on his shoulder.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Sam plopped down on Alex's bed and smiled happily. "The house is amazing and colourful Alex. Its very classic and have character to it. The colours blend beautifully and oh my gosh your outside patio is something that belongs on the front pages of every home magazines. Your front porch too and your son room. I can imagine myself sitting there and reading for hours!"

Alex laughed as he put their bags in his closet. "Zoe loves that room too. She designed it herself with my mother's help. Its their quiet sanctuary when they binge read"

"What kind of man is you father?" Sam asked.

"His fun and usually let us get away with a lot of things not so set on rules like my mother. What can I say he loves us and goes out of his way to make us all happy." Alex said with a smirk.

"So he build this house for your mother. Wow I wish my man can build a home like this for me one day." Sam said and giggled softly when Alex jumped on her.

"I will build you a palace cause that's where a princess like you belongs Samantha."

Sam rolled her eyes playfully. "So cliché Alex. I'm not a princess. I'm the witch who captured your heart and will keep it with me forever."

" Good. I do not want my heart with anyone but you." Alex said and gazed lovingly down at her.

"Kiss me." Sam breathed against his lips.

Alex smirked before kissing her passionately. The kiss heated up and soon the two found themselves ripping at each other clothes. The sound of car doors and loud voices outside stopped them just in time.

They laughed softly. "I think its my brothers and sisters." Alex said and rested his forehead on hers.

"How soon can I test out your amazing pool? Its a good thing I packed my swim wear." Sam said with eyes sparkling with excitement.

"As soon as were done greeting everyone and we settled in." Alex said and helped her up from the bed.

Downstairs Kenzie threw her schoolbag on the couch in the living room and walked to the kitchen. Cayllum and Zoe disappeared each into their own directions.

"Where is Cayllum?" She asked Dylan who was busy searching for something to eat in the fridge.

"Busy smooching Zoe in your room." He said with a smirk.

"Disgusting pig." Kenzie said.

"Oink, oink. Yeah I'm a piggy." Dylan said and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Kenzie said.

Zoe came back downstairs from her room with the twins in tow. She smiled when she saw Kenzie and Dylan at the kitchen counter drinking juice and eating fruits.

She helped the two cuties in their toddler chairs and started to peel two bananas for them.

"I can't wait for tonight. I wonder where dad is going to take us." Zoe said with bright green orbs.

"Don't get too excited. Same old same old Flavio's Italian restaurant just thinking about all that fatty food makes me want to puke." Kenzie said annoyed.

"If you don't want to eat that's on you do not spoil it for us." Dylan said and winked at Kenzie who gave him an icy glare.

"The inauguration ball is on Saturday now that's something to look forward to. I don't even know what I'm going to wear." Kenzie said.

"You have a lot of pretty dresses to choose from Kenz you will look stunning in anything." Zoe said with a soft smile

"Pretty and anything do not go along Zoe keep that in mind. I want something that will stand out and shock people." Kenzie said with a smile.

"You want something that will stand out and shock people. Go naked. Your tits standing out and your bare ass shocking the good old folks of this town." Dylan said and laughed out loud. Kenzie threw him with a apple on the head silencing his laughter.

The twins were enjoying this. They two started to throw their sliced up fruits in their bowls at each other.

"See what you started now you little disgusting worm." Kenzie seethed at Dylan.

"I'm making progress. First I was a disgusting pig now I'm a disgusting worm nice sis." Dylan said with sarcasm.

"Some things never change in the Salvatore home." Alex said as he entered the kitchen with Sam next to him.

"Alex!" Zoe said with a bright happy smile. "When did you come?"

"Hey Toffee." Alex said with a smile and gave her a tight hug. "I have been here long enough to listen and enjoy the bickering routines I have come to miss."

"Brother." Dylan said and he too gave Alex a hug.

"Dee how are things?" Alex asked and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Standing your shoes full as you can see its not easy but hey I'm tough as nails." Dylan said with a smirk.

Alex laughed and walked to Kenzie. He kissed her on her cheek and asked. "Hi sis missed me?"

Kenzie smiled adoringly. "Not as half as you missed me brother."

The twins were almost jumping out of their chairs so excited they were to see Alex. "Hey there Ady and Cady. I missed you guys so much." Alex said and picked them up from their chairs and hold them close against him. He peppered their little laughing mouths with kisses. "Look how you have grown soon you will be taller than everyone in the house." Alex said and spin them around enjoying their cute happy laughs.

He looked back at everyone and he noticed Dylan, Kenzie and Zoe looking at Sam. He walked to her and said. "This is Sam short for Samantha. We share a flat together and we study the same field." Alex said and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah this is me Sam. Hi guys so nice to meet you all." Sam said and made wide playful eyes at Alex.

"Hi." Zoe and Dylan said. Kenzie just nodded her head slightly at Sam.

"Is that all brother?" Dylan asked. "She's your girlfriend right? If that's the case than boy are you lucky to score a hot babe like her."

Sam laughed. She liked Dylan already. He is outspoken and fun. Zoe is a bit shy but Sam could see she is a sweet girl. She will not get any trouble from her. It was Kenzie she needed to worry about.

Kenzie looked at Sam and size her up. She is beautiful she got to give that to the girl. Her blond hair was cut short pixie style and it fit her perfectly. Blond not being her natural hair colour. She looked fresh a flawless skin and high cheekbones. She was dressed casually in blue ripped skinny jeans a grey T-shirt and black boots.

Sam's blue eyes didn't waver from Kenzie's cold eyes. Kenzie made up her mind. She didn't like Sam something was off with the girl. Behind that sweet persona and pretty smile is something dark and sinister.

Alex put the twins down but they immediately stretched their arms up at him. He picked them up and smiled. "Sam wants to try out the swimming pool are you guys joining us?" He asked.

"I'm in. I can do with a swim." Zoe said.

"Me too! Let me just first go put on my speedo." Dylan said and winked at Sam who giggled at him.

"I've got better things to do sorry." Kenzie said and walked out without sparing them another glance.

"Okay, I'm going to change my two soldiers into their swim trunks. Will you be alright?" Alex asked Sam.

"Yeah you go ahead I think I can find the way back to your room." Sam said and kissed him on the lips.

 **...**


	74. Chapter 74

Damon inhaled the fresh and rosy fragrance of the flowers in his arms. Bonnie's favourite flowers. He smiled and whistle an upbeat tune. His first day at the office went surprisingly well without any hassles. Everyone welcomed him and went out of their way to deliver and to update him on all matters going on currently. He already knew every detail. He played along to see who he can work with and who needs to be cut. Ex mayor Brixton must have had inside people who also profit of his illegal dealings and that his trying to find out.

He was about to head upstairs but stopped when he heard the happy sounds of his kids. The big sliding glass doors that leads out to the outdoor patio stood open and music and voices could be heard at the pool. The kids must be cooling off in the pool its a hot day today. He put the flowers down on the kitchen counter and walked through the sliding doors.

Zoe, Dylan and the twins were in the pool with Alex. Damon smiled as he watched his kids enjoying themselves. He lean back against the wall with a soft smile on his face and out of nowhere came a sweet melodious voice calling Alex. A young woman beautiful athletic build in a tiny red two piece walked gracefully to the swimming pool and said something to Alex.

"The water is nice Sam come on get in." Alex said.

Damon could not take his eyes of her. Is that Sam? Damon was under the impression Sam was a guy.

Sam laughed melodiously as Alex splash her with water. The girl is stunning. Damon thought to himself.

"That thing she calls a swim suit barely covers her." Kenzie said next to him.

Damon snapped out of his daze wondering how long Kenzie have been standing next to him. He swallowed hard and said. "Aren't you going to join them Kiddo?"

"No. I'm going to the lake with Stacy and Estelle." Kenzie said and flipped her hair back.

"Fine just don't be late you know about dinner tonight." Damon said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know." Kenzie said and waved her dad goodbye as she made her way to where Stacy and Estelle were waiting for her in Stacy's jeep.

Damon looked back his eyes searching for the girl. There she was staring right back at him. Neither one of them moved or looked away from each other. It was Alex who broke the moment between them when he sneaked up behind her and pulled her with him into the pool.

Damon quickly stepped back in and in a hurry walked up the stairs to his and Bonnie's bedroom. He knew the girl now that he had a good look at her. He locked the bedroom door behind him.

...

Stacy was speeding up the mountain road music blaring loud through the speakers. The three girls hair blow in the breeze and it felt good like old times. A beer in one hand and a smoke in the other hand Kenzie rages on over Sam, Alex's new girlfriend.

"She is trailer trash and the slut is wearing this tiny red bikini that is clearly a few sizes too small for her slutting all over the pool and Alex is this love sick horny puppy who can't take his eyes off her." Kenzie said and rolled her eyes.

"I didnt even meet her but I hate her too." Stacy said.

"Fuck her Kenzie. Don't let her spoil our day." Estelle chime in.

"You guys are right. I mean I'm not going to let a trailer park trashy slut ruin my day or my father's day. Double fuck her. No triple fuck her!" Kenzie said and pass the joint to Stacy.

Stacy laughed hard. "Triple fuck. I like that Kenz that's so original." Stacy took a puff and inhaled the herb deeply into her lungs. "This is some good shit!" She said and laughed loud.

"Good shit alright just keep your fucking eyes on the road. The last thing I want is to end up another tragic statistic." Kenzie said to Stacy.

"Sorry Kenz." Stacy apologized.

Estelle threw her arms up in the air and lifted her face up at the sky. "I fucking missed this! Getting high and drunk and just chilling with my two besties."

"Come back if you miss us that much." Kenzie said.

Estelle put her arms around Kenzie from the back and said. "I will think about it."

The three of them were on their way to their private hang out spot with lots of booze.

 **The Salvatore Home**

A soft knock on the door woke Damon from his slumber. It was Bonnie standing there with the shops books in her arms when he unlocked and opened the door.

Bonnie took in his messy hair and sleepy eyes and laughed softly. "Damon did you sleep in this heat. Why didn't you put on the air-conditioning?" She asked with a soft laugh and kissed him on his mouth.

"First day at the office was hectic Babe." Damon said.

"Shame honey just give it some time you will get the hang of it. I was busy with the flower shop's books all day. I'm almost done just have to go through them with Zoe. She is my boss after all." Bonnie said and kicked her heels off. She walked to their glass door and slide it opened.

Damon smirked. "You can always come work for me. My own sexy secretary. You don't have to do anything just sit there behind your desk and look sexy for me." He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Bonnie laughed. "Thanks for the tempting offer but I like my job very much and my salary is not bad and I have the most sweetest boss ever."

Damon kissed her neck. "I'm sorry about this morning for acting like an ass over your sexy ass." He said and ran his hand softly over her behind. "But you can't blame me for trying to hit it."

Bonnie smiled and wiggled herself out of his embrace. "I'm used to your moods by now anyway the kids are still at the pool. Did you meet Sam?"

Damon cleared his throat. "Nope I came straight up."

"Nice girl very beautiful. She really likes our house and the town." Bonnie said as she walked to their bathroom minutes later she came out naked and wet. Damon's eyes followed her naked voluptuous sexy body with lust all over the room. He swallowed hard.

"Such a nice day outside I don't know what to wear." Bonnie said as she walked to her walk in closet.

"I need a shower. A very cold one." Damon mumbled to himself.

Bonnie came out with a short green strapless summer dress. Her face fresh and make up free. She looked youthful. "Alex looks smitten with the girl. She sounds nice, different from the girls Alex normally dates and more mature." Bonnie said and walked to her vanity mirror where she gave herself a last look. She turned back to Damon with a bright smile and said. "This is me heading down. I'm going to make the kids some snacks and drinks come down when your done." Bonnie said and kissed him quickly on his lips.

He pulled her back and kissed her again slipping his tongue in her mouth. Deepening the kiss as his hands roam all over her curves. Bonnie put her hand on his chest and pushed him gently away. "Hey if you keep kissing me like this than we will never leave this room." She pinched his cheek and sway her hips as she's walking out knowing full well his eyes are on her sexy behind.

Damon smirked and said. "Temptress."

...

Sam smiled as she watched Alex with his siblings in the pool. They really do make a beautiful family and its clear to see how much Alex loved them all. Sam looked back at the house. A very beautiful house with a sexy handsome mister of the house. Damon Salvatore. I wonder what went through his mind when he saw me. Sam smiled to herself and looked back at Alex. His lean muscular body sexy as sin. She can't believe her luck.

Bonnie came out with a tray of snacks and put it on the table next to Sam. "Still enjoying yourself Sam?" Bonnie asked. She put the tray on the table and said. "Snacks and cold drinks dig in."

Sam smiled and said. "I can't remember when last I had so much fun Mrs Salvatore. Its a pleasant welcome relief just to get away from the books and long hours of studies. I am so glad Alex invited me here with him. This town is something else now I see why it is one of the must vacation places on the map."

Bonnie looked at Alex having fun in the pool with a soft smile. "He looks happy, so how did you guys meet Sam?"

"I met him through Josh. He introduced me to Alex at a party. We just immediately clicked. He is protective, warm and funny. We started seeing each other on a regular basis after that." Sam said.

"His got a gentle soul that son of mine. I don't want to see him get hurt Sam." Bonnie said with her eyes on Alex.

"I understand completely Mrs Salvatore. I love this side of him with his family that he loves and adores so much. He should come home more often." Sam said with a fake smile. What is this women trying to say? That I'm not good enough for her golden boy. Well newsflash Madame don't get me get started on all the kinky shit your son and I do in the apartment you and your husband pay for. Sam thought gleefully.

One by one the kids joined their mom and Sam under the big veranda where snacks and cool drinks were deliciously displayed on the table.

"Yummy this looks mouth watering." Alex said and kissed his mom on the cheek. He looked proudly at her and whistled softly. "Mom your just getting younger and younger by the day."

Bonnie laughed. She put her hand on her hip and said. "Seven kids and I'm still rocking it what can I say other than a healthy lifestyle and a kickass attitude. You know how I roll."

Alex put his arm around his mother and said. "My kickass mom that's for sure."

"You have six kids mom not seven." Dylan said.

"Counting in your dad." Bonnie said and laughed with the kids.

"Where's dad by the way?" Zoe asked.

"Oh your dad will be joining us soon. Our new mayor had a hectic day at the office so go easy on him today okay." Bonnie said.

"Why you looking at me mom. I have some mayor jokes and he will love it." Dylan said with a smirk.

Alex took Sam's hand and pulled her up. "Sam and I are going to take a shower and change. I want to show her around town."

"Okay just don't come back late you know how your dad can get whenever his late for something." Bonnie said with a smile.

"I will make sure we are back in time." Alex said and pulled a laughing Sam behind him.

Damon came downstairs just as Alex and Sam were heading upstairs. He looked cool and sexy in his khaki pants a white T-shirt barefoot.

"Hey dad!" Alex said and walked to his dad and gave him a hug. "Mom said you had a hectic day at the office."

"Hey son. Yeah but you know me I get back infront very quickly. How are the studies going?"

"Great. I enjoy all my lectures. I get along fine with everyone and thanks again for helping me with my apartment."

"I'm glad your happy son. It makes my father heart swell with pride and happiness." Damon said with his eyes on Sam.

Alex pulled Sam gently closer to him. "Dad I want you to meet Samantha. She's a first year law student. The Sam I was telling you and mom about."

"Hi Mr Salvatore." Sam said in a soft husky voice. Damon took her outstretched hand and shake it.

"Hi Samantha nice to meet you." Damon said and let go of her hand quickly.

"Josh, Neil and I are taking Sam out to show her the wonders of ML. I promised mom we will be back in time for tonight." Alex said.

"Yeah you know how your mom gets whenever we are late for something." Damon said with a soft laugh.

"Funny how she said the exact same thing about you but I know how she can get." Alex said and laughed.

"See you later Mr Salvatore. It was nice meeting you." Sam said and she and Alex walked up to his room.

Damon walked to his study and locked the door behind him. He walked straight to his secret cabinet and unlocked it. He took out his bottle Bourbon and drank from it. He closed his eyes as he savoured the golden taste of the whiskey on his tongue. His mind went back two years to that first day he met Sam in his upscale penthouse apartment in New York.

 **Flashback...**

" **Damon my little sister will be here any minute." Sierra said and moaned when she felt Damon's teeth nibbling softly on her nipple.**

" **I will make it quick." Damon said in a lustful voice.**

" **Damon I want you too but Sam will be here any minute. You can have me all night but not now."**

 **Damon sigh and said. Fine. How old is she by the way. We are having too much fun to babysit a nosy little girl."**

" **Seventeen and beautiful so keep away from her. You know how jealous I can get." Sierra said.**

 **Damon smirked. "Suddenly I can't wait to meet her."**

" **Damon don't you dare." Sierra said and playfully throw him with a pillow.**

 **Sam showed up later. Dressed in cut off jeans a black shirt and short ankle boots with her sling bag. It took her half an hour to get over the luxury of the apartment. She was beautiful with a great body. Damon usually tried to ignore Sam whenever Sierra was not around but the girl made it impossible for him. She walked around the apartment in skimpy clothes barely covering her always looking him up for a chat. Damon knew the girl wanted him to fuck her. He could smell it and see it in her eyes.**

 **One night Sierra was working late and he came back to the apartment early. He was busy with his second bottle when Sam showed up in his room and just like that straddled him. She kissed him and Damon kissed her back. Things heated up between the two of them and he stopped her when he felt her hand on his hard dick.**

" **No." Damon said and pushed her roughly of him.**

 **Sam looked distraught as she tried to cover her bare breasts. "What? But I thought you want me. I know you want me too Damon."**

 **Damon ran his fingers through his hair. "Jesus your just a kid Sam. You know I'm with your sister how can you even think of us together."**

 **Sam laughed hard and bitterly. "You and Sierra together are you fucking kidding me! Your a married man Damon and at the end of the day your going back to your perfect little wife and leave Sierra for months. Do you know how she cries herself to sleep when you sleep comfortably next to that bitch of a wife of yours."**

 **Damon turned pale and than red. He stormed to where Sam was on the floor and grabbed her by her neck. "You keep my wife out of your filthy mouth you whore. You keep away from me or else your out on the street earning small change on your back and knees." Damon said and pushed her roughly away from him.**

 **Two days after that Sam left. He never saw her again after that and he never told Sierra anything.**

 **...end of flashback**

Damon opened his eyes and took another big drink from the bottle. It was a shock to see her again his dead mistress sister. How the hell did she end up with Alex? Did she carefully plan this to get revenge on him for rejecting her? Bonnie and Alex have no idea who she really is and its best to keep it that way until Sam reveals her true motives. He took another drink from the bottle and his eyes turned hard. It will be a cold day in hell before he let that little whore worm herself into his life and that of his family. Damon thought to himself and ran his fingers through his hair and than it hit him. His eyes turned crazy intense staring of into space. "I own this town Sammy and I say who stays and goes preferably permanent." Damon said softly. His eyes glowing sinisterly.

 **...**


	75. Chapter 75

**The Salvatore Home**

"You look beautiful." Damon said and kissed Bonnie's bare shoulder. Bonnie was wearing a form-fitting strapless dark green sequin dress. The dress accentuate her curves and waist flawlessly. She went for a cat eye make up look. The look was dramatic and brought out her eyes beautifully. She kept her skin natural just a little blush on her cheek bones.

Damon was wearing his blue tux a white shirt leaving the buttons at the top undone. He looked sexy as hell so calm and smooth.

"Why do I feel like I want to take you to bed and take my time taking off this dress off your sexy body." Damon said with a naughty smirk and ran his fingers softly down her arms.

"Later." Bonnie said and turned back to face him. "You can show me how much you want me later now tell me how do I look?"

Damon bend down on one knee in front of her and gazed up at her. "You asking me how you look? Well my dear wife no words are enough to describe your beauty Bonnie. Your my wife the mother of my children. My freaky sex buddy."

Bonnie giggled softly when Damon said the latter.

"Your my reason for living. My soulmate. My heart Bonnie." He got up and kissed the tip of her nose. "You look and you are my everything Mrs Bonnie Salvatore and damn do you work the hell out of this dress." Damon said kissed her when she laughed softly.

"We should head out." Bonnie said and walked to the side of the bed. She bend down seductively with her ass up in the air to pick up her small gold handbag.

Damon chuckled. "Oh I see its like that now. Go ahead and see how far you can temp me Mrs Salvatore sooner or later I'm still going to hit that sexy ass of yours." He felt his dick stir in his pants just thinking about how good her back hole will feel around his dick. Damon gritted his teeth. He needs a drink. "I have to make a quick call." He said and quickly walked out.

...

Sam walked to the mirror. She turned around and admired herself one more time. She was wearing a plain white elegant dress that showed of her glowing skin tan and perfect body beautifully. She chose a bright red colour lipstick to round of her look. She looked and felt great.

Alex entered the room and stopped when he saw her. He was rendered speechless for a second. "Fuck your beautiful." He said in a thick voice.

Sam smiled shyly. "Thank Alex. Wow look at you. I have to chain you to me after seeing all the girls drooling over you this afternoon."

Alex smirked. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned casually against the door. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. His black hair was in a sexy messy style. "They are all just friends you've got nothing to worry about." He held out his hand to her. "Shall we." He said with a charming smile.

...

Zoe picked up her dress in front and ran to Kenzie's room. "What's the emergency?" Zoe asked when she opened the door. Her eyes went wide when she saw Kenzie sprawled out on her bed naked with a towel loosely wrapped around her.

"Kenzie why are you not dressed? Mom and dad are going to flip when they see that your not ready." Zoe said with wide eyes. She closed the door behind her and locked it. "Okay we are not panicking. Let me help you get ready. Where is your dress?" Zoe said and searched the room in a frantic way.

"No, no, no. I'm not going tell them I'm not feeling too well." Kenzie said slurring her words.

"Your drunk." Zoe said softly.

"Drunk and high as a kite. Zoe I didn't call you for a lecture. I called you to go to them smile pretty and lie for me." Kenzie said and looked at her sister with glassy eyes. "Please Toffee." Kenzie said when she saw Zoe hesitating. "Look at me I'm in no state to join you guys. I do not want to embarrass dad and you guys and do you really want Vicky from the newspaper to take a picture of me like this just imagine the headlines. It will look bad for dad."

"I will tell them your not feeling well." Zoe said and cast her eyes away from her sister hiding the disappointment in her eyes.

"Thank you Toff." Kenzie said and closed her eyes.

Zoe swallowed her tears back. It was hard for her to see her sister like this. Drunk out of her mind. "Goodnight Kenzie."

"Hey tell Cayllum I said thanks. He helped me to my room. He sneaked me in." Kenzie said and laughed hard.

"Lock the door behind me." Zoe said softly ignoring the questioningly look on Kenzie's face as she closes the door.

...

Dylan and Liz waited in the living room for everyone and he could not take his eyes of her.

"What is it?" Liz asked with a smile. "Do I have something on my nose?"

Dylan cleared his throat. "No, you look pretty Liz." He said and blushed. He rose from the couch and walked slowly to her. He smirked when he saw how wide her eyes went. He gently pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Liz can I kiss you." Dylan asked softly.

Liz' s eyes went wider. Her cheeks flushed hot. "Dylan I, I have never kissed a boy. I have never been kissed." She said shyly.

Dylan chuckled nervously. "Good and neither have I. I have never kissed a boy so don't worry it makes two of us."

They both laughed.

Liz giggled adorably. "I think we should start with stepping closer to each other and hold each other really close."

Dylan pulled her gently into his arms. Their lips and inch apart. "Like this?" he breathed against her lips.

"Yes, l think so" Liz said gazing at him with wide doe eyes.

They heard the rest of the family coming down the stairs and stepped away from each other with shy smiles.

"Mom Kenzie is not feeling well she's not coming with us." Zoe said and crossed her fingers behind her back.

Sam was glad to hear this bit of news. Kenzie would have turned her evening into a nightmare but not anymore. She can enjoy herself now.

"Oh no what's wrong with her? Damon I should go and check on her." Bonnie said concerned.

"No mom she will be okay. I think its the heat. It was very hot today." Zoe said and blushed beet red. She hate lying to her parents.

Damon knew Kenzie was drunk out of her mind. He saw earlier Cayllum helping her up to her room. He decided not to bring it up now infront of everyone. "Okay Buddy, you, Liz, Zoe and the twins are riding with me and your mom. Alex and Sam can follow us. Is that okay X?" Damon asked Alex.

"Fine with me dad." Alex said with a smirk and looked lovingly at Sam.

"Wait where is Cayllum? Isn't he coming with us?" Zoe asked and looked back up the stairs hoping he will show up.

Bonnie put her arm around Zoe. "Cayllum will be at your dad's inaugural ball. We should give him time to adjust to his new surroundings Princess don't worry he will come around." Bonnie said with a soft smile.

 **...**


	76. Chapter 76

**Flavio's Olive Cuisine**

Flavio's Italian restaurant was situated in the heart of ML's busy town. A peaceful place with the most delicious food for all the Italian food lovers. It is one of the most exquisite places in Mystique Lake to eat and one of the finest restaurants in town. It is also one of ML's main tourist attractions.

The soft Italian music playing made one feel relaxed and the aroma of the Italian food smelled heavenly. The unique textured walls produce a smooth yet flowing look. It almost feels as if one is in a famous building in Italy.

The viny plants that clasp to the walls ever so freely give it a natural appearance and the marble titled floor gives the restaurant a clean yet warm look.

A friendly waitress showed them to their usual table and it was not long when Flavio himself came out from the kitchen to greet the Salvatore's personally. Flavio's a world renowned chef and a personal friend of the Salvatore's for ages. Damon and Stephen are like the boys he always wanted and he treats them like they are his own sons.

Flavio is a big man with a open friendly face. His kind and gentle eyes always looked at everyone politely.

He wrapped Damon in a bear hug and than kissed him on his cheek and than on the other cheek.

"Damiano, come sei stato mio figlio?" **(Damiano how you've been my son?)** Flavio asked with a jovial smile.

Damon smirked and said. "Grande Flavio stasera sto festeggiando con la mia bellissima e sexy moglie e famiglia." **(Great Flavio tonight I'm celebrating with my beautiful and sexy wife and family.)**

Flavio took Bonnie's hand like a delicate flower and kissed her knuckles softly. "Damiano è un uomo molto fortunato se solo io fossi di alcuni anni più giovane e ancora nel pieno della mia vita." **(Damiano is a very lucky man if only I was a few years younger and still in the prime of my life.)**

Bonnie blushed and gigged like a school girl. "Sempre l'incantatore Flavio." **(Always the charmer Flavio.)**

Watching and hearing Damon speak in his native tongue sent a warm nice feeling straight to Sam's core. A look of envy settled in her eyes when she saw Damon's hand resting on Bonnie's lower back. His fingers touching her ass.

Flavio clapped his big hands together and looked at the kids. "Guardali tutti cresciuti." **(Look at them all grown up.)** "I gemelli! Posso vedere che stanno mangiando in grande proprio come me." **( The twins! I can see they are eating big just like me.)**

Bonnie laughed at Aiden and Caden who could not stop staring at Flavio with their little mouths wide open.

"Devi dire a Stephen di portare la sua adorabile moglie ei suoi figli che mi preoccupo per lui che sta lavorando troppo duramente." **(You have to tell Stephen to bring his lovely wife and children that I worry about him working too hard.)** Flavio said with fatherly concern.

"Gli dirò che Flavio." **(I will tell him that Flavio)** Damon said and squeezed the big mans hand.

"Per favore alla mia famiglia, devi goderti la notte e se c'è qualcosa che vuoi chiamami." **(For my family, you have to enjoy your night and if there is something you want call me)** Flavio said with a deep bow.

"Grazie Flavio." **(Thank you Flavio)** Damon said with a smile. "Grazie Flavio." Bonnie said too.

"Grazie zio Flavio." **(Thank you uncle Flavio)** The kids said.

Sam leaned closer to Alex and whispered to him. "Your dad can speak Italian."

Alex smirked and whispered to her. "Tutti noi possiamo." **(We all can)**

Sam shook her head and laughed softly.

Dylan smirked and said. "Penso che lo zio Flavio stia diventando sempre più grande ogni volta veniamo qui." **(I think uncle Flavio is getting bigger every time we come here.)**

Zoe stifled her laughed making wide eyes at Dylan.

Damon laughed softly and said. "Ora non essere scortese con il nostra amico ospite." **(Now dont be rude to our host Buddy.)**

Dylan put his hand on his chest and said. "I sincerely apologize signore Salvatore."

Damon tipped his head at Dylan.

A waitress came over with a bottle of Flavio's rarest and finest red wine dated back to 1885.

"Signore Salvatore, questo è per te e la tua famiglia da parte di sir Flavio." **(Sir Salvatore this is for you and your family from sir Flavio.)**

"Grazie a signore Flavio." **(Thank you to sir Flavio.)** Damon said to the waitress.

It turned out to be a pleasant evening as they all enjoyed the delicious meal and fine wine. Damon and the boys cracking jokes at one another. Dylan teaching Liz some Italian words later Damon took Bonnie to the small intimate dance floor and she immediately melted in his arms. Together they moved slow and rhythmic on the soft smoothing sound of the music.

"You look beautiful tonight." Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear. He saw Sam looking at them. He ran his hands over Bonnie's ass and kissed her in her neck without breaking eye contact with Sam. "I can't wait to take you home and make you mine again and again, over and over again." Damon whispered to Bonnie. He smirked when Sam looked away with an uncomfortable look on her face. She whispered something in Alex's ear and got up from the table.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stephen and Caroline were curled up in front of the television something they didnt do in a long time and it felt nice.

Josh came down and walked to the kitchen. He came out later and walked up to his room with a plate of food in his hand.

"It must be hard for him staying indoors on a Friday night." Caroline said.

"He will get use to it in time." Stephen said and switched channels on the remote. "Ah yes. Nat Geo Wild and look what do we have here. The adorable aardvark." He said and winked at her.

Caroline laughed and said "Boring! Stephen I don't want to watch this give me the remote."

"Do you know how much we can learn from animals and their natural habitats. Its really interesting you know." He said and waved the remote playfully infront of her.

"Really interesting. Look at me with my long ears and snout digging in the ground for ants and termites." Caroline said and stick out her tongue at him.

Stephen smirked and said. "I will give you twenty dollars if you do that again but this time on camera for research purposes." He laughed out loud when she hit him playfully on the arm.

Stephen stretched himself out and yawned.

"Tired old man?" Caroline asked and laughed softly.

"Old? I'll show you I'm far from being an old man." He picked her up in his arms and spin her around.

Caroline laughed out loud. A sweet melodious laugh. "Is that all you got old man careful now. I don't want you to break your back."

"Oh it is so on right now wait till we get to our room." Stephen said and winked at her.

"Oooh you going to yawned me to sleep." Caroline said and bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh.

"No my sweet wife I'm going to fuck you to sleep." Stephen said in a soft seductive voice.

Caroline and Stephen were both shocked at what he just said.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I'm an animal. I should go rinse my mouth with cayenne pepper mix with chillies." Stephen said with a shy adorable smirk.

Caroline kissed him on his lips. "You look so cute and adorable right now and its okay to act out on your animal instincts now and again."

"You know its fascinating the mating process of animals especially the." Stephen said but Caroline quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Oh hell no Stephen Salvatore don't you dare begin with that or all of this." Caroline said and ran a hand down her body and wiggle her hips playfully. "All of this your only going to dream of tonight."

"I'm tired of dreaming about all of this every night. I want it all and I want it now." Stephen said and playfully chased a laughing Caroline up to their room.

...

A wonderful evening came to an end at Flavio's. Alex and Sam decided to head to the lake where Alex's friends are having a bonfire and party. Damon, Bonnie and the kids dropped Liz off and drove home.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Damon locked the front door and helped Bonnie and Zoe with the sleeping twins to their room. The two cuties passed out after eating their dessert at the restaurant.

Zoe hugged her parents and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Princess your mom and I are going to finish your zio Flavio's bottle wine in the privacy of our room." Damon said with a wide smirk. He winked at Bonnie.

"Okay dad enjoy." Zoe said and giggled. She felt a little light headed after drinking half a glass of wine. Her dad poured them each a glass and she, Liz and Dylan felt like grownups. Smiling and laughing at each other when they took a sip from their wine like grownups.

"Oh we will Princess." Damon said and kissed Bonnie on her cheek.

Bonnie giggled and pushed him playfully away from her. "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight mom." Zoe said and watched her parents walk to their room.

Damon's hand rested on Bonnie's sexy ass all the way to their room. He was hard already when they entered their room.

Zoe turned back and walked to their kitchen minutes later she walked to Cayllum's room with a warm plate of food. She knocked softy on his door.

Cayllum opened the door bare chest and long sleeping pants hanging dangerously low around his waist.

He didn't expect to see her there and it showed on his face. Zoe visiting his room at this time of night looking like the goddess of his dreams will get him into trouble with Damon no matter how innocent the whole thing is. Damon will burry him first not giving a damn to ask questions first or later.

"Hi." He said and looked down the hall expecting Damon to pop up with an axe in his hand. Cayllum shook his head to get rid of that image.

Zoe was stunned. Oh my God he is naked. Half naked. Why is he not dressed. She thought in a frenzy. She closed her eyes and said. "Your naked. Why are you naked?"

"Excuse me." Cayllum said and disappeared into his room. He came back wearing a white T-shirt. "Its safe you can open your eyes I'm not naked anymore." He said and made wide eyes at her.

Zoe slowly opened her eyes. "Zio Flavio's food is so delicious and I don't know if you had eaten anything tonight so here I brought you something to eat. You should eat it while its still hot." Zoe said and felt her cheeks warm up. She held out the plate with food to him hoping he will take it quickly.

"Thank you Zoe." Cayllum said and took the plate from her. He put it down on the small table near the door.

"Your welcome. Oh and before I forget Kenzie said thank you for helping her sneak into her room. She was not feeling fine."

"She was drunk and if she wants to thank me she can do that herself. Your not her servant." Cayllum said in a serious tone of voice.

Zoe stepped closer to him her green orbs spitting fire. "How dare you talk of my sister like that. What she is doing does not concern you Cayllum."

"Your right it does not but when she uses you it does concern me. It concerns me a lot Zoe."

I am too close to him. I can smell him everywhere. Zoe thought to herself. She swallowed hard and said. "Did you meet Alex?"

Cayllum searched her eyes. She deliberately changed the subject. "I did meet him and his girlfriend at the Lake. I can see why your so fond of your brother. His a cool guy."

"I had my first glass of wine tonight." Zoe said softly. She bit her lip and pulled a lock of her hair. The cheeky curl sprang back into its curl. A nervous gesture of her and one that Cayllum has come to adore so much. He was glad she was looking down and could not see the smile on his face. "So aren't you going to say something?" She said and shyly looked up at him catching him smiling.

"I wish I could have seen that Zoe. I wish I was there with you."

"Me too Cayllum." Zoe said softly.

"You should go and sleep before I do something reckless." Cayllum said with a smirk.

"Go ahead be reckless." Zoe said and was immediately shocked by her own words. Did I really just said that or was it the wine. No, I did say it wine just made it easier for me. Zoe thought and cast her eyes down.

Cayllum put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up slowly to look at him. "My eyes are up here don't deny me the windows to your beautiful soul Zoe." He said and kissed her on her cheek. "Now go to bed before daddy comes and check up on us."

Zoe closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his cheek. She laughed softly. "I should do that. Goodnight Cayllum." Her lips found his and she kept it there for a long minute.

His arms went around her and he breathed the words against her soft sweet lips. "You look beautiful."

Zoe's lips parted slightly. Her big doe green orbs sparkled as she gazed up in his eyes. Dressed in a beautiful flowy bottle green dress. Her hair tied up with a green ribbon on her head. Green Pearl earrings. Yes, Cayllum thought. I will dream of my fairy green forest goddess tonight. No more nightmare of dead bodies in open graves.

"Sweet dreams my forest goddess." He said before letting her go.

Zoe felt like she was floating on could nine as she walked to her room. Life is beautiful. She said to herself and undressed with a smile of love in her heart.

 **...**


	77. Chapter 77

**The Salvatore Home**

A naked Damon woke up the next morning tangled up in a bedsheet on the bedroom floor. He blinked his eyes twice and looked around him. Bonnie was on the bed sleeping on her tummy wearing only his shirt that he wore the previous night. The buttons of his shirt were all ripped off.

He cleared his throat and called her name softly but no answer. Bonnie was still out like a candle snoring softly.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes and drag himself to their bed. The room was a mess. Clothes, shoes, empty wine bottles and pillows everywhere.

"Babe what the hell happened in here." Damon asked as he shoved her lightly awake.

Bonnie mumbled something incoherently and continued snoring softly.

He lay down next to Bonnie and closed his eyes. Flashes of the previous night came back to him in bits and pieces. Him drunk out of his mind falling all over the room in Bonnie's high heels with a hard on after accepting her dare. The two of them throwing each other with pillows laughing uncontrollably. Bonnie sucking his dick. His head between her legs. Him throwing her sexy lingerie out of her drawers onto the floor. Why he did that he can't remember but he can remember how Bonnie were laughing at him.

...And than there was her finger in his ass and how incredible that felt. Damon swallowed hard when that came back to him. He opened his eyes and stare at the ceiling. He remembers now. He fucked her ass after that and he fucked her hard. Damon sit up straight and he ever so gently and slowly parted her ass cheeks. His throat went dry. Her puckered hole looked red and a little bit swollen. His first thought was to get her something from the chemist.

Loud banging on their bedroom door almost made him jumped from the bed. "Daddy open the door! Mommy! Mommy! Daddy!" the twins cried outside and they started to kick the door.

Damon sigh. He was starting to get a major headache. He quickly covered Bonnie with the sheets put on his pants and walked to the door.

"Here's daddy. You guys hungry?" Damon said and bend down to give them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's mommy" Caden whined and Aiden didn't wait to get invited in. He ran pass his dad to his mom. He jumped on the bed and shoved her. "Mommy wake up! Wake up!"

Damon sigh. One of those days where the twins are throwing tantrums left right and center. "Mommy is still asleep come daddy will make you something to eat."

"School daddy." Caden said with teary eyes. He was dragging his and his brother's small bags behind him.

"No, no school today. Today is Saturday remember. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday.."

But the twins loud whining cut him short. "No daddy! We want school!"

Ever since they introduced this friendly little blue dinosaur to the kids they all can't get enough of the little annoying fucker. Damon thought in frustration.

Aiden pulled the sheets off his mother and Caden pulled her hair. "Mommy wake up! Mommy school."

"Okay that's enough. There is no school today. Dino is resting he will see you guys on Monday. You two want to watch SpongeBob square pants?" Damon asked and quickly covered Bonnie again.

The two put up a loud noise. "No daddy! We want Dino."

Bonnie opened her eyes and cringe at the noise. "What the hell Damon? What did you do to them?" Bonnie asked in a sleepy voice.

"Me? They want to go to school Bonnie."

"So take them Damon."

"On a Saturday? Really?" Damon asked sounding sarcastic.

"Than find a fucking way to keep them quiet." Bonnie said and covered her head with her pillow.

"Great just great. The queen can rest while the slave have to do her work." Damon said and picked the crying twins up from the bed.

Bonnie was tired and her body too sore to argue with him or to take care of the twins now. She was soundly asleep when she closed her eyes again.

Damon carried the kicking and screaming twins who was still clinging to their little schoolbags in his arms downstairs. It felt like his brain was about to explode.

"What does mommy make you for breakfast hmm?" Damon asked the two crying cuties cheery and searched the kitchen cabinets.

A sweet voice started to sing behind them. It was Sam. Damon turned around. He didn't saw her sitting at the kitchen table when he came in.

He looked at Aiden and Caden. They stopped crying and looked at Sam with wet eyes. When Sam finished the lullaby she walked to them and smiled. "Is this your schoolbags?" She asked them politely.

The twins looked at their dad and than back at Sam.

"You have cool schoolbags. Spiderman bags are my favourite. I like Spiderman. What does he shoot again?" Sam asked and pretended to think hard.

"Yeah what does he shoot jeez I don't know. I am so dumb when it comes to Spiderman and Spiderman is so cool and awesome." Damon said. Playing along.

"Webs daddy." Aiden said and smiled adoringly.

"Yes webs Spiderman!" Caden said and throw his arms up.

Sam smiled and winked at Damon. "What do you say you two show me pictures of Spiderman and Dino while daddy makes the breakfast."

"Spiderman and Dino is in here." Caden said and pointed at his bag.

"Dino is blue." Aiden said and the two nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Wow. Cool let's go sit outside its such a lovely day and than you can show me Dino and Spiderman. Deal?"

"Deal!" Aiden and Caden yelled excited.

"High five!" Sam said and laughed when the two high five her and each other.

"High five daddy!" Aiden said and high five his dad. Caden too.

"High five daddy." Sam said to Damon. Damon smirked and high five with her. "Thanks." He said.

"Its nothing. I like them." Sam said and ruffled their hair. She took their hands and walked out with them.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

Stella entered the kitchen with her green beauty mask on her face. Caroline were busy making breakfast hymning a upbeat tune. She had a soft smile and a natural blush on her cheeks.

"Oooh looks like someone hit the jackpot last night." Stella said with a smile.

"I'm just happy. Life is good Stella and we should enjoy every second of it." Caroline said with soft eyes.

"Whatever Stephen did last night he should do it every night and its about damn time." Stella said.

Caroline sigh happily.

"So I have big news. Estelle and I went out yesterday home shopping and we found the perfect place for us. I might be moving out soon."

"Oh Stella that is great news. I'm going to miss you but I know you need your own space and place." Caroline said and walked over to Stella and gave her a hug.

"Thank you and you know what being a housewife is hard work. I saw how you did a million things at the same time without complaining. You guys are not boring housewives so I take my words back for calling you that." Stella said.

Someone knocked on the kitchen door. Caroline walked over to open it before Stella can stop her. It was Jack. Stella's breath caught in her throat. She quickly rose from her chair walk over to the door and slammed it shut in Jack's face.

"Stella why did you do that?" Caroline asked with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy? Look at me with my face mask and my nightgown! Only thing that's missing is a cigarette hanging from my damn lips! He can't see me like this."

Caroline heard a shuffled noise and looked down. Jack was pushing a white envelope under the door. She picked it up but Stella grabbed it like a excited schoolgirl out of her hand. "Its for me. My name is on it." Stella said with a bright smile.

"Go on open it." Caroline said equally excited.

Inside was an invite to Damon's inaugural ball. Jack is inviting her to accompany him as his date. Stella's knees felt weak and she plopped down on the chair.

"Oh Stella I'm so happy for you." Caroline said softly.

"His inviting me Caroline. Me. He wants me on his arm." Stella said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Do not cry bitch. Do not cry. You have your beauty mask on." Stella said and fan herself.

"You my dear have a million things to do starting with finding that dress that will blow Jack's mind away. He should drool over you all night."

Stella slammed her hand down on the kitchen table. "Your absolutely damn right. Oh my god! Shopping time!" Stella yelled excited and rush out of the kitchen.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Kenzie's eyes went wide. In a hurry she followed her dad to his study. "I'm not going to wear something out of my closet. Dad you have no idea how outdated my wardrobe is. Look I already ordered something for me now all I need is for you to call your guys jet away to New York and get my dress. What is so hard about that?" Kenzie said and rolled her eyes.

"I sold the jet Kenzie and there is nothing wrong with the boutiques of Mystique Lake. We have some really hot shops." Damon said and rolled his eyes too. He was searching frantically for his speech on his desk.

"What? Do you want me to show up in something that some other girl or old hag is going to wear! I'm the daughter of the mayor not the daughter of a sea rat or something." Kenzie said with heated blue orbs.

Damon chuckled. "Your vocabulary is really colourful daughter of mine."

"I'm really serious." Kenzie said. Her phone beeped. It was a message from Stacy. "Now what" Kenzie said before opening it.

 **Stacy: Hey you! Just saw Antwone in town! Can't wait 4 tonight! Hugs & kisses!**

Kenzie closed the message and sigh.

Damon looked at his daughter and released a loud breath. "Fine Kenzie. I will make a plan for your dress to get here in time and another thing. I still have a talk with you."

"Now?" Kenzie said and tried to play it cool.

"Later."

"Dad if this is about missing your dinner at zio Flavio's than I'm sorry okay. I didn't feel okay."

"You really going to stand there and feed me that load of bull Kenzie? Not today I told you, you are walking on thin ice. We will talk later."

"Fine whatever." Kenzie said stormed out of his study.

Damon plopped down on his chair and closed his eyes.

"That is how we all look after a showdown with Kenzie aka the ice queen of ML." Dylan said with a smirk. He took a seat opposite at his father's desk leaned back in the chair and put his feet on the desk. "Talk to me old man."

Damon smirked and opened his eyes. "Too much and very little time."

"Look at the bright side of it all. Your the mayor. The man in charge. The man that will take this town and Silver Lake to brighter newer things also the man that can make things happen." Dylan said to his dad.

Damon laughed out loud. "Is there something you want to put on the table."

Damon smirked wider. "A man that gets straight to the point. I like that about you dad. There's this empty building on Baker Lane near the old railroad. Walter and I thought that will be a perfect place to put up our comic book store. Dad that is something we don't have in this town. Teenagers like me and Walter are fanatics and there are more guys and girls out there who are fans. Think about it, it will keep the kids off the street and its closer to Silver Lake." Dylan said in a high excited voice.

Damon pour himself a glass of his bottle Bourbon and leaned back in his chair with his glass in hand.

"Hey don't I get a glass." Dylan said with a smirk.

"I do not drink with clients I do business with and hell no will I drink with my underage son." Damon said.

"So we in business dad? I'm your client right." Dylan said and jumped from his chair.

"Not so fast. I have to think about it first and you and Walter have to present me with a business plan. if I see that it is profitable I will help you start up the business."

"Yes! Thanks dad. Your my main man old man."

Damon smirked and said. "Like I said I have to think it over first"

Zoe came in with a package and handed it to Dylan. "What is this? A bomb?" He asked her with furrowed brows. "I see, you heard I'm starting my own company now you know what that means your flower buyers will dwindle and now you want to blow me up."

Zoe smiled sweetly and said. "Do not flatter yourself. Open it maybe its a present from Liz."

Dylan carefully opened the package and took out a thick book. Guide for Navy Divers My Story written by Scott Reilly. The gold letters said on the cover page of the book.

"Wow." Zoe and Dylan said at the same time.

"Please let me read it first. I read first faster than you." Zoe said.

"No way! I'm the navy diver in the family. Get your own book." Dylan said and ran his fingers over the book. "Dad look its Scott in his diving suit. This is going to be me one day."

Damon's eyes turned ice cold. He felt like slapping the book out Dylan's hand and ripping it apart. He emptied his glass and said. "I have to quickly go to the chemist can I trust you guys to find and finish my speech for me."

"Sure dad." Zoe said excited.

Dylan said nothing he was too busy admiring the glossy pictures of Scott in his diving suits.

 **...**


	78. Chapter 78

**The Salvatore Home**

 **Saturday night of Damon's Inaugural Ball**

Caroline, Stella and the girls Kate, Stewart and her husband Dr Henderson came over to Bonnie and Damon's home for pre-drinks and snacks before they all head over to the big Community Town Hall for Damon's mayoral inaugural ball.

 **Kenzie's room**

Amber, Estelle and Stacy were up in Kenzie's room touching up on their make-up and drooling over Kenzie's floor-length strapless royal blue gown just of the runway. Amber went for a silvery white gown. Estelle a fiery red gown and Stacy shocking pink.

"Your dad is so fucking cool Kenz. I love this dress! It really brings out your eyes." Estelle said admiring the dress once more.

"I still can't take my eyes of it." Stacy said in awe.

"You really do look beautiful cuz." Amber said softly.

Kenzie smiled at them and said. "Okay you guys thanks and stop. We all look beautiful."

Someone knocked softy on the door and opened it. It was Laura and her two hair assistants with two bags from Laura Lee Hair salon. She was there to do Kenzie's hair personally.

"Hi girls. Oh my god look at you all! You look fabulous." Laura said in awe. She walked closer to where Kenzie stood infront of the mirror and her mouth went wide "Bloody hell. This dress was made for you Kenzie. You look like a princess, a queen, an Amazon goddess in this. I have to take some pics ASAP!"

Kenzie twirled around in the dress. She laughed softly and said. "I wanted to go with something black and dramatic but my dad picked this one. He picked out Zoe's and my mom's dresses too can you believe it Laura. He spend over two hundred thousand dollars on our dresses, shoes and accessories. He picked every one of them himself." Kenzie said proudly.

Estelle and Stacy was speechless at the sight of Laura Lee in Kenzie's room. Laura is like the hair celebrity in their town with her own reality show on TV. If you can get Laura to do your hair personally than that means you run with the elite.

"Your dad is a man who can dress any woman darling. I should invite him on my show." Laura said and ran her fingers softy over Kenzie's dress. "Ladies let's get started." Laura said and touched Kenzie's hair. "Such beautiful healthy hair with just the right volume. I have the perfect style for you." Laura said in an excited high pitch voice. Her fingers were itching to do their magic with Kenzie's hair.

 **Zoe's room**

Zoe moved gracefully in her dark sea green gown to her vanity mirror. She sigh as her eyes rested on her wild untamed curls. "I should cut them off and go bald."

Sophi giggled. "You parents will skin you alive Toffee. You have beautiful hair. Do you know how the girls envy your natural curls?" Sophi turned back to look at Zoe and asked. "What do you think does the cherry colour look good on me?"

"Wow its perfect. You should definitely go with that colour Soph."

"Thanks Toffee. I like it too. Why don't you pick a colour come on here's like over fifty to choose from." Sophi said excited.

Zoe laughed softly. "No thank you Soph. No makeup for me. My face feels funny when I have it on."

Sophi threw her head back and laughed. "You will get used to it the more you put it on but you know what you don't need it. You are blessed with natural good genes. Your face are always flawless Toffee."

"I think I got it from my mom. The other day I helped mom clean her closet and out of one of her boxes a picture fell out. It was picture of her mother. The name Abby was written on the back. It was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Mom found me looking at the picture and said. She should have burned it a long time ago.

"Do you ever wish to meet her one day?" " Soph asked.

"Yes I do. I know she left mom to be raised by Grams alone and that was so wrong but do you think I'm wrong for wanting her to be part of us. She is our grandmother." Zoe said softly.

"No not at all. Yes she did something wrong but everybody deserves a second chance in life. Your mom should try to find her and talk things out. You all deserve to know why she left."

Zoe smiled sadly. "That is not going to happen like ever. I heard mom say to dad that she wish Abby will never come here. Grams was her only mother."

"Understandable but hey anything is possible. You got to forgive if you ever want to move on with your life." Sophi said.

"That is so true Soph."

"I'm curious Toffee how are things between you and Cayllum now that your living under the same roof."

"He keeps to himself and that works for me just fine." Zoe said but her eyes told a different story.

"He will come around give him time." Sophi said and took both Zoe's hands in hers. "Chad and his family are also going to be there tonight. He wants to introduce me to his parents Toffee." Sophi said with a pretty smile and sparkling eyes.

"Chad is a really sweet and good guy. You will like his parents and they will like you too!" Zoe said and hugged her cousin tightly.

 **Damon's study**

Damon pour the two glasses full and pushed one glass to Cayllum. The two of them were sitting at his desk both men looking handsomely in their dark tux.

Damon closed his eyes and took a sip. As the golden rich taste flowed down soothingly down his throat his body started to relax and all the stress of the day leaving too. It all started with the twins waking up in one of their moods luckily Sam was there to help. His doctors appointment with Stephen and Stephen warning him to leave Scott alone. The stress of getting Kenzie's dress and the other dresses in time from New York. Kenzie snapping at him for buying Sam a dress and boy did she jumped into him. The only highlights of the day was spending much needed quiet time with his wife. Pampering her body from head to toe and taking a nap together and of course seeing the joy on Bonnie and the girls faces when their dresses, shoes and diamond necklaces and earrings arrived.

Damon emptied his glass and went for the bottle again. Cayllum raised his brow questioningly at him.

"What? I'm a grown man I know how to handle myself." Damon said and wait for Cayllum to finish his drink. Cayllum put his empty glass down and Damon immediately refilled it.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the people." Cayllum said.

Damon smirked and said. "That's why I have you and my good ole friend Jack over there with me tonight." Damon said and raised his glass in Jack's direction who was sitting quietly on the leather couch. Jack tipped his head and raised his glass too. "There's going to be some of ex Mayor Brixton's spies fake smiles plastered on their faces and sweaty handshakes. You and Jack will be my eyes and ears tonight. You two have the uncanny ability to blend in and be invisible to the naked eye."

Cayllum smirked slowly. "You want me to be your spy Damon."

"You catching on quickly kid. I know you will not disappoint me."

Cayllum put his glass down and asked. "Is that all?"

"I told Alex, Kenzie and Dylan about you Melinda and West. The whole sordid history. They understand everything better now. You should also know that Jack gave Melinda a proper bury. Buried alive next to her husband's dismembered corpse right where she belongs." Damon said and laughed softly.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the men's conversation. "Come in." Damon said.

The three men rose slowly from their seats as their eyes gazed at the ethereal vision standing in the door entrance.

Her dark bottle green floor length gown flowed around her like a green waterfall as she entered the study. She was the epitome of radiance and beauty.

The men was rendered speechless.

"Damon everyone is waiting for you." Bonnie said.

Damon remembered he had a tongue the ability of speech. "Fuck. You just knocked me off my feet Bonnie. You look breath-taking."

Bonnie blushed and looked down at her feet. Damon's intense smouldering eyes filled with desire and love for her made her suddenly feel shy infront of Cayllum and Jack.

"So are you ready Damon?" Bonnie asked in a husky voice. It sounded so seductively. She quickly cleared her throat.

Damon swallowed hard. He felt his dick stirring in his pants. Fuck now is not the time Damon thought to himself.

Cayllum fixed his eyes on a Van Gogh painting hanging on the wall near the window. He felt like his invading a private moment between Damon and Bonnie. The air felt electrified. Jack was the only one who looked calmed with his poker face.

Damon walked to his wife and took her hand in his. He kissed her softly on her knuckles. "You are by far the most beautiful woman. I am a very lucky man to have you by my side Bonnie Bennet." He said softly. He kissed her on her lips. He stepped back and smirked. Holding his arm to her he asked with a charming smile. "Shall we?"

Bonnie smiled softly and hook her arm with his. Together husband and wife walked to the living room where the whole family and friends waited for Damon.

Cheers and a loud applause greeted them as they entered the living room.

Beautiful decorated tables stood there with delicious snacks on them. The Hendersons were there. Stephen and his whole family. Stella and Estelle with Jack standing next to them. His secretary with her husband. His staff and than there was some faces probably the neighbours that he did not know. Finally his eyes rested on his kids standing there with proud smiles on their faces. Alex his first born son standing there tall dark and handsome like him. Kenzie glowing next to him looking like a queen. Dylan cool and collective with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his handsome young face. Zoe was next to him smiling warmly up at her dad. Her green orbs shining a light that only he could feel She looked like her mother and why am I seeing it now? Damon thought. His eyes went to his twins next to Zoe. They looked adorable in their blue tuxedos. Damon smiled at the two who looked at him with serious little faces but when he smiled at them they smiled back and called him softly.

Cayllum was standing near the window with a slightly worried look on his features. Damon knows why. Everyone is expecting him to say something and here he is standing looking at them like a grinning mute.

The enormity of it all kicked in. Is he really ready to lead a whole town making important decisions everyday. Is he the right person to keep peace in Mystique Lake and Silver Lake wasn't it him who strangled his mistress to death in this very town and speaking of his dead mistress. Her sister is here whom he almost slept with. She is now his son's Alex girlfriend. He killed West in the most gruesome way. His the master mind behind Melinda's end. He helped ex mayor Brixton with his illegal dealings and watched the ex mayor's downfall gleefully and the list goes on.

The air suddenly felt thick around him to a point where he wants to choke. Someone's perfume was way too sweet. It must be Stella's. That woman never knows when is enough, enough. He felt Bonnie's hand slipped into his.

"Damon are you okay?" She asked softly. A worried look on her face.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I'm fine Babe." He kissed her on her cheek.

Damon cleared his throat and looked back at everyone. "Welcome everyone and thank you all for sharing this special night with me and my family. Some of you I know and some of you I dont. You guys here for the free grub?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Everyone laughed.

"On a serious note just seeing you all here supporting me and my family warms my heart. It will be and honour and a privilege to serve this town and the people. Thank you all." Damon said.

Everyone clapped their hands when Damon ended his thank you speech. His kids was the first to officially congratulate him and also posing for a family photo.

Sam stood there alone of to the side of the family as Damon, Bonnie and the kids took pictures together. Cayllum who was standing on the other side saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes were on Damon the whole time. He frowned. He didn't like this one bit.

Damon called him and Sam over for a few pictures. He reluctantly moved from his spot. He was not part of the family. This is their moment.

"You are part of the family Cayllum. You must never feel left out." Bonnie said and smiled warmly at him.

Cayllum smiled like a kid who was just busted stealing sweeties from grannies jar. He blushed deep red much to his annoyance when both Bonnie and Kenzie said he must stand next to Zoe. He stood there rigid next to her until he felt her arm slip around him. He looked down at her and swallowed hard. He slipped his arm around her and looked back at the photographer.

Sam made sure she's standing in the middle of Alex and Damon. A bright smile lit up her face with her arms around them. She was enjoying every second of it standing so close to him. He smelled manly and that send a warm pleasant feeling to her core. She was getting wet for him. It will be the cherry on the cake if Damon can smell her sweet scent Sam's thoughts ran of with her. She spied on him and Sierra one night fucking each other and at that moment she envied her sister to a point of hating her but now Sierra is not in the picture anymore. This is her time now. She just needs to play her cards right and he and all of this will be hers. Samantha Salvatore the mayor's new wife. Sam laughed softly at the thought.

Alex gazed lovingly at her and spontaneously kissed her on her lips. "I'm glad to see your happy and for the umpteenth time you look absolutely beautiful."

"I'm the one that's glad I'm with you. You have no idea how happy you make me Alex." Sam said.

"Okay you all are looking really good now smile for the camera." Johnny the photographer said.

 **...**


	79. Chapter 79

**Mystique Lake Community Hall**

Damon delivered a touching and powerful speech. He had the crowd in the palm of his hand. They hanged onto every word that came out of his mouth. He looked and sounded like a man with a plan and a new vision for the town.

By the end of his speech everyone was on their feet clapping enthusiastically.

Dylan could not stop smiling. He helped his dad with the jokes while Zoe helped him with the more deeper and serious part of the speech. He looked over at his sister. Zoe's eyes sparkled.

As Damon stepped off the stage he was immediately surrounded by people congratulating him. Sir Ackerman was the first to shook his hand.

"I always knew you were destined for greater things Damon." The old man said to him.

"Thank you Sir Ackerman that means a lot coming from you." Damon said with a smile.

Next was Mr Stevens who owns some major businesses in ML. "Well, well, well your father would have been so proud of you son if only he was still alive." Stevens said. He was a big man with a puffy face. Damon knew all about his undercover dealings.

Damon gave him a stiff smile and bit back the insult he wanted to say at the man.

"I see a great partnership between me and you son. I help you and you help me together we help this town." Mr Stevens said and laughed out loud. His teeth was brown stained from too much smoking and a bad diet.

Disgusted with the man Damon excused himself politely. This is my night I'll observed the fuckers tonight and sort them out one by one. Damon thought to himself. He saw Jack next to a happy smiling Stella. Stella was chatting with some ladies. His eyes than searched for his wife. He could not find her. Soon he was surrounded by wealthy business men and politicians.

"Scott I didn't expect to see you here." Bonnie said somewhat surprised. She was on her way over to Damon.

"I was also surprised when I got invited. I have no hard feelings against Damon Bonnie I'm happy for him." Scott said. He knew he was risking his life coming over here and talking to Bonnie but he could not stop himself. He was drawn to her from across the room and it always feels good talking to her.

"Thank you Scott so how is it being back at home. You still enjoying yourself?" Bonnie asked.

"I do. This will always be my home." Scott said. The look in his eyes changed. "Bonnie you look stunning. Damon is the luckiest man and I hope he appreciates you every second of his life." Scott kissed her on her cheek. "Enjoy your night." He whispered in her ear.

Bonnie was bewildered. Her heart beating fast. Caroline joined her and said. "Smile and act like nothing just happened. Scott is just an old friend. He just came over to greet you after so many years. Damon is looking at us don't look back and here comes the ladies of the Woman's Elite club for some ass kissing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said. "Just great I need a refill for this."

Caroline waved over a waiter for more champagne.

Damon were no longer listening to the men around him. He was fuming inside. How dare Scott put his lips on his wife in front of him. He felt like beating Scott to a pulp with his bare fists. Bonnie let that fucker kiss her why couldn't she slap him or push him away. Damon seethed inside. He wish he could get them both alone.

Sam who saw all this where she was standing beside Alex smiled. Alex was in a deep conversation with an old university professor. So boring she didn't understand what the two talked about but that didn't bother her. She saw what transpired between Scott and Bonnie and how it affected Damon. Looks like Bonnie Salvatore is not so perfect after all. Damon does not look happy at all. This night keep on getting better. Sam though happily.

Silver Lakes band came on stage under loud applause. The mayor and his wife was called to the dancefloor. Damon bowed deeply in front of his wife before taking her in his arms. The two moved gracefully and effortlessly on the dance floor in sync with each others movements soon more couples joined them on the dancefloor.

"What happened to Mystique Lakes band? I thought they're going to play tonight." Bonnie asked him.

Damon gritted his teeth. "I wonder how your lover will look without his lips. Lips he can't keep to himself." He hissed softly at her.

"Scott just came over to congratulate me on your mayoral position that's all." Bonnie said.

"He kissed you Bonnie."

"On my cheek Damon."

"I saw the look on the fuckers face. Why didn't you push him away from you?"

Bonnie raised her brow and said. "You want me to cause a scene Damon stop thinking about yourself for one second."

"You better behave and keep away from Scott. Your not leaving my fucking side tonight." Damon said and kissed her on her lips.

The couples on the dance floor stopped and clapped their hands at the two seemingly loving mayor and his wife kissing.

Ex Mayor Brixton and his wife came over to congratulate the new mayor and his wife as they step of the dancefloor

"Bonnie you look stunning as always." The ex Mayor's wife said to Bonnie.

"Thank you Mrs Brixton you look breath-taking in your dress." Bonnie said politely.

"Damon I wish you luck on your new position. Your going to need it." The ex mayor said gleefully.

"Who needs luck when I have such a beautiful intelligent woman by my side." Damon said and put his arm around Bonnie.

"Thank God for that. Beautiful she is a child of Silver Lake. Bonnie just make sure your husband over here don't let our people suffer by turning everything white."

Mrs Brixton gasped softly at what her husband just said.

Damon laughed softly. "You got nothing to worry about Brixton. I won't make the same mistakes you did. How is the reservations of your new house going so far?" Damon asked mocking the ex mayor.

Ex mayor Brixton smiled sweetly and said. "It is going on well. The wife and I wanted to move in soon but I decided to stick around for the people of Silver Lake. I'm in the talks of becoming the new representative of Silver Lake Damon."

Damon laughed out loud and said. "You idiot. You just dont know when to quit do you. Is it a birth defect or do you just simply choose to ignore that voice of reason that every sane person have. Mommy and daddy forgot to teach you the difference between yes and no Brixton?"

Brixton glared at Damon. "You racist. You will be your own downfall and I will be there when that happens." Brixton seethed.

"Honey that is enough. We didn't come here for this." Mrs Brixton said and pulled her husband by the arm.

Damon smirked and winked at the mayor. "I can see who have the brains in your family." Damon said with his eyes on Mrs Brixton.

"If you will excuse us. I sincerely hope you have a pleasant evening Mr Brixton and Suzan. Damon I think you should attend to your other guests now." Bonnie said.

"You just don't know when to keep that temper of yours under control Damon" Bonnie said softly.

"Well aren't you the wings beneath my wings tonight Bonnie." Damon said sarcastic.

"I'm going to the ladies room will that be a problem?" Bonnie asked. She too felt angry at Damon and she needed to get away from him before she snaps infront of everyone.

"Just don't take too long here's some people I want to introduce you to." Damon said with a warning tone in his voice.

Damon waved Cayllum over to him. "Find Kate Henderson for me and keep an eye on Brixton see who he talks to and what is being said." Damon whispered to him.

Caroline and Stella followed Bonnie to the ladies room. Stella locked the door behind them after making sure they were alone.

"You okay sweetie?" Caroline asked softy.

"Of course she's not okay. Look at her." Stella said with a worried look on her face.

Bonnie walked up and down fanning herself. "I will be okay I just need to calm down and get myself back under control."

"Dont let Damon ruin your night. This is not just about him. Its about you too. If it weren't for you he wouldn't even be here today to gloat in all his glory." Caroline said.

"And does he gloat." Stella said and rolled her eyes.

Caroline rubbed Bonnie's back soothingly and said. "Deep breaths Bonnie. Deep breaths and take your mind somewhere else.

"I knew it Damon will act like a total ass. What is a peck on the cheek? Its not like Scott grabbed you and kissed you passionately and come to think of it he should have done that let Damon lose his fucking mind so that everyone can see the monster that he is." Stella said in anger.

Bonnie laughed softly and said. "I see Jack is not leaving your side for a second."

"As he should be. It feels really good being seen on his arm. I almost ripped Cathy's fake extensions out of her head for asking me oh so sweetly if its not to soon to move on after Edward. The bitch knows I know how she's been visiting men in the dark of the night after her husband's death." Stella said.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed.

"Cayllum said you are looking for me." Kate said to Damon.

"Who was in charge of the guest list."

"That will be Rhoda." Kate said.

"Where is she?"

"Here is so many people it will be hard to find her." Kate said.

"Your my PA find her Kate and tell her she is fired." Damon said before walking away.

"What?" She whispered and looked helplessly around her. Why did Damon put this on her. She looked at her husband. He and Stephen were in a deep conversation with the CEO of the Rosemary Medical Centre. Not even a bomb will stop their conversation.

Kate sighed hard and searched for Rhoda.

Zoe smiled as her eyes followed Sophi and Chad on the dancefloor. Those two made a cute couple. Her eyes searched for Cayllum through the many guests but she could not find him. His like a phantom.

Where Cayllum were standing he could see his forest goddess and also listen in to the very interesting conversation ex mayor Brixton and Mr Stevens were having. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Stewart walking to Zoe.

"Hi Zoe." Stewart said next to her.

"Hi Stewart." Zoe said.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you for a minute." Stewart asked with a charming smile.

"Go." The twins said at the same time.

"Aiden, Caden where's your manners. Its fine Stewart you can sit down." Zoe felt so alone so any company will do for now.

"Hey you two. Your bigger than I last saw you." Stewart said to the twins.

"Go away." Aiden said and soon they started to throw Stewart with cherry tomatoes.

"Stop it Aiden. Caden let go of it please. No don't throw it at Stewart." Zoe said and bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh. It was hopeless the two cuties were out for war.

Steward quickly rose from his chair and said. "We can talk some other time. I just want to say you look beautiful you."

"Thank you Stewart." Zoe said.

Cayllum came to the table and smiled as he took a seat next to the twins. "I see my two little soldiers did what I asked them to do." He said with a smirk.

"And that is what?" Zoe asked with a confused expression on her pretty face.

"To destroy Stewart and keep the Princess safe." Cayllum said and winked at her.

Zoe felt butterflies in her tummy. She felt like laughing joyfully and carefree. "I can look after myself thank you very much." Zoe said with a cheeky attitude.

Cayllum laughed. She looked so adorable. "No you can't that's why you need me. I'm not leaving you or the twins alone for the rest of the night."

Zoe looked away from him and smiled. Her eye catching Kenzie, Stacy and Estelle limping to their table.

Kenzie plopped down on the chair and immediately asked Stacy to rub her sore feet. "I'm ready to go home. Its just a bunch of old boring people here." She said.

Zoe laughed softly.

"You can say that again and their conversations are so boring." Stacy added her two cents.

"The only hot guys here are Alex, Neil and Cayllum over here and their all taken." Estelle said.

"Speaking of taken when are you taking my sister for a spin on the dancefloor. We've all been there even the twins." Kenzie said to Cayllum.

Cayllum looked at Zoe and smirked when he saw the panic expression on her face. "I will be delighted to take her for a dance." He said and stood up from his chair.

Zoe's eyes went wide. She turned to Kenzie and whispered. "What are you doing? I'm perfectly fine sitting here and watching everyone all night. You know I can't dance Kenz."

"Shall we?" Cayllum asked as he reached out his hand towards her.

"Oh yes you shall. Zoe just thanked me for finally waking you up to take her for a dance. She's tired of sitting here all night watching everyone have fun. She wants to show you a thing or two on the dance floor." Kenzie said and laughed softly at the astonished expression on Zoe's face.

"I, I, I look Kenzie is" Zoe stumbled out but Cayllum gently pulled her up from her chair.

"Help me." Zoe whispered with wide eyes at Kenzie.

"Just follow his lead Zoe." Kenzie said.

On the dancefloor Cayllum took her in his arms and smiled down at her pretty face. Her eyes scanned the people around them with a wild look.

"Eyes on me my forest goddess. Your eyes on me." He said softly.

"Cayllum I can't dance." Zoe said nervously.

"You telling me you never ever danced? I can see your nose growing longer like Pinocchio's." Cayllum said and smirked when she laughed softly.

"The only dancing I'm doing is in my room. Dancing silly." Zoe said shyly.

"Than let's be silly together." Cayllum said with serious eyes.

"Look I do not want to embarrass you Cayllum."

"You can never do that Zoe. Close your eyes and follow my lead. Hear the music with your heart and move with me. You ready?" He whispered.

Zoe closed her eyes and smiled nervously. "No I'm not." She said.

Cayllum kissed her on her cheek before slowly moving with her in his arms. She felt like she was flying with him as he spins her around on the dancefloor and not once did she step on his feet. They moved harmoniously like the soft melody the band were playing and it was beautifull.

"She's getting the hang of it." Stacy said with a cheery smile.

"She is enjoying it too." Estelle said.

"She gets it from my mom. She is a dancer." Kenzie said with a proud look on her face.

...

The night came to an end and Damon thanked everyone once again for coming to his inaugural ball. He too could not wait to get home as he thanked them.

"The babysitter just called Josh is asleep with baby Francois on his chest. Anna is asleep next to them." Caroline said with a soft smile.

"So cute." Bonnie said and hugged Caroline goodbye.

"See you in church and call me if Damon gets out of hand with you." Caroline said.

"I will thanks Care." Bonnie said and hugged her again.

"Will you two stop hugging each other anytime soon some of us desperately needs some sleep." Damon said from the limo.

"Call me okay." Caroline said before walking to where Stephen and the kids are waiting for her in their car.

Damon climbed out and helped Bonnie in. Inside he pulled her closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You can go." Damon said to the driver.

"I didn't see Stella in Stephen's car. Where is she?" Bonnie asked.

"Last time I saw aunt Stella she was hanging on uncle Jack's arm clearly smitten." Dylan said.

"His taking Stella somewhere very private and romantic." Damon said to her and kissed Bonnie softly on her head.

"Thank goodness we're going home. I can't wait to get out of this dress and heels." Kenzie said and yawned.

"Funny how you couldn't wait to get in them earlier today." Dylan said to her.

"Funny how I kept seeing you and old Ms Bloomberg on the dancefloor." Kenzie said and rolled her eyes.

Zoe laughed softly.

"That old lady can show you how to dance properly on a dancefloor without shaking your ass like its no ones business." Dylan said and made a funny face at Kenzie.

"Wait till she dislocates her hipbone. You will carry her on your back like its no ones business for the rest of your life. You were the last one dancing with her." Kenzie said and put her feet on his lap. "Your training starts now rub my feet."

"That's enough you two." Bonnie said with a laugh." Zoe was silently shaking with laughter. Cayllum had a soft smile on his face. He enjoyed the night and he observed a few things which he will clear out with Damon.

Damon ran his fingers over the twins soft cheeks. They slept peacefully on the seat. "Thank you all for behaving tonight. You made me so proud." Damon said to them.

"I enjoyed every second of it dad." Zoe said softly.

"Every second in Cayllum's arms on the dancefloor. Oh I saw you two. How did it feel sis?" Dylan asked with a smirk.

Zoe blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I will take you next time Dee so that you can feel for yourself." Cayllum said and winked at him.

"You wish dude." Dylan said quickly.

Damon, Bonnie and Kenzie burst out laughing even Zoe started to laugh.

...

Sam and Alex drove home in his car. "So who is Scott Reilly? " She asked him after awhile.

"Scott? The name sounds familiar." Alex said.

"I heard his an old friend of your mom and dad." Sam said making it sound nonchalantly. Inside she was cooking to find out more.

"I heard that name somewhere. Why are you asking?"

"Oh I'm just curious. I saw him kissing your mom on her cheek tonight. It just looked more than a friendly kiss but hey maybe its just my imagination." Sam said wand watched Alex carefully.

Alex felt Sam's eyes on him. He smiled at her and said. "Maybe if I saw the guys face I will recognize him. It was just a friendly kiss between old friends. That is how we greet down here." Alex knew exactly who Scott is. How can he forget that terrible fight between his mom and dad that night. How his dad questioned his mom if Alex was really his son. He heard a loud smack after that never knew who hit who.

Sam closed her eyes. Alex knows Scott and his hiding something from her but she's got her ways to get the truth out of him.

 **...**


	80. Chapter 80

**The Salvatore Home**

 **Sunday: The day after Damon's Inaugural Ball**

Damon was up early and freshly showered after his gym session. He opened the big sliding doors that leads to the bedroom balcony and walked out into the soft rainfall. He inhaled the morning fresh air deep into his lungs as his eyes took in the panoramic view of the town coated in soft rain mist. Damon decided there and than he and Bonnie will have breakfast on the balcony.

Smiling to himself he walked back in and kissed her on her cheek. "Morning beautiful. We having breakfast outside just you and me before church."

"Is that rain I'm smelling?" Bonnie asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah it is. I'm going down and prepare breakfast for us you need to get your sexy ass up Judgy. Pronto." He smirked and kissed her cheek again.

"You are so romantic Damon Salvatore and I'm still mad at you for your shitty behaviour last night."

"Please accept my sincerest apology." Damon said. "I know I screwed up and thank you for being my side."

"Well you did say I should not leave your fucking side." Bonnie said and pulled a lock of his hair.

"Ouch okay I deserved that. I deserve the hell you will unleash upon me my queen." Damon said and bowed his head.

Bonnie laughed softly. "You can start with breakfast and coffee. You know how I like my coffee and don't you dare screw this up."

"Yes my queen and can I be so bold as to ask you a kiss on the lips just a small kissy."

Bonnie pouted her lips for him and Damon wasted no time planting his lips on hers." "Yummy, be back soon my queen and than you can feast on me first if you like." Damon said and winked at her. He left the room with Bonnie's sweet laugh in his ears.

He was still smiling when he entered the kitchen. He stopped abruptly when he saw Sam sitting at the table reading a book.

She looked up from her book when she saw him. "I'm not a late sleeper. A book and a hot cup of coffee to start of a rainy day."

"Good morning Sam." Damon said and walked to the fridge.

"Damon do you think we should talk." Sam said softly.

"There is nothing to say between the two of us. My wife knows about Sierra. We sorted that shit out its forgotten as for you showing up here with my son out of the blue. Do I have reason to worry not for my sake but for Alex."

"Damon I didn't tell him about us I will never do that. I really do like Alex." Sam said.

"Us? How many us are there in your pond? There was no us did I sleep with you? It was you that wanted to sleep with me. Now let me tell you this straight if your using my son to get back at me Sammy I will kill you. I will make you watched me bath in your blood. You fucking hurt my son or say anything to my wife I will come for you. Did I make myself clear?"

Sam looked at Damon with wild wide blue eyes.

"Did I make myself clear?" Damon hissed at her.

"Yes you did Damon." Sam said quickly and swallowed back her tears.

"You should know I'm not happy with you dating my son. I'm giving it time before I do things my way."

"Damon I like Alex and he likes me you can't rip us apart give me at least a fair chance to be with him." Sam pleaded softly.

"There are no fair chances with me. Its my way all the way and something tells me you didn't just jumped on the radar out of love for Alex. This is something else." Damon said and walked to her with a sinister glow in his eyes.

Sam stepped back but was caught between the sink and Damon. He ran his fingers softly over her cheek, nose and lips." He smirked when she swallowed hard. "Your skin are so soft." Damon whispered to her.

Sam closed her eyes fighting hard against Damon's fingers on her skin and sweet words. "Damon I do not want you. I'm with Alex." She said desperately.

She moaned softly when his fingers caressed her neck. "Stop please." Sam pleaded softly. Her mind screamed no but her body betrayed her. Yes she wanted Damon badly. She was so wet for him.

Damon stepped away from her and rinsed his hands. "Look at you all hot and bothered. Your secret is out." He said over his shoulder to her.

On shaky legs she walked back to the table and picked up the book she were busy reading before Damon came in.

Damon looked her up and down and said softly. "Maybe you can be valuable for me after all."

All Sam can think about was Damon so close to her. How his minty cool breath felt on her face and his fingers on her skin.

"Scram Sam I'm going to make my wife breakfast and I will like to be alone." He said to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Sam said in a breathy voice and rushed out.

...

"Smashed blackberry and goat cheese toast." Damon said and put their breakfast on the table. "Apple juice for you and a glass of Bourbon for me."

"Really? Bourbon so early in the morning Damon?" Bonnie asked. She was standing at the door refusing to step out.

"Can you just bring your sexy self over here and enjoy this delicious breakfast that your husband specially prepared for you. I burned two fingers and I had to chase the goat all over the kitchen for the cheese. I did all that for you." Damon said with a smirk.

"I don't want to get my hair wet Damon. We should get ready for church."

"We still have time come stand here with me and look at this glorious view." He said and reached out his hand to her.

Bonnie sigh and walked out to him. Damon took her in his arms and hugged her tightly from behind. "Now look, doesn't it look magical. I have great plans for this town and Silver Lake Bonnie. Look at the trees stretching for miles and the mountains guarding over them like ancient beings. We can see the Lake glowing in all its glory from here. This is why I chose this special spot to build your home Bonnie." He said standing behind her with his arms around her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and lifted her head up at the rainy sky. Raindrops falling softly on her face. She opened her eyes and said. "We spend our first night sleeping out here under the moon and stars."

"We shall spend many more nights doing that starting tonight." Damon said and kissed her softly in her neck.

Bonnie enjoyed breakfast with Damon. He was in a joyful playful mood. She didn't even worry about the rain anymore and just enjoyed a private breakfast with her husband.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"Did Stella come home last night?" Stephen asked and held up two ties in his hands.

"She called me earlier to let me know not to worry about her. She is with Jack. The green tie" Caroline said.

Stephen hanged the red tie neatly back on his hanger and walked to Caroline with the green tie in his hand. "A little help here please." He said.

"I wonder what will your clever colleagues think when they hear that you still don't know how to put a tie on." Caroline said with a soft smile.

"It will start trending under them." Stephen said and winked at her.

"You know I wonder how Stella and Jack communicate. Bonnie told me that Jack cut his own tongue in half. Is it true?" Caroline asked Stephen.

"Only way to find out is to bring him to me." Stephen said and kissed Caroline on her laughing mouth.

"I'm serious Stephen." Caroline said still laughing softly.

"Stella is the one that can answer you on that and yes Damon did tell me about Jack and his inability of speech. From my doctors point of view he can still regain his speech even tho his tongue is half. He will just have difficulty pronouncing some words but there is hope." Stephen said.

"There all done." Caroline said and stepped back with a proud smile.

"Thank you for working your magic once again. Your fingers are fast and precise. You sure you don't want to become a surgeon?" Stephen asked and spanked her behind lightly.

"Two doctors are enough for this family." Caroline said and picked up adorable little Anna dressed in a red polka dot dress. A red knit cap on her blond head. Long warm white stockings and soft red baby boots.

The other kids were already waiting downstairs. Amber showed Josh how to hold baby Francois the right way. "His so small and my arms are so big." Josh said nervously.

Amber smiled and said. "Just make sure you support his little head put you hand like this and your arm here. Yeah just like that. You see not so hard." Amber said.

"Why didn't I stay at home but oh no I just had to go out and drank myself stupid." Neil said and sigh. He took a careful sip from his bottle water.

"Serves you right." Josh said with a smirk.

Sophi and Amber laughed. "You can rest after church. That's if you don't pass out from the long sermon." Sophi said and giggled when Neil made a puking sound.

...

Pastor Theriault stood at the door of the church as he usually do after the conclusion of his sermon shaking hands and saying last words of hope and goodbyes to his flock as everyone moved out orderly. A wise old man with intelligent lively eyes. Eyes that can see deep into the soul. He came to Mystique Lake many years ago as a young man preaching in Silver Lake and doing missionary work for the poor and homeless. A white man preaching in a black community was unacceptable back then and he was criticised by the black community as well as the white community. But his strong beliefs in equality and his love for God shined wherever he walked and preached and in time he became beloved amongst the many helping them to strengthen their faith in the Lord. The moral compass of Mystique Lake and Silver Lake.

"Damon I have heard the news. I am happy for you my son and may our good Lord keep blessing you and your beautiful family. He will be your strength throughout this journey just trust in him Damon." The good old pastor said and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you Pastor Theriault." Damon said to the good old servant of God.

..

Outside Josh, with baby Francois in his arms, Neil, Alex and Sam waited for the others to come out. There were a group of girls giving Josh flirtatious smiles.

"Do you think I can hold the little one for awhile." Neil said to his brother.

Alex laughed softly and said. "Hey don't use the little one for your dark motives. Why don't you just go over to the girls and make us laugh."

"With empty hands? Give me a break guys and give me the little man." Neil said with a smirk.

"He is so cute." Sam said.

"You mean baby Francois and not Josh right?" Alex asked and pulled her playfully close to him.

"Seeing that I'm a threat here and wanted over there. I'm going to take my cute baby boy and go and say hi to the good church girls over there." Josh said and winked at them.

"Hey wait up brother you might need my moral support." Neil said and followed his brother.

"So what are the plans for the day?" Sam said and put her arms around Alex.

"Well pretty lady, you, my mom and my two sisters are going to the tea garden. Its a usual routine. I think my aunt Caroline and my cousins are going to join you guys."

"Alex I don't know."

"My aunt Caroline, Sophi and Amber are the sweetest ever you will love them so you got nothing to worry about. Promise." Alex said and kissed her on her cheek.

"This tea garden what kind of place it?" Sam asked.

"Its a garden where you drink tea and eat muffins and later you all go out and look for garden gnomes. They live there in the garden and only comes alive when a beautiful elfin with short pixie hair visit the garden every one hundred years." Alex said and laughed at the shock expression on Sam's face."

Sam laughed and hit him on the arm. "Your joking with me."

"Of course I am." He said and hugged her tightly to him.

"What will the boys do?" Sam asked and pinched the tip of his nose.

"What the women were suppose to be doing and that is cooking the food." Alex said and pulled a face.

Sam laughed out loud. Her eyes caught Damon staring at her.

Damon were standing with Stephen waiting for Bonnie to finish her chat with Caroline. He looked away from Sam to where Scott were helping his elderly mother to his car.

"Is he staying permanently?" Damon asked.

"I don't know I will asked him next time. That's if you don't show up and deliver another stay away from Bonnie or else performance." Stephen said and waved at Scott.

"Scott had it coming brother. I know you love him more than me but can you at least not act it out in front of me."

"You will always be my first love Damon stop being so jealous. It does not look good on you." Stephen said and blow him a kiss.

"You are so adorable right now." Damon said and rolled his eyes. "Anyway I wanted to tell you that Jack handled Melinda. She is where she belongs." Damon said.

"Asylum?" Stephen asked.

"Under ground next to her dear husband." Damon said with a smirk.

"I don't think I wanted to know that. Why didn't I stop you but than again not that it would have stop you from telling me." Stephen said.

"We all wanted Melinda gone but no one wanted to do the dirty work little brother except me and Jack." Damon said and patted him on his shoulder.

"You do know were still standing on the church grounds so I feel uncomfortable having this kind of discussion." Stephen said and loosened his tie.

"I dont care brother. Murder is in our family. You me and my sweet wife did kill our dear father after all." Damon said mockingly.

"Okay we are officially ending this conversation. Anyway, do you have enough meat for Sunday lunch?" Stephen asked.

Damon smirked wider and said. "I think the meat will be enough if we count in Melinda's severed torso, legs and arms."

"Really Damon? Stop it." Stephen hissed softly.

Damon held up his hands in front of him and said. "Hey I'm sorry calm down Irene. I forgot you suffer from a weak sensitive tummy."

"Okay girls let's go." Bonnie said. She walked to Damon and kissed him on his cheek. "See you later hon." She smiled sweetly and gave Stephen a kiss on the cheek too. "And see you later."

Stephen wiggled his eyebrows and said. "Oh you definitely will."

"What just happened right in front of my eyes." Damon said and shook his head.

"Magic." Bonnie said and gave him a swift quick blow on his ass.

Damon smirked and said. "Witch."

 **...**


	81. Chapter 81

**The Tea Garden**

A soft rain coated the trees and flowers. The whole garden looked like something out of a fairytale book. Zoe and Sophi walked in front whispering and giggling.

Bonnie and Caroline followed behind them.

"I wonder what those two are whispering to each other." Caroline said.

"Boys." Bonnie said and they both laughed.

"Who drinks tea in the rain. The carrot cake is unbelievably sweet and don't get me started on their scones." Kenzie said and glared at Estelle who flipped the umbrella sideways.

"I'm sorry Kenz I tripped." Estelle quickly apologized.

Sam felt like choking Kenzie.

"Come on Kenz its not like we are sitting in the rain and its not even cold. This garden possess a healing affect. You know why we come here." Amber said with a soft smile.

"You still believe that bullshit Ambie." Kenzie said and rolled her eyes.

"This place is really beautiful. I have never been a place like this." Sam said in wonder. Her eyes could not stop taking in the green plants and different colour flowers. The aroma and the sweet fragrance mix with the smell of rain was priceless.

"Did anyone asked you for your opinion? And its a garden not a place." Kenzie said.

"What's your fucking problem with me?" Sam asked.

Kenzie stopped. Her eyes ice cold. "And there is that trailer park filthy mouth of yours. Your true colours shining through."

"Just a rich bored little girl who is still struggling to find her place in life." Sam said and looked Kenzie up and down.

Kenzie delivered a stinging blow on Sam's right cheek. "Bitch. You better know your place. If you have trouble reminding that I will gladly remind you."

Amber stepped between the two girls who was on the verge of scratching each others eyes out. "Kenzie we came here as a family to enjoy this day so please stop it."

"Lets go Estelle." Kenzie said. A stunned Estelle followed Kenzie making sure that she kept the umbrella right before Kenzie snaps at her too.

"Sam are you fine?" Amber asked.

Sam shook her head yes and said. "Yeah I will be fine."

"Do you want to stay here for a bit or are you ready to join everyone?" Amber asked softly.

"I'm fine really and yes we can go. So are we going to have tea and sweet carrot cake?" Sam asked.

Amber smiled secretively and said. "That and more."

"What do you mean? Alex didn't give me any details." Sam said with a questioningly look on her face.

"We let go of everything and share." Amber said with a smile.

The tables and comfortable chairs on the big porch were made out of fine wood. The kitchen garden had an old fashion cottage in the middle with a big porch that looked like it was build from chocolate biscuits. Sam was pleasantly shocked at the picturesque beauty of the garden. Her eyes could not get enough of this magical fairytale garden and the cottage whose doors stood wide open.

"Can we eat the house?" Sam asked.

Everyone laughed except Kenzie who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid not sweetie. You should ask Sophi and Zoe what happens if you try to take a bite from it." Caroline said and made wide eyes at the two.

"Mom we were six years old and you and aunt Bonnie didn't help us correct." Sophi said.

"They encouraged us." Zoe said.

Bonnie laughed softly. "That was one of your sweetest moments ever."

"Good thing we came with our camera that day." Caroline said with a soft smile.

"Toffee their going to blackmail us with that pics someday." Sophi said under much laugh.

"I know." Zoe said and laughed softly.

The owner of the tea garden came out with the menus and greeted the women warmly. "Ladies its always good to see you and welcome to Roselia's tea garden."

"Thank you Rose." Bonnie and Caroline said.

"Rose I had no sugar over my lips this whole week so today I'm going sugar mad." Caroline said and looked closely at her menu.

"Mom you know what dad said about too much sugar." Sophi said and smiled at her mom nodding her head up and down.

"Daddies ain't here so we bitches can do what ever the hell we want." Bonnie said and high five Caroline.

"You heard your aunt Bonnie. The sugar bitches has been set loose." Caroline said and they all laughed.

"This is torture." Kenzie mumbled to herself.

"Oh hell no are you all going to start without me." Stella said out loud as she made her way to them on her high heel black boots. Four women sitting at a table near the steps looked at Stella like she lost her mind.

"Why you looking at me? You four bitches better look back at the delicious cake in front of you or else I will rip out your eyeballs and hang them on that tree over there as part of Roselia's decorations. How you doing." Stella said and walked pass them with her head help up high.

Bonnie and the rest of the women hide their laughs behind their menus even Kenzie were shaking with laughter.

Stella kissed Roselia on her cheek and asked. "Rose how you've been?"

"I'm great Stella thanks for asking and may I say you are glowing. Life treats you good." Roselia said.

"It should treat me good after kicking my ass so hard for years but now I'm at a place in my life where I'm so happy." Stella said and giggled.

"My mom is in love." Estelle said somewhat shocked.

Stella walked over to Estelle and put her arms around her. "My little girl Stelle."

Stella greeted everyone and took a seat next to Estelle. "I'm in desperate need of some sugar. I need to get my energy back." Stella said and winked secretively at Bonnie and Caroline.

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully. Caroline had a curious look on her face.

"Ladies." Roselia said. They all stopped talking and looked attentively at Roselia. Roselia took the bowl of strawberries from the waitress and said. "They are the first fruits of the year to ripen, they are associated with spring and rebirth. It is also said that strawberries grow along the path to the heavens and they can bring good health. As you each take one and before you feast on it open and share your beauty and pain and let the healing begin." Roselia put the bowl in front of Zoe. She smiled and squeezed Zoe's shoulder softly before she and the waitress walked back in the cottage.

All eyes were on Zoe now ... with fingers shaking lightly she took a strawberry from the bowl. Zoe took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Someone said to me that you can see the beauty of the soul through the eyes. I think its true and having two left feet doesn't necessarily mean you can't dance. You just not have met the right partner yet." Zoe said and put a strawberry in her mouth. Everyone clapped softly even Sam who was clueless about what was going on. She pushed the bowl to Sophi.

Sophi took her strawberry. She flipped her hair back and said. "I danced most of the night with Chad last night at the ball and I loved it." She quickly put the strawberry in her mouth and laughed with the others. She pushed the bowl to her sister Amber.

Amber smiled and swallowed her tears back. "I have made peace with my body. I mean so what if I have a little bit of fat around the hips and thighs. This is me. This is who I am so get out of my damn head fake voice Amber and never come back. I'm not fat I just have a whole lot of love in me." Amber put her strawberry under loud applause in her mouth and feast on it.

"That's my girl." Caroline said and squeezed Amber's hand comfortingly.

Amber laughed happy before she pushed the bowl to Estelle. "Being back showed me how much I missed this place and my friends but most of all how much I missed my mom. Mom I'm staying because I missed you like crazy!" Estelle said and put her strawberry in her mouth.

Stella let out a happy sound and hugged Estelle tightly. Estelle pushed the bowl to her mom and said. "Your turn mom."

Stella took a strawberry. She could not stop smiling from joy. "For the first time in a long time I'm truly happy. My daughter is back for good and last night I had the most amazing sex with a man I barely spoke with but our eyes and hearts did all the talking and his lips, his strong hands and don't get me started on his you know what. His a stallion in bed." Stella said an winked at them.

Zoe and Sophi were red in the face and stifled their laughs with their hands. Bonnie, Caroline and the others laughed out loud.

Stella pushed the bowl to Caroline.

"Okay its me." Caroline said and took her strawberry. "I love being a mother and grandmother and I still look hot thank you very much. Josh taking his baby in his arms and looking down at baby Francois adorable little face without regret was my prayers being answered. I am so grateful." Caroline put her strawberry in her mouth and ate hers. She pushed the bowl to a nervous looking Sam.

"Oh wow this was the last thing I expected. I thought we were just going to drink some tea but this is something new for me."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and said. "Can you please just get on with it."

"Kenzie." Bonnie said in a stern voice.

"I think or I know what I want to say is that Alex is so lucky to be surrounded by such wonderful people. That is something that not many have in their lives. This is for Alex for sharing this beautiful part of him with me." Sam said and put the strawberry in her mouth chewing the delicious fruit. Sam pushed the bowl to Bonnie.

Bonnie took one of the last strawberries and said. "Damon's inaugural ball was one long nightmare and Damon were the demon breathing fire behind my back but I made it and I stood next to my man like a good wife and than this morning he surprised me with breakfast in the rain on our balcony. I love him. I hate him. I love him so much." Bonnie put the fruit in her mouth enjoying the sweet flavour on her tongue. She pushed the bowl to Kenzie.

Kenzie took the last strawberry and looked at it for awhile. " I enjoyed ignoring his calls and messages. I thought he would never stop calling me but he did stop and now I'm the one on the receiving end and it sucks. I miss Antwone and I will get him back." Kenzie said and put her strawberry in her mouth.

Roselia came back with three waitresses. They put a cupcake stand with a dozen velvet cupcakes a dozen vanilla cupcakes and a dozen chocolate mud cupcakes in the middle of the table.

"Ladies are you ready to indulge yourself." Roselia asked with a warm smile.

Stella and the others were already digging into the cupcakes making delicious sounds and noises.

"Iced Caramel Latte and a slice of your carrot and walnut cake please." Amber said.

"Mmmm nice" Caroline said. "Rose I will have a cup of Earl Grey Latte. A two slices of your Banana Cake with Cream Cheese and a slice of your Double Chocolate Mousse Cake."

"Ooh that's what I'm talking about Carebear go big or go home." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"I'm a sugar craving mamma." Caroline said and laughed.

"I want two slices Double Chocolate Mousse Cake and a slice of your mouth watering Caramel mud cake and a Blackberry Jasmine Green Iced Tea Latte please Rosy." Bonnie said and stuffed her mouth with a velvet cupcake.

"My favourite, I'll have two slices of you delicious Hummingbird cake and a Blackberry Jasmine Green Iced Tea Latte for me too please aunt Roselia." Zoe said with a cute smile.

"A slice of your Chocolate Coconut Cake and Matcha Mint Latte for me please." Estelle said.

"I'll have a Blackberry Jasmine Green Iced Tea Latte too. A slice of your Lemon Yogurt Cake with Syrup and a slice of your Gluten - free Persian Cake." Kenzie said and helped herself to another vanilla cupcake.

"Cotton Candy Frappe for me and two slices of your Banana Cake with Cream Cheese pretty please." Sophi said with a adorable smile.

Stella who was on her fourth cupcake placed her order for two slices of Roselia's Layered Rainbow Cake and a Earl Grey Latte. "Dont be stingy with the layers Rose. I need my energy." Stella said and winked at her.

Sam was the last and she had a hard time deciding what to take. They all looked so delicious on the menu. "Your cupcakes are out of this word Roselia. I am definitely coming back here again."

"Thank that you like our cupcakes so much." Roselia said.

"Okay I will go with two slices of your Traditional Fruit Cake and a Hazelnut Rooibos Tea Latte." Sam said.

"Ladies I will be back with your orders as soon as possible." Roselia said.

The wait didn't take long soon everyone was enjoying their cake and beverages.

"We are going to be so sweet when we're done here." Sophi whispered to Zoe.

"I think that is the whole idea." Zoe said and the two laughed softly. Everyone were talking and tasting each other cakes.

Bonnie looked at all the happy faces around the table. Her eyes rested on Kenzie. She suspected there were trouble between Kenzie and Antwone. Kenzie is at a vulnerable and highly explosive stage in her life. A wrong word can set her off just like that. I should start to be more involved in Kenzie's life like I used to Bonnie thought to herself.

"Bon you got to taste Stella's rainbow cake. Its delicious. I'm getting me a slice." Caroline said and waved Roselia over.

Everyone we're having a good time laughing and chatting.

 **...**


	82. Chapter 82

**The guys Sunday at the Salvatore Home**

Cayllum planted his feet firmly and aim the dart at the board with precise aiming he landed a bulls eye winning Damon.

"Mutherfucker. Did you just won?" Damon asked surprised.

Dylan walked to the board and said. "I believe he did dad."

"I want a rematch but first I need another drink." Damon said.

"Hey dad why don't we do our trick with me and the apple on my head show Cayllum how its really done." Dylan said with a mischievous smile.

"Bring the apple Buddy." Damon said.

"No wait are you serious?" Cayllum asked.

Damon handed Cayllum his empty glass and said. "We don't joke around here where there's an apple involve now step out of the way and let a true master show you how you really throw a dart.

"What if you hit him in the forehead, Damon." Cayllum said. Damon had a few drinks in and he was tipsy.

"Well if I hit him I'm migrating to Mexico where my wife can come kill me with any weapon of her choice. You ready Dee?"

"I was born ready." Dylan said where he stood in front of the dart board with the apple on his head.

"Your aim is out Damon." Cayllum said with a worried look on his handsome face.

"Do you mind I know what I'm doing." Damon said and narrowed his eyes taking aim. "You trust me Buddy?"

"Completely" Dylan said.

Neil and Josh came from the kitchen to watch this.

"Twenty dollars its a bulls eye in the forehead." Josh said and chuckled softly.

"I say twenty its in the apple." Neil said.

Damon threw the dart hitting the apple on Dylan's head accurately.

"Unbelievable uncle Damon." Josh said amazed.

"Oh its believable." Damon said with a smirk.

Neil turned to Josh and said "and I believe you owe me twenty dollars brother."

"Here's the thing you see I'm a broke bitch. I've got diapers to buy, baby clothes. Its an endless list." Josh said and quickly made him scarce.

"Hey not so fast mom and dad already bought all that." Neil said and followed him.

"Told you not to worry Cayllum my dad knows what his doing." Dylan said and high five his dad. "I'm keeping this as a trophy and a reminder that this could have been my head." Dylan said with a proud smile.

"Just don't say anything to your mom or show her that." Damon said a bit worried.

"Relax dad I'm not a snitch." Dylan said.

Cayllum smirked and said. "I'm impressed."

"You wanna be next? My dad can shoot a peanut of your head." Dylan said.

Cayllum laughed softly and said. "That will be one for the history books."

Stephen and Alex were busy outside barbecuing the meat when Josh and Neil came to them telling what an awesome act their uncle just did.

"There was a point where I wanted to close my eyes but uncle Damon was so in control all the way man I want to learn that." Neil said.

"We can try it. You go first with the apple on your head." Josh said to his twin.

"Why don't you go first?"

"I'm the one with the steady doctors hands." Josh said with a smirk

Stephen sigh out loud and said. "Apples are for eating and its healthy specially when you rinse it properly and do not peel it off. You are young men not silly teenage boys entertaining dangerous games like your uncle. Its way better to just have a juicy steak on the fire good company and a cold beer." Stephen's phone beeped. It was a alert. He smiled and said. "Guys if you will excuse me I will be by the pool. I have just been scheduled to perform a heart surgery."

"WHAT?" Josh, Neil and Alex asked at the same time. It was clear to see Stephen himself had a few beers too many and now he is talking about a heart surgery his going to do be doing by the pool?

"You can't assist in your state dad and when did you become a surgeon." Neil asked shocked.

"Neil is right uncle Steph." Alex said with a worried look.

Stephen smirked and said. "Relax Suzy, Lucille and Camille. Its just a game app on my phone. Your mom downloaded it for me and I must say I'm killing it."

"Killing the patient who his going to be operating on." Neil said with a soft laughed as he watched his dad walk to the outdoor lounge chairs under the veranda by the pool.

The three stood next to each other watching Stephen making himself comfortable with his phone in hand. "I'm Suzy." Alex said out of the blue.

"Lucille over here." Neil said and chuckled.

"That leaves me as Camille." Josh said and the three burst out laughing.

"Let's drink to that." Alex said and the three raised their beers before drinking from it. Dylan peeked out and said. "The party is inside are you ladies joining us for a game of pool or what."

"I'm almost done with the meat." Maybelle." Alex said to Dylan with a smirk.

"Hey whose your Maybelle?" Dylan asked eyeing Josh and Neil laughing at what Alex just called him.

"I'm always in for a game of pool seeing that I beat all of you. I wouldn't mind beating you all once more." Neil said.

"Oooh Wooh Did you hear that ladies. His praising his own ass again." Josh said and made wide eyes.

"What? its the truth I am that damn good." Neil said and strike a pose.

"You really rubbing it in now." Alex said and laughed softly.

"Put your money where mouth is and show us what you got." Dylan said with folded arms.

"Dont mind if I do Maybelle." Neil said with a wide smirk.

"Follow me to your doom cause I know my dad will kick your ass. His already wiping the floor with Cayllum." Dylan said gloating at his dad's win.

They heard Stephen screamed out loud and saw him jumping on his feet in frustration.

"Now that's something we don't see everyday." Alex said.

"What the hell are you guys drinking out here that makes uncle Stephen act a fool." Dylan asked with furrowed brows.

"Vinegar, now lead me to my doom." Neil said quickly and shoved Dylan inside.

Josh turned to Alex and said. "I'm going to check up on the crèche. I hope their still peacefully asleep."

"Well look at you already a brooding mother hen going to check up on her chickens." Alex joked.

"Wait till its your turn you will sing a different tune." Josh said with a laugh and walked inside.

"Yeah I too wish to be father someday." Alex said to himself.

Stephen came rushing over to Alex and said. "Is there a charger I can use my bloody phone's battery gave in."

"There's one in the living room." Alex said and laughed softly when his uncle stormed pass him. So much for having a great time by the fire with good company and a cold beer. The meat was ready time for Alex to chill with the others.

Alex, Stephen, Josh and Jack who just showed up joined Damon and the others in his man cave.

Damon's man cave complete with a small bar a juke box and a free candy bar vending machine. Comfortable leather couches with a small antique coffee table stood in the middle of the room. Neon lights and portraits of James Dean, Led Zeplin, The Rolling Stones and Bob Marley decorated the walls of the room. It looked manly and comfortable to hang out and chill in.

Damon wasted no time beating Cayllum. "Show me the money!" Damon said to Cayllum after he sink the black ball.

Cayllum smirked and handed Damon fifty dollars.

Damon turned to Dylan and asked. "Who is the next victim?"

"Oh yeah! come on Neil step up and let the announcements and game begin." Dylan said and walked to his dad and said in a serious voice. "We have a strong man. A man who is in charge, man when you look at that man you know his the man."

Damon smirked and said. "That's right you tell them son."

Dylan suddenly laughed and said. "Now don't get it twisted I ain't talking about you." Dylan said. He looked at the others and pointed at Damon. "I'm talking about this dudes wife. We all know she wears the damn pants around here!"

"Ouch!" Alex said and laughed hard.

"Oooh That's got to hurt." Josh said and doubled over.

Cayllum covered his face with his hands shaking with laughter.

Jack quickly looked down to the floor. His shoulders shaking lightly.

Stephen shook his head with a smile and said. "I changed my mind I'm not playing. That's hardcore."

All Damon could say was "Damn."

Dylan put his hand on his father's shoulder and said. "Mystique Lakes self proclaimed eternal hunk he calls himself. I say yeah right." Dylan covered his mouth and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Eternal hunk in his own damn mind! Your reflection in the water does not look the same as it is in a mirror. Do. You. Understand. Me." Dylan said slowly to Damon as if speaking to a mentally challenged person.

Everyone doubled over.

Damon laughed and said. "I understand it clearly thank you for enlighten me."

"Guys put you hands together for the current reigning champion my dad!" Dylan said. The guys cheered and clapped their hands.

Dylan walked over to a nervous looking smirking Neil.

"Introducing the man who praise his own ass because no one will. He strikes me as the kind of man who will have a fifty thousand dollar grand piano in his house but he can't play shit." Dylan said with gusto.

The room roared with laughter.

"That won't be me." Neil said laughing softly.

"He once took a loooong high dive in a low shallow pool just to impress a girl who clearly did not fancy him. The length he went to prove his stupidity that day was beyond human knowledge but am I lucky I'm not talking to a vegetable right now." Dylan said and patted Neil on the shoulder.

All Neil could do under the loud laughs was grin and bear Dylan's onslaught.

"Look at the stupid grin on this suckers face. Someone should have warned him to change face before he got paralysed from the neck up but gents give it up for my favourite cuz Neil steel." Dylan said and bowed under loud cheers applause and laughs and hugged Neil.

It was a pleasant enjoyable day for Damon, Stephen and the boys and Jack. Drinking eating big plates of food and relaxing in the pool. It was time well spend with family and friends.

 **...**


	83. Chapter 83

**The Salvatore Home**

 **Monday morning**

Damon promised Bonnie their going to sleep outside on the balcony and he kept his promise. The two of them snuggled up on the sofa bed watching the early morning sunrise.

Damon sigh happily and pulled Bonnie closer to him. He kissed her in her neck and whispered. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning Hon." Bonnie replied and kissed his hand that was holding hers.

Damon checked the time on his wrist watch and said. "I should head for the shower."

"Why? Its still early."

"I want to be there before the others shows up. You know I like an early start on things." Damon said and bit her shoulder lightly and ran his hand over her naked thigh. He smirked devilishly and said. "I can stay for a few minutes make me an offer I can't refuse."

Bonnie laughed softly and said. "You better hurry there are no offers."

"You drive a hard bargain Mrs Salvatore but you only make the hunter in me more determined." He said and kissed her cheek. He got up and spanked her softly on her butt before going in.

Bonnie turned on her back and smiled up at the clear blue sky. "Yeah why not get an early start too." She said and got up. She walked naked to the shower surprising a very happy Damon.

...

Alex and Sam came down to the kitchen and found Bonnie busy with breakfast. He smiled softly as he watched her by the stove doing her magic.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know this how much I love you so please don't take my sunshine away." He sang to her. "Good morning mom."

Bonnie smiled and wiped her happy tears away. She turned around and smiled brightly up at him and said. "My wake you up song I used to sing for you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Mrs Salvatore." Sam said feeling like the third wheel.

"Hey Sam. You guys can sit down breakfast is ready." Bonnie said and put two plates on the table for them.

"Alex and I are going for early jog around the block." Sam

Alex made a face and said. "Mom she's making me run so early in the morning."

"No wonder your up early. My poor baby." Bonnie said.

"Oh come on Alex staying in good shape and healthy are good for the body and mind." Sam said and planted a kiss on his cheek. She felt a bit jealous seeing how much affection there are between Alex and his mother.

"That's true and eating healthy too." Bonnie said.

"My mom's got a valuable point Sam. I feel shaky when I run on an empty tummy. You dont want me to drop down next to you, do you?" Alex said making a sad puppy face.

"You look so cute right now. You can have something but don't over eat you can't jog on a full tummy either." Sam said.

"Yes Mam." Alex said and took her hand and walked with her to the kitchen counter.

"So where's dad, Mom?" Alex asked while pouring two glasses of juice for him and Sam.

"He left early, said he needed to get an early start. You know your early bird catches the worm."

Alex smirked and said. "I thought the old man was going to take it easy after selling Salvatore Inc. and our private jet. Ouch. I'm still feeling that one."

Bonnie shook her head and said. "Damon Salvatore? When will he ever take things slowly. Your dad will go crazy if his got nothing to do."

Alex laughed good heartedly. "That is so true. I don't see him working in the garden or reading a book by the pool."

Bonnie laughed too.

Sam's phone beeped. It was a message from an unknown number.

 **Unknown: Meet me at ten at the antique shop its at the corner of Bluebell street. Do not be late. Damon.**

"Is it your boss?" Alex asked her.

Sam cleared her throat and said. "Yeah its Lena just asking how I am."

"I didn't know you worked Sam. I thought you studied fulltime." Bonnie asked as she put their plates down in front of them.

"She does, she's just helping out at the her aunts retail shop on weekends." Alex answered for her.

"The extra money helps. My bursary just cover my study fees." Sam said and hoped her cheeks are not red. All she could think about was Damon's message and Damon.

"You don't find it hard to juggle a job and your studies?" Bonnie asked curiously. She haven't had the time to sit down and really have a chat with the girl. If she is having money problems than that means she can't afford to help Alex pay that very expensive apartment the two of them live in. Bonnie looked at her son whose attention was on devouring his breakfast. Now that she really gets a good look at him he did slightly lose a bit of weight and ever since he came here his been eating them out of the house.

Alex looked up at that moment and smiled with his mouth full of food at his mom. Bonnie's hand went to his hair and she stroke it softly.

"I did find it hard in the beginning but now things are getting better and my aunt understands when there are days that I can't work late or even show up for work." Sam said and looked at Alex who were eating like its his last day on earth. This is something she dislikes of him. His young and have a great body why does he want to pollute it with all these greasy fatty food.

"I see." Bonnie said and smiled. "I have to get the twins ready before I can start with my day. See you guys later and enjoy your run."

"Will do mom love you." Alex said.

"To the moon and back." Bonnie said over her shoulder before walking out.

"Okay you have eaten enough time to go." Sam said with a sweet smile and rose from her chair.

"But I've just started sweet face." Alex said and shook his head with a smile.

"Oh no up, up, up with you." Sam said and pulled a laughing Alex from his chair. "If you keep eating like this you will have a beer belly soon and a fat face."

Alex threw his head back and laughed. " You would still love me wouldn't you?"

Sam just laughed softly and pulled him with her out the door.

 **Ml High School**

Kenzie found her cousin Amber in the library second break. She told her entourage to wait for her while she goes up to the third floor.

Stacy looked at the library in utter surprise. "Wow when did they upgrade our library. It looks amazing."

"When last have you been in here." Estelle asked with a shocked face.

"Why do you ask?" Stacy asked. She's still not happy with Estelle being back and being accepted so soon back into school. She was happy and fine being Kenzie's plus one and only bestie.

"Its always been like this." Estelle said and the other girls giggled softly.

Stacy rolled her eyes and said. "It still looks hot. Anyway I'm going over there and the a selfie of me."

Kenzie found Amber sitting behind her laptop typing. She took a seat next to her cousin and said. "When do you ever take a break"

Amber smiled and said. "I can take one now so what brings you here?"

"I'm going after Brian tonight are you in? I can't do this alone." Kenzie said in a low voice.

Amber took her glasses off and put it carefully on the desk. "Kenz I told you we can't do that."

Kenzie pushed her chair closer to Amber and said. "I'm not talking about killing the son of a bitch. I want to teach him a lesson."

"How?"

"We are going to break into his home tonight and steal his mom's precious diamonds. I'm going to sell it for nothing and frame Brian for the missing diamonds so are you in?"

Amber's mouth opened and closed again. Kenzie's plan was outrageous. Mad. What if they get caught. What if the Fletchers are home and find them and than call the police.

Kenzie saw the mix emotions on her cousins face. "Look Ambie I don't want him to get away with this it will drive me mad knowing I did nothing. His parents won't be home tonight and he will be out with his friends. We will be in and out."

"What about their high security alarm system and Mrs Fletcher is not going to leave her precious diamonds on display in her bedroom." Amber said.

"I know and I also know the code for the security system and the key lock number to unlock the save."

"Should I be worried how you found this out." Amber said with a worried look.

Kenzie smiled secretively and said. "I run this school remember? Meet me at six at the diner. I will go over everything with you in detail."

"Kenzie this sounds dangerous." Amber said.

"In and out and we leave without leaving one finger prin. Look nothing is going to happen you will see." Kenzie said before leaving a worried looking Amber.

 **Mr Lee's Antique Shop**

Sam walked around the small antique shop aimlessly. She was the only customer in the shop and she wondered if the old Chinese man makes any money seeing that its so quiet for business hour. She checked the time on her watch again. Damon is five minutes late. He told her not to be late but look at him.

"Mr Salvatore will see you now." Mr Lee the owner of the shop said behind her.

The old mans voice behind Sam startled her. She was so use to the silence around her that hearing him speak made her almost jumped up to the roof. "He is here? Mr Salvatore? When did he arrive?" Sam asked surprised. She didn't see Damon come in.

"He is waiting for you at the back follow me." The old man said and started to walk.

Sam followed with a questioning look on her face. The old man pushed the door open to what appears to be his private office and stepped aside for her to walk in. He closed the door behind her when she was inside.

Damon was seated behind the desk busy reading a file. "Take a seat I hate it when people stand and stare at me."

Sam walked to the chair at the desk and took a seat opposite him. She took this time to take a look around at the small dusty office packed with files and more files. There was an old black typewriter on a old rickety table. Jeez, Sam thought. Does those things still exist.

"Okay I'm all done with this." Damon said and put the file neatly back into his briefcase. He took out a big envelope and handed it to Sam and said to her to open it.

Inside was a picture of a smiling older looking gentleman dressed in judge robes. "Who is this man and what does he got to do with me." Sam asked and put the envelope and picture down.

"That is our dear judge John William Winford. A conservative old fool who can make your life hell if you do not have him on your side. His been in the chair for over twenty years and refuse to step down."

"Oh goody now that I have been given a biography of the man I still don't know what his got to do with me."

Damon's face got all serious. "I'm going to share a little about the dark side of Mystique Lake to you. There is this gentlemen's club very private and very exclusive. There are some who knows about this club. They are members, than you get some who are aware of the club but choose to not be associated with it in any way. They are not members. They are neutrals. Than there is people like you and the rest unaware of what's going on right under their noses. Members go to the club to indulge themselves in debauchery. They use this time to live out their wildest fantasies behind closed doors. Young girls, young men, transvestites all of legal age. You name it they serve it."

"Let me guess you are a member of this club and the founder of it." Sam said.

"No, I'm not a member or founder so sorry to disappoint you." Damon said with sarcasm.

"The origins of this club started with a young man of royal status who was exile from his country back in the eighteen hundreds. He was too wild for his prim and proper blue blood parents. He became an embarrassment for them. He came here and he soon started to observe the dark behaviours of some of the rich folks here in Mystique Lake and it amused him. He got a kick out of it following them secretly at night and playing voyageur to their escapes. It didnt take long for him to blackmail these men into joining his exclusive and private club and of course it was not free. These men paid thousands for pleasure and to keep their secret safe and protected. You see Sam I come from the same bloodline as this young man and all the Salvatore men were high position members in the club men like my father but it stopped with his sons, me and Stephen but that didn't stop the club from staying open for business."

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked with a sick feeling on her stomach.

Damon slapped his hand on the desk and said. "Now you start asking the right questions sweetheart. You see I got you in for tonight now all you got to do is get the judge to room eighty four and do whatever the old bastard wants you to do to get himself off."

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to sleep with that old crocodile." Sam said with a disgusted look on her face.

Damon sigh dramatically. "Who says you have to sleep with the old crocodile maybe he just like staring at young women while he wanks his wrinkled dick or maybe he wants you to slap his wrinkled old ass who knows. You said you wanted a fair chance with Alex now prove it to me."

"But not like this." Sam said unsure.

Damon rose from his chair and walked over to her. He took a seat on the desk and ran his fingers over her cheek. "This man hates my guts."

"Well he won't be the first." Sam said.

"You are in no position to hand out compliments to me sweetheart. Anyway he voiced his grievances out loud against me and its getting disturbing the things his saying about me to very important people. If I kill him I will be suspect number one and that won't look good." Damon's thumb stroked Sam's bottom lip softly. She was caught in his web and she loved his fingers on her every second. "I need this fool gone. I want to disgrace him Sam. I need you on this." Damon said softly. He bend down his lips lingering an inch away from hers. "You will do this for me."

Sam swallowed hard. Her hands went to the back of his head and she pulled his head to hers. She kissed him hard on the lips and moaned.

Damon stopped the kiss and pulled his tie straight. "Good we have an agreement. Everything is in order for tonight just come up with a very good excuse to tell Alex about where your going."

Sam could barely get a word out. Her mind was still floating happily on cloud nine.

Mr Lee opened the door and stood there obediently.

"You can go Sam and thank you for your time don't disappoint me tonight." Damon said and wiped his mouth with a tissue.

Sam followed the old man out. She had to lean against the wall outside just to get herself under control.

 **...**


	84. Chapter 84

After his meeting with Sam Damon drove back to office.

"Hold my all my calls Kate and can you please send Will to my office. Damon said to Kate on his way to his office.

"Sure Damon oh and Bonnie called. She said that the twins parents meeting is tonight she hopes you didn't forget and if you can to come home early." Kate said and smiled when Damon made a face.

"Thank you Kate." He said and closed the door of his office behind him.

Seconds later Will their young financial intern showed up in his office.

"Take a seat Will." Damon said politely. He walked to the door and closed it.

"I see your doing good work in our finance department. I must say I'm impressed cleaning up the mess Brixton did." Damon's said with a friendly smile as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Thank you for seeing that Mr Salvatore. I love my this job and I love what I'm doing." Will said with a open friendly smile. Will was a young man in his twenties. Intelligent, good looking and he dressed the part too. Everything about him looked neat and clean.

"That's what I like to hear. I hope more people can say that with meaning and everything will work out just fine for everyone." Damon said.

"Do you need the weekly report I'm still busy with it. I can be done with it by the end of the day." Will said assuming Damon called him to his office for that.

Damon's face turned serious and he was quiet for a while. This unsettled Will who was usually calm and relaxed under pressure but Damon's eyes draw him out of his comfort zone and into the circle of judgment.

"Will I'm just going to come out straight with you." Damon said.

"If this is about my job I don't mind working late or to take on extra work I'm sorry for speaking out of line here its just that I'm happy here." Will said with a almost pleading look on his face.

"Its not that Will. I'm happy with your work. Your colleagues likes you they all speak highly of you."

"Okay, thank you for saying that Mr Salvatore. It really means allot coming from you." Will said relieved.

"How well do you know Mr Stevens?"

Will turned visibly red. He cleared his throat and said. "Not that good. I only know that he owns some businesses around town and stuff."

"Let me ask you the question again Will and maybe your memory won't disappoint you this time. How well do you know Mr Stevens?"

Will fiddled nervously in his chair and he hated himself for doing that. Mr Salvatore had the most beautiful intense eyes and he always dreamed to have a closer look at them but not like this. Not when his heart his pounding in his ears and his throat as dry as a desert. "I know some things about him." Will said and looked away from Damon's eyes.

Damon smiled inwardly.

Will looked at Damon in surprised when he felt Damon's hand on his. Damon faked a sympathetic look on his face for the young man. "I know how it feels being an outsider not fitting in with what people view as normal. I'm still that guy Will. Fact of life is people will always talk and have something bad to say but you know where you true power is? its within you by not giving a damn what they say. They talk behind my back and there's a reason why their behind my back. They will never get to where I am."

Will released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "My sister works for him at his new hotel. I met him last summer at the opening and he invited me the next weekend for a party on his yacht. There was no party it was just us. I got wasted and we ended up in bed. I felt so disgusted and awful with myself. His a married man with children. The people of this town respects him." Will said with a pale face.

Damon felt like doing a victory dance on his desk. He almost laughed out loud as the image of him dancing silly with Will looking on horrified. He caught himself just in time and squeezed the young mans hand for him to continue.

"We met after that on a regular basis. He sends me lavish gifts and money that I don't want. I want to stop but his blackmailing me. I never told this to anyone not even my sister whom I love so much." Will said near tears.

"Hey your secret is safe with me. I'm here to help you Will." Damon said softly.

"I do not want this to go public it will destroy my family Mr Salvatore. This town will condemned me and my family." Will said quickly panic all over his face.

"I'm not going to do that, like I said your secret is safe with me. You deserve better. A man that loves you just as much as you love him. You leave Stevens for me. You've got every right to live your life the way you want."

"Thank you Mr Salvatore for being so considered and understanding. I feel better now that I got this off my chest." Will said.

"You should feel good. Keeping secrets can have a heavy toll on yourself. Thank you for confiding in me Will. You can take your time with the report I'm in no rush." Damon said and rose from his chair.

After Will left Damon leaned back in his chair with a satisfied look on his handsome face. "Like Hannibal used to say. I just love it when a plans come together." He said and laughed.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Later that evening Bonnie walked down the stairs in a hurry in her black high heels with the twins hot on her heels. "Damon we're going to be late." She said and opened his study door.

He was busy on his laptop when Bonnie walked in with an angry look on her face. "Your first night ever for the twins parents night and your doing this Damon. Why didn't you finish with whatever you are doing now after dinner."

"I am almost done Babe just give me five minutes. I have to send this email now." Damon said with his eyes on the screen.

"Daddy we are late!" Aiden said upset. His angry face so cute and adorable. He folded his arms in front of him copying his mom.

"No we are not late daddy will make sure of that." Damon said while typing fast on his laptop.

"Come now daddy." Caden said softly. He was his clinging to his moms leg looking wide eye at his dad.

"I swear I'm almost done than we can go." Damon said.

"Fuck this, come boys let's go your dad can stay and finish his precious email that's more important than your future." Bonnie said and slammed the door shut.

"She can be so fucking unbelievable sometimes but so hot when she's mad." Damon said with a smirk. He closed his laptop and rushed out almost running Bonnie and the twins over who were waiting for him outside the door.

"I was this close Damon to come in there and mess you up." Bonnie said and grabbed the keys from him. "I'm driving." She said.

"Driving or speeding." Damon mumbled to himself and followed his wife with the twins outside.

Kenzie watched the car drove out of the driveway disappearing around the corner before grabbing her black bag with all the tools and gear she's going to need. She had to wait for her mom and dad to leave to make a clean break.

Quietly she sneaked out of her room and down the hall. She stood still at the top of the stairs and listened for any voices coming from the living room or kitchen. It was quiet. The coast was clear she made her way down to the front door and when she opened it she looked straight into Antwone's face.

The two looked at each other neither one knowing what to say first.

"I was about to knock when you just suddenly opened it." Antwone said.

"Oh. So, you here to see Alex?" Kenzie asked. She was fully aware how weird she must look in her black pants and black hoodie with a big black bag on her back. She wondered if Antwone could see it in her eyes what she was about to go do.

"Is he here? I promised him a visit yesterday but I was busy all day. I probably should have called first." Antwone said. Seeing Kenzie after so many months unnerved him.

"He went to the store with Sam their probably on their way back." Kenzie said.

"You look good Kenzie. I love the whole black look on you." Antwone said with a smirk.

Surprising herself she blushed.

"So how have you been Kenzie?"

How she longed to see the familiar contours of his face. Her ears missing his smooth baritone voice. She put the bag down and walked into his arms. "I'm so sorry Antwone. I'm sorry please forgive me." Kenzie sobbed against his strong chest.

Antwone wrapped his arms around her and held her gently to him. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. These past few weeks was hell for me McKenzie. I asked myself over and over what did I do wrong."

Kenzie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No, no its not you. Its me Antwone. There is something I need to tell you."

Antwone saw the shame and anger in her eyes. It broke him inside. "Is there someplace we can talk in private?"

"We can talk in my room." She said.

...

A proud Bonnie and Damon came home later with the twins. Showing off their art work to Dylan and Alex who was in the living room watching some action movie.

"You guys should see their paintings they painted. Mrs Hickson said my two cuties have a natural gift. Awe come here give mommy more kisses." Bonnie said and peppered the twins all over with kisses. The two were crying out with laughter.

"Mrs Hickson said the exact same thing to the parents who were sitting next to us about their little boy." Damon said to Alex and Dylan who quickly hide their smiles from Bonnie.

"Damon shut up all you did was sucking up all the credit for yourself." Bonnie said.

Damon smirked. "That I did my dear wife. Your mom was loud and cheering every time they showed the twins work. The only thing missing was a pair of pompoms in her hands. Woooh go Aiden! Woooh go Caden!" Damon said and did a silly dance step imitating a cheerleader.

The boys laughed.

"Sounds like you two enjoyed it more than Aiden and Caden." Alex said and laughed softly.

"Oh I enjoyed it until Dino the blue dinosaur showed up. Irritating as hell." Damon said softly behind Bonnie and the twins backs.

"I heard that Damon Salvatore." Bonnie said. "Okay my cuties time for bed. Daddy is going to read you a bedtime story tonight." Bonnie said and took them by their hands.

Damon smirked and spanked Bonnie lightly on her butt. "I'll read you a story after that." He said and winked at her.

"Okay I just didn't see that and I definitely didn't hear that." Dylan said and yawned.

Bonnie ruffled Dylan's hair and said. "You two Buddy bedtime for you follow me there's a seat for you on our train."

Damon and Alex watched them leave each with a smile on the face.

"Is Kenzie out? I tried to call her but her hone went straight to voicemail." Damon asked Alex.

"Nope she's in her room with Antwone." Alex said and switched channels. "Antwone really missed that sister of mine. Kenzie is to stubborn to see what a good guy Antwone is."

Damon decided to say nothing on the subject just when he was starting to get hope that Kenzie was done with the criminal. He shows up out of the blue.

"Is Sam sleeping?" Damon asked nonchalantly knowing that Sam is at the hotel where she will be picked up.

"She's out hanging with the girls she met Saturday night." Alex said. He decided not to tell his dad about their little argument right before she left.

"I've got a story to read let me go before your mom skins me alive. She's moody it must be that time of the month." Damon said and sigh dramatically.

Alex laughed softly and said. "Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son." Damon said.

Damon didn't immediately go to the twins room. He walked to Cayllum's room and knocked softly. Cayllum opened the door and to Damon's surprise he saw Zoe sitting there by Cayllum's desk. She had the green grimoire book open in front of her.

"Hi dad I was telling Cayllum about our ancestors and the three Bennet sisters." She said quickly and blushed.

"Its really interesting Damon what Zoe told me so far." Cayllum said.

"I bet it is Cayllum. Princess its late time for bed you still have school tomorrow." Damon said and pushed the door open wider.

Zoe quickly took the book from the table and clutched it tightly in front of her. "Goodnight Cayllum. Good night daddy." She said and gave her dad a hug.

Damon kissed her on her head and said. "Sleep tight Princess."

Damon made sure Zoe was far down the hall near her room before closing the door.

"Nothing happened Damon. I didnt kiss or touch her." Cayllum said and walked to his bed where he plopped down on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Get dressed." Damon said.

Cayllum looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"I need you to do something for me. Jack was suppose to do it but his on a date with that airhead Stella." Damon said.

Without a further word Cayllum got up and dressed quickly.

"What you told me about Stevens is true. The fucker is a closet homo." Damon said with a gleeful smirk on his face.

Cayllum was the one who told Damon about his suspicions on Stevens after seeing him giving that young man who turns out to be Will a secretive look. Unseen to all but Cayllum.

"What do you plan for him" Cayllum asked as his putting on his leather jacket.

Damon smirked sinisterly and said. "A slow and painful demise."

"Hate to be him so what's my agenda for tonight." Cayllum asked.

"Now listen very carefully." Damon said.

...

An hour later Cayllum was on his way out of town with Sam sitting at the back. Lips as red as blood. Short red dress that barely covered her ass and long black heels.

He had to drive his Harley to the hotel and parked it in the underground parking. There he got into a car and waited for Sam to come out of the hotel. Now their on their way to the location of this secretive club.

"Do you have a smoke on you?" Sam asked from the back.

"I do not smoke."

"Fuck." Sam said and sigh out loud.

"Damon did tell me to give you this." Cayllum said and took out the small jewellery box in his jacket pocket and handed it to Sam.

Sam opened the box and popped the two pills quickly in her mouth. She closed her eyes and leaned back comfortably. "You know I'm not this type of girl. I'm doing this for me and Alex." Sam said and smiled. The pills were kicking in now. She felt herself letting go. She felt free wonderful and horny.

Cayllum felt her arms going around him and he almost drove off the road. "Get your hands off me or I will break them one by one really slowly and painfully." He seethed.

Sam laughed hard. "I just want to feel how big it is. How big is your dick Cayllum. I know you want to fuck me."

Cayllum was glad when they came to the seemingly deserted farm house. He had enough of Sam's taunts and vulgar behaviour.

"We are here do you need me to help you to the door?" He said.

"Oh now you want to help me. No thanks I can find my way." She said and stumbled out.

Cayllum watched her carefully. She was greeted halfway by a big body builder man must be security. She showed him her pass the man took her by her arm and helped her in.

Cayllum sigh and kicked back in his chair. He has to wait for her and take her back home with him.

...

Two minutes past four early morning Sam came out hobbling on one shoe. The other shoe she held loosely in her hand. She climbed in the back and Cayllum wasted no time starting the car.

He parked the car in the exact same spot it was parked in before. Jack climbed out of a car next to them and motioned for Sam to get in at the back. Cayllum walked to his bike without a word and soon he was on his way home.

...

Alex woke up from the water of the shower running and soft sobs. He looked at the time on his nightstand. It said 05:10. Sam was not in bed. He walked to the shower where he found her sitting under the spray of water crying softly.

Without thinking twice he got into the shower with her and took her in his arms. "Sam what's wrong? Talk to me?"

"No! Do not touch me! Get away from me" She yelled and pushed him away from her.

"Your not pushing me away Sam I care about you." He said and looked deep into her eyes. "No, Sam why did you start using again Sammy." Alex said and rested his head against hers fighting his own tears.

"I just wanted to feel good." Sam said void of all emotion.

"Dont I make you feel good. Isn't my love enough for you? I need you to fight this demon inside of you baby I will fight by your side all the way but I need you too." Alex said and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm a mess. I'm sorry." Sam said in tears.

...and like a baby Alex rocked her in his arms until she fell asleep.

 **...**


	85. Chapter 85

**The Salvatore Home**

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed casually in jeans a loose fitted shirt and sneakers. She walked to the bed where Alex lay on his back with his hands under his head.

She lay down beside him and asked softly. "What are you thinking?"

Alex closed his eyes for a second before he answered her. "If my love will ever be enough for you."

Sam touched his cheek. " It is, more than you know."

"There is beauty in you Sam don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Alex said and lay his hand on hers.

It was quiet between the two of them for a long while before Alex said that he needed to tell her something.

"What is it Alex?" Sam asked.

"That night when I said I didnt know this guy Scott. I lied. I do know him sorry I lied to you. I was just not ready to tell you what I know about him." Alex said with a sad smile.

"Look you do not have to tell me Alex if that makes you feel uncomfortable or sad really."

"I want to tell you Sam. I trust you."

Sam looked away in guilt.

"I was five when mom took me alone for a weekend to Disney world. I was so excited I even dreamed of mickey mouse Winnie the poo and friends that whole week before we left. Our first stop was at the doctors office. Mom said I do not have to worry every child must have their blood taken to make sure they are energetic and fun enough to enter Disney world. I was so scared when the doctor came over to me with that needle I held onto my mothers hand for dear life and when I looked up at her she stood there with tears in her eyes looking at me. She made me promise to keep this secret between the two of us and not to tell daddy. I promised her and I felt like a grown up sharing a secret with mommy. It was only later that I realised they took my blood that day for a paternity test when I overheard my mom and aunt Caroline talking about it and Scott. I think after that I took a closer look at myself every time I stand infront of the mirror. I even copied everything my dad did silly things like the way his hands moved when he eats. The way he smiled and walked." Alex said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Thing is Sam I was just a boy when I thought that. I'm a young man now and I know Damon is my father there is no doubt about that and yes there was a time when I felt anger at my mom and I rebelled but her love and my love for her was stronger than that anger I felt. She's my rock and Damon my real father and mentor. I'm a Salvatore and proud of it."

Sam wiped her eyes and kissed Alex softly on his cheek. "Thank you for sharing this with me Alex."

Alex looked deep into her eyes and said. "I believe every person have two sides to them. A good side and a bad side. It all depends on you Sam, which side do you feed the most in you."

...

Downstairs Bonnie were busy cleaning up after the kids left for breakfast. Damon left early for work hardly had time breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs Salvatore." Sam said behind her.

Bonnie turned around with a smile and said. "Good morning Sam are you heading out?"

"Yup I saw some cute shops yesterday I need a few things. Alex will be down soon." Sam said friendly. She looked like she was in a hurry.

"Okay Sam enjoy." Bonnie said.

"Will do Mrs Salvatore." Sam said and waved her goodbye.

 **ML High School**

Small groups, big groups everyone were talking about what happened to Brian Fletcher. He was shot last night in his parents home. Cries of anger could be heard everywhere and fingers pointed quickly to certain guys who disliked Brian. Everyone wondered who wanted to hurt Brian and why...and than the suspect's name were revealed. Melanie Dricks.

Melanie Dricks was a senior girl in Brian's class. A shy girl who usually kept to herself and her small circle of friends. She was no party girl or groupie. She was liked for her kind personality and beautiful looks.

After the shock everyone wondered why her of all people? Why she did it? She can't be Brian's girlfriend. He does have a girlfriend. She does not even mix with his circle of friends.

Amber closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, released it slowly and said. "We had a close call Kenzie. Thank God for Antwone showing up yesterday cancelling our plans but poor Melanie."

"I know why she did it. Some girls found out she was pregnant and they were going to spread it all over the school. Brian raped her Amber that's why she went over to the fuckers house and shot him."

A hard knock on the girls bathroom door ended their conversation. Amber opened the door to a visibly shaken girl.

"Oh my God they just said Melanie killed herself. After police send her home she took a bottle of pills." The girl said in tears.

Amber put her arms around the crying girl. "Were you friends with Melanie?"

The girl shook her head yes unable to utter a word.

"I'm so sorry." Amber said softly as she comforted the girl.

"That's it! How many lives does the fucker have to destroy before you people wake up!" Kenzie yelled in anger. She stormed pass a stunned Amber and the girl who stopped crying.

"Kenzie where are you going?" Amber asked in a panic.

"To finish what Melanie started." Kenzie said hard.

This was not good. This was definitely not good. Amber thought to herself and rushed after Kenzie.

 **Mr Lee's Antique Store**

"I did what you asked me to do are we square now Damon?" Sam asked.

Damon smirked and said. "Who knew judge Winford likes to get dressed up in diapers and suck on a nipple. You should be proud of yourself Sammy you did good. I never laughed so hard in my life seeing this high respected man in a diaper crawling after you sucking your toes and legs. Oh we live in a sick, sick world."

"A sick world indeed and you fit right in Damon." Sam said and rolled her eyes.

Damon stopped laughing. He opened a drawer and as his hand went in the drawer Sam stepped back her eyes wide. Damon saw this and smirked.

"Relax I just have a little gift for you for what you did for me." He said and handed her a jewellery box.

"I don't want it." Sam said quickly.

Damon smirked wider and opened the box. Inside were two diamond earrings with red gems. "Red is your colour. Its passion, blood, fire its you Sammy. Take it you have earned it."

Sam took the box and ran her finger softly over the red gems. She smiled suddenly and walked to him where he was sitting behind Mr Lee's desk. Payback time Damon.

She took a seat on the desk and crossed her legs. She ran her fingers over his lips and said. "You know Alex shared a very special secret with me this morning."

"I have no interest in my son's secrets. You should keep that between the two of you." Damon said and placed the memory stick with the recorded video of Judge Winford back in its folder.

Sam giggled and said. "And when it involves Scott. Scott Reilly."

Damon's eyes turned dangerously and that excited Sam even more. She was horny for him.

"But hey your right I should not share his secrets with daddy." Sam said as she got off the desk but Damon pinned her back on the desk.

"What did he tell you?" he seethed in her face.

"What your wife did on his first Disney trip with him." Sam said and smiled mysteriously.

Damon back handed her hard across the face. "Out with it." He hissed.

Sam laughed softly and said. "Kiss me first than I'll tell you."

Damon's hand went slowly around her neck and he squeezed tightly. Sam closed her eyes and bit her lip. She was getting a kick out of being manhandled by Damon. Her hand slipped between her legs. Her orgasm hit her hard and her body jerked a few times before she went still.

After coming from her high she opened her eyes and told him word for word what Alex told her. Sam laughed at Damon's distraught face. This time he slapped her so hard she fell from the desk.

Sam wiped the blood from her mouth smiled and said. "Not feeling good being on the receiving end now is it. It is nothing to what I had to endure with that disgusting old pig." She got up and walked to him. She took him by the chin and kissed him. Damon just stood there rigid a far away look in his eyes. "Welcome to my world of pain Damon."

Damon snapped and pulled Sam back by her hair. He roughly pushed her over the desk and pulled her jeans down. He fiddled with his belt and zipper with one hand while the other hand pushed her down. "I will show you to the true meaning of pain. You whore." He seethed with rage.

His phone ring. He answered without thinking.

 **Damon: What do you want?**

 **Amber: I'm sorry uncle Damon its me Amber.**

Damon swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his hair.

 **Damon: I'm sorry I thought it was someone else.**

 **Amber: You need to go to the Rosemary Hospital as soon as possible Kenzie is on her way to the hospital and I think she's going to kill Brian Fletcher uncle Damon. I tried to stop her but she's in a world of madness.** Amber said in tears.

 **Damon: Thank you for calling me Amber.** Damon ended the call. He zipped up his pants and buckled his belt. He pushed Sam roughly off the desk gathered his files and rushed out.

 **...**


	86. Chapter 86

**Rosemary Medical Center**

Damon's heart almost stopped when the police officer outside Brian's hospital room told him with a smile that yes his daughter is inside the room with Brian.

Slowly he opened the door expecting the worst.

Kenzie was standing there staring down at the unconscious Brian. Damon's eyes scanned the monitors. He sigh relieved.

He closed the door behind him and walked to her. "Amber called me. What did he do to you Kiddo?" Damon asked softly.

She looked up at her dad's gentle sympathetic eyes and she confessed everything. She also told him what she suspect Brian did to Melanie.

Damon took this all in and willed himself to stay calm and not strangle Brian himself. He put his shaky hands in his pockets.

"I want him to open his eyes and see that its me ending him for good. I want to see the look in his eyes as he takes his last breath." Kenzie said in anger.

"If you are one hundred percent sure you can take his life without feeling no regret or remorse than do it. I will walk out with you and no harm will come your way Kenzie but you need to be damn sure you can do that. You can live with that."

Kenzie's tears rolled down her face. "I, I can't do it. I want to but I can't." She said crying.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. "Shush Kiddo I know. I understand. I'm sorry I was not there for you when you needed me. I pride myself on being a great protector but I let you down."

"No daddy you didn't let me down. I should have told you. I should have told you everything from the start." Kenzie said as she cling to him.

"Brian Fletcher and his parents will leave this town for good. I will make sure of that Kiddo. He will no longer hurt anyone anymore." Damon said.

"And I will make sure Melanie's name lives on in honour. I know what I must do Daddy." Kenzie said.

When father and daughter came out of the doctors room Bonnie and Antwone was there waiting for them.

"Kenzie are you alright? Amber called and told me your upset and you want to hurt Brian. Baby what's wrong?" Bonnie asked. So many horrible thoughts ran through her mind on her way to the hospital.

"We can talk at home not here." Damon said eyeing the police officer who pretended he heard nothing.

Antwone took Kenzie in his arms and led her out while Bonnie and Damon followed behind.

"Damon what happened? Why would she want to hurt Brian Fletcher?" Bonnie asked and pulled him back by his hand.

Damon waited for a nurse to pass before he answered. "That Fletcher boy tried to force himself on her that's why. If you paid more attention to your daughter's well being and not favour some of your children we wouldn't be here having this conversation." Damon said barely containing his anger.

Bonnie just snapped. She smacked Damon hard across the face. Two nurses who came down the hall and saw that stopped and looked puzzled and curious at the mayor and his wife who clearly looks like she wants to put him in this very hospital their standing in. Husband and wife stood there in the middle of the hospital hall glaring at each other. Damon with a cold smirk on his face. Bonnie's eyes spiting fire.

"You've got a lot of nerve Bonnie." Damon said softly. His cheek was red and stinging from the blow.

Bonnie didn't bother to answer him back. On weak legs she turned and walked away from him.

"Don't you have people's lives to safe?" Damon barked at the two nurses who quickly made themselves scarce.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie watched Kenzie and Antwone through the kitchen window. The two of them were in a deep conversation sitting by the pool.

"Hey mom Kenzie alright? Josh called me." Alex asked with a worried look.

"She's still talking with Antwone. I think Antwone and your dad are the only ones that can get through to her." Bonnie said and swallowed her tears back.

Alex saw and felt his mother's sadness. "Mom, Kenzie is one tough cookie but there is no doubt that she loves you too." Alex said and put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. "No more sad tears I don't want to see a wrinkle on my mother's face. She is too beautiful for that."

A smile spread over her face and it lighten Alex's heart. "And the sun just shine brighter." He said and kissed her on her forehead. How this son of hers has grown up not just as a great man but also in height. He was just as tall as his father.

Damon who watched mother and son silently from the door for a while cleared his throat and said. "I have to go back to the office."

"Can I hitch a ride with you dad? Sam is still out with my car." Alex asked and took the apple Bonnie handed him with a wink.

"Sure." Damon said. He walked over to Bonnie and bend his head to kiss her on her lips but she turned her head away and his lips landed on her cheek. "See later Bonnie."

Bonnie said nothing back to him. She ignored the questions in Alex's eyes.

 **ML High School**

"Yes! I made the team Soph. I'm going to Germany." Zoe said with a cheery smile.

"Oh Zoe I'm so happy for you." Sophi gave her a tight hug. "We can go for shakes after school to celebrate."

"Shakes and apple pie. Yummy." Zoe said.

Sophi laughed softly and said. "That too. Look I'm just going to drop these books at the library before I get write up for handing my books in late."

Zoe put her hands on her hips and said. "Sophia Salvatore you better run than before I write you up myself."

"I'm on my way Missy." Sophi said with wide eyes and a cheery smile.

Zoe laughed softly watching her dear cousin sprinting down the hall to their school library.

Stewart saw Sophi leaving. He decided this was the right time to go over to Zoe and congratulate her on making the team and maybe invite her over for dinner with him and his parents tonight. Zoe likes his parents and they like her too. It will be like old times. He was half way when he suddenly stopped. He saw Cayllum sneaking up from behind her and cover her eyes with his hands Cayllum than kissed her in her neck. What the hell is wrong with this guy. Why does he always show up whenever I want to talk with Zoe alone. Stewart thought upset. Disappointed he turned back and walk to the cafeteria.

Zoe laughed softly and said. "I knew it was you Cayllum."

"I saw your name on the notice board. Zoe Salvatore first team for Mystique Lake High going to Germany." He said with a smirk.

Zoe blushed and said. "Its no big deal."

Cayllum pulled her gently closer to him and said. "Are you kidding me right now? You came back with an injured knee and you help your fellow girls with their training and you never once complained of pain. I saw the pain on your face Zoe but you kept going. You deserve every right to be ontop of that list." He kissed her softly on her lips.

"Why did you kiss me? They will write us up." Zoe said and looked around her with warm cheeks.

Cayllum smirked and said. "Let them write us up. I don't mind getting detention with you."

A senior girl cleared her throat behind them and said. "Uhm Cayllum we got a project to finish we can't wait for you all day." The girl glared at Zoe with cold eyes.

Cayllum turned back to face the girl and said. "Do you mind? I'm having a special moment with my girlfriend here."

Zoe's eyes went wide. He called me his girlfriend. He called me his girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend. She said and over and over in her mind. Suddenly she let out a cute adorable laugh.

The senior girl looked bewildered at the two of them. She decided it was best to give these two their privacy.

"Do you have any idea how the sound of you laughter makes my heart feel." Cayllum said so seriously that it caught Zoe off guard for a second.

"You said I'm your girlfriend. Why?" Zoe asked and looked every where but him.

"What are you than?" Cayllum asked with a smirk. "Okay let us make it official." He got down on bended knee with her hand in his.

Zoe felt like fainting. Kids stopped and stare at them even the ones on their way to the cafeteria.

"Get up Cayllum. What are you doing?" Zoe asked softly with hot cheeks.

"I'm asking you Zoe Salvatore from the bottom of my heart." Cayllum said.

"Their going to write us up." Zoe said with panic. She saw Dylan's best friend Walter standing by his locker looking at them with a wide smile. Zoe felt like rolling her eyes. Dylan will hear this and she will not hear the end of it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Cayllum asked. His blue orbs shiny with can it be tears or happiness. Zoe wondered.

"Yes." Zoe said barely audible for him to hear.

"Excuse me what did you say? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you from all the way down here can you please say it a little louder." Cayllum said with a smirk.

"Yes, I said Yes now get up you big silly." She said with a cute bubble laugh.

Cayllum got up to his feet and kissed her on her cheek. "You just made me the happiest guy in ML.

"You have a project to finish now go." Zoe said and pushed him away playfully. "Go Cayllum."

"Fine I'll See you later than." Cayllum said with a smirk and stole another quick kiss on her cheek.

Sophi came walking back to her with a smile on her face. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you make headlines on the social page of the school. You and Cayllum oh so cute." Sophi said and laughed softly.

 **Mayor Damon's Office**

Damon pour himself a glass of Bourbon with glass in hand he sit back in his comfortable leather chair and rubbed his cheek where Bonnie hit him earlier. He forgot how strong she really is.

A soft knock on the door made him look up from his glass. "Come in." He said.

It was Kate. She didn't raise a brow or looked at him questioningly when she saw the glass in his hand. "Mr Stevens is here to see you Mr Salvatore."

"Thank you Kate. You can send him in." Damon said.

Damon didn't stand up when Stevens came in. He just sit there glass in hand.

"Damon I see you made yourself at home." Stevens said looking at the glass in Damon's hand.

"Take a seat Stevens and yes I feel very much at home and in my job. I would offer you a glass but I'm sure you don't drink on the job." Damon said with a sly smile.

"Its this kind of behaviour of you Damon that sets off people singing like canaries about you." Stevens said.

"You mean judge Winford and yourself."

Stevens visibly turned red in the face but kept his composure. "I don't meddle myself in another mans business. I'm a busy man Damon what do you want?"

Damon smirked and said. "Are you familiar with that hit number I think it was released in 1989 by Queen. How they sang I. Want. It. All. And. I. Want. It. Now."

Steven's kept his face neutral. He knew Salvatore had something up his sleeve.

"I want that beautiful piece of land laying west of the mountain lodge you so easy got illegally. I also want you to sign over ownership of all your businesses to a guy named Jack Stander now I got my legal team to draw up all the papers needed. You are welcome to go through it with your lawyers before signing on all the dotted lines." Damon said and took a sip from his glass. He had this mocking smirk on his face looking at Stevens.

Stevens was quiet for a second before bursting out laughing hard and ugly so hard his chin and belly shook. "Boy when did you lost your damn mind? Are you snorting coke again its either that or you completely lost your mind."

Damon sigh dramatically and said. "Stevens do really you want your wife and children to find out about your double life or the whole town for that matter. A man in your position that socially and politically suicide. I'm sure you can understand and see reason." Damon said and watched gleefully how Stevens face turned from rage to more rage.

"You know the laws of the club Damon. If you mess with me you mess with them just remember you declined your membership. You got no say inside or outside. Now I don't know who feed your feeble weak mind with whatever you heard about me but be my guess go out and declare to the world what you think you know and see who they will believe." Stevens said with a satisfied smirk.

"You depend on the club for protecting you that I get and I know to what lengths the club will go to protect their members that I get too but here's the thing Stevens and I want you to listen very carefully. If you do the shit that you do in the club outside its fair game. The laws of the club do simply state that if you ever get caught on your own account by engaging in reckless behaviour that could put the other members at risk and the club self. They will distance themselves from you and that makes you fair game for guys like me." Damon said calmly.

After saying that to Stevens Damon could see the wheels turning in Stevens head. He had a wild look in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean? You got fuck all on me Salvatore. Nothing. I'm a well respected man of this community. I'm a God fearing church man who values his marriage vows. So I dwell off the road now and than we all do that does not make me any different from the next man on the street. I worked hard for what I have today I'm sure a man like you can understand that." Stevens was seething inside.

"Calm down Stevens and let's talk like gentlemen no need to behave like animals." Damon said with a fake sweet smile.

Stevens rose from his chair with eyes glaring at Damon. "Your playing a dangerous game Salvatore. I'm a dangerous man and I don't play around."

Damon slowly clapped his hands and said. "I am so scared right now Stevens. I'm shaking in my pants. You know the way out and have a nice day."

Stevens felt like choking the life out of Damon and permanently remove that mocking smirk off of his face. He gave Damon once last glare and walked out.

After Stevens left Kate came in with wide eyes. "Damon are you fine? Mr Stevens just walked out of here like the devil himself."

"I'm cool as can be Kate. Get me sheriff Mitchell on the line please." Damon said in a cheery voice.

 **Silver Lake**

Twenty minutes later Damon was on his way to Silver Lake.

Everywhere people came out of their work places and looked on stunned and curiously as the twenty something patrol cars came riding down the main road with loud sirens on to the housing blocks. Damon, Jack and Sheriff Mitchells was in the patrol car driving infront.

"So where did you get the information on all the drug houses. My men and I have been raiding these houses for months now and still no drugs or arrests." Mitchell said. To say he was caught off guard was putting it lightly. Damon and this Jack guy with the narcotics team showed up in his office while he had his mouth stuffed with his favourite jam doughnuts that his wife loves to make for him. Damon had everything ready when he came to Mitchells. The list of names and addresses even search warrants.

Damon was sitting with Mitchell's radio in his hand. He brought the radio to his mouth and said. "Keep asking me questions like this and you will have me start cutting down your workforce starting with." Damon said and deliberately left the sentence hanging for Mitchell to finish it on his own.

Jack chuckled from the back.

A nervous Mitchell quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand.

"Stop here at the park. Your men can split up I want the back blocks covered and the middle. The guys behind us can come with us. We will cover the front. I don't want to give these fuckers time to warn each other." Damon said as he adjusted his bulletproof vest. He looked so cool and sexy with his black Ray-Ban sunglasses on and bulletproof vest fitting his lean muscular body like a glove. "Alright Jack you ready to do some serious cleaning?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Jack cocked his gun with a grin. He was ready for action.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie waited patiently for Kenzie to say goodbye to Antwone and when Kenzie finally came in she headed upstairs to her room. Bonnie took in a deep breath and followed her. The door to her bedroom was open. Kenzie was busy going through her school bag before putting the strap on her shoulder and picking up her phone from her bed.

"You going back to school?"

Kenzie was a bit startled to see her mom. "Yeah I still have classes."

"Your dad told me what Fletcher did. Kenzie why didn't you tell me I'm your mother. We are supposed to share with each other." Bonnie said and felt her tears coming. "I feel like I failed you McKenzie."

Kenzie put her schoolbag down and walked to Bonnie with a soft smile on her face. "Mom I'm sorry and its not your fault. I kept this for myself thinking I can do this alone but I can't." Kenzie put her arms around her mom and hugged her tightly. "Its not you its me. I know I can be hard and with my attitude I push you guys away from me but you never failed me Mom. You can never do that." Kenzie said and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"My baby already so strong and independent. I want you to know I love you no matter what and whenever your feeling upset or something bad happened to you please come talk to me. This anger you have inside will eat you alive baby. It will destroy the beauty you have in your heart and before that happens we need to do something about it." Bonnie said and ran her hand softly over Kenzie's head.

"You think I should see a shrink? Anger management? " Mom I can handle this. Kenzie said with a smirk.

"We can't always help ourselves Kenzie sometimes we need a little help in the right direction. You know I had some issues to deal with after Alex's birth and I went to go talk to someone. Mrs Brown she was Silver Lakes social worker. A nice lady with a warm personality. I poured my heart and soul out and the more I opened this wound inside of me the better I felt. The chains were slowly breaking around my heart. I could see my life clearer."

"You think that's what I need Mom?"

"Baby I know this will help you but its your decision."

"Maybe your right. I will do this but only if you come with me Mom. I think it will feel weird talking to a complete stranger but if it helped you it will help me." Kenzie said softly and that moment she reminded Bonnie of her little Kenz with her two braided ponytails following her all over the house.

"I'm with you every step of the way baby. " Bonnie said.

 **Silver Lake**

A young community leader of Silver Lake from block C joined Damon at the park where Damon was surrounded by a crowd of people. The young man came to Damon to congratulate him personally for what he just did today.

Damon watched on as men and women were being handcuffed and led in cuffs to the patrol cars.

"That's not even my drugs. I know nothing." A young man said and tried to break free from the patrol officers hold on him.

"Say that to the judge now get in." The patrol officer said and shoved the man in the backseat.

Damon looked on intensely. His eyes taking this all in . "I want the children of Silver Lake to play peacefully and the people of Silver Lake to walk freely in the streets. For too long drugs polluted the minds and lives of Silver Lake. I say today no more. I came for them and to the others still hiding. I'm coming for them too." He said to the young community leader.

"We needed this. It breaks my heart seeing these ruthless drug merchants using our kids as drug mules to do their dirty work. You can't feed a hungry child with drugs and neither can you educate him by putting a gun in his hand." The young man said.

Damon smiled and patted him on his shoulder. "That is true."

"If you've got time Mayor I would like to invite you to my teams football match. It keeps them off the streets and out of the hands of drug dealers and with you there supporting them will lift their spirits up even more." The young community leader said.

Damon smirked and said. "I would love to come watch the game. My boy Dylan is a big fan of football I will bring him with me. I will let my secretary contact you."

"Thank you Mayor Salvatore our win will be for you." The young man said with a grateful smile.

Jeff from narcotics walked up to Damon and said. "Hey Damon so far the street credit amounts up to half million. These drug dealers were not playing they wanted to make some serious money. We also confiscated thirty two illegal fire arms."

"How many arrests so far Jeff?" Damon asked.

"Thirty, all men." Jeff answered.

"And the women in cuffs?" Damon asked confused.

Jeff chuckled and said. "Hellcats they need to cool go off down at the station."

"Good. Tell Mitchell to let his men keep searching for more drugs and illegal weapons." Damon said.

He put his hands in his pockets and looked over at the park where kids were busy playing with a ball. This is how it should be. Kids needs to be free and protected. His eyes took in the rundown look of the park. A sore sight to the eye. He will start with the park soon on his already busy schedule. Damon thought to himself. This was also the park where he waited for a young Bonnie to sneak out of the house at night. He smirked at that thought.

 **...**


	87. Chapter 87

**ML High School**

So Kenzie told her mom and dad she knew what she must do and with principal Hector's permission she called all learners to the school hall where she will address them.

"You all must be wondering why I called you all here. Well I think there are a few things that needs to be set straight." Kenzie said as her eyes roamed over the faces of the full school hall.

Zoe and Sophi looked at each other confused. "What is this about?" She whispered to Zoe.

"I do not know. She said nothing to me." Zoe said and bit her bottom lip.

"I know why Melanie Dricks shot Brian Fletcher and no I was not there when she shot him and neither did I conspire with her to shoot him."

Loud gasps and whispers could he heard all over. The learners were on the edge of their seats in suspense.

Kenzie gave them time to settle down before speaking again. "Like Melanie Dricks, Brian Fletcher tried to do the same thing to me only I stopped him just in time. He, he tried to force himself on me and that's what he did to Melanie Dricks." Kenzie said and blinked her eyes to stop her tears.

Sophi took Zoe's hand and squeezed it softly. Zoe's heart went out to her sister standing up there alone and sharing something so painful.

"Melanie Dricks was not a whore and she did not service the football team after practice. She did not sell herself to Brian Fletcher so enough with the bullshit stories. She was a hard working student who looked forward to graduate and prom and to go to college. She had dreams just like the rest of us now her dreams are shattered by Brian Fletcher." Kenzie said and took in a deep breath. She saw her mom standing at the back by the door with Melanie's mom next to her. The two were holding hands tears rolling silently down their cheeks. Bonnie smiled encouragingly at her daughter.

"We will honour Melanie's memory and we will mourn with her parents for their loss. We as the school will offer our help and support where we can she was one of us. She walked these walls with us. She was a product of ML with hopes and dreams. Thank you all for listening and taking this al in." Kenzie said.

Every student stood up and clapped their hands. The group of girls who blackmailed Melanie to reveal her pregnancy to the whole school stood there with guilt, fear and shame. They knew Kenzie was going to destroy them.

Zoe walked up to her sister in tears as Kenzie was coming off the stage and hugged her. The two sisters walked to the back where Bonnie and Melanie's mom were standing.

The woman threw her arms around Kenzie and hugged her in tears. "Thank you for telling the truth and honouring my daughter's memory. Thank you very much. I know where my Mel is she is smiling down on us."

Kenzie swallowed her tears back and just smiled.

Bonnie hugged her two daughters feeling so proud of Kenzie for taking a stand.

 **Dr Stephen and Caroline Salvatore's Home**

"This is heavy news Stephen but this time I'm coming with you, me and the kids." Caroline said.

"Care I want you to think really carefully about this. Its already hard for me and Sweden is not around the corner. We basically have to start a new life there." Stephen said and hold her face gently in his hands.

The letter arrived today. Dr Stephen's medical research team were being transferred to Sweden where he will serve as the head over all departments and oversee the daily progress and operations of the research. He was also to be CEO of the hospital. It was a high honour for Stephen who practically dreamed about this his entire life.

Caroline closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "I know but my life is with you Stephen by your side. It breaks my heart when you show up at these important social medical functions without me by your side with a tie that's not properly tied correctly. I want to support you in everything you take on just like you support me."

Stephen laughed softly and said. "You just made me the happiest man alive Caroline Salvatore."

"We going to Sweden." She said and felt a deep sadness and pain in her heart. Its hard when Stephen have to leave for long periods of time and even tho she put up this strong facade she's breaking inside. Part of her dont want to leave Mystique Lake. This part wants to stay and tell Stephen to give up his medical career and be a fulltime dad but she knows she will break him forever. Stephen generally loves helping people and his good at it. He started a new modern clinic where he is doctoring patients too in Silver Lake years ago and he is beloved all around with his open friendly face and sympathetic ear.

Stephen looked at the time on his wrist watch. "I have to go. I've got be in Silver Lake." He said and kissed her quickly on her mouth before rushing downstairs and out.

 **Mr Lee's Antique Shop**

Stevens was raging on and on about Damon Salvatore to Mr Lee who was sitting there behind his dusty old desk with a stoic look on his face.

It was close to closing time and Stevens was playing dangerously with Mr Lee's tea time and Mr Lee didn't like to be late for his cup of tea. He was a man who was a stickler for routines and time.

"I want that fucker gone. I want to open a contract on his head." Stevens spat out the words. He was red in the face by now.

"I'm not the executioner Mr Stevens. I will take this to the Manager." Mr Lee said in a calm voice.

The Manager is the one in charge of the club calling all the shots. His a mysterious figure who always wear a black mask at the clubs private meetings and parties. He runs the show and the whole mysterious aura around him makes him very deadly.

Stevens swallowed hard and wiped the sweat from his face with his puffy hands. "If I can get my answer by tomorrow I will be very much glad to look forward to Salvatore's funeral."

Mr Lee nodded his head and motioned for Stevens to leave.

 **The Salvatore Home**

It was a cheery lot around the dinner table. Zoe could not stop singing Kenzie's praises for what a brave thing she did today and Cayllum could not take his eyes of Zoe. Her face and smile lit up the whole room.

"I am so proud of you Kenzie. You did a very brave thing today." Damon said with a proud smile.

"And I'm proud of you dad! Way to go our very own mayor cleaning up the streets of Silver Lake." Kenzie said.

Damon laughed under the cheers of the children and said. "I was just doing my job."

Dylan smirked and winked at Zoe nodding his head in Cayllum's direction. Zoe kicked him under the table.

Sam noticed the stiff smile on Bonnie's face. She wondered what Damon did this time to piss off Mrs perfect. "The Greek salad is delicious Mrs Salvatore." She said with a sweet fake smile.

Bonnie smiled and said. "I didn't make it Sam. Kenzie did."

"Oh, its still delicious." Sam said quickly.

Kenzie gave Sam a big fake smile and said. "Thank you Sam."

After dinner Kenzie and Zoe took it upon themselves to bath the twins while Alex, Sam, Cayllum and Dylan do the dishes.

Bonnie laughed as she watched her two daughters chase the naughty little twins all over their room.

"Come here you dirty little hobbits." She heard Zoe say with much laughter.

"I found my little hobbit." She heard Kenzie say.

She sigh and walked to her and Damon's bedroom. She found him standing on the balcony staring out on the light nights of the town. "We sleeping out here tonight Babe?" He asked over his shoulder.

Bonnie ignored him and walked to her walk in closet.

He followed her and said. "Or we can sleep indoors. They did talk about rain tomorrow." Damon said.

"You can sleep where you want Damon." Bonnie said.

"I sleep where you sleep." He said and walked deeper into the closet to her. He put his arms around her but Bonnie pushed him away and said. "Why do you want to sleep next to a woman who can't properly take care of her kids. A woman who favours the one kid over the other. You had no fucking right saying that to me Damon. Parenting works both ways its fifty, fifty. Do you have any idea how that made me feel what you said?" Bonnie said hard.

"Bonnie." Damon said calmly. So calm was his voice that it unnerved her. "And do you have any idea how I felt when I found out after all these years that you did a paternity test on Alex. Why hmm? You told me you didn't sleep with Scott. Why would you take a paternity test than."

Shock was written all over her face. The closet was starting to suffocate her. She tried to swallow but all of a sudden her saliva dried up in her mouth. Damon was looming like a big dangerous shadow over her.

Damon pulled her roughly to him. "I'm waiting."

"I did that to show you that you are Alex real father because you were so fucking blind to see that he is your son Damon. A blind man can see that." Bonnie said. She put her hand on her chest. "I need to get out of here."

Damon stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her hard against his chest. "I'm not done talking to you Bonnie."

"Let me go Damon." Bonnie yelled.

"Go ahead yell! Let the kids come up here and find out why their mother is throwing a fit. Your hiding something from me Bonnie I know you all to well. Why didn't you tell me than? Why keep it a secret!"

"I, I didn't see the need to tell you. I did it. It was over the results showed you are his biological father and that was it for me end of story. I just wanted us to move on with our lives."

"No, I think you wanted to make damn sure I'm the father because you know you had Scott's seed inside of you and mine. You fucked us both around the same time Alex was conceived so you wanted your mind at ease. You didn't want any nasty surprises when little Alex gets older and boom." He said and caressed her face roughly with his lips. "I know Alex is my son Bonnie. His my blood there was no reason for you to doubt that no matter what fucked up thing I said. You let that fucker in here." Damon hissed against her lips. His hand slipped into the front of her jeans and two fingers disappeared quickly in her.

"Damon no." Bonnie said.

"I changed for you for us. We were together Bonnie and you let his filth in here." Damon said and pushed his fingers deeper in her. "My sacred place."

"Get away from me." She said and pushed him roughly on the chest. He didn't move an inch and for the second time that day she smacked Damon again.

She shrieked out loud when Damon punched the wooden rack behind her so hard that it break and fell to the floor.

He needed to get a way from her as in now so without a word he left their bedroom and walked down to his study.

He opened the door and found Cayllum there. Cayllum looked like he expected Damon.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Damon asked and closed the door behind him.

"Sam needs to go Damon." Cayllum said.

 **...**


	88. Chapter 88

Damon said nothing. He walked to his secret cabinet and opened it. He sigh in contentment when the alcohol flowed into his system.

"Damon did you hear what I said." Cayllum said.

"What do you want me to say." Damon said and took another big drink from the bottle.

"She's going to destroy your son and your family. She wants you and she's not going to stop. She will destroy anyone standing in her way to get you."

"So what if she want me." Damon said with a recklessness in him. "At least I know where I stand with her. She's honest and loyal to me."

Cayllum smirked and shook his head. "She will be all that until she gets what she wants and that's you don't say I didn't try to warn you." Cayllum said.

There came a far away look in Damon's eyes.

"Alex is better off without her. Yes he will mourn her death but he will get over it."

"I know." Damon said. He sigh and closed his eyes briefly. Damon told Cayllum what Sam told him and what he almost did with her.

"She's dangerous Damon. She's playing you and Bonnie against one another." Cayllum said.

"Stevens went to Mr Lee. He wants a hit on my head." Damon said with a smirk changing the subject.

"And let me guess your not worried." Cayllum said but at the back of his mind he already found a way to get rid of Sam.

Damon shook his head no with a soft laugh. "He will sing a different tune tomorrow."

"This club is it just another sex club operating in secret." Cayllum asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"If you look at it that way." Damon said with a secretive smile.

"What is Mr Lee's role?"

"His the link between the members and the Manager. He gives you the verdict after consulting with the Manager." Damon said.

"Who's the Manager and the executioner?" Cayllum asked. He was starting to get intrigued.

"Nobody knows he never shows his face and Mr Lee who works closely with the Manager can never reveal his true identity. His under oath."

"And the executioner?" Cayllum asked curiously.

"I do not know who they use now but I do know who they used before." Damon said and looked at Jack who was sitting as always very quietly on the chair in the far dim lit corner. Cayllum had totally forgot about Jack being there with them.

"Did he retire?" Cayllum asked with eyes on Jack. Jack was staring at them. He was there with them in body but his mind was somewhere else.

"An executioner can never retire. The executioner and Manager are bound to the club for life when they take the oath. Jack disobeyed an order from the Manager. The Manger had his tongue cut in half for that."

"So after that they let him walk?" Cayllum asked. He felt sorry for Jack.

"I told you, you can never leave the club you are bound for life. Nobody knew Jacks identity. The executioner's identity must remain a secret."

Cayllum looked for a long while at Jack and than he slowly turned his head in Damon's direction. His eyes fixed intensely on Damon.

"You know him." Cayllum said softly.

"Pardon?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"Jack was the club's executioner and you know Jack's identity only the Manager will know something like that. You also deal closely with Mr Lee but what puzzles me is what target did you order him to take out that made him obey you and have his tongue cut in half." Cayllum said.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Damon laughed out loud.

"What's so funny? Am I right you are the Manager?"

Damon laughed softly. "I'm not the Manager, kid. I'm just a neutral with a wife and family to look after."

Cayllum looked back at Jack who was sitting there with one of his rare grins on his face.

 **Mr Lee's Antique Store**

Stevens sit at Mr Lee's desk waiting impatiently for the old man to finish his cup of tea. He was awake all night coming up with different torture before kill methods to give to Mr Lee that Mr Lee must hand over to the executioner.

Mr Lee put his cup of tea down with a satisfied small smile and said. "I have news from the Manager. He wants you to comply with Mr Salvatore's wishes. No punishment shall be dealt out to Mr Salvatore."

"WHAT? ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR DAMN MINDS! TELL THE MANAGER IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I HAND OVER MY HARDWORK TO SALVATORE!" THE FUCKER WANTS ALL MY COMPANIES. FUCK THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME. FUCK THAT!" Stevens yelled out jumping out of his chair and like an angry bull he walked up and down. "I demand to know why the Manager made that decision. I'm a loyal member of this club. I have always obeyed the rules and I have invested a lot of money in this cub." Stevens said spit flying from the corners of his mouth.

"You are a loyal member and you invested a lot of money for the club that is true. In the words of the Manger he said you have become a liability Mr Stevens. You did not always obeyed the rules with your open illegal dealings outside the club with neutrals and ex mayor Brixton. Your outrageous wild parties that you thought you can hide from the Manager. Than there's your not so private meetings with a certain young man of this town. You see Mr Stevens the Manager would rather have Salvatore the mayor in his corner than risk himself the club and his members with your unsettling risky behaviour."

Stevens was red in the face and he looked nervous. "The money I made outside I invested it in my companies and the club. We all profited from it at the end."

Mr Lee looked at Stevens with an unread expression on his face. One can never figure out what went through the old mans mind when looking at him. "You can leave my office now Mr Stevens and have a pleasant day." Mr Lee said in a calm voice.

It was a beautiful day with a nice warm weather. The morning air smelled fresh and clean and the sun was up smiling down on the town. Stevens didnt see this. He pushed his chauffeur out of the way and got in at the backseat. He was about to explode.

He will lose his entire empire if he sign over everything to Salvatore and with no money he can no longer afford to be a member of the club. He felt like an animal stuck in a small cage with no air to breath and space to escape.

 **Dr Stephen and Dr Henderson's doctors offices.**

"You are all cleared Damon. What I recommend is that you try to take things easy. Eat and drink healthy. You still exercise?" Stephen asked.

"Stephen Sweden? You were born here. We grew up here. You don't belong in Sweden you belong in Mystique Lake. Sweden doesn't need you. We do." Damon said.

"I already said yes." Stephen said and walked to his desk with Damon's file in his hand.

"Call them and tell them you can't take the offer. Your life is here Stephen think about your kids I'm sure their not happy with this mad decision."

"No they are not happy but they will come to accept it. We have to finish up here my next patient is waiting."

"What are you running from Stephen?"

"Excuse me?" Stephen asked and took his glasses off.

"You heard me what are you running from Stephen Salvatore? From me? Yourself? Bad memories of dad? What are you running from brother." Damon said hard. His eyes shiny from unshed tears.

"I have patients outside in the waiting room this is not the place to throw a hissy fit because I finally have the courage to leave this town and you and go after my dreams." Stephen said. His eyes were shiny too.

Damon turned pale. He was shocked and hurt.

"Damon I can't always be there to help you mend what you broke. Shattered glass cuts deep and I have been picking it up for too long and I'm tired Damon. I want out. Dad was a monster but who gave us the right to play judge and executioner and yes I still get nightmares but I can't run to my brother's room anymore. We are grown men and I need to do what's best for my family. Two dead bodies buried here in this town. How many is in the lake. I want out Damon. I need a fresh start brother."

Like a sleep walker Damon walked to the window and put his forehead against it. "I need you with me Stephen."

"You have a strong beautiful wife to depend on Damon." Stephen said softly.

"I need you too Stephen. We made a promise we will never leave each other sides. Its us till the end." Damon said in a raw broken voice.

Stephen smiled sadly. "We were two scared little boys when we made that after one of dad's moods."

"A promise we must keep little brother." Damon said softly. He looked at the people outside going about their business. The earth is still rotating. No one are standing still to show their sympathy for the loss he felt inside. No, the world always go on and time waits for no man.

He felt Stephen's hand on his shoulder. "I will give you some time to get yourself under control Damon."

 **Aunt May's Flower shop**

As expected Bonnie did not take the news well. Unbelieve and a deep sadness settled in her. She has been crying non stop. "I'm sorry I should be happy for you but its so hard Caroline. I always feared this day." Bonnie said in tears.

Caroline who was crying herself smiled through her tears and said optimistic. "Hey we will be in contact everyday and you and the kids can come visit us whenever you want. Stephen said its just for the rest of the year and we are not selling our house or furniture so that means something right."

Bonnie managed a smile and said. "Of course we will and than you can show us around town and show of your beautiful new home."

They both laughed and than started crying again.

Stella came in with a radiant smile and shopping bags in her hands. " Halloo my birdies. It always feels good to shop till you drop get up again and repeat the process all over with different heels on of course. Bonnie I heard from Suzy that you almost knocked Damon out cold at the hospital yesterday. Suzy made me swear not to say to you that she told me but be my guess knock that bitch out. She's way too gossipy." Stella said and took off her glasses. She saw the tissues and the red puffy eyes of Bonnie and Caroline. "Why are you two crying? Oh my God its Jack. Wait do not tell me yet I want to sit down and hold on to the counter before I faint last time when I fainted I hit my head hard and let's just say my world moved in slow motion for two days." Stella said with wide eyes pale in the face.

Caroline looked at Stella as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stella I do not want you to freak out. I" Caroline didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Stella dropped on the floor lights out.

...

Damon's schedule was hectic for the day. Meetings, his behind with his administrative work. His got to check up on the new water pipes in Silver Lake and than there's the mountain lodge dinner tonight. His mind was still on Stephen and his family leaving Mystique Lake for good. He felt empty inside. Sad.

"Damon?" Kate said softly from the door.

"Yes Kate?" Damon said softly.

"The boardroom is ready for the meeting. Shall I call everyone to the boardroom?"

Damon closed his eyes for a second and said. "You can call them in."

...

Stevens walked around his private hotel room drinking his fourth glass of brandy wrecking his mind on ways to get out of his predicament.

He saw the gold Rolex on the nightstand. The very expensive watch Will refused to take from him as a gift. He desperately wanted to see Will last night and the night before but Will came up with excuses.

The half glass of brandy suddenly dropped from Stevens hand. "That little bitch." He said in disbelief. It all made sense to him now. He remembers where Will works. The mayor's office for Damon Salvatore. How could he let this bit of important information slipped his mind. Will must have told Damon everything. He needed to see Will tonight. Will was his proof and ticket to keep his empire. He will make Will confess to the Manager how Salvatore coerced him to set him up. Stevens thought and smiled triumphantly.

 **The Salvatore Home**

A lively and happy Sam helped Alex prepare dinner and she took that happy cheery mood to the dinner table where the rest of the family did not feel happy at all.

Everyone was sitting there wondering how their lives are going to change without uncle Stephen and their aunt in their lives anymore not to mention not seeing their cousins for a long time. They are a very close family and this comes as a major shock.

Zoe was so distraught she didn't show up for dinner. Cayllum was missing too from the dinner table.

"The food is delicious you two." Bonnie said. She cleared her throat and swallowed back her tears.

"Thank you mom." Alex said and squeezed her hand.

"This sucks." Dylan said with sad eyes.

"If you don't like the food you can skip and indulge yourself in the double chocolate mousse cake I got from Roselia's." Sam said with a cheery smile.

"He didn't mean the food. We are not feeling your happy vibe Sam." Kenzie said annoyed.

"Kenzie she didn't mean it bad. You can't take your unhappiness out on Sam she's just trying to make us feel better." Alex said to his sister.

"Trying to make us feel better? From what planet are you from right now. At least she can have the decency in her to keep her mouth shut and sit there quietly because the last thing we need is to hear her cheery happy voice while we are all hurting inside." Kenzie said hard.

"I've had enough of your rude stinking behaviour towards Sam. You made her feel like an outsider the minute you met her and I'm sick of it." Alex said just as hard back at her.

"Please stop." Bonnie said softly.

Damon just there with his hands in fists on the table.

The twins didn't like this one bit and they made it known. They started to cry softly.

"That's because she is an outsider whose worming her way into this family." Kenzie said glaring at Sam.

"And you the ice Queen of Mystique Lake knows better?" Alex said with sarcasm.

"That's enough! Neither one of you say one more fucking word!" Damon said hard. He looked at Alex and said. "Apologise to your sister."

"She started it. She always starts everything." Alex said glaring at Kenzie.

"I said apologise to your sister Alex. Now." Damon said.

"Sorry Kenzie. I'm sorry for my behaviour." Alex said softly.

Sam didn't like this. Why must Alex apologise when this little brat started everything.

Damon's eyes than went to Kenzie. "Apologise to Alex and Sam, McKenzie."

Sam could not help the gleeful smile on her face and Kenzie saw that. Sam quickly removed the smile from her face.

Kenzie's eyes turned icy. "Sorry brother. Sorry for telling you the truth about this snake sitting next to you." Kenzie said and got up from the dinner table. She ignored her father's voice and ran up the stairs crying softly.

"I apologise for my daughter's behaviour Sam. We received really sad news today and Kenzie does not usually deal with sad news very well. I'm going to check up on her if you will excuse me." Bonnie said softly.

Alex stopped her and said. "Mom you need to get ready for the dance at the mountain lodge. I will go talk to her."

...

Zoe was on her seventh lap. She refused to get out. Cayllum could see her arms getting slower and her legs did not kick the water so strong anymore. She's tiring herself out. He jumped in and swam to her. He put his arms around her and said.

"Stop."

"I can't. I'm not done Cayllum." Zoe said out of breath.

"I know it hurts. Look at me Zoe. I know it hurts." He said and he put his hand on her chest. Feeling her heart beating fast under his palm. "You need to calm down and take it all in. Cry. Scream your pain out to the heavens but do not keep inside of here." He put her on her back and held her up floating on her back.

Soft sobs escape over lips. A loud scream burst from her lungs.

Cayllum let her be. She needed this. He knows how close Sophi and Zoe are and now Sophi leaving ML for good will hurt her immensely. Sophi was not just family, Sophi was her only friend. She will talk to him whenever she's ready. His here for her.

...

It was late in the night when husband and wife returned back home from the mountain lodge dance. The car ride was quiet neither one talking to the other.

Bonnie was tired. Her feet were hurting from dancing all night and her jaw from putting up a friendly smile and look and act the part. She was by his side greeting and smiling nicely. They complimented each other and said the right words at the right time. They looked into each others eyes ever so lovingly when they opened the dance floor that no one could have guess how she was boiling up inside.

She closed her eyes and slumbered in.

She woke up when she felt herself being lifted up. Damon carried her to their bedroom and put her down gently on the bed. He first took of her heels and than kissed her softly on her cheek and said. "Good night Bonnie."

Too tired to get undress she crawled still her in evening dress under the covers.

...

Damon was busy preparing the sofa bed for him in his study when the door opened slowly behind him. It was Sam. She closed the door behind her and dropped the silky rope on the floor. She was wearing a very sexy black lace two piece. She walked to him smiling seductively... before she can put her arms around him he stopped her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you Damon. I know a hot-blooded man like you needs a strong daily dose of hardcore sex. I'm here for you to take out all your frustrations and anger in any way you want on me."

"You got two seconds to get out of here." Damon said coolly.

Sam looked baffled. "Damon you know you want me just like I want you. You wanted to fuck me in Lee's office." Sam said and ran her fingers over his bare chest and slowly down his chiselled abs.

Damon smirked and grabbed her hand to stop her from going any further down below. "You dont get it do you." Damon said and twisted her hand painfully behind her back.

"Ouch! Damon your hurting me." Sam said in pain.

"I thought you like pain bitch." He hissed in her face.

Sam's face were twisted in pain from Damon's iron grip on her hand.

"I want you to listen very carefully. You see Sam the difference between Sierra and you is. You are just a air headed empty hollow being who uses its body to get what it wants. It that's what you are. Your sister on the other hand had brains and she used it very smartly but than your sister made one very stupid error." Damon said with a cold smile.

"What do you mean? What did she do?" Sam asked. Her face twisted in pain and terror.

"Thinking I will leave my wife and family for her just like your thinking the same thing. You know what I did to her? Do you really want to know Sammy."

Sam closed her and swallowed the bile back in her throat.

"I put my hand around her throat like this and I choked the life out of her Sam." Damon said in a cold soft voice.

Sam's eyes snapped open. She felt Damon's fingers squeezing tightly around her neck. "No, no, she was murdered by her ex junky boyfriend. The police found his DNA all over her place." Sam said in a raw voice.

Damon laughed hard. "See what I mean your just a fucking airhead. No, Sammy I killed her and I let my buddy Jack over there." Damon said and turned Sam's head in Jacks direction. He was sitting behind Damon's desk. Sam didn't even see him when she walked in.

"Jack gave her lifeless body a nice acid bath." Damon said and let her go with a smirk on his face.

Unbelieve, shock, pain, anger. So many emotions ran through her all at once. "You will pay for this Damon with your life mark my words." Sam said in anger.

Damon smirked and said. "I was hoping you would say that now I can kill you without feeling any remorse."

Sam stumbled out of his office with Damon's mocking laughter in her ears. She head outside to the pool where she cried silently.

 **The Lake**

Mist hanged lowly on the lake giving it an eerie look. Will checked around him first before getting out of his car. He walked down to the lake where Stevens was waiting for him.

Stevens was a mess not his usual neatness and calm face. His eyes looked wild and that unsettled Will. He felt like turning back and go back to the safety of his car but its too late Stevens already saw him.

"Look I can't stay long." Will said.

Stevens said nothing. He just gave Will a weird look.

"Are you all right?" Will asked with a worried look.

"Is there something between you and Salvatore? Is he more than your boss?" Stevens asked. His going out on a limp here but his desperate to get some dirt on Salvatore. Anything. He knows Salvatore's got secrets that's just begging to be let out.

Will looked at Stevens like he just lost his damn mind and maybe Stevens was losing his mind. He looked the part.

"I think its best that we stop seeing each other. I can't do this anymore so in the future please stay away from me and do not contact me ever again." Will said.

"What did you tell Salvatore? Tell me? Did you tell him about us and the club?" Stevens demanded in a hard voice.

"I told my boss nothing and no I will never go with you to that club again. Goodnight I'm going home now." Will said.

"You are not going anywhere. I know you are hiding something from me." Steven said and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Will.

Fear. Fear struck Will like a bucket of ice cold water in the face. He lifted his hands up to protect himself and said. "I swear I told nobody. I didn't tell Mr Salvatore anything. He came to me with this he already knew everything. Please don't shoot me." Will pleaded.

Stevens rubbed a hand over his tired red eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am." He said and pulled the trigger twice.

Stevens looked at Will's lifeless body in disbelief. He was a ruthless business man but not a killer. Salvatore pushed him too far.

"You will pay for this Salvatore with your life." Stevens said with eyes glowing like a mad man.

 **...**


	89. Chapter 89

**Fore last chapter of Mystique Lake 2**

 **...**

 **The choir with their heavenly voices singing silent night over the gramophone. The big old Christmas tree heavily and beautifully decorated on its usual spot by the window. A fire burned cosy in the fire place giving the room a soft glow and warmth. Christmas decorations gave the room a festive atmosphere. The picture perfect place for a happy family with a loving dad and pretty smiling mom and two bright smiling boys singing Christmas songs... But there was no happy family. It was just a scared teenage boy staring in horror as his mad drunk father beat his older brother to a bloody mess.**

 **It was Stephen watching on in horror as Giuseppe's fist delivered another blow to Damon's already bloodied face.**

" **Where is she you useless animal! Where is she!" Giuseppe yelled in rage. He grabbed Damon by his neck and said. "Speak up boy or I swear to God I will end your existence."**

 **Damon gave Giuseppe a bloodied smirk. "She's in a place where you will never find her. She's finally free with her lover." Damon said and laughed choking on his blood.**

 **Veins stood out on Giuseppe's neck. He was beyond himself with anger.**

 **Earlier that day Stephen and Damon stole their mother's ashes that Giuseppe kept locked in his safe. The boys set her ashes free on the mountain. A special place where she used to take them as little boys to escape Giuseppe's moods. Stephen needed to do this for his mother and Damon was more than eager to help his little brother. Damon knew the combination to the safe so it was easy for him to get it while Stephen kept the servants busy with Christmas decorations.**

 **Stephen was fed up with Giuseppe putting the golden urn that held his mother's ashes on display for his friends and say degrading things about her. That made him sick and he hated his father for that.**

 **Giuseppe smiled evilly down at Damon and said. "After I'm done with you I'm going to pay that little colour girlfriend of yours a visit and show her how a real white dick taste before I give her the same punishment I'm giving you right now. She won't look so pretty after I'm done with her." He knew he set Damon off. He laughed.**

" **I will kill you! Disgusting fuck! I swear I will kill you!" Damon said furiously and spit blood in Giuseppe's face.**

 **Giuseppe laughed and said. "Weak that's what you are. A disappointment for a first born."**

" **And you are just a bitter old man with nothing in his life! A hollow empty thing. Your own wife killed herself to get away from you forever! That's how low you are in life. Calling you a nothing will be an insult to the word nothing so do us and the world a big favour and kill yourself." Damon said. His eyes crazy and cold.**

 **Damon's words struck Giuseppe deep. He lifted up his fist in anger ready to punch Damon into the after life when he felt a hand grab him roughly from behind. He was pulled back falling on his back.**

 **Giuseppe stare up in surprise at an angry Stephen. "Stop it! I said stop it you monster!" Stephen said. "It was me Damon's got nothing to do with moms ashes. I took it! Do you hear me I took it."**

" **His lying to spare me from your tickles. I did it all alone. Get out of here Stephen." Damon said both his eyes swollen shut.**

 **Stephen knew Damon's body couldn't take anymore beatings from Giuseppe. His breathing was already shallow.**

 **Giuseppe looked deep into Stephens eyes and he believed him. Stephen was telling the truth but he knew Damon must have helped him but this was all Stephen's doing.**

 **Giuseppe closed his eyes for a second before he let go of Damon.**

" **Stephen get out of here! Run brother!" Damon said in a panic.**

 **But Stephen stood his ground. He did not run away and his eyes didn't waver from his father's eyes as Giuseppe walked to him.**

 **Giuseppe smacked Stephen in the face expecting him to fall down and cry. But Stephen just stood there with his arms hanging by his side and his hands clutched in fists.**

" **Leave him alone!" Damon yelled. He tried to get up but immediately fell back. He was in too much pain.**

 **Giuseppe put his hand fatherly on Stephen's shoulder and said. "I'm sorry for doing that son but can you see now what your brother made me do to you. I know he talked you into doing this. Damon is always undermining my authority do you think I like punishing him."**

" **Awe come on Giuseppe we both love it. You the most I mean look at me. My face is prove of your fatherly love for me." Damon said fighting the pain and dizziness in his head.**

 **Stephen walked quickly over to his brother and bend down feeling Damon's pulse. "I need to get you to a hospital Damon."**

 **Damon tried to smirk and said. "Just fix me up like last time."**

" **You might have internal bleeding." Stephen quickly took out his phone and dial nine one, one. Giving the operator his name, address and the state of his brothers severe injuries. Stephen was calm and in control talking constantly to Damon to keep him awake and not let him lose conscious. "Stay with me brother. I want to know where you taking Bonnie tomorrow and can I tag along with you two?" Stephen asked with a worried look on his face.**

 **Damon did not respond.**

" **Damon." Stephen said and squeezed Damon's hand. "Come on brother I can hear the sirens stay with me."**

 **Damon slowly turned his head. He chuckled lowly and said. "You can come if you promise not to stare when I make out with my Bonnie."**

 **Giuseppe stood there dumbstruck. "Stephen." He said.**

" **You are dead to me Giuseppe." The fifteen year old Stephen said as he walked pass Giuseppe to open the door for the medics.**

That night on Christmas eve he almost lost his brother. He knew there and then for sure what he wanted to do with his life.

Caroline's hand on his chest snapped Stephen out of his memory. "Stephen come back to me." Caroline said softly.

He turned his head and looked into his wife's gentle soft eyes. "I'm here." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

His been awake since three o' clock. His mind torturing him with the past. He looked at the time on the nightstand. The clock read 06:45.

Caroline put her arm around him. She closed her eyes and said. "I love you Stephen. Giuseppe can't hurt you anymore."

Stephen sigh and closed his eyes too. He can sleep now after hearing her say that.

 **The Salvatore Home**

Bonnie were having a talk with the kids at the breakfast table. "So you see your uncle Stephen is a very, very good doctor that's why he was picked for this position. Its hard and it hurts but we should all try and be happy for them and not make it harder. This was no easy decision for him and aunt Caroline. We as a family must respect that decision. Yes we will miss them very, very much but we are strong and we should be strong for them too." Bonnie said to her kids.

They were all seated at the breakfast table minus Sam who left for her early jog or so she told Alex and Damon was still busy getting ready for work.

"When do they leave?" It was Dylan who asked this question.

"In two weeks time maybe sooner. The medical board wants your uncle to start as soon as possible." Bonnie said.

"Sophi and Amber can stay with us and finish school here for the rest of the year mom." Zoe said with a hopeful smile.

"Your aunt will need her two daughters to help her settle in and she will miss them like crazy Princess. We can't send your aunt alone." Bonnie said and squeezed her hand.

"What about Josh and Neil. How do they feel about this major move?" Kenzie asked with a confused look on her face.

"They are all upset but your uncle has made up his mind." Bonnie said softly.

Alex, Kenzie, Dylan and Zoe looked at each other and Bonnie could see on their faces there was something else on their minds. Cayllum on the other hand his face revealed nothing.

"Okay out with it looks like you guys are planning to sabotage something. It won't work so do not interfere with your uncle Stephen moving the family to Sweden." Bonnie said with a smile.

Alex cleared his throat seeing that his younger siblings are all looking at him to start this conversation.

"Is everything alright between you and dad Mom." Alex asked.

This question blew Bonnie off her feet. She saw how her kids looked at her curiously waiting for her to answer.

"Before you answer that mom. I told them about that day we met Scott at the supermarket. I kinda saw how he looked at you." Dylan said smiling shyly and nervously.

"And dad's face doesn't exactly look happy whenever Scott's name is mentioned. I noticed it that same night Dylan told us about meeting Scott and going on and on about what a great driver he is." Kenzie said and almost rolled her eyes.

"Diver. He is a navy diver not a driver." Dylan corrected his sister.

Zoe looked nervous when it was her turn to say what she saw. "Scott send Dylan his autobiography and when I gave Dylan the book in front of dad. Dad looked like he wanted to throw the book very far away."

Dylan chuckled out loud but closed his mouth quickly when Kenzie glared at him.

"And someone saw you kissing Scott at dad's inaugural ball. He kissed you on the cheek. It looked more than just a friendly kiss and apparently dad didn't like that. " Alex said quickly.

Bonnie was speechless. "Oh." Was all she could get out. She needed to get herself under control very fast.

"Oh? Mom you got to give us more than that." Kenzie said softly.

"Okay kids. Scott is my ex." Bonnie said.

"I knew it." Dylan said with a smirk. "Told you so." He said to Alex, Kenzie and Zoe.

"And there is nothing between you guys now right?" Alex asked.

"Of course not. I love your dad. What I had with Scott is over." Bonnie said and smiled reassuringly at them.

"How did you meet Scott and what did you see in him that you didnt see in dad?" Zoe asked and bit her lip nervously.

Bonnie was quiet for awhile before she mustered up the strength to answer Zoe's question. "Your dad was really heavy into drugs. I just could not keep up with him and his moods anymore. He was destructive and I knew it wont be long before he takes me down with him, don't get me wrong I stayed long enough with him to try and help him but he just didn't care anymore what he said to me how he said it and where he said it. I knew Scott since he came to ML starting grade nine class with me, your uncle Stephen and your aunt Caroline. He is your uncle Stephen's best friend and I never paid much attention to him. I was with your dad at that time."

"Wait. So you break up with dad because his drug habit got way out of control and you start dating Scott. Did you do that to make dad jealous?" Kenzie asked with a confused look on her face.

Bonnie shook her head no and felt herself getting emotional. "Like I said I never paid Scott any attention. He and Stephen will tease me and Caroline. We will hang out sometimes but he mostly kept to himself. It was in grade eleven that your father got impossible to handle. Our fights and arguments got more vicious and ugly. I finally had enough of Damon so I ended things. I didn't start dating Scott right away. That happened months after I broke up with your father. Scott was my light in that dark time. He helped me find my way back to my true self and yes I did love him."

"But not anymore right?" Dylan asked quickly.

"I still do love him as a friend Dee." Bonnie said with a soft smile.

"So what made you leave Scott and take dad back." Alex asked.

"Your father turned his life around. He was my Damon I fell in love with. The Damon I remember." Bonnie said with a soft look on her face.

"Mom how was it back then growing up?" Kenzie asked with a curious look.

"We grew up hard kids. I didn't had the privileges you guys are having today. There were places that a black girl like me could not walk in with her white friends or my boyfriend. I had to wake up early every morning and get myself ready for school and walk to Mystique Lake high from grams house in Silver Lake because the school bus were only available in winter."

Zoe gasped out loud.

Bonnie smiled sadly. "I had one school uniform and it was my most sacred piece of clothing so everyday I had to wash it after school with my hands so that I can look clean and proper for school the next day but I enjoyed doing that because I felt proud to be wearing the colours of ML. We did fought hard after all to be allowed to be educated in ML high."

"Oh my God mom." Kenzie said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"But through hardships close bonds were formed. We learned to get along in Sliver Lake and respect each other." Bonnie said.

"Your dad didn't had it any easier either. Yes, they were wealthy but Giuseppe was a monster. A monster who had no remorse and felt no love for his two sons. He beat your dad so hard one Christmas eve that he was for a whole week in a coma. If your uncle Stephen didn't react fast that night Damon wouldn't have made it. The doctor said it was a miracle he was still alive after the beating he took." Bonnie said with shiny eyes. She looked at them and smiled through her tears.

"I'm glad Giuseppe is dead." Kenzie said.

"So am I. I don't think the dude would have played happy grandpa to us." Dylan said.

"No I wish he was till alive so that I can beat his ass everyday." Alex said.

Cayllum smirked. He was feeling a deep sadness for Bonnie and Damon especially Damon. He can relate with the beatings. This makes him more determined to get Sam out of his family lives for good. Yes, he see himself as one of them now.

"So we don't have to worry. You are not leaving dad for Scott?" Zoe asked. There were fear and uncertainty in her beautiful green orbs.

"Your dad and I we have our disagreements Princess but its not coming down to that." Bonnie. She looked at the time on her wrist watch and said. "Okay time for school or else you are doing to be late."

"Why do I feel like going with you guys to school." Alex said with a smirk.

"That will be cool I'm sure our teachers and principal Hector will love to see you and coach Spanner. He really miss you guys." Kenzie said with a cheery smile.

"Why not. I kind of missed that old school of mine too." Alex said with a smirk.

"Just kind of? Come on you really miss the school." Kenzie said and punched his arm playfully.

Alex smirked and said. "You got me yeah I do. Do they still make that delicious mouth-watering big juicy hamburgers?"

"Oh yeah! " Dylan said.

The kids hugged their mom goodbye even Cayllum gave Bonnie a hug goodbye. She watched with a smile in her heart as they walked out to the SUV. She laughed softly when Cayllum took Zoe's hand in his.

Damon came in with the twins after the kids just left.

"Hi." He said behind her.

"Good morning Damon." Bonnie said. She bend down and kiss the twins. In silence husband and wife put the twins in their toddler chairs and their cereal and juice in front of them on the table.

Bonnie walked to the sink. Damon followed her and put his arms around her from behind and said. "Dont I get a kiss?"

Bonnie turned back to face him and said. "Shouldn't you be at the office Damon." She tried to side step him but he was anticipating her move and stepped in front of her. She tried the other way around him but he blocked her.

He smirked and said. "I can do this all day."

"Stop being childish and let me go." Bonnie said upset.

"I'm childish? Miss don't want to talk things out like adults. How long are you going to keep this up sooner or later the kids are going to ask questions Bonnie and than what." Damon said and pinched her nose playfully. He listened to the whole conversation between Bonnie and the kids. He heard everything. His kids are more observant than he thought. He understands the relationship Scott and Bonnie had better now. His still doesn't like the fact that the fucker slept with her but he was no saint either.

Damon laughed when Bonnie slapped his hand away. "Why the playful mood all of a sudden Damon should I be worried? Look what you did to my closet." Bonnie said.

"I was just testing my reflex abilities. Did you like it?" Damon asked and ran the back of his hand down her smooth cheek. "I miss us. I miss my bed. I miss your warm body in my arms at night. Babe can I come back to our bed." Damon asked softly.

"You can sleep wherever you want Damon its your house. I'm just the woman who birthed your children and who you fuck whenever you get the urge which happens quite often." Bonnie said softly to him mindful of the twins munching on their breakfast at the table.

"I can't believe you just said that. Degrading yourself like that Bonnie. Your not my sex slave. Your the mother of my children. The woman I love with every breath inside of me."

Bonnie cast her eyes down away from his intense eyes.

"I love you Bonnie no matter what. I just need you to know this whatever happens I love you." He kissed her softly on her lips and stepped back giving her space.

Bonnie immediately turned her back on him and cried softly.

He kissed her on the back of her head than walked over to the twins kissed them goodbye before walking out.

 **...**


	90. Chapter 90

Sam came back from her early morning jog. She felt refreshed and her old self again. She suffered a major blow after Damon rejected her for the second time and the major shock of the night. He was Sierra's killer. Her beautiful sister in a tub filled with acid. Only a demon will plot something so evil.

Sam found Bonnie and the twins in the living room infront of the flat screen dancing to an exercise video of Dino the yellow Dinosaur.

The pleasures of the rich they can go to the work whenever they feel like working not like us who needs our jobs to make ends meet. Sam thought bitterly. She put on a fake smile on her face and said. "This looks like fun. If my legs didn't hurt this much I would have joined you guys."

Bonnie smiled and said. "Hey Sam how was the run?" she twist and turned with the twins imitating the silly dance steps of Dino with them.

"I exhausted myself but it feels good." Sam said and wondered how Damon's face will look when he comes home finding his wife with a bullet between her eyes and his precious two little angels floating face down in the family pool.

"After our work out me and these two cuties are going out for some shopping you are welcome to join us." Bonnie said and giggled softly at Aiden and Caden looking so adorably funny shaking their behinds.

Sam smiled and declined politely. "Alex is taking me somewhere special." She said.

"That's nice of him." Bonnie said. "You must be looking forward to leave on Sunday our little town can get boring after you've seen everything."

"Shake Mommy." Caden said.

Bonnie laughed softly and said. "Okay I'm shaking."

Sam felt like rolling her eyes. Sounds like Mrs perfect wants to get rid of her. Oh I have seen everything except your husband's dick Sam wanted to say but instead she just smiled. "I should head for the showers." She waved goodbye to the twins who waved back shyly.

 **ML High School**

As expected more girls came forward with their own nightmarish story to tell what Brain Fletcher did to them. What also came out was that Brian Fletcher's father was aware of his son's evil deeds and went to great lengths to cover his son's crimes up with bribes and threats.

The Fletchers cleared their home very quickly overnight of all their belongings and Brian Fletcher was transported to and unknown hospital in an unknown town very far from ML where the Fletchers will stay permanently after receiving multiple dead threats.

Kenzie did as she promised. She socially destroyed the girls responsible for threatening Melanie in revealing her secret. They are now the school's outcasts.

 **The Mayors Office**

Kate had a worried look on her face when she gave Damon the news that Will's sister reported him missing. He didn't come home last night.

"I will call Mitchell and find out what does he have so far on Will." Damon said. He had a feeling in his gut that Stevens got to Will and he was right. News came of Will's body being found by a tourist this morning in the lake.

Like wild fires stories begin to spread on the town's social page of Will. Damon knew Stevens was behind this planting false stories for the police to follow up.

From here on out its game on and Damon knew it.

...

Stevens smiled to himself when he read the news of Will on the social page on his tablet. He clutched the cold steel of his gun in his hand. Just one more to go Stevens thought to himself.

 **Stella's new Home**

"So what do you guys think of my new home?" Stella asked. She was out of her mind with happiness and joy moving into her new home with her besties Bonnie, Caroline and Kate there to help her move in. Damon gave Kate off for the rest of the day and spending time with her best friends was just what she needed. Jack was also there to help. Stella giggled and blushed like a new bride.

"Estelle and I immediately fell in love with this place." Stella said and watched Jack hang her very expensive paintings expertly. "He is so handy and surprisingly very gentle in bed." She whispered and winked at them.

"Stella we can leave and come back later if you know what I mean." Bonnie said and laughed softly.

Stella sigh and said "He is the sexiest man in Mystique Lake by far."

"You two make a cute couple." Caroline said.

"Yes you do and it makes us very happy to see that you found real love this time Stella." Kate said.

"Thank you guys and Estelle likes him too. The two of them are getting along quite well. My family is complete." Stella said with her eyes tenderly on Jack.

"Family are important." Bonnie said softly.

The four women took each others hands ands and smiled.

"We will always stay friends and promise me you guys will call me everyday." Caroline said.

"Just make sure you are there when we call. We are going to call you non stop." Stella said. They laughed through their tears.

"I'm going to miss this town. My home. You guys." Caroline said sadly.

 **The Salvatore Home**

It felt like old times all the kids help their mom prepare dinner. It was past six o' clock and Damon was still at the office. He did call and say his going to work late.

Bonnie looked at her children and again she felt her heart sing with happiness and joy. Her heart missed Damon. She took a few pics of them and send it to him.

...

Stevens knew by now all the staff had left the office Damon will likely be alone at the office. Perfect. He made sure his gun was loaded before getting in his car and driving to Damon's office.

...

Sam had the same ulterior motive as Stevens. She meant it when she said to Damon he will pay with his life for what he did to her and her sister. He will not live to see another day. Good thing she packed her gun at the last minute who knew it would have come in handy. Sam thought. She was on her way to Damon's office with her gun in her handbag ready to blow his head off.

 **Mayor's Office**

Damon opened Bonnie's message and smiled at the pics of his kids enjoying themselves in the kitchen. They looked happy even Bonnie was smiling and laughing.

He packed up. He couldn't wait to join his family and have dinner with them and sleep in his own bed next to his wife tonight.

The door opened slowly. When Damon saw who it was he smirked even when the gun was aimed at him. He kept smirking.

"You do not have the fucking guts to do it." Damon said. The first shot was in the chest. He fell back in his chair from the impact of the gunshot. The second shot graze his head on his left side and the third shot was in his stomach. He slumped down in his chair.

 **Airplane flight to Mystique Lake**

"I can't believe you made me leave my friends and life to come to this unknown god forsaken place." The teenage girl said to her mom. "I do not want to meet my father I'm fine without him. We never needed him before why now?"

"Its time for you to take your rightful place in this life as a Salvatore." Elena said softly with her eyes staring out through the window at the majestic mountains of Mystique Lake.

 **THE END**


End file.
